


You can't fight who you are...

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A visit from the shinigami king? Oh my!, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, All Hail the Queen, Alpha Yagami Light, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bonding, But also cute and sweet as well, But so does L, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Knotting, L and Light have fun playing God, L and Light have pups, L and Light rule the world, L rules like a boss, Light is only human, Light wins, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mello in labor LOL, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Omega L (Death Note), Omega Verse, Open Ending, Oral Knotting, Plot Twists, Power Dynamics, PowerbottomL, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Pups, Real life love island, Shifting Power Dynamics, Shinigami, Shinigami Realm, ShinigamiL, ShinigamiLight, ShinigamiQueenL, SmittenLight, Smut, Surprising Ending, Takada is a bitch, Temporary Character Death, The life of a dysfunctional royal family, This is supposed to be dark and twisted, Will L regain his memories?, Will Light dethrone the Shinigami King?, Wing Kink, World Domination, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 91,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Light makes a shocking discovery about L's biology that spurs him into action. When the time is right he makes his move, captures the Kira Task Force and establishes his new world order as he waits patiently for his Omega to awaken...





	1. From Beta to Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon who requested an ABO fic. I  
> oeignally planned on this fic having four or five chapters as I explore L's transition from Beta to Omega but I'm fast becoming obsessed with it so it will probably end up longer! 
> 
> I hope this hits the spot and thank you for the request :) if anyone else has requests please drop me a comment or message my Tumblr : xxanotherlostsoulxx

Light sat in his lavishly decorated office, a smug smile on his face as he slipped at his coffee. His eyes were glued to the monitors in front of him. He ignored the task force pacing their cells and fixed his eyes on the last screen. L's. The Omega (for that is what he was) was still asleep, curled up on his bed and breathing deeply.

Light noted the differences already apparent in his skin and hair. Both looked radiant. Healthy. L was transforming before his eyes into the person he * _ **should**_ * be. Light smiled at the sight of his mate to be. He'd wanted L from the start. The stubborn Detective had captured his attention and held it fast. He'd bided his time and waited for the opportune moment before he'd struck.

The Task Force hadn't known what had hit them, Light and his team of followers had them all taken captive and L… well, he'd dealt with Watari and drugged his beloved to high heaven before whisking him away to his gilded cage. Now, Kira reigned supreme and the Task Force who had once opposed him were his prisoners awaiting execution. L though… Light had plans for his Omega. L would be his consort and bare his pups. He just didn't know it yet.

L moaned faintly, face twisting in pain. Light felt a pang of sympathy for him. L was being weaned off a lifetime of hormone suppressants slowly and carefully by Kira's private team of physicians. As they monitored his vital signs and made him comfortable, Light thought back to how he'd discovered L was an Omega…

_((Flashback))_

Light had bribed Ryuk to follow Watari for the day. Something about L's handler seemed… off. What's more, L had seemed off as well. He had hardly touched his usual mountain of sugar and would occasionally grimace, one hand rubbing his stomach.

Light couldn't help but be reminded of when his sister had deliberately repressed her heat to get through finals. She said her womb throbbed in agony and the whole time was almost as distracting as being in heat itself. Was it possible… to the outside eye L * ** _looked*_** like a Beta but… he was clutching his stomach and biting back moans the same way Sayu used to do…

' _Ryuk, I will give you an entire crate of apples if you spend the day following Watari. I want to know exactly what he's doing. I want to know what is going on with L and that stomach ache of his'_

Ryuk had been gone in a flash. Ryuk had watched everything. He'd watched Watari grind up hormone suppressants and mix them in with that ridiculous nutrient supplement he insisted on giving L (instead of just stopping pandering to the brat and _***making*** _him eat normally, Light had scoffed sardonically. L would be a better bearer to his pups, he would make sure of it.)

Watari was repressing his heat for him and Light suspected the sly old man had been doing it for a long time too. A little more digging unraveled that appalling lie in its entirety: L Lawliet had presented as an Omega at age 13, as all Omegas did. Quillish Wammy, the bastard, had immediately decided it was best for his protege (or himself) if he denied L's basic biology.

He'd had the boy on suppressants since his 13th birthday. L had grown up in a body of a Beta, his true self smothered by Watari's ambition for him. Most Omegas went into their first heat at age 20. L was now 22, and his body was screaming at him to fulfill his biological destiny and produce pups.

L himself had no idea what was happening since he was kept unconscious most of the time, but it both thrilled and pained Light to oversee his transition into who what he really was. Watari had paid the price for his sins. Light had made the sly old man commit Seppuku right there in HQ. It had been a truly agonizing death. He'd just neglected to write down a 'second' for him. Decapitation was too quick. He'd quite enjoyed watching the old man scream and moan for L as he disemboweled himself and bleed out…

_((End flashback))_

' _I'd kill you a thousand times for what you've done to him!'_ Light thought as he watched L thrash on the bed. He was nearly completely off the suppressants now and his team of physicians were doing their best to bring him around gradually.

They'd all been briefed on their gods plans for this special Omega and tended to him as if he were made of glass. No one touched him for longer than was absolutely necessary for fear of Kira's jealous retribution.

L gave a particularly vicious jerk against his restraints, face crumpling in agony and body heaving violently. His back arched and he let out a broken yell, tears slipping from under his tightly closed eyes.

"His womb has attached itself correctly" a Doctor breathed out in wonder, "He's fully transitioned"

"Get me a blood and hormone sample!" Another shouted urgently.

"Kira-Sama will be so pleased!" Yet another Doctor simpered.

Light sat back with a smug smile. He _***was***_ pleased. If L's womb had firmly attached itself then that meant L was fertile. All he had to do was wait for L to enter his first heat and claim him. He was a god, the supreme king of the earth and a king needed an heir. L Lawliet would provide him with that heir. L had collapsed against the bed, slack in his restraints and panting heavily.

"Bring a Glucose/Saline solution and attach a drip! He needs to be kept hydrated. He's burning up!"

Light sat up with a frown. That wasn't good. He wanted his Omega healthy! Still, he'd conducted extensive research into this and he knew there was a chance L would lapse into a fever as his body adapted to the changes forced upon it. No matter. L had a team of Doctors around the clock. They would do their job and nurse him back to health or they would pay the price for their failure…

***************

When he awoke the first thing L felt was that he was on fire. He ached everywhere and he could scarcely move his lips. He needed water desperately. He whined pathetically, praying someone was around to hear him.

"He's awake!"

He tried to rasp out 'water' or maybe it had been 'Watari' he wasn't sure which. All he knew was that death was preferable to whatever Kira was putting him through right now. A glass was held to his lips and he moaned pitifully at the touch of cool water against his mouth. He wanted to gulp the entire glass down in seconds but the annoying voice hovering near his left ear made him take small, measured sips.

"You might vomit it up if you drink too fast, L-Sama, and we can't have that, can we?"

' _L-Sama_?' L's sluggish brain struggled to comprehend. Why was he being treated with such respect? Wasn't he Light's, no * _ **Kira's**_ * prisoner?

"That's it, nice and slow, L-Sama, you have done so well!" The cloying voice continued to coo over him. Despite the pain and his confusion L felt irritated by it. He tried to open his eyes but blinked them shut when the harsh light of his cell assaulted his senses.

"Dim the lights. His eyes need to readjust!"

L struggled to sit up but felt hands push firmly against his shoulders.

"Please lay still for a moment, L-Sama, you have been through a severe treatment" another voice, this one far less annoying and softly commanding.

L sank back against the fluffy pillows before he realised what he was doing… His eyes snapped open in sudden realization. An Alpha had told him to lay back and he'd just done it automatically like some weak Omega…

L blinked furiously as he tried to kick his brain into gear. He absorbed his surroundings with one clear sweep of his eyes. His 'prison' was more like a fancy hotel suite. He was surrounded by bright eyed spectators and was hooked up to monitoring equipment…

"What the hell has happened?" L bit out. "Who are you, why are you keeping me and where is Kira?" L's eyes snapped to the right as he heard * _ **that**_ * breathy chuckle sound from the speaker.

"There you are, L, with your endless questions!" Light's voice sounded pleased. "I was beginning to worry I'd lost you"

"Kira" L spat, hackles rising at how * _ **smug**_ * that deceitful bastard sounded. "Come down here and face me!"

"Oh, L, you're strapped to your bed and you still challenge me? That is the fighting spirit I adore! I have a meeting scheduled right now, but I will be down to see you as soon as I can, my sweet Omega"

L's mouth dropped open. His eyes widened and he glanced at the smiling faces around him. They all seemed to confirm what Kira had just said. He was an Omega?! How the hell was that possible? He was a Beta! Watari had said he was a Beta…

"Watari! Where is Watari? I need to see him!" L tried to shrug off the hands on his shoulders but was pinned fast. The heart rate monitor beeped in warning as his heart rate rose in panic.

"You won't be seeing him again" Light didn't elaborate, mindful of L's delicate condition. "Administer a mild sedative before I arrive and keep him comfortable. Good work, team"

"Thank you, Kira-Sama!" The Doctors echoed in unison, all dipping their heads into a reverent bow. L felt the sting of a needle and slumped back further against the pillow. He felt the fuzziness fall over his brain and choked back a panicked sob.

"There there, L-Sama" a soft hand patted his arm. "All will be well. Once you are strong enough you are to become Kira-Sama's mate! You will bear him his pups! What an * _ **honor**_ * hmm?"

L didn't bother trying to stifle the sobs that were spilling from him. He knew in that moment everything was a lie and that nothing would be, or could be, 'well'. His entire life had been a lie. His self-identity was a lie. Watari was most likely dead and Kira had taken control of the world.

"I want to die" L rasped out softly, "I can't be his mate. I don't want his pups!"

Soft, disbelieving tuts rang out and L whimpered at the sting of another needle. "He doesn't know what he's saying, the poor dear…"

Darkness beckoned and L sank gratefully into it. His last thought before consciousness left him was that he hoped he would never wake again…

Light had witnessed the entire thing, a small frown of displeasure gracing his features. He didn't like hearing L speak like that. L was to be the bearer of his pups and his consort. In time, L would * _ **love**_ * ruling by his side. As his Alpha, he would make sure of it.

Light called a close on the meeting early. The list of criminals had already been circulated by the oval office and he had authorized their names to be written. His followers could deal with that. He had more important matters to attend to. Light left to a flurry of bows and "Hail, Kira-Sama's" and strode quickly to the cells.

L's was right on the end and set apart from the others. L's used to be the quarters of the guards on duty, but Light had demoted them to a side room. His consort to be couldn't just be kept in any old accommodation, could he? He passed his fathers cell and smiled at the pitiful sight. Captivity was not kind to Souichiro Yagami. Light ensured they were all adaquetly fed and kept healthy, but until they bowed to his will and accepted him as their god they were to remain locked up. ' _You should be grateful I'm even giving you the opportunity to repent'_ Light thought as he met his father's sunken eyes, ' _I've_ _killed others who have done far less than you all have'_

Light strode away when he saw his father try to speak. He didn't have time for that. He approached L's suite (he preferred to think of it like that, rather than a cell) and scanned himself in. He noted with mild irritation that the beta with a Misa-esq voice was hovering by L's side. He had his eye on her and if she made one wrong move or even touched L for longer than was permitted he had write her name down in a heartbeat. For now, Lelia Matthews was enraptured at the sight of him, her God. 

She leapt up from her seat next to L's bed and bowed deeply. "He's been given an extra half dose of sedative, Kira-Sama" she explained L's current mumbling, semi-lucid state.

"I gathered" Light uttered dryly. He took the vacant chair and reached out for L's hand, careful not to jostle the monitors too much.

"L?"

"Fuck off, Kira" L mumbled, still rebellious despite how doped up he was. Light snorted in amusement and stroked the soft skin of L's hand with his thumb.

"You know, I think you are the only person on this planet who could say something like that and get away with it, L" Light admired the sheen of L's hair and nails with a clinical fascination. Now that L's womb had firmly attached itself just by his lower back, he was a fertile Omega ripe for breeding.

If truth be told he was getting impatient. It had been six months since he'd learned of L's true heritage and captured him. Light liked to think he was a patient man, but he was 20 and in his prime. He was long past ready to mate and L Lawliet was the only one he was willing to mate with. Misa had learned that fact much to her chagrin. She'd tried to get him to mate with her. Light had responded by orchestrating a carefully planned scenario where Misa's life was endangered. Rem, stupid, loyal Rem, had written the would be rapist/murders name down and damned herself. Light had picked Misa off soon after and hadn't given the clingy bitch much thought. She'd served her purpose after all.

"I'm not an Omega!" L muttered, head tossing as he struggled to snap out of his lasstitude. 

Light chuckled and released L's hand. He slid his hand up L's leg. He rested it on his thigh and toyed with his loose, white sleep pants that bunched just slightly over his groin. Immediately, L began to squirm as Light rubbed his groin softly, his breath coming in short, sharp pants. Light took the opportunity to stand up, slip his hand behind L's back and stroke the cleft of his ass. At just the slightest of touches L was * _ **dripping**_ * for him! L let out a strangled sob and arched his hips. Light smirked in triumph as he pressed just the tip of a finger inside L's clenching hole.He withdrew his hand and held it up to the light. L's slick had * _ **soaked**_ * his finger.

"What's this then?" Light wiggled his fingers lewdly. L cringed at the wet noise they made and struggled to open his eyes. That was why he felt 'wet' down there then… He was an Omega…And Light was going to make him his mate!

"Light, please, just kill me" L begged, forcing his eyes open to look at the brat who had bested him. "You said you wanted me dead, so just do it!"

Light sighed and wiped his fingers with a paper towel. "I did want you dead, L, yes, but that was before I fell in love with you-"

"Love?!" L slurred out mockingly, "You don't know what love is, Kira"

"Oh, but I do, L. I wanted you from the moment I first saw you. I was even willing to forgo sireing pups to be with you. Imagine my delight when Ryuk informed me what naughty old Watari was up to! I fell in love with a Beta and have ended up with an Omega, just as I always wanted. I suppose you could look at it like I was * _ **blessed**_ * hmm?"

L really wished he had the strength to kick that smug son of a bitch right across his face. "I will never love you, Kira" L spat. "So you might as well just kill me because I will make your life a living hell until you do!"

Through sheer force of will alone, L managed to sit up and glare at his captor. Light seemed unaffected by the threat. In fact, he leaned closer and smiled at him, his amber eyes both predatory and calmly serene at the same time. 

"You're going to be my Omega and you will have no choice but to submit to me and do as I command. You're not even mine yet and I'm confident I could still command you. Lay back on the bed, * _ **now**_!*" Light barked out the order and L trembled, a hot flush sweeping through him. His arms gave out and he whimpered in distress as he found himself lying flat on the bed.

"I don't think you will be causing me any trouble, my dear, L" Light purred mockingly.

L cringed as he felt slender fingers card through his hair in a parody of a loving caress. When oblivion came for him once again, he ran straight into it. Anything was better than the hell his life had become. The Greatest Detective in the world, reduced to the sniveling bitch Kira would mount and sire pups on…

Light was content to sit and watch him sleep for a moment, replaying L's vicious words over in his mind. L didn't know what he was talking about. _`I'll give you a little more time to readjust to your new circumstances, L… maybe a month. In the meantime…'_ Light stood up and looked down at his mate to be.

L's neck just so happened to be perfectly exposed. He'd let the bite start what he intended to finish. He had a series of pressing engagements to attend to and would be busy for the next several weeks. It would be an opportune time to mark L. Light ordered the Doctors out of the room. He wanted no distractions or interference with the bond he was about to make.

Once they were alone, Light bent over L and nuzzled his neck. Without all those hormones flooding his system his natural pheromones were starting to come through. Light had never been one for sweets but the scent of vanilla and sugar emitting from L was enough to make his mouth water. He indulged in breathing in his Omeaga's scent for a few moments, cock swelling at the delicious scent that flooded his senses. 

Hormones coursed through him and Light was almost overrun with the ferocious need to flip L over and just claim him there and then.

' _Patience, Light_ ' he reminded himself. It would be worth it. Good things come to those who wait and he was a patient man. He would endure a little longer. L was worth the wait. Light knew he had to be careful when placing his mating mark. It would physically prevent L from being claimed by another Alpha and would begin the process of bonding, but it could also be extremely painful if L thrashed around too much. Light had heard about Alphas who had been careless in their biting and had ripped Omega's throats out…

' _You are going to need to stay nice and still for me, L'_ Light tightened the restraints until L physically couldn't move. He was pretty much out of it, letting out soft snores and breathing deeply, but Light refused to take any chances. With infinite care he tilted L's head back until the vulnerable neck was exposed to him. Light planned on biting him directly above the jugular. He lapped at the skin, a soft moan falling from him as his taste buds screamed in joy. His entire body trembled in ecstacy. This Omega was his. His body knew it, his soul knew it and soon enough L would know it too.

Light wasted no time and surged down, biting as hard as he could into the yielding flesh. L let out a sharp shriek and tried to thrash but the restraints held him fast. Light chuckled and bit down harder as L called his name in panic.

 _'Shut up, L, I'm doing this for your own good you know'_ Light thought as the sweet taste of iron filled his mouth. Exhausted by his struggles, L went limp and stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed with fear as he felt the Alpha claim him.

There would be no turning back now. L knew he would become a prisoner to his own biology. Where he had wanted death he was now given a life sentence as Kira's mate.

The bite continued and L had no choice but to submit to it. He closed his eyes and shuddered when Light finally released him. He could feel the bond between them. It was strong. He didnt know how exactly he knew that, but he did. Light was his Alpha.

They stared at each other and Light lapped the blood from his lips. His eyes were dancing with victory. 

"Now you are * _ **my**_ * Omega, L"


	2. Boredom is Deadly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's captivity and his transition is beginning to break him. As he finds himself tangled deeper and deeper in Light's seductive web he struggles to understand who he is anymore... All he knows is that he wants his Alpha.

For Light Yagami, God of the New world and savior of men, the month passed at a glacial pace. His fledgling bond with L was both a torment and a permanent source of comfort. He was beginning to feel L's feelings bleed through the bond. 

They were mostly of confusion and despair but there was also hope in some of L's other emotions: Lust and longing. L was craving his Alpha's touch, just as he should be. 

Light was * _ **definitely**_ * craving his Omega. 

"Kira-Sama"

Light's head snapped to where one of L's Drs hovered nervously by his side. 

"Speak" Light commanded, the man's dithering fast becoming annoying. If it wasn't for his exemplary medical skills, Light doubted he would have tolerated the nervous little man's stammering this long. 

"J-j-just a quick up-update on L-Sama's condition, K-Kami-Sama"

Light massaged his temples. "Speak" he repeated tiredly. 

"L-Sama h-has entered p-pre-heat, Kami-S-Sama. He has been res-res-res-"

"Responding well?" Light cut to the chase. "Excellent. I will be visiting him this afternoon. I'd prefer if my mate wasn't drugged up to the eyeballs as well"

The Dr bowed and shuffled off, no doubt to scurry to the others and inform them of their gods impending visit. 

'Preheat, huh, L? That sounds like fun and I could do with blowing off some steam' Light smiled at the idea taking root and got to his feet. Visiting L was something he should do more of. It had been a month since he'd last seen him and things had changed dramatically since mate. L was a pure Omega now with an Omega's body. His heir, that little white haired brat and the rest of the SPK were the latest additions to the cells too. 

Yes, Light decided, he and L had a lot to catch up on. 

He could delegate some tasks to Mikami and Takada to free up his schedule. He sent them a brief text of the jobs he wanted them to do and headed towards the cells. He was greeted by a commotion centered on Aizawa's cell. 

"He committed suicide, Kami-Sami" a guard reported solemnly. 

Light sighed and gave a small shrug, "Yes, well, dump his body. He made his choice and he's taking up valuable room" Light spared a glance at the angry, afro-haired man and sighed again. He'd chosen to hang himself. His body was already beginning to blacken and bloat. 

Truly disgusting. 

"Get rid of it, I don't want a corpse anywhere near my Omega" Light snapped as his guards continued to hesitate. At once they rushed to cut Aizawa's body down because they knew the air filtration system was linked on this level. Their god's precious Omega was breathing in the air contaminated by death and decay and that simply wouldn't do. 

When Light arrived at L's cell he was pleased to see L was awake for a change. He'd check in with his Dr's and watch him on surveillance regularly, but most of the time L had either been asleep or in a semi-lucid state. Today he looked wide awake as his dark gray eyes narrowed at Light as he approached. 

"You fucking piece of shit" L growled at him in greeting. Light ignored it crossed the room and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. L was strapped in his chair to stop him from harming himself, but he could still move around a little. 

Light tutted and shook his finger. "You shouldn't swear at your God, you know"

"I'm an atheist" L shot back, "And you're deluded!"

Light merely smiled. L would learn. It was still early days. He leaned closer and smelled him. The pheromones were oozing out of his pores now. L tried to jerk away, a flush of embarrassment sweeping across his face as he realised what Light was doing. He was smelling to see how fertile and receptive he was to mating!

"I'd rather hack off my own cock" L snapped, shifting as far away as possible, "Than touch * _ **you**_ *"

Light tipped his head back and giggled, a wide smile of glee spreading across his face at L's delightfully rebellious attitude. "Oh, L, it's adorable that you think that. Don't you realise by now you're mine to do with what I will? All I have to do is issue a command and you will be on your hands and knees, whining for me to mount you"

L grimaced at the mental image Light's words painted. He wasn't that weak, surely? He had to try and fight the pull he felt. He couldn't just give up and give in. He'd spent his entire life believing he was a Beta and he had been grateful for believing he was one. As a Beta he had no heats to suffer through, no rampaging and distracting hormones to deal with… 

And then his world had come crashing down around him. He was an Omega, a * _ **marked**_ * Omega and he was to be Light's mate. Even as he tried to argue and fight he couldn't deny the pull he felt towards his Alpha. He wanted him. He wanted to be knotted by him and (L cringed as he admitted this) he wanted his pups… 

Light leaned closer still and licked his neck. L jolted at the feeling and let out a soft whine, hips jerking despite his best intentions to keep such reactions hidden. It was like his brain was at odds with his body. As Light sucked on the mating mark L squirmed in his seat, slick beginning to gush out between his legs and his breath coming in desperate pants. 

"Oh, Mmm!" L tipped his head back, eager to feel that tongue scorch its way across more of his skin. Light smiled at the scent of L's slick and his unconscious reaction to him and bit down on his mark. L spasmed and breathed out a sharp whine of pure need. 

"Shall I make you come, L?" Light asked quietly, kissing his skin between words, "Would you like that?"

' _No_!' L's mind screamed as his mouth moaned out a euphoric "Yes!"

"Hmm, I thought you might. You're in preheat now. In another two months you will be strong enough for me to mate with. I'll be making you fully mine then, L. I'm going to breed you, bite you and I'm going to knot you. I'm going to fill you up with my come and fill your womb with my pups"

L's squirming increased in intensity, an unmistakable bulge forming in his loose sleep pants at Light's erotic words and the sucking, scorching kisses to his neck. He was no longer able to think, much less fight, as his senses steadily became overwhelmed with the touch, scent and taste of his Alpha. 

Light trailed a hand down L's heaving stomach to rest on the bulge straining against his pants. L let out a needy whine and bucked up against him. 

"I thought you'd rather hack your own cock off, L?" Light asked with a teasing leer. 

L shivered at the words, face screwing up in disgust at his own actions. Light noticed and began to stroke L's cock through the thin material. The change was immediate. He went lax, his face becoming soft and flushed with pleasure, his self-disgust fading away with each touch. 

"That's it. Just don't think, L. You don't need to think anymore. You just need to feel. Can you do that for me?"

L sobbed when he felt Light's hand slip down his pants and fondle his cock. Yes, he could feel. He could do that. He could do little else but feel as that hand pumped him with slow, teasing strokes. 

"That's it" Light praised, his movements becoming faster as L's slick lubricated them, "You are doing so well"

"Mmmn! Light! Oh god, oh god" L had no idea he was making such lewd noises or calling Light's name. His Alpha had told him not to think so he wasn't. He was feeling, just as he'd been told. He received his reward when Light's loose fist tightened around him and the rhythmic pumps grew stronger. 

"Yes!" L groaned, hips bucking uncontrollably. He was so close. He needed to come! He was burning up! 

Abruptly, Light pulled his hand away and L let out a soft whine of distress. His balls, his cock and his ass were throbbing with unfulfilled desire. 

"I want you to suck my cock, L. Suck my cock like a good Omega and I will make you come"

L rapidly nodded his head. He could do that. He could be good. He wanted his Alpha's cock! 

Light withdrew enough to undo his slacks and free his straining erection. He straddled L whilst slacking the restraints a little. He needed his Omega to be able to move his head and torso to suck him off properly. 

"Do you want my cock, L?" Light cooed, carding his fingers through that thick mass of hair and forcing L's head back to look at him. 

"Yes! Please, please let me suck it" L begged, all shame long forgotten and replaced by blind desire. 

"Alright then. Show me what that mouth of yours can do" Light straightened up and dragged his cock against L's lips in a teasing caress. L moaned pittifully, tongue darting out to capture a taste of him. As soon as the bead of precome hit his tastebuds L's Omega instincts took over in their entirety. He surged forward, pressing desperate little kisses and licks to the firm rod of flesh pulsing against his lips and chin. 

Light chuckled at L's desperation and ordered him to open his mouth. L's mouth dropped open instantly and Light pushed just the tip of his cock inside that warm, wet heat. L's moan of desire spurred him on to thrust deeper, giving L a few more inches to suck on. 

"Mmm!" L gargled around his cock, eyes wet and submissive as he silently begged for more. 

Light couldn't deny him. His hips surged forward until he felt his cockhead brush against L's tonsils. L made another needy groan around his cock and the vibrations rippling against his skin snapped all of Light's control. He began to lunge in and out at a frantic pace, teeth clenched as he hissed out his pleasure. L accepted him perfectly, his squirms increasing as Light fucked his mouth. Light choked out his pleasure and grabbed at L's head. His cock was starting to swell and expand. He'd knot L's mouth and flood it with his seed! The thought of L choking and gulping down his come made a thrill of sheer excitement shoot down his spine. 

"I'm so close! Keep sucking and get ready to swallow your Alphas come, L" Light growled out a warning, balls slapping against L's chin as he thrust desperately. He was aching to come and L's yielding mouth was bliss itself. Light let out a loud yell and his faltering thrusts stilled. L moaned and swallowed the first jet of come that flooded his mouth. He swallowed each strong jet the best he could, but some escaped to dribble down his chin. Part of him lamented the waste because he wanted that too, but then he felt Light's cock knot his mouth and he turned his concentration to breathing deeply through his nose. 

"Oh fuck, oh my fucking god" Light panted, hips bucking as the last spurts of pleasure dribbled out of him. He could feel himself knotting L's mouth and the sight of those big gray eyes gazing up at him was overwhelming. He sobbed and slumped against L, body quivering with aftershocks as he filled L's mouth. 

Locked together, they both breathed heavily for several long minutes until Light finally felt his cock begin to soften once again. 

He had never felt so satisfied in his entire life. If that was what it was like knotting L's mouth… he shuddered as he thought about fucking L *properly*. Knotting L's asshole and filling his hole and womb up with seed was going to be mind blowing! 

As soon as Light's cock was soft enough to slip free he shoved a hand down L's pants and jerked him off. L let out a series of desperate gasps, hips rocking as much as they could to coincide with Light's hand. 

"Are you close, L? Tell me and be honest. If your honest I will let you come"

"So close! Please, please let me come" L's voice cracked in desperation and he bared his neck invitingly. Light smiled at the submissive display and took advantage of the offer. He bit down on his mating mark and jerked L off at a furious pace. 

L hurtled towards the edge and shrieked as the fire inside him suddenly exploded into a fireball. He was sobbing and crying and moaning all at once as he soaked Light's hand and his pants with come and slick. 

He trembled in helpless ecstasy as the shock waves smashed into him with all the force of a tsunami. Light guided him through it, whispering praise into his ear and repeating how beautiful he was in his passion. L let out a broken sob as the pleasure slowly began to ebb away. 

He felt hollowed out by the experience. He'd never felt such ecstacy and such shame in his life. He just felt * _ **numb**_ *

"See, that is what you will experience when you just give into me L" Light cooed tenderly. He withdrew his hands from his pockets and smirked at the dripping mess L had made.

Light wiped his hands clean, eyes fixed on L as he continued to quiver and gasp for breath. His face was pinched and Light just knew he was thinking again. No matter, he thought. The afternoon had still been a success. He'd blown off some steam and he'd deepened his bond with L. Now that the Omega had tasted his come he would start to crave it. 

"It will be time for you to have a bath soon, Sweet one" Light placed a tender kiss against the purple bite adorning L's neck, "Are you going to have a little rest before it?"

L couldn't reply. His head nodded to his chest and his eyelids fluttered closed as reality faded into dreams. 

"Sleep well, my Omega. It won't be long now, I promise" Light pressed another kiss to the top of L's head and with a regretful sigh, turned and left him to his dreams. 

As much as he'd like to stay and play with his Omega all afternoon he was a busy man. He had an entire planet to rule after all. 

Light returned to his opulent boardroom and found Ryuk waiting for him. 

"Hoho! Had fun playing with the Omega? I can smell him all over you" Ryuk teased as he flapped along beside Light. 

"I did indeed" Light smiled, satisfaction exuding from him in waves. He scrolled through his phone and dialed Mikami. "I've decided I want China's emperor to bend the knee to me publicly. Arrange it, won't you?"

"At once, Kami!" Mikami simpered down the phone.

Light hung up on him and settled down in his chair. In ten minutes time he would have delegates from Russia, Ukraine and Latvia arriving to beg his forgiveness for their folly for their early rejection of his rule. 

Light intended to show the men no mercy. He'd have them strung up as soon as their pitiful begs were finished. He would send a message to his people around the world that though their god could be merciful he was not * _ **weak**_ * and disobedience to his will would be punished. 

Light smiled to himself as he thought of his own disobedient Detective. 

Well, nearly all disobedience would be punished. L's would be allowed, Light decided. He'd enjoy it while it lasted because he knew as soon as L was in heat and mated and then hopefully carding his pups… L's disobedience would be gone forever. 

******************

Three weeks had passed and once again Light went down to the cells to visit his Omega. The change in him was a marked one. No longer strapped down or restrained, L sat quietly reading a book, the very image of the docile pet he was fast becoming. 

At the sound of the door opening L's eyes flicked up and met Light's. 

"Omega" Light smiled in greeting. 

"Bastard" L sassed back. The usual malice was in his eyes but there was also something else swimming in those dark depths. Desire. As soon as L saw him now he wanted him. Light made a point of fucking L's mouth at least twice a day. The more come the Omega swallowed the more desperate he became for him and Light wanted him * _ **ravenous**_ * for him when it was finally time to mate. 

"Darling, must you be so mean to me" Light sighed in mock-irritation. 

L tensed but didn't move as Light draped himself elegantly next to him. He sucked in a breath and tried not to tremble as the Alpha reached for the book in his hands and plucked it up. 

"Great Expectations?" Light read the title, "You read this yesterday, L, why are you reading it again?"

L shrugged.He'd read most of the books he had in his cell and was too stubborn to ask Light to bring him more.

"If you want new books you need only ask, you know" Light tutted. He dropped the book to the floor and regarded L with a sultry gaze. "I have a surprise for you"

L squirmed an eyebrow, unable to stop himself thinking: ' _please let it be sugar, please God let it be sugar!'_ Light, the absolute tyrant, had stuck him on an increasingly sugar free diet for 'his health' and L had suffered weeks of withdrawal symptoms. 

"Yes, it's sugar. Since you've been good you can have a little bit" Light must have been able to read the hope in his eyes. 

_'Since I've been good…'_ L's lips quirked in wry amusement at the words. They both knew that wasn't quite true. He'd tried to break out of his cell last week, manufactured a makeshift knife to try and stab himself with and had spat at his guards. 

It was Light's direct order that he should * _ **behave**_ * and desist in trying to harm himself and escape that had led to his current sedate binge reading session. L had been hoping his rebellion would piss Light off enough to kill him, but apparently not. Now he was stuck sitting here like a good little Omega and reading his books, just as his Alpha had commanded. 

"Cake?" L queried. It was sad but this was the most curious and excited he'd been in weeks. 'Except for when I'm…' L blushed at the thought of what he and Light did daily. He was ashamed but he craved the Alphas cock. He craved the rush of come down his throat and the sensation of feeling the knot growing in his mouth. The intoxicating scent of raw power and sexual virality only an Alpha in their prime could emit. L squirmed and shut down that trail of thought. If he thought about such things for too long he got wet and he really didn't want that… 

"Yes. Afternoon tea" Light settled back against the plush chaise lounge and pulled L to him. L didn't even bother trying to resist and laid his head against Light's chest as he tried to make himself comfortable. 

"I hate you" L mumbled against Light's neck as he thought about how taking afternoon tea with Light was somehow dateish. Was Light trying to woo him now? Was Light going to ask him to suck his cock this afternoon? 

"No you don't" Light hummed in amusement, fingers drifting to L's hair so he could stroke it. Now that L was his, he had seen to it that his hair was cut in a fashionable, modest style and was always washed, conditioned and styled as he liked it. 

L's previous slovenly demeanour just wouldn't do. He was to be his consort and that meant looking the part. L had protested at first but the protests soon died away when Light threatened to cut his sugar rations even further. 

A gentle knock sounded and Takada appeared, wheeling a cart laden with cakes and dainty little sandwiches. L didn't give a fuck about them. Those cakes were calling out to him like sirens. 

"L-Sama, you are looking well today" Takada flashed him a smile. L knew her game. Try and cosey up to Kira's Omega pet to score brownie points. She could fuck right off. 

L scowled back at her. Light hadn't said anything about being * ** _pleasant_** * to his lackies. If he remembered correctly, Light had ordered him not to try and * _ **kill**_ * them. That meant insults were still acceptable. 

"Am I supposed to return the compliment? I fear I'd be lying. That new haircut of yours makes you look like a man" L snarked. 

Light chuckled and pressed a kiss to L's temple as Takada flushed an alarming shade of red. 

_'I knew I'd had it cut too short! That bastard, Marco! He said it would suit me, that my features were simply made for such a short style'_ Takada fumed as the pampered pet smirked up at her. 

"L, that wasn't a very nice thing to say" Light chuckled reproachfully. "You should apologize"

L kept his mouth firmly shut. Light hadn't used what he thought of as 'the voice' so he didn't have to obey him. Light smiled slyly as L ignored his prompt. He could order L to apologize, but what would be the point? It wouldn't be sincere and Kiyomi's new haircut * _ **was**_ * a disaster anyway. 

Takada flustered and bowed before them, smart enough to realise no apology would be forthcoming. She fled back up the stairs and grabbed for her phone to make an emergency hair appointment. Maybe she could have hair extensions? 

Light reached for a small bun and held it out to L. Fearing Light would change his mind, L snatched it from him and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. He moaned as his taste buds practically burst into song at the taste of sugar. 

Light sighed at the immature display and reminded himself for the millionth time that Rome wasn't built in a day. His Omega would get there eventually. 

"Eat slowly" he rebuked as L wolfed it down. 

"No, because you might change your mind" L mumbled. 

"Eat * _ **slowly**_ *" Light commanded. L groaned in annoyance as his jaw automatically slowed down. 

"That's better" Light poured them both a cup of tea and shot L a smug look as he glared at him. 

"I'm doing this for your own good, you know. Honestly, L, Watari raised you no better than an animal. You need a bit of grace and decorum"

L's glare intensified. Light could just fuck right off. He'd found out from one of the mouthier guards what had happened to Watari. While part of him hated the old man for what he'd done to him he couldn't help but mourn for the only person he had thought of as family. 

"And you need to wake up and snap out of your delusion. You're no god. You piss and shit the same as every other person. You bleed and one day you will die just like everyone else" L hissed. 

Light delicately placed the teacup down and glared at L in quiet fury. L gulped and automatically scooted away from him. 

"L" Light breathed his name softly, "I am being very patient with you. I am being very understanding with you, but I will not tolerate such insolence from you again. As your Alpha I * _ **forbid**_ * it. Do you understand me?"

L slowly nodded his head as a hushed "Yes, Alpha" spilled from his lips. 

Light brightened at the words. It appeared L's rambunctious behavior was beginning to get easier to control. That was the first time L had addressed him (willingly) in such a manner. There was hope for him yet. 

"Good boy. Now, drink some tea and have another cake"

L did as his Alpha asked. 

*********************

Another week passed and L found himself pacing his cell. The plush gray carpet beneath his feet sank with each footstep he took. He was bored. His new books were due to arrive that afternoon but it was only ten am and Light wasn't at the mansion. No, Light was in Florida. If L remembered correctly that was approximately 8,000 miles away. 

His Alpha's cock was * _ **8,000**_ * miles away and L was craving it with an intensity that made his eyes water. It wasn't fair! He never asked for this! He'd wanted death over such an existence, and now he couldn't even quench the fire that was burning him up inside! 

L paused in his pacing as he caught a young Alpha guard glancing his way. The beginnings of a plan took root as L stared back at him. Tall, sandy haired and possessing a lithe grace, the Alpha was an attractive prospect to pose as a distraction from his boredom. 

' _Hmm. Light didn't say anything about not seducing my guards'_ L shot the man a coy look and concentrated on letting his pheromones pour out. Part of him knew this childish and * _ **deadly**_ * game he was playing was pathetic, but he was growing desperate. He hadn't swallowed his Alpha's come in four days now and he was burning up inside. And, if he was honest with himself, he just really wanted to piss off Light. If the guard was foolish enough to touch him then he deserved what he got in L's opinion. 

"Are you alright, L-Sama?" The guard drifted over to him like he was in a dream. 

L approached the guard and shook his head. "I don't feel well" he made sure he sounded as weak and vulnerable as possible. Predictably, the guard's nostrils flared at the prospect of an Omega in distress. 

"Shall I escort you to the medical wing, L-Sama?" 

L smiled as he saw a bead of sweat trickle down the side of the man's face. 

"No. I feel lonely. Can you read with me?"

"I… I shouldn't…" the hapless guard glanced around nervously. 

"Please?" L made sure to bat his pretty eyelashes and cock his head slightly in what he hoped was an alluring way. It must have been, because before he knew it the guard had unlocked his door and slipped inside his gilded cage. 

"What would you like me to read to you, L-Sama?" The guard's voice was barely above a whisper. L noticed the way his eyes were fixed on his lips. 

"Anything you like" L demurred. He led the guard over to his bookshelf and made sure to stand as close as possible to him. "You can do whatever you like to me, Alpha…" he whispered in a sultry purr. 

The guard made a small whimper of distress and glanced around. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew all about the cameras Kira-Sama had rigged L's suite with. 

"I can't-"

L stepped closer and willed himself to produce even more pheromones. The guard growled, primal instincts taking over, and shoved him roughly against the bookcase. 

L went limp in his hold and moaned raggedly as the guard's mouth crashed down upon his. Hands scrambled at his clothes and L did nothing to stop the man as he found himself stripped and positioned to be mounted. It would serve Light right if his virginity was taken by a lowly guard of his. L squirmed with impatience as the guard tugged down his pants and spread his ass cheeks. 

"Do it. Do it, please. Fuck me, Alpha" L whined with a little wriggle of his hips. 

The guard moaned a low, lost sound and took himself in hand. He was just about to thrust inside when the bullet smashed into the back of his skull. 

L let out a disappointed sigh and turned around to face Mikami. The Beta didn't seem bothered in the least by his nudity. 

"L-Sama, that was extremely * _ **bad**_ * behavior" Mikami tutted as he reholstered his gun. 

L glanced down at the man sprawled out on the floor. The headshot had taken off half of his skull and the gray flesh of his brain was partly exposed. He stepped over the corpse and pulled his pants back up. 

"I'm * _ **bored**_ * Mikami. Get my new books to me faster or I can't promise this won't happen again" L threatened, a nasty smile on his face as the Beta gulped. 

"Kira-Sama will be home soon" the Beta tried to threaten him. 

"But he isn't here * _ **now**_ * is he?" L smirked smugly. The Beta was intelligent, yes, but he was no match for him. 

Mikami gulped again and informed L he would have his new books within the hour. 

"And some cake!" L called out after him. Mikami fled as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew his Kami was going to be absolutely furious about what had happened! 

L sat down and watched two * _ **Beta**_ * guards as they were swiftly deployed to remove the corpse. 

A part of him felt guilty. His actions had been solely responsible in bringing about the guard's death and why? Because he was bored. 

But another part of him simply didn't care anymore… 

An hour later L sat on his sofa, book in one hand, cake in the other and smiled to himself. 

He hoped Mikami had scurried off and reported everything back to Light and he hoped the bastard was furious with him. 

L caught his now entirely Beta guard retinue glancing at him nervously. 

He smiled and took a sip of tea before losing himself in 'Animal Farm'

*******************

8,000 miles away, Light Yagami was seething with fury. He had just received Mikami's report about L and the guard. 

He stormed out of the NATO summit and rang his aid immediately. If L had been penetrated there would be hell to pay! 

"Is he intact?!" Light snarled down the phone as soon as Mikami answered. 

"Y-yes, Kami-Sama, I shot the guard just as he was about to… to defile L-Sama"

Light snorted at the abective Mikami had used. To be defiled was exactly what L had wanted. He had been entirely too lenient on L and he would have to teach his disobedient pet a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. If his Omega thought he could play such dangerous games just to piss him off and gain his attention then he'd been successful. He was pissed off and L certainly did have his attention! 

' _Fine then, L, we will play this your way. Let's see how you like the consequences of your actions, shall we? I was trying to give you the time I thought you needed, but since you persist in being a stubborn * **brat** * I won't bother. I know just the punishment for you…'_

"I will be flying home this evening to deal with this incident personally. Send me the security footage immediately" Light snapped out. He ended the call and flung his phone across the room. It smashed against the wall and splintered to pieces. 

"Uh oh" Ryuk giggled, "Someone's not a happy bunny"

"Shut up, Ryuk!" Light screamed at him in red-faced fury, "Another word from you and there will be no apples for a * _ **month**_ *"

The Shinigami's eyes bulged at the threat. He could tell by Light's tone that it was no idle threat either. Wisely, he shut his mouth. 

Light's mood didn't increase after he watched the security footage. Hearing L beg that cockroach to fuck him made him gnash his teeth with fury, just as the bastard knew it would. 

_'You sly little bitch'_ Light thought as he saw how L effortlessly manipulated Mikami into sending him new books. He watched L curl up with his book and cake and couldn't help the small smile that spread across his lips. 

"I am still going to have to punish you for your transgressions, L, but… well done on scoring yourself some cake. Those manipulative skills of yours are soon going to be put to much better use…" 

Light picked up his phone and ordered his private jet to be prepared for his departure. He had a naughty Omega to deal with... 


	3. Broken and cast anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light punishes L for his insorbidnation and L finally cracks under all the pressure...Just as Light planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is some pretty heavy Angst and suffering in this chapter. Poor L is going to go through a lot 😢

The flight had been tedious and Light wished he could relax and have a shower once he'd disembarked from the plane. Of course, he knew that would have to wait. He had a disobedient pet to put in his place. Light glanced at Mikami. He'd do. 

"Come with me" Light sighed as he wearily headed down to the lower floors. 

"Kami-Sama?" Mikami stuttered, a hot flush sweeping across his face as Light began to quiz him on his status and any current relationship he might be in. 

"I'm going to fuck you in front of L to punish him, so if you are involved with anyone I suggest explaining that to them before we begin" Light didn't feel like dancing around the subject. He didn't particularly find Mikami attractive but he was suitable since he was a Beta so there would be no chance of pregnancy, plus he knew L hated the man. He suspected L would be utterly devastated and humiliated to see his Alpha fucking Mikami just to slight him. 

_'He has got to start learning to behave'_ Light thought with a shake of his head. Time was ticking by and soon it would be time for L's heat. Some marked improvements * _ **needed**_ * to be made. Light was aware that this punishment would hurt L, both physically and mentally, but it was something he needed. Light could only hope after seeing his Alpha mate someone else L would be cowed into obedience. His body and mind would automatically work to stop him from doing anything else that might cause his Alpha to stray from him. 

"Yo-you're going to fuck * _ **me**_ *, Kami-Sama?" Mikami spluttered in shock. 

"Yes" Light drawled. He leaned against the glass panel of the lift and gave the Beta a lazy smirk, "Are you objecting?" He asked, aware that no Beta or Omega in their right mind would refuse him. 

"No! That would be such an * _ **honor**_ *, Kami!" Mikami simpered. 

Light rolled his eyes. Of course it was an honor! The lift arrived at the lower floor and Light snorted in amusement as Mikami all but floated along next to him in excitement. He couldn't blame the man, if he was a Beta or Omega he would definitely be excited at the prospect of being fucked by a strong, handsome Alpha such as himself. 

They arrived at L's suite but it appeared L wasn't in the mood to speak to him. He glanced up at Light and Mikami from his sprawl on the couch then returned his gaze to the book he'd been reading in defiant act of pique. 

_'Such insolence! He should be on his knees begging Kami-Sama for forgiveness!'_ Mikami thought as L continued to outwardly ignore their presence. Light chuckled as he stepped closer. L might be trying to pretend he wasn't there, but his body gave him away. His cheeks flushed and his breathing grew heavier. One look into those charcoal eyes and Light knew his Omega hormones were coursing through his veins. L was excited his Alpha was home. 

"L," Light began softly. He sat down next to L and tapped his book. "Stop reading. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Pay attention, please"

L's hands trembled as he closed the book. His eyes widened with fear as he realised Light hadn't even used 'the voice' yet he was obeying him! _'Why?! This isn't fair!'_

"Thank you. I want you to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to try and seduce Damian?"

L opened his mouth then snapped it shut. He glanced at Mikami and bristled. He returned his gaze to Light, silently asking why Mikami was there. 

"Mikami is staying. You will soon find out why. Answer my question" Light let a little authority seep into his tone and L shivered at it. 

"I was bored and I wanted to annoy you by losing my virginity to someone else. I wanted the fire to stop burning me and you weren't here and I just…" L bit his lip as the words spilled out of him. "I just really wanted to hurt you" he finally admitted, shoulders slumped in defeat. 

Light clicked his tongue in irritation. "You certainly accomplished that, L, I am * _ **furious**_ * with your behavior and you need to be punished for it"

L's eyes widened. "Are you going to kill me?" Light rolled his eyes at how * _ **hopeful**_ * L sounded. As if. 

"Of course not, why would I ever want to do that? You are to be the bearer of my pups and my consort, L. One day all of this… disobedience will be gone. You might think you are smart enough to cling onto this petty defiance but you are not. You can't deny who you are and the time will come when you _***will***_ submit to me, physically and mentally. We both know as soon as you are mated fully you become mine by law, so if these petty actions of yours are your last ditch effort to get me to kill you, just stop. It isn't going to happen. You would be much happier if you just accept your fate"

L quivered, tears of hopelessness springing to his eyes. He didn't want to just give up and accept his fate! He was the World's Greatest Detective! He didn't want to be nothing more than Kira's docile breeding bitch! 

"Oh, you are pretty when you cry" Light sighed as he watched teardrops fill L's eyes and course down his face like tiny rivers. He reached for L's face and tenderly wiped away some of the tears dripping down his nose . "I'm afraid I am going to have to make you cry a lot today, L. Actions have consequences and you need to learn your lesson"

L whimpered as Light placed a small kiss to his lips. He'd been that hell bent on getting Light frustrated with him he hadn't even considered the consequences of trying to seduce the guard. His stomach churned in anxiety as he glanced wearily at Mikami. He just knew he was going to be involved somehow. 

"Not him" L rasped as Mikami stepped closer. "Please, Light, don't make me do… t-things with him"

Light tilted his head consideringly. "Of course not, my love. You are * _ **mine**_ * and mine alone. No one but me is permitted to touch you, however, the same is not true for * _ **me**_ *. Mikami, strip and prepare yourself for me. Now"

Mikami whispered an enraptured 'Yes, Kami-Sama!' And was hastily ripping off his clothes by the time L's sluggish, sugar-deprived brain finally caught on to what was happening. 

L clutched at his stomach as a wave of agony slammed into him. He could actually feel his womb constrict in pain at the thought of his Alpha mating with someone else. It was a cruel punishment and one he hadn't been expecting. Despite his pain L made a mental note to do some research into A/O laws and dynamics. He had no idea Alpha's could fuck who they wanted once they were mated or promised to an Omega. His eyes stung with a fresh wave of tears as he realised this was how Light was going to punish him. Of course this was how Light was going to torture him! It would give him pleasure and exploit L's natural weakness to him. For Kira, it was a win/win. L knew enough about Omegas to realise his body and mind would inflict pain upon him as a self punishment for angering his Apha and as a pre-emptive measure to ensure his behaviour corrected itself so his Alpha would once again mate with him. He remembered Watari telling him once an Omega whose actions had pushed their Alpha into the arms of another suffered terribly. Some even went mad if the Alpha continued to stray… ' _How fortunate we are to be Betas'_ Watari had smiled… 

"I will only be doing this when I feel it is absolutely necessary to punish you, L" Light tried to reassure the trembling Omega, "I want no one else but you, but I will take others to teach you a lesson when I feel it is necessary. I want you to remember the pain you've felt today and promise me you will * _ **never**_ * repeat your actions again. If you don't, I will take Mikami and Takada and whoever I fucking want until its drilled into the very marrow of your bones that you are my _***mate***_ and mine alone!"

L let out a whine of distress as he saw Light bending Mikami over the table. Mikami was bad enough, but Takada?! Fresh agony swept through him and he reached for Light. 

"Alpha! Don't!" L sobbed, half cringing at the raw terror in his voice. He had to say something! He couldn't just sit and accept his Alpha was about to mate with someone else. It wasn't fair! L curled his fingers around Light's arm, eyes begging him to stop what he was doing. 

His entire body thrummed with agony as Light shrugged away from his touch and L curled into a ball, his womb pulsing in pain. Each pulse seemed to be saying _'You've done this. You've denied me the chance to be filled with Alpha seed. This is * **your** * fault, you bad, unnatural Omega!'_

Light didn't bother with teasing or even stretching Mikami. He'd instructed the Beta to do that himself so if he hadn't his discomfort was his own doing. Light didn't even want to touch the Beta there anyway. A Beta's hole just didn't interest him. There was no slick, no womb… Light decided he would try and pretend he was fucking L to make the encounter at least somewhat enjoyable for himself. Light slipped on a condom (because there was no way he was taking the Beta unsheathed) and stared at Mikami's exposed hole with disinterest. He could sense L's distress and it made him uncomfortable. 'Best to get this over with' Light thought as he parted the man's ass cheeks and without warning, slammed his erection into him. Mikami made a garbled noise of pleasure mixed with pain and scrambled to clutch at the desk. 

L was biting his lip so hard blood was dripping down his cheek. White hot agony flared behind his eyes and he tried to curl further into a ball to soothe the cramping of his womb. It didn't work and he let out a choked sob. He was going insane. With every lunge Light made into the Beta's body he felt another shred of sanity slip away from him. 

' _I'll never disobey you again! I'll be good! Just please stop fucking him! You're supposed to be mine! Your supposed to be fucking me!'_ L rocked back and forth as the thoughts screamed within his mind. He could hear Light's little grunts of exertion and excitement as he ploughed into the eager body of the Beta spread out beneath him. 

"This… is your own fault, L!" Light grunted through gritted teeth as he fucked into Mikami with brutal force. Mikami's body yielded to him perfectly and Light felt his excitement build. Fucking a Beta wasn't half bad… Obviously it wasn't as good as fucking his Omega would be, but as far as punishments went Light decided it was a pleasant one. For him, at least. 

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again, Light, I'm so sorry" L sobbed, "Please don't knot him. Oh god, don't * _ **bite**_ * him!"

Light snorted, his ass muscles flexing as he felt himself near climax. As if he would bite and claim a lowly Beta! _'Expect you, L, I would have claimed you_ ' Light thought as he quivered. He was nearly there and his instincts were screaming at him to bite. He'd make do with biting Mikami's shoulder instead of his throat. L was the only one who was special enough to wear his bite mark there. Still, he wouldn't let his Omega know that. He would have to be careful. Like L, he was playing a dangerous game. If he pushed him too far with these punishments he was putting his sanity at risk, and Light was loathe to endanger that beautiful mind. He weighed up his words as he felt himself begin to tremble with need. 

"I will… not bite a Beta's throat…" Light huffed out, "But I want you to swear on the life of our future pups you will never try and seduce another Alpha again, L. Open your eyes and watch me fuck Mikami and fucking swear it to me!"

"I swear!" L cried, eyes snapping open even as he tried to will them to stay closed. He didn't want to see what was happening. The sounds and scents were bad enough. He could scarcely see through the veil of tears but what he could see was enough to traumatize him. His Alpha's cock was inside someone else. His Alpha was close to orgasam and the scent he was releasing… his eyes… His eyes were gleaming with lust and fury. 

_'His eyes are beautiful. They are godly…'_ L squirmed as he felt wetness seep from him. Despite his pain, seeing his Alpha rut and cry out in pleasure 

Light's nostrils flared at the scent of his Omega's reluctant arousal. It was enough to force himself over the edge. He growled and bit down into Mikami's shoulder as he spent himself, hips twitching as he filled the condom with his come. 

L ganshed at his bottom lip as pain slammed through him. With each gasp and groan of pleasure from Light the fire burning him up from the inside out seemed to intensify. 

He slumped against the sofa, twitching and moaning in pain as Light knotted the Beta. Mikami was still hard and weeping with want but Light paid no attention to that. Mikami's desire and pleasure weren't important here. This was a lesson for his Omega. Mikami was merely a tool to use. 

L had to suffer for twenty minutes in mute agony before the breeding knot finally subsided enough for Light to part from the panting Beta. 

"Thank you, Mikami, you're dismissed" Light had already tore off the condom and was shrugging back into his clothes. Mikami stumbled to his feet and gulped at the sight of L's hate filled eyes on him. 

He was half expecting the Omega to snarl out insults but he remained quiet as he clutched at his stomach. The silent hatred emitting from him scorched his skin and the Beta hurried to dress. His own arousal wilting at the Omega's fury. 

As soon as he could, Mikami bowed and scrambled for the door. He made a mental note to always have an assistant with him from now on when he dealt with L Lawliet. If looks could kill he would be eviscerated and he knew if L ever got his hands on a Death Note… 'Teru Mikami' would be the very first name he would write. 

Light turned to L and sighed at the pitiful sight before him. His poor Omega was sobbing quietly, arms wrapped around his tortured stomach and blood dripping down his chin. 

"Oh, L, you're such a mess" Light sighed. He went to find some paper towels so he could clean up L's face. As he wiped him clean he smiled as L visibly relaxed, shaking arms slowly loosening their vice like grip across his abdomen. After care and proximity to his Alpha was just what L needed now. If Light had wanted his Omega to go mad he would have just left him to suffer on his own without his soothing presence. 

"Shhh, it's alright. It will be alright. Don't you understand, L? Sometimes things need to be broken to be recast stronger."

"I'm not a * _ **thing**_!*" L whimpered as he tried to both pull away and press closer to Light. His mind and body were at odds with each other once again. He wanted time to think and to absorb all that had happened, but his body was craving Light's touch with a ferocity that had him inching closer. 

"I know that. Honestly, L, you have no idea how easy you have it compared to some Omegas" Light sighed as he examined L's lip. "You're going to need stitches" he mumbled as he gently dabbed L's torn and bleeding mouth. 

Light tidied up L the best he could then pulled him into his lap. L slumped against him, all fight gone as he gulped in deep breaths. Light cupped his ass and squeezed it. 

"I shouldn't be offering this since it's supposed to be punishment time… but you're very wet, L. Do you want me to finger you till you come? Would you like that?"

Light felt the shiver ripple through L's body in answer. Yes, his Omega would like that. 

"L, when I ask you a question I expect you to answer me" Light said softly as he nuzzled that beautiful mark on L's neck. 

"Yes please, I want you to do that" L whispered. He sounded broken, all defiance gone as he trembled in Light's lap. 

"Okay" Light pressed a kiss to L's neck before easing his pants down. "You deserve to feel some pleasure, I can sense you've taken your punishment on board. You're going to be good for me from now on, aren't you, Baby?"

"Yes, I swear I'll be good" L choked out as he felt Light's hands on the bare skin of his ass. He'd given up. There was no way he could keep defying Light now. His sanity was at stake and he couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk Light fucking Takada because he knew his heart couldn't take it. Plus he'd sworn on the lives of his future pups. His womb throbbed at the thought of harm coming to his offspring. He would * _ **never**_ * allow that! 

"I know you will" Light sighed, a small smile on his face as L melted against him at the soft caresses he was bestowing on him. He parted L's cheeks and ran a teasing finger up and down his cleft. L squirmed and began to pant in expectation of being breached. 

"Do you know why I wouldn't prepare Mikami?" Light asked softly as he dipped just the tip of a finger inside L's clenching heat. L whimpered and bucked in his hold, hole clenching down around Light's fingers to try and draw him inside. "It's because none of * ** _this_** * would have happened. He isn't as special as you are, L. His body can't yield to me the way yours does. He doesn't produce this gorgeous slick and he doesn't interest me like you do. You're everything, L, and you don't even realize it. I would do anything for you…" Light sank his finger fully inside and L cried out in pleasure. 

"You may think you are weak because you are an Omega but that isn't true. You have a power all of your own. I would do anything for you. I would kill anyone for you… You posses me utterly" Light couldn't keep the husky note of arousal from his voice as he slowly moved his finger back and forth. L's hips were rocking in time with the movements and his Omega was letting out the most delicious scent as his arousal grew. 

L gasped when a second finger thrust inside of him. He spread his legs and panted into Light's neck as sparks raced up and down his spine. 

"That's it" Light praised. He crooked his fingers and his eyes gleamed in triumph when L let out a startled shriek and thrashed in his arms. "There it is" Light chuckled, pressing down on the small, spongy gland that reduced L to nothing but whimpers and moans. "Tell me what it feels like"

"So good! Oh fuck, it feels so good!" L's voice shook as he ground needily onto Light's fingers, "Alpha, please, I need more!"

Light traced L's rim with a third finger. L bucked back and begged him for it. Light felt his cock throb and he hastily pushed in a third finger. L's body clamped down on him, the lewd, wet sounds of L's slick filled channel sucking his fingers in filled the room. Light had to open his flies to relieve some of the aching pressure against his erection. Fucking Mikami hadn't been nearly as exciting as just fingering his Omega was. 

"Yes, oh fuck, Light! Light!" L was crying out in ecstasy as Light continued his tender massage, L was rocking back into the thrusts, neck bared and eyes screwed shut as he lost himself in pleasure. Light alternated between pressing down on his prostate, stretching his hole and scraping his fingertips against the small slit in his internal walls that led to his womb. 

"I'm going to fill you up with pups, L" Light moaned raggedy as he pushed just a bit against the opening to his Omega's womb, "I'm going to fill you up with come and you're going to be begging me for it!"

"Yes! Oh, please, Light, do it!" L cried out, his brain melting at the thought of having his Alpha's seed flood through him. His Alphas seed belonged in * ** _his_** * body only, no one else's! 

Light hissed and quickened his thrusts. God was he tempted to just pull his dick out and slam inside his Omega. He knew L would welcome it. The way his body clenched and sucked in his fingers was indication enough the Omega was ready to mate. Light gnashed his teeth as he willed himself to be patient. He only had a little longer to wait and L would be completely his. The wait would be worth it, he reminded himself as L whimpered he was about to come. Light responded by biting down on the mating mark and fingering him furiously, the slick making his fingers glide in and out of L's needy hole fluidly. 

L screamed and his entire body tensed up before Light felt him let out a bone deep shudder and call his name. Light hissed in pleasure as he felt the hot wetness of L's come soak the front of his pants. 

' _Soon_ ' he reminded himself, biting down on his lip as L continued to spasm and shudder in his arms. 

L finally slumped against him, a long, drawn out whine escaping him as he floated in the exquisite afterglow. It felt amazing having Light touch him there. It had felt so right. He couldn't help but squirm as his womb pulsed with longing. It was like it had a mind of its own sometimes… 

"There, that's better" Light smiled in satisfaction as L nuzzled his neck affectionately. L nestled against him and it felt so fucking right. Light wrapped his arms around him and sighed in contentment, despite his aching arousal. L shifted and suddenly pulled away, his eyes dark with desire as he felt Light's cock throb against his thigh. "Can I suck you off, Alpha? You're hard. Can I satisfy you, please?"

Light's smile turned sly. It seemed L had learned his lesson perfectly, just as Light knew he would. He nodded his permission and let his head fall back against the sofa as he felt L scramble onto his knees to suck his cock. Then his Omega's mouth was sucking him down and there was nothing but mind numbing bliss… 

*******************

The next day, Light left L alone but continued to monitor him via surveillance. Light knew that he needed space to process what had happened and L had asked for reading material on Alpha and Beta dynamics. Light had provided them for him, along with a cake because he was feeling a * _ **little**_ * guilty at the pain he'd caused his Omega… perhaps they both needed a little space. Light had come dangerously close to losing his cool and just mounting L yesterday. L's heat was fast approaching and he was determined to wait for that before he mated him because the mating bond forged would be significantly stronger than it would be if he took him now. 

_'I'm getting sick of reminding myself about good things come to those who wait'_ Light thought dryly. Even his immeasurable patience was being sorely tested now. Fucking Mikami had left him with a primal, soul deep need he couldn't fulfill. No one could fulfill it but L. 

Light stirred his coffee and sighed as he watched L. His Omega was clutching at his belly, no doubt feeling the residual pain his punishment had inflicted upon him as he read the books Mikami had brought down to him. 

L read the books in silence, the occasional frown forming on his face at some of it. He learnt as soon as he was mated in the eyes of the world he would be Light's property. 

_'A mated Omega becomes the property of the Alpha who has claimed them. Although the Omega has full autonomy of their actions and thoughts regarding other Betas and Alphas, they are nonetheless classed as vessels of their Alphas due to the power and influence the Alpha naturally has over the Omega and therefore, at times, are not responsible for their thoughts and actions whilst under the influence of their Alpha…'_

L bit his lip. His stitches stung and he hastily released his hold. If he ripped them out it meant he would have to suffer through more of them and it would make his Alpha mad. That was the last thing he wanted. L flipped the page and continued reading. 

_'There have been numerous documented, and vastly more undocumented cases, of insanity in Omegas due to straying, either as a wilfful act on the Alphas part or as punishment. An Alpha is biologically capable and free to mate with any Beta or unmated Omega they choose, however, once mated an Omega will stay faithful to their Alpha for life. An Omega who is raped will often lapse into insanity or commit suicide as their body naturally shuts down. Therefore, for their protection, all mated Omegas must be kept close to their Alpha at all times. However, it is a sad fact of life that this does not always happen. When a bond is weak or when an Alpha desires to take a new Omega they can kill the unwanted Omega by refusing to mate with them, breaking off the bond and mating with other Omegas. This occurs vary rarely but it can and does happen. The Alpha responsible will be prosecuted for the killing of his Omega but this prosecution will rarely result in incarceration as an Omega is viewed as an Alpha's property_

_It is also acceptable practice for an Alpha to mate with a Beta in front of an Omega as an act of punishment. The Omega's mind and body will automatically react to the Alphas anger and cause the Omega great physical pain and emotional suffering. Many Alphas use this form of punishment for extreme cases of disobedience as it has been scientifically linked to insanity in Omegas. Proper after care and affirmation of the bond between them helps lower the risk, however, it should be noted the intense suffering the Omega experiences during such punishment can leave them with psychological scars that may affect them for the rest of their lives. Many Omegas who have been punished in this way will immediately work to change their behavior to ensure it does not happen again, and that is why this form of punishment and behavior correction is so popular, despite the risks… '_

"He could kill me" L whispered, horrified as he marked the page and closed the book. "He could tire of me and take another mate. Oh my god…He could take another * ** _mate_**!*"

Light felt his heart ache as he saw the pain flash across L's face. He would never do that! He loved him, why couldn't L understand that? 

L thought about Light killing him. That was what he had wanted to happen for months now, but the thought of Light with someone else… suddenly he wanted to live and prevent that from happening. He wanted Light's pups and he wanted him to mate him and-

L cringed. He was changing, just like the book had said. He could feel it. He didn't want to fight Light anymore or anger him. He wanted to submit and accept his fate. Angry tears sprang to his eyes. What choice did he have? Had he ever really had a choice to begin with? He'd lived his life as Watari's * _ **slave**_ *, blind to the truth and solving case after case as he passed and continually exceeded the old man's expectations of him. And now he would live as Light's slave… 

_'No, that's not entirely true. First and foremost I'm a slave to myself. I'm a slave to the womb that pulses inside me. Was I ever really L Lawliet the world's greatest detective? Or was I just Watari's puppet? Who am I really? I just don't know anymore…'_

L closed the book and flung it away from him. That was enough reading for today. 

He curled up in misery and allowed himself to break down in sobs. 

"Light!" He called, shoulders shaking as he fought to control the anguish searing through him, "Light, please, I'm sorry, I need you. Don't abandon me. I'll be good! Oh god, don't abandon me…" L stopped thinking about his past, about Watari and about being the World's Greatest Detective. There was no * ** _point_** * in thinking about that now. He had more pressing concerns and he needed to be reassured Light wouldn't leave him. That was the only thing that mattered. Acceptance clicked into his mind and he released a stress pheromone that had his guards scrambling to attention. 

Light shot from his desk and ignored Takada's inquiring stare as she trailed after him. Work could wait. His Omega needed him. 

"Um… Kami-Sama, if I may be so bold, perhaps it would be best to leave him alone? You running to him each time he calls might be construed as a sign of weakness and-"

Light snarled and slammed the Beta against the wall, his eyes flashing in fury as he stared her down. At once Takada melted back and flushed a vivid red, her eyes wide and full of fear as Light glared at her. She had angered her god. She deserved death. 

"If you ever question me or imply I am weak for wanting to comfort the one I love again… I won't even bother writing your name down, Takada. I will rip your throat out. Do you understand me?"

Takada quivered. "Y-yes, Kami-Sama" she whimpered. Light shoved her as he released her and ordered her to hack off all of her pricey hair extensions as punishment. He knew L wouldn't be able to resist sniggering at the sight of it. Takada bowed and hurried to find a pair of scissors. Her vanity was a small price to pay for her life. She would never speak out of turn to her God again… 

Light rushed down to the cells and barked an order for his guards to move aside. They parted before him and Light hurried into L's suit. L was sobbing his heart out and Light's heart melted at the sight of him. 

Without a word he crossed the room and crushed L against him. L hugged him back, his sobs increasing as Light stroked his hair and back and soothed him. 

"It's alright, L, I'm not going to abandon you. I'm not going to leave you I swear. I love you" Light peppered kisses across L's face. "I love you so much, L, I would do * ** _anything_** * for you. Please don't cry anymore. I'm going to Sire your pups and you are going to be happy I promise…" Light looked into those broken, tear filled eyes and went in for the kill, "* _ **Stop**_ * thinking about the past, L. You don't need to think about that anymore. You're mine and your safe with me. I am all that matters now"

L visibly relaxed as thoughts about his previous life left him. Suddenly Watari didn't matter. The Kira case didn't matter. His freedom didn't matter. 

The only thing that did matter was Light and the feeling of his arms holding him tightly. Light was his Alpha and his entire world. 

Light had broken L Lawliet completely. 

_'I will recast you, L'_ Light thought as L continued to whimper and nuzzle at his neck, his tears soaking Light's shirt, _'And you will be stronger for it'_

Light spent the entire afternoon with L, holding him, soothing him and even reading with him. L had latched onto his hand and refused to let go. The clinginess was a side effect of the trauma and Light indulged it. Hell, he loved it if he was honest with himself. 

It was growing dark when Light finally decided it was time to leave. Now that he had broken through the last of L's defenses he realized he would have to spend more time with him. Perhaps he would work from L's suite? 

"L" Light whispered to him as L dozed in his arms. "I need to go…"

At once L's eyes snapped open in panic. "No! Don't go! Don't leave me! Please, Light, please don't leave me!"

Light hesitated. If he chose to stay the night it could be construed as weakness because he would be pandering to his Omega's whims. It was safe to leave him alone for a little while but… Light softened at the sight of those huge, tearfilled eyes. This was where L held all the power. He might think himself as a slave but Light was just as enthralled as he was. He doubted there wasn't much his Omega could ask of him that he could refuse. He was trapped by those sad eyes and knew that yes, weak or not, he would be staying with L. 

"I will stay" Light whispered. He pressed a kiss to L's lips as L melted in relief. "I will even work from here from now on if it makes you happy"

L nodded his head, his cheeks flushing with happiness. He didn't give a fuck if by 'work' Light meant writing down names in the Death Note. None of that mattered anymore as long as Light stayed close to him. 

Light sighed as he swallowed down some suppressants and got ready for bed. He prided himself on his self control but even he didn't know if he could resist taking the Omega when he was in bed with him. The hormone suppressants were bitter as they burned down his throat but Light knew they were necessary the second L clambered into bed beside him. L was shirtless and the sight of those small pink nipples made Light mad with want. 

Light pulled him to his chest and held him tightly, his eyes slipping closed as sleep found him easily for the first time in weeks. L purred in contentment and nuzzled against him in his sleep, a smile smile on his lips as his mind and body whispered how * _ **right**_ * it was that he was sleeping in Light's arms… 


	4. Important conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his punishment, L goes through some radical changes, however he still struggles to accept Kira's brand of rule. Light, on the other hand, is thrilled when he recieves several pieces of good news and L is delighted when Ryuk tells him he will bear pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of important conversations happen in this chapter hence the title lol

Light smiled as he looked at his calendar on his phone. It was a month to the day when L's first heat would hit. He was in his new office (located in L's suit of rooms) with L's medical team sat around him. L himself was curled up by his side as he half-listened to the medical report about himself.

"All the tests have come back with extremely positive results, Kira-Sama. For an Omega who has been through so much repression, he has done remarkably well. His hormone levels are increasing as expected and as you know his womb is firmly attached. I'm delighted to say you're Omega shows great promise of being healthy and fertile"

Light squeezed L's hand in happiness. He knew it. A few days previously L had shown signs of regression. He'd began to vomit uncontrollably. A series of tests had been conducted and Light feared the worst, that the suppressants Watari had forced down L's throat for most of his life had damaged his womb and his health. Thankfully, it seemed that wasn't the case. His Omega was resilient.

"So what was the cause of his sickness? Because he most certainly is not healthy right now" Light asked pointedly. L was cuddled up next to him, pale and drawn and he looked exhausted. The sickness had eased since yesterday but he still wasn't right. The hormonal changes happening in his body left him lethargic, quiet and sleepy most of the time. Light found himself missing the spark in his Omegas flashing eyes…

"I cannot say for certain, Kami-Sama, but I suspect it is merely a stomach bug. Combined with the changes naturally occurring in L-Sama's body it probably just weakened him. The medication he is taking now should allow for an improvement in the next few days"

Light glanced at L again. It appeared he'd fallen asleep. His head was resting on Light's shoulder and his breaths were measured and deep.

"Will this sickness prevent me from mating with him?" Light asked, a slight hint of despair in his voice. He really didn't know if he could wait for much longer. These last * ** _eight_** **_months_** * had been tortures and the last two… well, he hoped to never experience such longing again.

"Certainly not, Kami-Sama" the lead Dr assured.

Light sighed in relief. Still, how had L contracted a stomach bug in the first place? If he found out someone was not adhering to the proper hygiene standards he expected then there would be trouble.

"It's possible he contracted the bug from the guards or whomever is responsible for preparing his food, Kami-Sama" another soft voiced Dr soothed. She was a mated Omega and Light rather liked her because L responded best to her. It was a natural inclination for Omegas to band together and little Sara was tender in her care of his precious Omega.

"I see. Sara. I want a reminder sent out to * **_everyone_ ** * who has contact with him to be mindful of his health. I am aware that illness of this nature cannot be predicted or prevented but still… if this happens again…" Light let the threat hang. they should know by now such things would not be tolerated.

"I will see to it at once, Kami-Sama" Sara cooed and bowed her sandy head. "May I be permitted to stay once the others are dismissed? L-Sama has asked me to discuss cramp remedies with him"

Light smiled at the girl. Since their interaction L had seemed happier. Having a friend in a fellow Omega was good for him.

"Of course. Actually, I have been meaning to say something to you, Sara. These last few weeks you have impressed me with your devotion and your excellent care of my Omega, therefore I will be promoting you. You will be L's lead physician and confident. You have permission to visit him whenever you like. L likes you in return and I am aware it is paramount for his well being that he interacts with other Omegas"

Her Alpha, Dr Evans, beamed at her and whispered his praise. The Omega Dr brightened and dipped her head in gratitude. 

"I will do my best to ensure L-Sama is always happy and healthy, Kira-Sama, I promise!"

L awoke with a jolt and glanced around.  _ 'Fell asleep again?'  _ He thought in anguish. He glanced at Light to see if he was annoyed at him and sighed in relief when Light beamed at him and kissed his nose.

"How are you feeling, my sleepy one?"

L shrugged, "Tired. My belly hurts. I'm cramping a lot" he noticed Sasha and brightened, "Can you help me with that, Sara-Chan?"

"I can, L-Sama! I've brought all the herbs and my herbology books with me, and Light-Sama has kindly permitted me to visit whenever I like"

L smiled in gratitude and rewarded Light with a chaste kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, Light"

_ 'That's better, L. You are doing so much better now you aren't thinking about who you used to be'  _ Light squeezed L's hand and assured him he would do anything for him.

The Dr's were dismissed and Light settled down to work, occasionally lifting his head from the screen of his laptop to watch as L and Sara rifled through her selection of notes, bottles and jars.

"Lavender" L sighed as he took a small sniff, "This smells wonderful, Sara-Chan. What can I use this for?"

Light chuckled indulgently as Sara's eyes sparkled. The little Omega's passion for her patients care was obvious.

"Oh, so many things! Firstly, L-Sama, as your private physician I will be prescribing a lavender oil bath each night. Not only does Lavender promote relaxation and a good night's rest, it is also helps soothe stomach cramps! Plus, it's great for your skin"

L nodded and took another small sniff. "Smells like Alpha"

Light jerked his head up. He smelled like lavender?!

"It's true, Kami-Sama, your scent resembles lavender. It is why I chose it for L-Sama, it will soothe him when you are absent"

Light smiled with a small shrug. Well, there was nothing he could do about his natural scent and if he smelt like a ninety year old granny then… so be it. As long as it comforted L that was the main thing. Maybe once he'd actually mated his scent would change. At least, that's what he hoped…

"Lavender infused cleaning products should be used when laundering your clothes, L-Sama. I will have a word with the laundry assistants. Oh! And also, a little dab of lavender oil on your temples before you sleep will be beneficial to you"

"Okay then" L mumbled, not quite sure what to make of all this herblogist stuff. He trusted Sara though and since his Alpha had appointed her he decided he must know best. Besides, he actually did find the scent of lavender soothing... 

"Excellent, and one day, when you are birthing pups we will use lavender to soothe you through it" Sara was hastily scribbling away on her notepad.

L and Light both glanced at each other. Pups. That was L all was thinking about at the moment. Light grinned at the flash of longing in L's eyes.

"Soon, Sweetheart" he soothed.

' _ And not soon enough!'  _ Light thought to himself as he tried to return his attention to his work. Russia was in open rebellion against his rule. Light smiled as he issued the order for a nuclear strike to wipe out Moscow. That would soon change!

*****************

L was eating breakfast with Sara as he watched the news. Moscow and its population of 11.2 million had been wiped from the face of the earth.

"Serves them right" Sara shrugged as she munched on her granola, "Daring to rebel against Kira-Sama's rule"

L felt a lump form in his throat. 11.2 million souls had been annihilated. He wanted to hate Light, he wanted to hate Kira but he couldn't. He was his * **_mate_ ** * and he just couldn't physically hate the man he had once promised to execute for his crimes.

L sighed and took a sip of coffee. What was the point in even thinking about it. Russia had crumbled and was firmly within Light's control once again anyway.

"Are you well, L-Sama?" Sara noted the sigh and the slump to his shoulders.

"Fine" L muttered. He forced the rest of his breakfast down and sat in stony silence. Mass genocide was not * **_fine_ ** * but what could he do?

Sara decided it was best to leave L to his musing for a moment. L was still… adjusting to things. Besides, they had a busy day ahead of them! Today L was to learn all about what his heat would entail.

Once the servants had clean away the breakfast things Sarah got straight down to business.

"So, the regular heat cycle for an Omega is every 3 months. As this heat will be your first ever heat the time you will be fertile will vary from 6 to 7 days instead of the usual 3. Once you've experienced your first heat your cycle will change and as I said you will be fertile for 3 days every 3 months. Older Omegas have shorter heats so don't worry if you find your first heat a little long, mine lasted a week too! First heats are challenging, exciting and often draining times for both Alphas and Omegas. You and Light-Sama are due to start taking supplements from today to help your body cope with the demands of… well, of increased mating and fluid production"

L nodded, his eyes serious as he absorbed the information. Sara smiled at the studious young Omega and continued:

"Eating and drinking a lot is of paramount importance, because once you * **_are_ ** * in heat I assure you they will be the last thing on your mind. It will be up to Light-Sama to ensure that you are adequately hydrated and eat enough because you will neglect these needs yourself. Well, you can read all about it!" Sara chuckled and cheerfully grabbed her files. She handed L a factsheet about the fun things he could look forward to when his heat happened. L read with mounting trepidation:

_ Omegas need to be ordered to eat and drink by their Alpha/care giver whilst on heat, otherwise they will neglect these most basic needs in favor of continuous mating. This can lead to dehydration, shock and in extreme cases, Death. _

_ Omegas will experience a constant leaking of slick throughout their heat and will not be able to tolerate the feeling of clothing on their skin. For this reason, Omegas are usually locked inside during their heats so they can remain unclothed and comfortable. _

_ Omegas will be extremely jealous, exhibit possessive and clingy behaviors and will physically attack anyone who gets too close to their Alpha. For this reason it is advised mating couples seclude themselves from others for both the Omegas safety and that of other people. _

_ Omegas will usually require full, penatritive sex once an hour during the day, with a minimum knotting time of ten to twenty minutes. Should the Alpha make the Omega wait for the next period of mating the Omega will exhibit signs of stress and will, on occasion, go into shock. It is advised the Alpha keeps a good sense of time during the mating process and, as earlier stated, dose themselves up in supplements to aid their stamina. The Omega's urges will become dormant to allow both the Alpha and Omega to rest at night. The typical number of times an Alpha and Omega mate during the day vary between 10 and 12… _

L stopped reading and turned huge eyes to Sara. "Once an hour?!" He balked. Was he really going to be demanding to be fucked 12 times a day for up to a week?! How would he stand it? Surely damage would be done to both himself and Light?

"Mmhmm" Sara giggled, "Sounds impossible now, right? Hehe, just you wait, L-Sama, you're body will know what it wants and what it needs. 12 times a day won't feel like enough when you are in the full grip of your heat, I can assure you of that!"

L shivered. Fuck. 12 times a day…

"No physical damage will occur to either yourself or Light" Sara soothed, "On the contrary, your body's strengthening and preparing itself now for what is to happen. This is how we are, L-Sama, and soon enough you will be a fully mated and bonded Omega, just like me"

"And Light will love me?" L asked softly, a warm flush sweeping through him at the thought.

"He * **_adores_ ** * you now, L-Sama! But, to answer your question, the bond between you will deepen considerably once you are fully mated and a mature Omega"

L settled back with a smile. In four weeks time he would be strong enough to mate and (hopefully) fall pregnant.

"What about bearing pups? Can I fall pregnant during my first heat?"

"Well, technically, yes, but you shouldn't be disappointed if you don't. As you mature and go through your cycle your fertility will increase. I didn't bear pups until my third heat"

L's face fell. He wanted pups now!

"That's not to say it isn't impossible, L-Sama. It depends on several factors: how fertile the Omega is, how potent the Alpha's seed is and… luck, I guess"

L hoped he was fertile enough to conceive during his first heat. Light was forever going on about how he wanted an entire litter of pups…

"L-Sama, I have spoken to Light-Sama about what to expect and he will understand if you don't conceive for your first heat, I promise you" Sara took L's hand in hers and squeezed it. She marvelled at how soft his skin was. When she first started caring for him eight months ago it had been a very different story. His hair was rough and wild, his skin was dull and his hands were calloused. Although L would always be a bit taller and bigger than the usually small framed Omegas due to the suppression he was forced into, but he was still small framed and delicate enough to be unmistakably identified as an Omega.

"You will be fine, L-Sama" Sara smiled, "Now, shall we move on to discuss birthing pups?"

L brightened at that and sat up straighter. "Yes" he said, "Tell me everything I need to know…"

*****************

True to his word, Light visited him after lunch as he had done for the last ten days since the 'punishment' he stayed with L overnight more often than not, and no one said a word about it. Soon enough L would be free to wander about the mansion and stay in Light's own suite anyway. Once he was mated he would be crowned as Light's consort.

"Light!" L jumped to his feet at the sight of him. His face fell at how * **_tired_ ** * Light appeared. Dark circles were forming under his eyes and he looked a little gaunt…

Had caring for him tired Light out so much? Or was it the constant denying of his mating urges that was sapping his Alpha of his strength? Maybe it was the trials and tribulations of rule?

The fatigue seemed to wash from his face as Light opened his arms and embraced him. L snuggled against him, breathing in that intoxicating scent of lavender, steel and amber musk. It made his stomach quiver with longing and his womb throbbed inside him. It wouldn't be long now…

"Baby, I've missed you. I've had a very trying day. Would you make me some tea, please?"

L nodded his head and rushed off to make his Alpha tea. Maybe Light would ask him to suck his cock too? That always seemed to relax him…

He brought the tea back to Light and handed it to him with a difference that made Light smile. As he suspected he did miss the defiance of the 'old' L but that sweet smile more than made up for it.

"I saw what happened in Moscow" L broached the subject carefully, "11 million people, Light…"

Light's eyes flashed in warning and L shut his mouth. It appeared it was unwise to voice his opinion then. Maybe it was unwise to have an opinion at all? L doubted he could just not have an opinion, he thought far too much to just accept things at face value. He was… he used to be… a Detective…

"You disapprove" Light chuckled, "Of course * **_you_ ** * would"

"Yes, of course I would! Killing people is wrong! Mass slaughter is * **_wrong_ ** !*" L flared up, eyes widening with shock at his words. He had thought that, yes, but he didn't know he could disagree with Light verbally!

Light raised an eyebrow. It seemed Watari's attempts to turn L into a Beta were at least partly successful or maybe it was just L's personality bleeding through. Despite the bond and L's innate programming to stand by his Alpha, L did not agree with his actions. Light was charmed by the notion. In fact, he was thrilled by it. That meant he and L would still be able to argue and disagree about things! He didn't want L to be his mindless puppet and this was an encouraging sign.

"Tell me, L, tell me what you would have done if you were in my position" Light purred.

"I… I don't know! I don't rule the world!" L growled in frustration, "I know I wouldn't have just killed them all! I would have thought of something…"

Light smirked, "You would have 'thought of something' would you?" He was deliberately pushing L's buttons now. He was curious to see how L would react.

L glared at him in frustration. He wanted to argue and fight but he held his tongue as he remembered the punishment.

"You can tell me, I won't be angry with you"

"Liar" L spat. 

Light giggled. "You just called your Alpha a liar?"

"Well, that's what you * **_are_ ** *" L returned nastily. He could feel his stomach clenching in anxiety and his mind whispered at him to back off. Good Omegas did not argue with their Alphas…

"One day our pups will inherit the world, L. They are going to rule it. What would you advise them? To just roll over when they are threatened or to fight back?"

L faltered at the mention of pups. Of course he would want them to fight back. He'd slaughter millions to keep them safe…

"This isn't just about me anymore, L. Yes, I could have spared them but I didn't. Do you want to know why? Because I am thinking about you and our pups. I want you to be crowned as my consort and rule over a safer world. I want our pups to rule over a safer world. None of that can be possible if I turn a blind eye to such disobedience!"

L cringed. Light's voice had risen in his fury and he couldn't help but shy away from him.

"I wasn't shouting at you" Light sighed as he noticed L backing away. "You are going to be my co-ruler, L, and while I may not always agree with your opinions I expect to hear them nonetheless, okay?"

L glanced at him cautiously. "So… I can speak my mind?"

"Obviously" Light drawled, "You are not an object or a * ** _thing_** * L, you might be mine but you are not my possession. That is what I actually came down here to discuss with you. I want the doctrine dictating that Omegas are possessions of their Alphas to be changed and I want your assistance in doing it"

L's mouth dropped open. He was so shocked he didn't even know what to say. He blinked at Light, wondering where the punch line was.

"You're… serious?"

"I am. It is something I have never been comfortable with and now I have the power and authority to change it. What if we have an Omega pup, L? Would you want our pup to become someone's possession? Like a car or a fucking teacup that can be passed around and used?"

"No! I don't want that! " L was distressed at the mere thought of it. "I'm sorry I argued with you" L admitted. He felt like a bit of a dick now.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did. It means you're strong and still my L" Light admitted with a small smile, "That said, don't even think I will tolerate your lip around others because I will not. You are still my Omega and I will expect you to conduct yourself appropriately when we are out in public"

L dared to hope what Light was saying was he free to express his opinions and was not just to be a broad mare.

"You said co-ruler" L muttered incredulously, "A Consort does not usually have political clout or even rule-"

"Yes well, there's nothing usual about you, L. I fell in love with your * **_mind_ ** * first. I love the way you think, I love how you are the only one who could ever challenge me. You're my equal and my rival all in one. I won't give up on that"

L melted at the tender admission and reached for Light's hand. Light curled their fingers together and sighed as he rested his head back against the back of the sofa. Maybe once L was mated and crowned he could shoulder some of the burden of rule? It was a pleasant thought. L watched his Alpha, alarmed at the fatigue he saw in him. He would make him feel better! 

"Light?"

"Hmm?" Light cracked open an eye.

"Can I please suck your cock?"

Light smiled. He supposed their discussion on the new Omega law could wait a little while…

Light kept his eyes fixed on L as he hurriedly unbuttoned his pants. He even lifted his hips to help his Omega and sighed at the feeling of L nuzzling his half hard cock. L teased it a little, kissing and then lapping the tip.

"L…" Light sighed in pleasure, one hand finding the back of L's skull and gripping him tightly. He toyed with the glossy strands of ebony hair as L wrapped his lips around his cock and slowly swallowed him whole.

"Oh, L!"

L felt a flush of pleasure at the rapturous moan and the needy throb he could feel. He was making his Alpha feel better. He closed his eyes and concentrated on establishing a slow but steady rhythm that had Light's hips bucking up in time with his slow bobs of his head.

"That's good, that is so good!" Light's voice was beginning to sound strained, like he was on edge. Now that he was paying full attention, L delighted at the hitching breaths and sharp pants Light was making as he slowly fucked his mouth. Light's pants grew in desperation until he was forcefully fucking L's mouth and snarling at him to swallow it all down.

L had a split second of warning time before a throb and a sharp tug on his hair signalled Light's imminent release. L let himself go slack and onediantly swallowed pulse after pulse of the bitter, addicting fluid that filled his mouth.

He shuffled closer and rested his forehead against Light's pelvis as he felt the knot begin to form. Light was sighing his name over and over and as his mouth was filled, L felt at peace with himself.

He was a good Omega and if he carried on being good then that meant Light wouldn't leave him.

L settled in to wait for the knot to soften so they could part and he let his mind drift. He thought about who he had been (A Detective? Possibly) and what he had once wanted. He wasn't sure but he thought he had once wanted to capture and execute Kira… 

What an * **_absurd_ ** * notion!

******************

The next day, the law went into effect. L and Light had worked on it well into the night, and Kira's representatives announced it live through a global broadcast the next morning. Those who were foolish enough to complain about it found themselves fined heavily and locked in prison for sixty days. Their Omegas were kept with them for the sake of their own wellbeing.

"Well?" Light asked as L read through the articles dominating the Internet, "What do you think?"

"It's brilliant!" L beamed, "Thank you, Light!"

"There's no need to thank me, besides, most of what is written in that law is your idea, my clever Consort"

L smiled as Light dipped his head and brushed his lips across his ear "Three weeks to go, Baby, and I will be crowning you before the entire world. Everyone will adore and worship you. You will be my Queen"

L made a little face at the politically correct title. He could bear children, yes, but he was not a woman!

"Ahhh, don't like the title?" Light smiled indulgently and nipped at L's ear. "Well, some homework for you then. Think of a new one"

"You're full title is Kira, God of the New World and King of the Earth. That does make me a Queen when I'm crowned" L grumbled, "That is what the whole world will know me as so I can't very well change it, can I?"

Light smiled. That was true, it was an unfortunate fact of life that not all things could be changed, no matter how much you wanted them to be. Even if L did think up his own title he would still be known as Kira's Queen.

"If it makes you feel better, I've never liked being called 'Kira'" Light admitted.

"Why not?"

"Well, it's based on the English word 'Killer' isn't it? I thought it was rather crude at first but I accepted it. That is what my followers decided to call me so I accepted it"

A soft knock at the door drew their attention and Mikami and Takada stepped in. L immediately sniggered at the sight of her hacked off hair. She looked like she'd been electrocuted.

Kiyomi Takada tried to maintain her dignity as L burst out into laughter, tears falling from his eyes as he branded her a 'an electric shocked hedgehog'

Light snickered because that was pretty good and he loved seeing the small dimples on L's face when he laughed. His laughter was like music to him and he grinned at Takada, a faint warning in his eyes when she bristled at L's insult.

"You are… completely correct, L-Sama, that is exactly what I look like" Kiyomi stammered and bowed her head, "Thank you for taking the time to mock my appearance"

"I could spend all * **_day_ ** * mocking * **_that_ ** *" L crowed, breaking off into another fit of laughter.

When L's laughter finally died down, Light asked Mikami and Takada what they wanted.

"Touta Matsuda has caved. He is willing to accept you as his God. Ah yes, Yagami Souichiro has stated he wants to see his wife and daughter and has asked us if you will permit this"

Light considered that. His mother wasn't an issue. As an Omega and a loving mother she was easily in his thrall, even if she didn't agree with her son's ascension to Godhood. Sayu Yagami, who adored her title of 'Princess', was one of his biggest supporters. Perhaps it was time for a little family reunion? He glanced at L. The Omega looked like he had something he wanted to say.

"Speak" Light smiled.

"I think you should let your father see his wife and child, Light. Even if he… doesn't accept the way things are at least you have shown him you are capable of mercy and compromise by allowing the visit"

Takada and Mikami shared astonished looks. It seemed L-Sama had their God's ear and would not just be a pretty ornament at their God's side.

Mikami straightened his spine and looked at L with new eyes. This Omega commanded respect.

"Very well then, my Consort has spoken" Light hid his grin at his aides astonishment and continued, "Arrange for my Mother and Sister to be brought here and bring Soichiro Yagami to the conference room. L and I will meet them in them there tomorrow morning. I will visit Matsuda later"

L was surprised at the invite but kept that to himself. He was eager to get out of his cell, even if it was to a conference room. He'd been locked up for nearly nine months now and he was craving a change of scenery.

Takada and Mikami rushed to make the arrangements while Light pulled out his Death Note and resumed writing down names. He had a backlog to get through before yet another meeting.  _ 'And Matsuda. Can't forget about that' _

"Light… can I touch that?"

Light raised an eyebrow. "You want to see Ryuk?"

"Yes. If I am to be your Queen then I need to understand how the Death Notes work and… I am curious to see what your Shinigami looks like"

Light smirked and held out the Death Note. L brushed his fingers against it and looked around expectantly. He couldn't see the Shinigami…

"He isn't here, L, I sent him on an errand. He should be due back soon, but I will warn you he isn't the prettiest of sights"

L brought his knees up to his chest and settled on the sofa to wait. He didn't have to wait long. Not five minutes later a gangly, long-limbed * **_monster_ ** * walked through the wall. L's jaw dropped.

"Eh? He can see me?" Ryuk chuckled as he noticed L's eyes glued to him.

"Yes he can" Light flicked his eyes over to L and smiled at his stunned expression. "L, this is Ryuk, Ryuk, this is L"

"Hehe, nice to meet your acquaintance, My Queen" Ryuk dipped into a gaudy bow. L scowled at the lanky bastard. The title sound mocking from those ugly lips.

"You're a hideous fucker, aren't you?" L shot back.

"Rude!" Ryuk sniffed, "I'm a Shinigami! I'm a literal God of Death!"

"Still look like a Gothic clown with questionable taste in accessories to me" L snarked, staring at Ryuk's dangly heart earning.

Light burst into peals of laughter and had to clutch at his sides as tears trailed down his face.

_ 'This is why you are so perfect for me, L. No one on this entire rotten planet enthralls me like you do' _ Light thought tenderly.

L decided to use the time Light was finishing writing down his names to question the Shinigami about the Shinigami realm. Light listened with half an ear as L successfully managed to wrangle all the information he wanted out of the dim-witted Shinigami. L was running rings around him! Each time the Shinigami protested it was 'against the rules' to answer such a question L would cleverly rephrase the question and force the Shinigami to answer it.

"How do Shinigami reproduce?"

Light looked up at that. That was something he had asked Ryuk and had been met with stony silence. No amount of apples could wean an answer from him. L watched as a look of alarm flashed across the Shinigami's hideous face. L glanced between Ryuk and Light and felt the pieces of the puzzle click together. Human and Shinigami…

"Ah, I see. Humans. Death Note users, specifically" L smiled that cunning little smile Light adored so much. "That is why some of you are permitted to come to Earth to drop your Death Notes, isn't it? Remember, Green apple for yes, red for no"

"Green apple" Ryuk muttered sulkily.

Light's eyes widened at what he was hearing. One day he was going to become a literal God of Death! He would be * **_immortal!_ ** * His clever L had figured out something even he could not.

"L! You need to use a Death Note too" Light decided at once, "I will not live for an eternity without you by my side"

"I knew this would happen! That's why I didn't want to tell you" Ryuk whined, "Dammit, I'm going to have to go and steal another Death Note, aren't I?"

"No need. I have Misa's" Light grinned as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out what he affectionately thought of as his 'spare notebook' without a second thought he passed it to L. L accepted the notebook and flicked through it. He recognized both Misa's and Lights handwriting immediately. He was now the possessor of a Death Note. He shivered as he imagined writing names down like Light did.

Could he do it?

L looked at Light and realised with a jolt that yes, he could do it. He would have to do it. It was what Light wanted. Light passed him the list of names he was working on and told him to write down the last ten.

"Will it be enough or does he need to write in it daily like I do?"

Ryuk scratched his head. "Daily. At least for a year or so"

"Well, L, I guess you are my newest employee" Light chuckled as L's hand trembled as he wrote. "It will get easier, my love. You want to please me, don't you?"

L reluctantly nodded his head. Murder was wrong. He knew that, but denying his Alpha was even worse. He wouldn't risk being punished again, not for anything.

"Then you * **_will_ ** * write daily for me, L"

"I will do it, Alpha" L mumbled. A tear slipped from his eye and smudged the ink as it splashed onto the page. ' _ There is no turning back from this'  _ L thought as he finished writing the last name. He was now a Death Note user. He had just killed ten people…

Light watched L write in silence as he thought about what this monumental shift would mean. His rule, Kira's rule, would last for eternity and so would their love.

Light let out a breathless laugh as he realised his victory. L had finished writing the names! How long had he dreamed about seeing L write in his Death Note? Light knew he was completely safe from L. His Omega instincts prevented him from even thinking about writing down the name of his mate. 

Still, why hadn't Ryuk thought to mention the little fact that he would become a Shinigami after death?

"Why did you keep that quiet?" L got there before he could. His voice was raw with emotion and he closed his Death Note with a thud. Light turned his attention to the Shinigami, wishing he had introduced the two sooner. L had a knack for getting the lumbering dolt to talk.

"Urgh, because I am not allowed to tell humans how new Shinigami are made, alright!" Ryuk stomped his feet, "It's against the rules! I'm surprised I'm not already dust. Guess the old man is sleeping on the job again…"

"Heh, dust like Rem" Light's lips curled into a dark smile. "So, despite your bitching that I am 'not a god' like you, Ryuk, you knew otherwise all this time. I * **_will_ ** * be a Shinigami and so will L"

Ryuk let out a long sigh. "Yes! I did, alright, I'm sorry but you can be a real dick at times, Light and I didn't want it going to your head. I * **_chose_ ** * you, remember. Without me choosing you and giving you my spare Death Note you wouldn't be God of The New World and you wouldn't be reborn as a Shinigami anyway! A thank you wouldn't be too much to ask! "

_ 'He's right. I have a lot to thank him for. I will have to treat him with more kindness than I have been treating him…' _

Light reached out a hand to the Shinigami and he shuffled forward. 

"I am sorry and I am beyond grateful to you, Ryuk. I am aware that I can be a 'bit of a dick' as you so kindly put it, but I promise I will never ban you from apples again, okay?"

"... Swear it" Ryuk straightened himself to his full height and glanced at L, "on the lives of the pups you will have"

At once L was on his feet. "Do you know if I will have pups? Is that something you can… I don't know, sense?!"

_ 'He's a pushy brat. Yes, I can sense how many pups you will have, L Lawliet' _ Ryuk thought. He might tell him, if his supply of apples were secured…

"I swear on their lives that I will never ban you from apples again. Fuck, I will even plant you an entire * **_orchard_ ** *" Light said with utter seriousness. "Please, Ryuk, answer L's question. Will we have pups? When and how many?"

"L will conceive twins during his first heat. There will be more but I can't sense them yet…"

L was overjoyed. He actually burst into tears and clutched his stomach in happiness. He was going to bear twins! The sight of L's tears of joy moved Light to cry as well and Light gathered L in his arms, pressing adoring kisses into his hair.

"Yeeesh, wish I hadn't of bothered telling ya" Ryuk snickered at the outpouring of emotion. It was Like they were both happier at the news they would have pups than their future immortality. Ryuk couldn't understand it, but then it had been thousands of years since he was a human…

Ryuk huffed and left them to their tears and sniffles. Light was looking at L in complete awe.

"I can't believe you are going to be * **_that_ ** * fertile, L. Twins! I don't think I've ever been happier in my life!"

L tilted his head, "What about becoming a god? Me using a Death Note. Don't they make you happy, Light?"

"Obviously they do but this… you having my pups… that beats everything, L, even immortality*

For the first time since his capture L dared to hope that things may just be alright. As long as he had his pups and kept them safe… as long as he had his Alpha by his side…

Things would be okay.


	5. Killing Ryuzaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L leaves his cell but finds the changes overwhelming. A meeting with Light's parents opens up the doors to his past and Light is furious when L proclaims he is Ryuzaki. To further complicate matters, the stress brings on L's heat early...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeellll..... I'm actually writing this blind (as I do with most of my fics) so I'm not sure where it is headed but this chapter surprised and saddened me. In a good way, I guess. 🤔 I didn't want L to just forget who he is completely and I don't want Light to simply be a Tyrant either. Hence... The layers!

People were bowing to him. L didn't quite know what to make of it. His senses were overwhelmed as he walked closely by Light's side. He hadn't left the suite of rooms that had been his prison for eight months and had become acclimated to the soft lighting, the smells… 

Another flurry of bows and stares occurred when they rounded a corner and L pressed against Light, a soft whine of distress falling from his lips. 

"Are you alright?" Light glanced at L. He looked pale and about ready to faint as yet more of his servants and staff stopped what they were doing to bow. 

"Light, tell them to stop bowing at me" L whispered, a thin trickle of sweat snaking down the back of his neck. He didn't like their eyes on him. He didn't like the scrutiny. He wanted to hide from it. He actually wanted to return to his cell and lock himself away. 

Light frowned in displeasure. Perhaps L had needed a little more time to reintegrate into society? He had been through a lot and he had a lot to learn about the way the world, * _ **his**_ * world, now worked. 

"L. You will be fine and you will _***calm** **down**_ *" Light watched as L let out a shuddering breath and stood up a little straighter, no longer leaning against him. It would have to do for now. Light would not have his subjects whispering about any weakness. L would adapt because he had no choice in the matter. 

He had his family waiting for him in the boardroom and a million and one other things that needed to be done today. He simply didn't have the time for L's crises right now. 

_'It's the supplements. They're making us both snappy and on edge'_ Light thought as he reached for L's hand and enfolded it in his own. _'I'm sorry, L, I will try to be more understanding of you but you need to accept who you are now. You are a Queen. People will bow and stare at you because of that. You aren't a Detective hiding away from the world anymore. You aren't a letter on a screen anymore… '_

"Light" L mumbled, "Why are there so many people?"

"Because I need this many people to assist me, L. Ruling the world isn't exactly a walk in the park, you know…" Light replied distractedly as he tugged on L's hand to get him to move faster. L stumbled by his side but matched his pace. 

"Light-"

"Hush, L."

L's mouth snapped closed automatically. Light seemed anxious about something. The nearer they got to the boardroom the more apparent was Light's unease. Was he worried about his father? Light had kept the entire task force, the SPK and Near alive and imprisoned for months on end. Why had he done it? Why was he willing to spare them and give them a chance to 'repent' and defect to his cause… 

"Kira-Sama! L-Sama!" A stocky guard in a smart, navy uniform and clutching a gleaming, * _ **lethal**_ * looking gun dipped his head in a bow, "The King's Mother and Princess Sayu are awaiting you"

_'Princess Sayu. The King's Mother. Jesus Christ_ ' L thought. He felt weak and he was pretty certain if he didn't sit down soon he was going to fall down. He comforted himself that at least he could still think derogatory thoughts about Light and his 'New World' it was something at least. He had accepted he was to be a part in it. He would be Kira's Queen and bear him pups. He would write as many names down in his Death Note that Light wanted him to but that didn't mean he had to like it. In his thoughts he could still rebel… _'For as long as they are mine, anyway. Once we are mated…'_ L quivered at the thought. Once they were mated his thoughts would no longer by his own. As his Alpha, Light would be able to read them and manipulate them as he saw fit. The bond between them would be unbreakable, even stronger than it was now… 

"Good" Light spared L a glance. L did look on the verge of passing out. "Get Sara to prepare him some lavender tea. L needs to be * _ **relaxed**_ *" Light put emphasis on the last word, trusting his guard to pick up on his meaning. 

"At once, Kami-Sama!"

The guards stepped back from the door and Light led L into the grand boardroom he used to meet with the world's politicians and dignitaries. L glanced around the room, taking it all in. The huge table was made of polished wood and immediately drew in the eye, but what caught his attention and held it was the thrones. Light's throne was made of pure gold and emblazoned with his own personal motif of a flaming heart and the sun. 

L gulped when his gaze landed on the silver throne next to Light's. Light must have commissioned for it months ago… it had the same blazing heart motif as Lights, but instead of bearing engravings of the sun it beautifully depicted the lunar cycle. Light had known from the very beginning who he wanted as his Queen. He had prepared for it. 

"Go and sit down, they will approach to greet you when we are on our thrones" Light prompted. L walked in shaky legs, heart hammering in his chest, across the room. He didn't even look at Light's family. He needed to sit down and to breath. He paused and stared down at his throne again. Seeing it made everything seem so suddenly real. 

Light gently pushed L down onto his throne and sat down next to him. From their position the entire boardroom was visible. L felt dizzy as Light's family approached. Sachiko Yagami, with her tired, lined face actually dropped down into a deep bow before her son. L stared at her in mute shock. 

"Kira-Sama" Sachiko whispered, tears in her eyes, "It is good to see you looking so well"

"I am well, Mother" Light shot her a bright smile. He knew the shadows under his eyes refuted that but they were all liars here. He held L's hand. "This is L, my Consort in waiting"

"L-Sama" Sachiko went down into another bow. L's heart broke for her. "You are as beautiful as my son proclaimed you to be"

_'No I'm not. Light is not looking well and I am not beautiful. What has happened to you, Yagami-San? Why do you lie with such a broken light in your eyes?'_ L sat forward, wanting to comfort the elder Omega. 

"Please sit down, Yagami-San, you look tired" L whispered. 

Sachiko's breath hitched at the sweet concern and she gratefully rose from her bow to sink into a chair. Sayu bounced across the room and dipped a cute, mildly flirtatious bow to him. 

"Queen L! Nice to meet ya, I'm Princess Sayu!"

L blinked at her. She seemed so… happy. Sayu's attention soon drifted from him and he sat back and watched as Sayu beamed at Light. 

"Big brother!" Sayu bounced up to Light and pressed a kiss on his face. Light accepted it with a smile that seemed utterly genuine. "Hey, where is my throne?"

"Still being made" Light offered a lazy shrug, "Perhaps if someone didn't insist on having a throne made of every single cut gemstone on the planet it would have been ready by now, hmm?" Light sounded indulgent as he teased his little sister. L wished he could take Sachiko's hand as she looked so pained at the easy banter between her children. L knew Sachiko Yagami was struggling to accept Light's dominion just as much as he was and he knew she must also be fearful for her husbands life… 

"Where is Souichiro Yagami?"

L flinched at Sayu's question. She had used his full name as if she was trying to disassociate herself from him. Her own father… 

"You mean your father, Yagami-Chan" L cut in sharply. Light raised an eyebrow at L's irritation. He noted Sayu's annoyed little pout but did not intervene. L had a right to speak out when he wasn't happy (sort of) and even he still acknowledged Souichiro as his father so L had a valid point. 

"Yes, My Queen" Sayu muttered, "I meant my * ** _Father_** *" 

L wondered if it was her youth that led to this blind acceptance or was it something deeper. It was obvious Sayu Yagami adored being… Well, adored. She preened and flourished at the slightest bit of attention paid to her. He also wondered why he had been allowed to get away at the rebuke. He had half expected Light to tell him to be quiet. To make him fall silent. 

The doors opened and three guards appeared. One was carrying a cup of lavender tea whilst the other two were escorting a bedraggled Souichiro Yagami into the room. 

Their eyes met and L sat up straighter. Something silent and heavy passed between them as they gazed upon each other. L wasn't sure what it was, but he knew Light didn't like it. 

"Drink your tea" Light commanded. He clicked his fingers and the guard hurried to present the cup to him. L took it automatically, his fingers trembling as they curled around the cup. He sipped at it and tried not to wince at the bitter taste of… he flicked his eyes to Light. There was a sedative laced in the tea. Light gave him an amused look, for he knew L would pick up on the mild sedative. L said nothing and continued to sip it. He wouldn't defy his Alpha. He wasn't that stupid. His heat was weeks away and he couldn't bear the thought of Light, this young dictator, mating with someone else. He might be able to think rebellious things but to actually do them? 

It was impossible. 

Once he had finished he passed the cup back to the guard, he bowed and stepped back with a reverent "My Queen"

L felt the tea slosh in his stomach. He felt nauseous. They were bringing Souichiro forward! They made the old man kneel on the ground before them. L couldn't even look at Sachiko now. He could smell the stress pheromone she was releasing and it caught in his throat. 

"Father" Light smiled down upon the man who had sired him with benevolence, "Have you seen the error of your ways?"

_'For Sachiko… I must do this for Sachiko'_ Souichiro thought as he slowly nodded his head. His voice was rough as he whispered a weak "You are the King of the Earth, Kami-Sama. I am sorry for my transgressions against you"

Sayu shot Light a smug smile. She knew her stupid father would eventually cave in, he was just being a stubborn old man! 

Sachiko choked back a sob as the guards stepped away from her husband. With a wave of his hand, Light had freed him. 

"I'm so pleased to hear that, Father. I knew given enough time and… incentive you would come around to my way of thinking. I have noticed you haven't greeted my Queen yet"

Souicjiro lifted tired eyes to L and he grimaced as he bowed. He wondered just how much L Lawliet remembered. "It is an honor to meet you, Your Grace" Souichiro mumbled. He couldn't stop himself from remembering when he had first met L. It was a different time then. They were living in an entirely different * _ **world**_ * then, they just hadn't known it… 

((Flashback)) 

_Souichiro stared at the tall, scruffy young man before him. Barefooted and with a bored expression on his cool features._

_"This is L?" Souichiro had asked Watari. He struggled to keep the shock from his voice. Watari smiled at him and nodded his head in confirmation. Souichiro was astonished that this boy was the World's Greatest Detective!_

_L lifted his eyes and stared at him. Souichiro stared back at the piercing gray eyes and something passed between them that could have been mutual respect. This * **man** * commanded respect. Souichiro looked past the tender years and his own prior belief that the world famous Detective L was older than he apparently was. He let go of his preconceptions and nodded his head in acceptance. Souichiro straightened his spine and held out his hand to the Beta. _

_"I am Souichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA"_

_"If I was Kira, you would be dead by now, Souichiro Yagami, Chief of the NPA" L had returned in a drawl._

_Souichiro's mouth dropped open in surprise. L was right! He felt like an idiot until he saw a flicker of amusement warm the steely gaze._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, Yagami-San. You may address me as Ryuzaki…"_

((End Flashback)) 

"Ryuzaki…"

L's eyes widened at the name. It was familiar. It sparked something in his hazy memories. 

"Do * _ **not**_ * call him that!" Light spat, his face twisted in fury as his father struggled to his knees. Sachiko helped him, nuzzling into his neck to reaffirm their bond and soothe him. She knew what her Alpha wanted and she accepted it. But in order for it to happen, Souichiro needed to be free first and that meant abiding by their sons law. 

"I apologize" Souichiro said gruffly. 

The sedatives were starting to kick in and L found himself drifting. He couldn't follow the conversation anymore. He slumped back against the throne and closed his eyes. He tried to comfort himself about thinking of his twins. 

"Is he alright?" Sayu pointed at L, "Seems kinda doped"

"He is 'kinda doped'" Light snorted, "He isn't coping well with being outside of his rooms and I don't want him to stress himself. Stress is the last thing he needs now he is so close to his heat starting. It is imperative he is kept as calm as possible. I admit I've been a bit… lenient with him as of late. I had to punish him a few weeks ago"

Sayu's eyes grew huge. "Who?!"

"Mikami" Light made a face and for a moment it was like they were just brother and sister again. "I know. Worth it though, his behaviour has improved remarkably since then"

Sayu pursed her lips and shook her head. She could sense the confusion in the other Omega. Light might have ordered him to not think about his past but there was a loophole. When Souichiro had addressed him as Ryuzaki she had spotted a flash of recognition in L's eyes. His memories could be triggered by other people. 

As L drowned in hazy memory and the sedatives coursing throughout his body, Sayu drew Light aside to whisper to him. Light glanced at L and nodded his head. He had suspected L's memories could be triggered by others. He would have to be careful who L spoke to for extended periods of time. 

Sachiko used the distraction to press a small kiss against her husband's cheek. "I'm ready, Love, I'm ready to go with you," she whispered, "Say what you have to say to free yourself and we can go together" their children no longer needed them. Light looked at them both with barely concealed contempt behind his forced politeness and Sayu, her once sweet girl, was now a fantical menace nearly as bad as her son. 

She was their bearer and she would always love them, but she couldn't look at them. She couldn't live in their world, their world of iron rule and domination. 

She spared L a glance and felt her heart go out to him. Her husband had told her all about the World's Greatest Detective and the poor creature slumped on the throne wasn't him, but she hoped he was still in there somewhere. She hoped no matter what he would still fight. 

_'Easy for me to say when I am giving up myself'_ Sachiko chastised herself. Sayu and Light were done whispering to each other so she decided to take her chance. 

"Light-Sama, may I please take my husband and tend to him?"

Light cast his eyes down upon his parents. He didn't trust his father's word, however, he decided for his mother's sake he would allow it. "Fine. I will see you both in the morning"

"You will" Sachiko's smile wobbled as she took in her son. He was her bright, golden boy. How could she have known beneath the shine and veneer there was nothing but hard steel? She turned her eyes from him and helped her husband rise. 

This was goodbye. 

*********************

As Light and his sister talked off governance and their plans for the future, L was firmly locked in the past. In his drug induced stupor he thought about 'Ryuzaki' and where that name had come from. He knew it was a name that once belonged to him. It physically hurt to think about these things, since he was disobeying his Alpha's command, but L was stubborn enough to bare the pain and to continue thinking. 

_Watari. Ryuzaki. A tall building. Chaining himself to Light. The letter L on a screen…_

Blood began to drip from his nose but L persisted. He was more than just a mindless Omega. He had let himself slip. Light had lulled him into complacency and it scared him. He had to try whilst his thoughts were still his own. 

Who was Ryuzaki and who was * _ **he?**_ *

L's head jerked forward when Light suddenly grabbed him. His vision swam and all he could really focus on was those intense, worried looking amber eyes. 

"L! Stop it. Stop thinking about it right now. I * _ **order**_ * you to stop!"

L let out a sigh and his eyes slipped closed. His mind went pleasantly blank and then he knew nothing at all as oblivion beckoned him forward… 

"He's a lot more stubborn than you give him credit for" Sayu sounded impressed as she looked down at the sleeping Omega, "I don't even know how he managed to ignore your command"

"Neither do I. I know how stubborn he is. I know he possesses a singularly brilliant mind. Perhaps that is the reason he was able to think about his past when I've ordered him not to. Dad calling him Ryuzaki set him off… Dammit, L, why can't you just accept who you are?" 

L, obviously, offered no response. Light dabbed at his nose until the bleeding had stopped and sighed again. What was he going to do with him? Keep him locked up away from the world? That wouldn't be fair on L or his pups. 

_'Pups. Yes, once he is pregnant he will be easier to manage. He won't get himself into these states then for their sake. He isn't ready for any of this yet. He needs to stay in his rooms until he is mated and pregnant'_

Light ordered for L to be returned to his rooms and spent the remainder of the afternoon soothing his mate. L wrote down the list of names he gave him with a hazy indifference. He sucked his cock with a feverish intensity and shivered when Light held him close and promised everything was going to be alright. 

L was once again asleep when the news was brought to Light that Sachiko and Souichiro Yagami had committed suicide.

Light was startled at the feeling of wet down his cheeks. He was crying? Why?! They had betrayed him. Light curled into a ball and tried to understand why the harsh sobs were tearing themselves from his throat. He was more than just a human now. He was a * _ **God**_ * and a * _ **King**_ * on earth. Why should his parents death hurt him so? 

So wrapped up was he in his own pain, he didn't notice L's sleep had become disrupted. L's face twisted in pain as he shifted in his sleep. 

L was dreaming and in his dream he was a Detective. In his dream he was speaking to a white haired boy. He knew the boy was important to him. The boy addressed him as 'Ryuzaki' the same way Soichiro Yagami had. 

"I am Ryuzaki" L mumbled in his sleep. His head hurt, his instincts screaming at him to obey his Alpha and not think of the past but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't control his subconscious mind! blood began to drip from his nose and course down his chin. 

It was the scent of the Omega's blood that roused Light, and he hurried to his side. 

Kind, lying blue eyes flashed before his mind's eye and L struggled to remember who they belonged to. 

"L! Snap out of it!" Light barked out the order. 

L's entire body tensed and then stilled as he sensed the anger and frustration of his Alpha through his bond. His mind immediately cleared and he relaxed into sleep, memories of Ryuzaki and who has was slipping away from him like smoke through his fingertips… 

**********************

The drips of water were slowly driving him insane. He had tried his best to ignore them, but now they filled the silence and echoed in his ears. It had been three months and five days since his imprisonment.

Nate River closed his eyes and rested his head against his knees. 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

To distract himself from that god-awful leaking tap, he thought about L. L was dead now, for that pale, sad-eyed creature he had seen walking beside Light certainly wasn't him. L hadn't even glanced his way and Near had realized Light had probably repressed his memories to control him better. 

Near sighed softly and glanced around. Halle was moaning softly, her thin frame curled up on the mattress. The SPK were not doing well. Captivity was breaking them slowly. Near wondered if it was breaking him. He wasn't feeling indifferent, indignant or angry anymore, he was just feeling numb. 

_'I wouldn't blame you, L, if you sink into the numbness and just let yourself drift. You are an Omega and you can't fight against your dynamic… I know despite everything you won't just give in because that is not who you are and it is not who * **I** * am. I will never submit to Kira. I will spend the rest of my hopefully short life in this cell until he decides to kill me for my refusal to accept his rule'_

Two guards appeared with plates of unappetizing broth. Near ignored his and continued to stare blankly ahead. A small giggle caught in his throat as he heard the guards mutter about filing their tax returns. 

_'Even in Kira's Golden new world Death and Taxes are the only two things that are inevitable!'_

The guards gave him a funny look but Near didn't mind. He continued to giggle softly until the sound of the water dripping once again filled his senses and became his world. 

******************

Days drifted by. L remained in his rooms and Light ordered any person who so much as dared breathe a word about his parents deaths or L's difficulties in associating with his subjects were to be shot on the spot. L had been doing so damn well before this blip. He hated Soichiro Yagami with a passion for daring to call him that name. L was not Ryuzaki anymore, nor was he the World's Greatest Detective. He was Kira's Queen and he would get used to that fact! 

Light's annoyance hung over him like a black cloud and his servants shrank back from him. Light was tempted to punish L again, but decided not to. It was too close to his heat and it wasn't L's fault his memories had been triggered. 

Souichiro and Sachiko's deaths had got tongues wagging, but Light didn't care. If his parents were so weak as to choose death over the inevitable change he was implementing under his rule they were better off dead. He was ashamed he had cried tears for them in the first place and would shed no more. Provided L no longer thought that was an option for himself he was content. As soon as L was mated and in pup he knew this lingering… stubbornness of his Omega would be dealt with once and for all. 

However, that comforting thought did little to lift his mood. An atmosphere of fear and suspicion fell over the palace and grew heavier and more oppressive as the days past. 

Light didn't care about that either. He was furious with his parents and the negative impact they had on L. Light had his parents bodies burned and the ashes tossed into the river. As far as he was concerned they did not deserve to rest or have a dignified burial. They had betrayed him and deserved to have their names scorched from history. It didn't matter if thinking of them made a small part of his heart ache. That would heal. He would harden his heart and not spare those who had sired him another thought. 

Light immediately snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the Dr who was examining L when he heard L mumble his name. L lay pliantly on the table as a Dr performed an examination of his womb. After his unconscious disobedience L had once again become docile and quiet. It seemed being in his rooms soothed him and while Light was grateful for that, he also knew it wasn't a long term solution. His Queen needed to be by his side, not locked away. 

"Well?" Light drawled as the Dr withdrew his fingers and diligently cleaned and washed his hands. 

"The tissue lining on the womb indicates L-Sama's body is preparing for his heat. I do not believe L-Sama will go into heat next week as was previously thought as his hormone levels have spiked sharply in the last several hours. I would humbly advise Kira-Sama to prepare himself and remain by L-Sama's side because his heat is imminent"

L turned his head and looked at Light, a small smile on his face at the words. For the first time in nearly two weeks he felt the flicker of hope and excitement warm through him. 

"How imminent?" Light asked, breathless with excitement. 

"Any time from… " The Dr measured the small contractions in L's womb then looked at the clock, "Now until a few hours. The stress he has been under may have influenced it, but he will be going into heat tonight, Kami-Sama" 

Light's eyes gleamed as L squirmed on the table, a sudden shudder wracking through him. His womb was aching! L called his name again and attempted to curl in on himself, his teeth chattering as his temperature skyrocketed. 

"Get Takada and Mikami here, they will need to be briefed on how to govern in my absence" Light approached L and gently soothed him by stroking his back. L slumped against the table, back arching like a cats as Light smoothed his skin. "It's finally happening, Baby. I'm going to get you in pup"

"Yes! I want that. I want them" L mumbled, his throat dry and sore. He felt hot, stiflingly hot and Light noted the sharp spike in body temperature. Sweat began to bead on L's skin as he shivered. 

Then the scent hit. Light groaned aloud as the sweet, intoxicating scent of an Omega starting their heat sent his senses gardening out of control. 

The Dr was hastily scribbling some notes between checking L's temperature and vital signs. 

"He will be in full blown heat within the hour, Kami-Sama!"

Light grinned. He was going to be extremely busy then and there was much to do. The whole palace was launched in a frenzy as the cooks began to prepare food for himself and L to nourish them through their heat, Sara hastily strung up as much lavender as she could in L's bedroom and dimmed the lights. She flustered as she dashed about and brought as much bottled water and stamina supplements as she could. She thought back to her own first heat and did whatever she could think of to help soothe L-Sama. Light thanked her for her efforts and dismissed her before he could move onto the next stage of preparation Takada and Mikami were summoned and had a full briefing from Light. In his absence no criminals names were to be written but promises of retribution were to be made. He would deal with them when L's heat was over and it was safe to leave his side again. 

As L began to moan and thrash on the table, Light briefly spoke to Ryuk. The Shinigami seemed vastly amused at L's loud cries and constant thrashing. 

"You're in for a tough week" Ryuk snickered as L once again began yelling for Light. 

"I know… I suspect I won't be saying this by next Friday but.. I can't wait!"

"Light! I'm burning up! Help me!"

Ryuk's eyes gleamed in amusement. He'd chosen well in L and Light. Their pups would one day become Shinigami just like their parents. Maybe the King would even reward him for his efforts in swelling the ranks of Shinigami? 

*******************

At 6.02 pm L went into full blown heat. Light knew this because L physically tackled him to the bed and began to tear his clothes off. Light accepted the aggression and dominance with an easy grace. He was responsible for L being so wound up after all. 

Light let his clothes by shed with a smug smile. He'd wanted L to be ravenous for him, he'd been working for it for weeks, and he had been successful. L's hands were frantic and trembling as they tugged off his pants. 

"You're so eager for me, L" Light was delighted at L's squirming and rubbing against his body. 

L didn't reply and Light suspected he couldn't. Until he was knotted and bitten L wouldn't speak much. He was in too much pain to speak. Light had read all about the physical and mental changes an Omega underwent when they were in heat. L was acting on pure animal instinct and mating was the only thing on his mind right now. 

As soon as they were naked, Light grabbed onto L's hips and stared into wide, lust-blown eyes. L was grinding against him shamelessly, mouth open as he panted for breath. Light could feel and smell the breeding slick that was gushing out of his Omega and coating his thighs and cock and a thrill of longing pierced through him. L's cock was rock hard as it rubbed against his stomach and Light had to tease him further. He encircled the throbbing flesh in his hands and squeezed gently. 

"Ah! Light! Please, oh fuck, please, I need it!" L whined, hips bucking forward instinctively. 

"I know you do, Baby, and I will give it to you. Or you can take it if you want. Show your Alpha how much you need his cock" Light's eyes glimmered as he tempted the Omega into aggression.

L snarled at him and in one heart shattering movement reached back, grabbed his Alphas cock and pressed it against his hole. Stretching wasn't needed, his body accepted Light's cock easily and Light chanted his hips as L surged down. They both screamed as they found themselves connected for the first time. Light could barely breathe through the pleasure. L was tight and hot and so fucking * _ **wet**_ * around him. It took everything he had not to just flip him over and pound into him. 

_'Later. I will do that later. Need him to take the edge off first'_

He gritted his teeth and held back. L's head was tipped back and his inner walls rippled and pulsed around him. Mindful of the fact L had, up until a few seconds ago anyway, been a virgin, Light gnawed at his lip and waited for L to start moving. This first time was crucial for both of them. It might even be the time L would conceive!The thought made Light shudder and L bore down on him, a whine escaping his throat as he felt the relentless burning start to ease at long last. 

"That's it" Light praised, voice hitching as L found a steady rhythm that made them both pant with lust, "Take what you need from your Alpha, L"

L wasn't listening to a word he was saying, he was too caught up in how glorious it felt to have that thick, swelling cock inside him. With each twist of his hips pleasure shot through him, sharp enough to cut through the burning and make him leak yet more slick over the cock straining inside of him. 

Light dug his fingers into L's hips, hard enough to bruise, as L began to rock his hips and ride him in earnest. Light could tell by the pheromones he was releasing that his frenzy was mounting. It was for that reason all Alphas had been sent from his palace. It was their natural instinct to want to claim a breeding Omega for their own, and Light knew there would be a bloodbath if any of them dared to try and take his L away from him. He would slaughter every single Alpha in Japan if that was what it took to keep L as his. 

"Ah! Ah! Light, Alpha! More!" L was growling the words out, voice low and harsh as his hips snapped forwards. Light shifted slightly and began to thrust up into the soaking channel, his teeth aching in preparation for the bite. He'd have to get L under him for that, but right now he was content to feel that supple body working above him. 

They were both soaked in sweat as they strained together and soon Light found himself nearing his limit. 

He could tell by the rising moans and tightening of L's body around him that his Omega was close to climax as well. 

Light yanked L away from him and earned himself a furious scratch to the face as L scrabbled to get that cock back where he needed it. 

"Dammit, L" Light snarled as he pinned L beneath him, yanked his legs up and sank back inside that addicting heat. L thrashed and clawed at him again but this time Light had been expecting it. He effortlessly pinned L's wrists above his head and ordered him to keep them there. L's breath hitched in complaint but when Light removed his hands he kept his hands where his Alpha had put them. Light fucked into him as fast as he could, the blood and L's cries pounding and ringing in his ears. 

He could feel blood prickle from the wounds L had given him, but he didn't care. His skin tingled and he lunged into L with powerful strokes, soothing the fire the best he could. 

"Wrap your arms around me" Light huffed out as he teetered on the brink. He was so close now, just a few more thrusts and he would soothe that ache inside L and fill him up with seed. 

L's arms locked around his back and he dug his sharp nails into his skin, his rising cries and shudders indicating he had been pushed yet further to the brink. 

From this position Light could hit his prostate with every surge and L was soon screaming his name in pleasure. It was raw and animalistic and fucking * _ **perfect**_ * Light thought as he growled out his own pleasure. He wrapped a hand around L's throat and squeezed, delighted at L's response as he tightened even more around his cock, almost to the point of pain. 

"L! Fuck, L! I'm gonna come" Light panted, dipping his head and yanking L's head back so he could bite. Sparks shot up his spine as the first waves of bliss washed over him and he sank his teeth into L's neck with relish. 

L's straining body automatically stilled beneath him, his instincts screaming at him to be quiet and not move. If he thrashed around too much now he could have his throat ripped out. The feeling of Light's cock pulsing out his seed inside of him had L screaming in silence, his own untouched cock spurting out his release. He wasn't really aware of that though, what was most important was how his body clenched and throbbed around the spurting cock inside him and how that seed would be filling up his womb. 

Everything seemed too much. Too pleasurable and too raw. L sobbed out his pleasure as he felt Light's teeth sink even deeper into the fragile skin of his neck. 

_'I'm marked! I'm marked! I'm not mine anymore, oh god, oh god i'm his! I'm his mate and-'_

His thoughts abruptly seized when he felt a mental * _ **poke**_ * his eyes flew up to Light's in shock. Light smirked at him even as he continued to shudder through his release. 

** *You aren't yours anymore, L, you're mine. You are my Queen. You will never again think of Ryuzaki. He is dead* **

L relaxed under him and sighed in pleasure. Yes, that was right. He was Light's Queen. L twitched as he felt the beginnings of Light's knot stretch him. Combined with the teeth still clamped around his neck it took his breath away. 

It started as a tingle and before L quite knew what was happening he was crying out and coming back, back arching in pleasure as Light finally released his neck. 

"Beautiful" Light whispered, dark eyes fixed on the vivid purple and blue mating mark now adorning L's throat. He could * _ **feel**_ * L's contentment as the Omega smiled up at him. 

Ryuzaki was washed away as L, his Queen, stepped in and took his place. Light smiled tenderly down at L and stroked back the sweat slick hair from his face. 

"I love you, Light" L smiled and nuzzled into his neck. He was overjoyed at the feeling of Light's knot. It hurt slightly, but it was a good pain. It made him feel alive. 

"I love you too, L. I've always loved you" Light was held tight and wished he could relax his elbows a little. A swift glance at the clock told him he would be joined with L for at least another ten minutes to ensure his seed reached his Omegas's womb. 

Light reached for a bottle of water on the bedside table and thristly gulped down half of it. He passed it to L and helped him drink the rest of it. 

"L, when you are in heat it is important that you eat and drink enough. You're okay now, but in another 30 minutes time you are going to forget you need to do those things"

L stared at him blankly. Why was eating and drinking so important? He had his Alphas come filling his womb, surely that was the most important thing? 

"You have to eat and drink so we can continue mating" Light changed tack. Immediately L nodded his head in agreement because to him, continuing mating was the most important thing in the world. They cuddled together and enjoyed the sensation of being locked together as one until the knot finally began to subside. 

Light had just minutes to ensure L ate something and he managed a few mouthfuls of food himself, before L was pawing at him once again and crying out he was hot. 

' _It's going to be a long night'_ Light thought as his eyes strayed to the clock. It was exactly one hour since L's heat had started. He grinne d and leaned down to kiss his Omega. L kissed him back with such an intensity it made his toes curl and Light hurried to push himself back into L's hole. 

L sobbed out his name, scratched at his back and bared his neck. 

Light smirked as he bit down. He'd finally killed Ryuzaki and this time he would stay dead… 


	6. Bites and defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's heat continues, Light is bitten and Nate River meets his fate.

It had been two days since L's heat had started and at this stage even Light was starting to doubt he had enough stamina to keep up with his mate. Perhaps it was the years of suppression, but even for a first heat L's was incredibly grueling and physically demanding. 

"You *** _are_ *** having a bath, L!" Light dodged a kick and swiftly pinned L to the bed. Controlling L was becoming a challenge and he already had a shiner coming where L had headbutted him in his wild thrashing about. 

"No!" L screamed and tried to twist free, "Stop trying to make me do that! I can't have a bath I'm too hot! Why are you doing this to me, Alpha?!"

Light groaned and pressed harder, his fingers digging into the flesh and bone of L's shoulders hard enough to bruise. 

"Because you are filthy and you need a bath. I'm not going to mate with you when you stink, L"

L immediately went still, breath catching in his throat. "You won't * _ **mate**_ * with me?!" He cried, tears springing to his eyes in panic.

_'Ah, shit, wrong thing to say… but maybe not. If it actually gets through to him…'_

***Get up and go in the bath. Now, or I will not mate with you, L!*** it was a testament to Light's exhaustion that he hadn't thought of speaking through their bond earlier. He watched, shaken and panting as L immediately climbed to his feet and limped into the bathroom. Light sighed and followed L in before L began to demand his presence. 

As they bathed, Light reflected on the first two days. They had been utterly insatiable for one another and Light had arrogantly proclaimed he didn't even need those stupid supplements to satisfy his Omega. Boy, was he wrong. After a bare minimum of six hours sleep and a few bites of food, L was crying out to be fucked again. 

The second day was just as relentless. While it was true Light loved every second of their time together and fucking L was hardly what he would consider a * _ **chore**_ *, his energy reserves were starting to deplete… 

' _If I speak to him through the bond perhaps he will be better behaved?_ ' Light thought hopefully as L washed his hair. 

***L, how are you feeling?***

"Hot" L responded at once. "I need you, Alpha!"

***.. I know, Baby, and I need you too, but it's really important you wash first, okay?***

L seemed to visably soften at the words and nodded his head. Perhaps a gentler hand was needed? Light scrubbed L's back and conditioned his hair for him until L began to whine and writhe beneath his hands. He was probably over stimulated and it was nearly time for them to mate again… 

"Bed" Light declared. He helped L out of the bath and quickly rubbed him dry. He could smell the scent of his Omegas's slick and despite his exhaustion it was making him hard and aching to be inside his mate once again. 

_*Do you love me, Alpha?*_ L sent back across their bond as Light tenderly fed him a few bites of food before the red haze of lust descended once again. L seemed to need constant reassurance he was loved and wanted lately, which Light knew to be an after effect of his punishment. 

***I love you more than anything, L. You need to start behaving though. That means taking baths when I say and eating and drinking, alright? You have to think of your health if you want to concieve***

L grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in four thirsty gulps. 

"I'm ready to mate again, Alpha" L was already pulling Light down on top of him, "I'm burning up!"

Light knew the sensation of burning was painful and uncomfortable for L, and that only his seed could actually 'cool' L down, so wasted no time in pushing back inside the writhing body beneath him. L let out a breathy moan and clutched needily at him, head tipped back and eyes closed as Light rutted into him. 

"Ah! Light, so good! Ohhh, Alpha, it feels so good!" L was all sweet submission and cooing tones now he had gotten what he wanted. Light huffed out a laugh at the sudden change in L's demeanor before his instincts fully took over and he began to slam into him hard and fast. 

"God damn" Light growled out through gritted teeth, "So fucking good, L, tighten around me more. I want to feel you-" his breath caught in a gasp as L tightened his body around him at his command. "Fuck!" He swore. He lost what little control he had and cried out as he lunged in and out of that clinging wet heat. L's nails dug into his skin and once again Light blindly reached for his throat. He bit down as yet another release smashed through him. He was shaking with adrenaline, hormones and fatigue as he pumped L full of his come. 

L's sobs grew in fever as he thrashed beneath him, his own release making him seize up and come in jets all over his stomach and Light's chest. Light let out a deep moan as he slumped across L's chest, his knot beginning to swell and seal his mate up. 

"Light" L shuddered, his inner walls still spasming around Light as he twitched in pleasure. 

"Feeling it inside?" Light lifted his head to watch. L was tossing his head, little whines escaping him as he squirmed. 

"Yes" L moaned raggedly as his overstimulated prostate continued to send nerve signals shooting up and down his body, "Oh, Light, oh god!" 

Light smirked smugly as he watched the last spasms wrack through L's body before he finally slumped down, pliant and peaceful once again. 

Light panted for breath as he lay slumped over L. His skin tingled and his blood roared in his ears as L's scent washed over him. He swallowed thickly and reached for some water. He definitely had a new found respect for what having a mate entailed. Never again would he skip supplements or assume his natural prowess would be enough, that was for sure! 

*********************

It was day five of L's heat when it happened. 

L was slowly grinding down on his Alpha's cock, mouth locked in a deep, passionate kiss as Light moaned around his tongue and came inside him, when they both felt a spark of * _ **something**_ * flash across their bond. It was fleeting and gone in a moment, but they were certain what they had just felt was the spark of new life being created… 

"Oh my god" L whispered, his eyes wide. He had no idea how it was possible, but he knew they had both felt the moment he had conceived.

"L!" Light gasped, a look of wonder on his face as he grabbed L's head between his hands. "Did you feel that?"

"I felt * _ **them**_ *" L quivered, his body still flexing on Light's swelling cock. "I felt our pups!"

Light was surprised to feel tears pour from his eyes as he gathered L in his arms. They locked their arms around each other, gasping and sobbing together as they tried to come to terms with the wonder they had experienced. 

_'You're truly mine now, L. You're carrying my pups'_ Light thought as he pressed a series of sweet, slow kisses to L's smiling mouth. 

"You're pregnant, My Queen" Light stroked L's cheek. No traces of Ryuzaki remained, other than L's natural stubbornness. 

"Yes, Alpha. I am" L smiled back in return, nothing but joy radiating from him. Even in this moment of triumph, however, L felt a distant echo of sadness run through his mind. Why did he feel as if there was something tainting his joy? It was like some part of himself had just died. He didn't understand what it was, he could only feel the pang of loss as it disintegrated entirely. 

_'That's stupid. I can't think like that. I'm a Queen and I'm carrying Pups. Everything I do must be for their benefit from now on!'_ L chastised himself. 

Once the knot had subsided Light made sure to feed L all the chocolate cake he could. He was, after all, eating for * _ **three**_ * now and he deserved it. 

"Light, do I have to call you 'Kami-Sama' like everyone else does?" L asked once he'd finished eating.

"No" Light smirked, thinking, 'Though I might ask you to call me that in bed sometimes' "You aren't like everyone else, L, you're my equal"

L's smile rivaled the sun for brightness. "Light, I felt something else earlier. Something… almost like mourning. Right after I felt them I felt like I'd lost something important. Like the final shred of something… vital had been broken. What do you think that was?"

'Your free will' Light thought, a somber expression on his face. He had worked tirelessly to secure L's obedience, yes, but now that he had had it… in the contrary way of human nature, he found he missed what he had lost. He would miss the Detective L, even though he had struck the final nail in his coffin. 

_'I don't know why I am being so morbid. I have everything I've ever wanted. L will be happier as my Queen than he ever was before as a repressed Omega. We will change the world together and will * **live** * forever too'_ the thought comforted him and Light smiled reassuringly at his beloved Omega. 

"It was probably just a side effect of the new bond forming with the pups, Baby, don't dwell on it"

So L didn't. The minute hand was fast approaching the hour and he soon had far more important things on his mind. Light pushed into him again and suddenly everything was perfect and beautiful. 

He never mourned for that phantom identity he felt he had lost. When he was in Light's arms it didn't even matter anymore… 

******************

L's first heat was over, and they both took a full day to recover and replenish their fatigued bodies. 

Light knew L's pregnancy wouldn't be confirmed by a Dr for weeks, but he felt as if he could see the changes already. The way the light caught in L's hair or by the happiness that illuminated his eyes as they spoke. Light saw the signs of pregnancy in such simple things. L had taken to curling his arms around his stomach protectively as they slept, the unconscious actions of an Omega already fiercely devoted to their pups. 

Light would watch L as he slept and gently trace the flat plains of his belly with longing. He couldn't wait to see it swell with life.

Days passed and Light did all he could to ensure L's swift ascension to the throne. Now that he was pregnant, Light doubled his guard and made sure that only those specifically vetoed by him could speak to L directly. He would not risk L having a single moment of distress, no, he was going to spoil L as much as he could. 

He started with an entire new wardrobe of silken maternity clothes. Long shirts made of fine spun silk and gracefully loose trousers comprised most of it. L was a little disdainful at the thought of wearing shoes, but Light decided for the sake of his comfort L didn't have to wear them in the palace. He had cute feet anyway, it would be a shame to have them hidden away. 

"This is nice" L nodded his approval as he held up a Chinese style silk shirt, "Thank you, Light"

"I would give you anything your heart desires" Light sighed, awestruck at what a sap L's pregnancy was turning him into. He didn't want to leave his side for even a moment. Ryuk was ripping him a new one for his clinginess, but the Drs assured Light it was natural for a newly mated pair to want to remain as close as they were. 

"Your crown is ready for you" Light informed his mate as he held a cherry to his lips. Sara bit back a smile at seeing her benevolent god fawn over his lucky Omega. Light was frantic when it came to making sure L was as comfortable as possible. Everything he ate was tested first and hygiene standards were even stricter than usual. It was her job to see L through his pregnancy and help him bear Kira-Sama's heirs. She was amazed at L's fertility and of course believed Light at his word when he informed her they had just * _ **known**_ * when L had conceived. 

"Silver?" L asked idly as he toyed with a cherry stem. Light found himself thinking back to another lifetime when L (Ryuzaki) used to tie cherry stems in knots at Kira HQ. 

"Of course. It is your colour" Light pressed a kiss to his cheek, "As soon as your pregnancy has been confirmed by the doctors I will have a public announcement made. How do you feel about moving upstairs and into my quarters tomorrow?"

L regarded him with a confused expression. "Yes, I'm fine with that. why wouldn't I want that, Light? I'm your mate. I have no idea why I was even down here in the first place. Oh. Was it for privacy?"

Sara and Light exchanged a pleased look. 

"That was exactly why, L-Sama" Sara smiled, "And of course, we will see to it that your belongings are moved to Kira-Sama's rooms at once!"

Matsuda was now enrolled as a guard, Mogi was near death and that white haired brat… Light smiled at the thought of him and the SPK. He wanted them kept alive. Halle Lidner was being peg fed to keep her going. He wanted * _ **L**_ * to be the one to order their deaths, just for kicks, if he was being honest. 

Light was willing to wait for that, though. His priority at the moment was making sure L had everything he could ever want. If that meant cake, then so be it. If that meant his undivided attention, so be it. That was why Mikami and Takada were his aides anyway. 

"Light, who is that?" 

Light stopped in his tracks as he glared at his guards. They were moving Near to a smaller cell. Of all fucking times! 

"His name is Nate River" Light looked at L with intense scrutiny, searching for the slightest flicker of recognition in those stormy eyes. There was none.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" L met 'Nate River's' shocked stare with a blank expression. 

"Because he is insane" Light swiftly wrapped an arm around L's waist and led him away from where Near was. 

"L!"

L whipped his head back at the sound, a crease appeared between his eyebrows as he again found himself staring at the strange young man. 

Why did he think it was acceptable to call him by his name? Everyone else addressed him as 'My Queen' or 'Your Grace' L felt sorry for him. What kind of life was it when one was insane? L met the young man's eyes in silence before he looked away. Prisoner or not, he didn't deserve to be kept in such a pitiful state. 

"Light, I don't think it's a wise idea to house prisoners who are insane" L said softly, "Especially not * _ **now**_ *. Insane people are unpredictable and hard to control. You should take care of him... " 

Light was delighted at L's words. It seemed he wouldn't have to wait after all! 

"If that is what you think is best, give the order" Light whispered in L's ear. "Your word carries (nearly) as much weight as mine, Darling"

L looked at the strange young man, his frown deepinging when he began to call him 'Ryuzaki'

"He thinks I'm different people. Poor wretch. Put him out of his misery" L ordered. The guards nodded and Nate River's mouth dropped open in shock as he felt the cold touch of metal to his head. Near closed his eyes, unafraid to accept his fate. At least in death he would find a freedom his old mentor would never have. He smiled. 

_'I am sorry you have become like this, L-'_

**BANG**! 

L watched with detached pity as the one who had once been his close confident, his *heir*, crumpled to the ground. He was dead before he hit the floor. 

_'Yes! L, you've done it!'_ Light grinned as he watched a pool of blood spread around Near's head and tinge his hair pink. L had killed him without a second thought, he hadn't even had to command it. 

"Should we kill his associates, L-Sama?" One of the guards asked. Light smiled at the show of respect. He would leave this decision up to L as well then. 

"Are they a threat to myself or Light?" L asked tersely, as if the answer was obvious. _'I really need to look into these guards of Light's. Half of them are as sharp as a rusted scalpel'_

"Y-yes, My Queen" the guard stammered. He could hardly believe this hard eyed young man was the same shivering creature he had been guarding in his cell for months on end. Obviously his God's love had changed him! 

"Then kill them." L muttered, already holding out his hand for Light to continue leading him through the labyrinth of corridors. Light smirked as he enclasped L's hand with his own and walked away. 

Gunshots sounded behind them and Light's eyes gleamed with triumph as they walked away from the massacre. L did not so much as flinch at the looks and bows he received. 

But why would he? He was a Queen. 

*****************

Two weeks later, L's pregnancy was confirmed and he was crowned. L was silent as the silver crown, fashioned of twisted metal styled in roses and vines, was placed on his head. Kira's followers rejoiced at the prospect of their God's bloodline being secured. There were those in the palace who had dared to whisper that their god had chosen a most difficult mate. Some even murmured L Lawliet could not be tamed. 

_'I always did like proving people wrong'_ Light thought as L sat quietly by his side. 'I _know there are people here in these cheering crowds who doubted him. Who doubted *me*'_

"Well, I'll freely admit I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see the day" Ryuk chuckled into Light's ear. 

"Tch, you should no better than to underestimate me, Ryuk" Light scoffed. 

L turned to look at them questioningly. 

"Ryuk thought I wouldn't be able to get my hands on something for you, Baby, of course I proved him wrong"

L leaned forward, a flash of excitement in his eyes, "Is it the cribs I wanted for the twins?"

L had fallen in love with a beautiful white wood crib Sara had shown him. Naturally Light had already bought it the instant he noticed L expressing an interest in it. 

"Yes, Darling, I've sorted that out for you" Light soothed. He pecked L's lips and smiled at the flush of pleasure spreading across L's cheeks. Light thought he looked beautiful. The silver crown glittered in the low light and looked gorgeous against the ebony backdrop of his hair. 

_'You are going to be the best bearer, L. I hope our pups will inherit your beauty, your intelligence and hopefully that stubborn determination I love so much'_

Once the ceremony was complete, Light showed L around his new quarters. Light had his entire suite re-furnished for when L would join him. Accents of silver and gold ran through a room that was kept dim and airy for L and his Pup's health. 

Light was especially looking forward to finally sleeping in his own bed with L by his side. Waking up to him and feeling his growing pups as they kicked… 

Still. They had work to do. 

"L, we need to discuss the Death Notes. Every name we write down is crucially important. You've so far been writing down the names you've been given but I want you to write down names of your own violation too. As my Queen, it will be expected of you and I want to ensure you use the Death Note as much as possible. We've got a lot of work to do, haven't we?"

L nodded seriously. He'd been thinking about it too and he had already decided who he would be pursuing. Anyone who had harmed a child would be wiped from the face of the earth in preparation for his precious twins arrival. He informed Light of his ideas as the servants milled around unpacking L's belongings. 

"I will find every single person who has harmed a child and wrote their name down" L promised Light, "If that is okay with you, Alpha?"

"That is more than okay" Light sighed as he marvelled at the compassionate killer his Queen was set to become. "I will inform Mikami and Takada of your decision"

Predictably, L's eyes flashed at the mention of their names. He vaguely remembered Light having to punish him by fucking Mikami before they were mated, and it still made his heart hurt. 

"I know you don't like them much, Baby, but they are crucial in implementing my rule. Besides, I will never have to mate with anyone else now because you've learnt your lesson, haven't you, Love?"

L slowly nodded his head. Yes, he'd learnt his lesson. He would never disobey his Alpha again. He wasn't even sure why he had disobeyed him in the first place. His memories were hazy and disorganized but that didn't concern him much. His pregnancy was the best thing that had ever happened to him and it was at the forefront of his mind. 

He sat by Light's side as they settled down to work. Within an hour 65 convicted Pedophiles had been eradicated. 

"Well done" Light purred as he read through L's messy scrawl of names. L had effortlessly hacked into the British Police records and acquired access to all the names and faces he could want. "Excellent job"

L raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Did you expect anything less?' Light grinned as he saw a flash of the stubborn detective. It appeared that was something that would never fully go away. That was just part of *L*

"By the way… Sara said something that interested me earlier" L leaned in and nuzzled Light's neck. "Strong Omegas can mark their mates. It helps to stop them straying. I don't know why I disobeyed you before and I am sorry I did, but I don't want you mating with anyone else ever again, Light. You are as much mine as I am yours"

Light was delighted. Now that L's pregnancy was progressing and he was crowned he was really coming into his own. He swiftly called Mikami and ordered him to cancel his afternoon meetings. 

"I would be honored to wear your mark, My Love" Light shifted his eyes to the bed, "Shall we?"

"Yes, Alpha" L's eyes were smokey with desire. "Where may I bite you?"

"On my neck, of course" Light was already shrugging out of his shirt. "I want everyone to see it"

L suddenly appeared hesitant. "But… won't some Alpha's think you weak for wearing an Omegas mark. It isn't the done thing, is it?" The last thing L wanted was to cause Light trouble. He'd been hoping to get away with a little bite on Light's shoulder or back. The thought of being permitted to bite Light's neck hadn't even crossed his mind. 

"Everyone can think what they want. You are my equal and my queen. If they dare to utter a word we will silence them forever" Light tossed his trousers on the floor and smirked at L as he laid back on the bed. He crooked his finger and L crossed the room as fast as he could. 

L scrambled on top of Light and stared at him incredulously as Light tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. 

"You're certain it's okay?" L gulped, nervousness and longing making his heart race as he stared down at that perfect golden skin. 

"Do it" Light's eyes were a sultry caramel color and L found himself transfixed as he slowly lowered his head to nuzzle at Light's neck. The scent of lavender, leather and iron hit him and he quivered with longing, slick already started to form as he licked at Light's neck. 

"Bite nice and hard and then I will fuck you" Light hooked his arms around L's shoulders and stroked his back. L gave his neck one last lick before he latched on and bit as hard as he could. 

Light groaned at the sensation. While an Omegas bite would never be as powerful as an Alphas, L was still biting pretty hard. It made him hard almost instantly to feel his Omega laying claim to him. He didn't give a single fuck what other Alphas thought. They were just unfortunate to not have an Omega like he did. He suspected Sara had told L all about Omega marks to help soothe him before he met Mikami and Takada again. With his mark on Light's neck, Light suspected L would be less threatened and that was paramount. Now he was pregnant he wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible for his mate. 

L lapped at the bite mark and pressed little kisses to the skin. It was an angry red, already acquiring violet tones as the skin throbbed with sensation. 

"It looks beautiful on you, Light" L nuzzled the mark before he pulled away to stare down into Light's eyes. "Thank you for letting me do that, Alpha" L gently stroked the bite mark. "I hope it pisses Mikami off" L couldn't help but add, an impish smile on his lips. 

Light chuckled and flipped them over so L was pinned beneath him. L moaned as Light pressed their hips together and began to leave a trail of blazing kisses all over his neck and shoulders. 

"Mmm, that's nice!" L sighed when Light parted his robe and began to kiss and lick his nipples. Light drew one into his mouth and L let out a sharp whine, chest arching up as he felt pleasure course through him. 

"Do you want me to knot you, L? Or do you want me to suck your cock?" Light whispered softly, blowing a puff of air over the stiff pink nipple and making L yelp. 

L's brain short circuited at the lewd question. He knew exactly what he wanted and answered Light by grinding his cock against his. "Need you inside me, Alpha"

Light lifted one of L's legs and draped it over his shoulder. Showing off how flexible he was, L arched up for a kiss using just one elbow on the bed as leverage. He shuddered into the kiss as he felt Light's fingers delve inside him. 

"So wet" Light moaned. He gathered L to him and kissed him fiercely, sucking on his tongue and fingering him until L was a shuddering, moaning mess beneath him. 

"Be gentle. The pups" L couldn't help but remind his Alpha as Light pressed just the tip inside him. 

"Don't worry. Gentle is what I want now. Wrap your arms around me and kiss me, L"

L locked his arms around Light's neck, fingering his bite back, and let out a contented sigh as Light pushed inside. He would never get enough of that feeling, the first push into his body and of feeling whole. It was something an Omega naturally craved and it sent shivers of bliss racing up and down his spine. 

They rocked together gently, their mouths feasting on each other and tongues dueling softly in a mimicry of what their bodies were doing. L tightened around Light when he felt Light's hand wrap around his cock and stroke gently in time to his thrusts. 

"Oh, Light" L moaned, "More"

"I'm addicted to you" Light whispered into L's ear, "It was always you, L, even when you didn't know it." He ratted faster, L's sharp pants of pleasure ringing in his ears as the bed creaked in protest over their ministrations. 

L was too swept up in sensation to understand what Light was talking about. As far as he was concerned it had always been Light for him too. Light was his Alpha. He was everything. 

"Ah! Light! There, oh god! Harder!" L gasped, nails digging in as Light hit his prostate dead on. 

"Ah fuck yes, scream for me!" Light gasped as he aimed for that spot. L did scream for him before he sized up and came all over his stomach. Light grit his teeth at the clenching of L's body and let out a loud cry as he spilled inside his Queen. He bit down on L's neck and made a muffled moan of pleasure when he felt L nuzzle at his neck and bite him in return. 

_'This is so right. Fuck, this is everything. This is the best thing in the entire world_ ' Light thought as he felt the bond between them sing as their bodies locked together. 

"L" Light sighed after what felt like an eternity later. He was soft again but he was loathe to leave his mates body. Instead, they lay quietly breathing and soaking up each others scent, bodies still connected. 

Which was why it was so fucking annoying when Light's mobile began to ring. 

L sighed and closed his eyes, too tired to so much as move a muscle. He let out a soft whine of complaint when he felt Light pull out from him. 

"Don't Worry, I will be back soon. I took the entire afternoon off, remember?" Light shot him a smoldering look as he reached for his phone. 

"What is it?" He snapped out, all sweetness gone as he turned his attention to Mikami. 

"Kami-Sama! I am _***so***_ sorry to disturb you, but you told me to contact you as soon as I heard anything-"

"Yes, yes, get to the point, Mikami" Light snapped terseley. Watching L just lay there with drying come on his chest was entirely too tempting. He felt his blood stir at the thought of flipping L onto his stomach and fucking him into the mattress… 

"L-Sama's former heirs, Matt and Mello? They've been located. They are currently being detained. They aren't putting up a fight and have stated they just want to see L-Sama. Apparently they are aware of L-Sama's new… position"

Light chanced a look at L. ' _New position?! Try, new life!'_ He'd killed Near without a second thought, but Light had been able to sense L's emotions. He had killed him out of a sense of mercy. He had genuinely believed he was ending the boys suffering. 

What would he do if he saw Matt and Mello? Would his memories resurface even though he was pregnant? Light thought about L mumbling he was Ryuzaki and the blood dripping from his nose... 

Or would those two be more amenable than Nate River had been? All the Intel pointed in that direction. 

"Bring them here. I will see them first" Light slipped outside the room. " _ ***He***_ cannot know, Not until I have assessed the situation. Arrange it. I will see you at six"

L propped himself up on his elbows, picking up a faint hint of stress coming from Light. "Light, what's the matter?" He called out. 

Light abruptly ended the conversation and returned to L with a sunny smile. 

"Nothing, Darling. Just business. Now, how about we pick up where we left off…?"

Even as they immersed themselves in each other Light could not switch off his brain nor control his thoughts. He made sure to keep his thoughts to himself as he lavished his attention on L. 

_'It seems there are still stubborn remnants of L Lawliet's past that refuse to be washed aside…'_


	7. The Lavender Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's pregnancy is progressing and Light is enthralled by his expecting Queen, but someone is lurking in the background and determined to take advantage of the young god's distraction to achieve their purpose: to kill L and his pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *really* hope this chapter explains a few things about the characters personalities and the choices/motivations they have made or have.
> 
> And sorry, Smut fans, this is a smut free chapter. Don't worry, though, PowerbottomL makes an appearance next chapter and 
> 
> He  
> IS  
> PISSED! 😬

It was during L's second month of pregnancy that he started to show. Light made sure to praise the slight swell of his belly and fuss over him even more than usual. If he so much as spent five minutes talking to someone L would hiss at him to return to his side. 

Somehow the god of the new world had become a slave to his pregnant spouse! Light had to laugh at the irony as he rushed after L and did the smallest, and most absurd things to ensure his comfort. 

"Light, I don't like the lighting in the boardroom. Make them dimmer" L had announced, interrupting the meeting with the now compliant Russian ambassadors. 

"Of course, Sweetheart" Light had answered. He snapped his fingers and guards rushed to dim the lights. No one dared complain when they struggle to read their papers. If L-Sama wasn't happy _***no one***_ was happy! 

Not five minutes into the meeting, L was tugging on his sleeve again to get his attention. Light bit back a sigh. It was going to be a * _ **long**_ * pregnancy! 

"Light! Why is Takada looking at me? Make her stop or I will gouge her eyes out!

"Takada, stop looking at L" Light ordered. Takada lowered her eyes respectfully, hiding her hatred for the Omega under a veil of obedience. 

And on and on it went. Light wasn't the only one who was relieved when the meeting was finally called to a close! 

L attempted to stand up but suddenly doubled over, eyes wide as he felt the throbbing pain in his side. 

"L-Sama!" Sara dashed to his side, concern lining her face, "Is everything alright?"

L shook his head, his face pinched with pain. Light barked an order for the Doctors to perform an examination at once. Concerned for the safety of his pups and not wanting to disobey his Alpha, L allowed them to led him to the medical wing. His terror grew as the sharp pains continued to steal his breath.

' _What's going on? Oh god, please don't let me be losing them! I can't lose them, I'd rather * **die**!*_' L thought in rising panic. 

Light hovered by L's side as he was laid down on a table. No Dr would dare pull L's loose shirt up so Light did it himself. L shivered at the feeling of the cool gel that Sara (who, as L's personal physician and another * _ **mated**_ * Omega, was permitted to touch him) applied. 

L reached for Light's hand, panic flashing in his eyes. 

"Shh, L, Try and relax and we will see what's wrong" Light soothed as the ultrasound wand swept over L's stomach. L took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Well?" Light demanded. "What is wrong with our pups?"

"I… N-nothing, Kami-Sama" the Dr stuttered as he turned the monitor towards him. Light melted at the sight of his pups. The image was blurry but if he squinted hard enough he could just make out two tiny humans. 

"Nothing?" L struggled to comprehend. He had felt like his internal organs were being squeezed! 

"No, L-Sama, the pups are healthy and relaxed. We will need to run some blood tests and monitor you closely to find out where this pain is coming from" A beta Dr hurried to Light and showed him L's vital sign readings. Unfortunately for the Dr, he made the mistake of standing too close to him. 

"Get the hell away from my Alpha!" L snarled. The Dr dropped his clipboard and scurried back, his face white as a sheet as L glared at him in fury. 

Light soothed him by running a hand through his hair, and L instantly sank back onto the bed. His hormones were going haywire and Light again reminded himself to be patient with his Queen. It was rare for an Omega to fall pregnant in their first heat and combined with the fact L's biology had been tampered with and repressed for so many years… 

' _He's a marvel. I don't think any Omega could withstand what my L has been through'_ Light smiled proudly at his mate. 

L sighed and leaned into Light's soothing touches as bloods were taken. 

"Light, I feel…" L suddenly gagged and jerked his head to the side. He vomited violently, his entire body quivering as he wretched. Light's eyes narrowed as a realization hit him. L hadn't been tested for * _ **poison**_ *

Light ordered a series of chemical tests to be performed while he sat by L's side, his mind racing as he thought about L's condition. For the past month he had been vomiting, tired, snappy and irritable as fuck. All of these symptoms were chalked down to hormones. But what if there was something else going on? 

' _If I find out anyone has hurt him I will flay them alive'_ Light thought with vicious hatred as he looked down at his Omega. L and Sara were talking quietly, the Omega smoothing L's hair and reassuring him all would be well. 

Despite his pressing workload, Light refused to leave L's side. He wrote the names he needed to write and delegated the rest to Mikami. Takada was nowhere to be found, and had Light not been so concerned about his Queen he would have found that unusual… 

Hours ticked by and results came pouring in. Light had tests conducted for every poison he could think of and they all returned negative. 

Light trusted his instincts and they were screaming at him that something was wrong. It was when he was running L's hair through his fingers the idea hit him. Some toxins left little traces in the blood or body but they * _ **did**_ * leave traces in hair! 

L yelped when Light suddenly grabbed a pair of medical scissors and cut a lock of glossy black hair. He ignored the Dr's and conducted the test himself. The results made the blood run cold in his veins. 

_**Arsenic.** _

Light seethed with rage. Someone was trying to kill L and his unborn pups. He was grateful for his intuition and for being able to find out so fast, but the results indicated L had been poisoned for at least a month by the build up of trace elements in his hair. 

Someone was going to die and it was not going to be his Omega. Light kept the news to himself (he could trust no one) and crumpled the paper in his hands. 

Whoever dared to do this would pay. He would make them die * _ **screaming**_ *

**********************

"Urgh, how many days has it been now?" Mello moaned as he threw his empty water bottle into the air and caught it. 

"34" Matt answered without missing a beat. His eyes were bloodshot and he was exhausted but neither of them were willing to give up. They just wanted to see L again. Yes it mattered he was no longer the L they knew, but the world had changed and Kira ruled. They accepted that. Near hadn't and Near was now * _ **dead**_ *

They did not want to share his fate.

"34 fucking days" Mello groaned and chucked the water bottle against the wall. The cells were quiet. They'd found out from listening to the guards conversations that Near's SPK force had all been executed, Matsuda had become a guard and Mogi (the last remaining member of the Kira Task Force that had not shown allegiance or died) was at death's door anyway. 

It made for a dull stay. 

"Oi!" Mello yelled as he spotted a guard, "I'm thirsty as fuck, what does a guy have to do to get a goddamn soda in this place?!"

"Suck his dick, probably" Matt muttered dryly before adding, "* _ **Don't**_ * take that literally, Mels" to his Omega mate. 

Mello sighed and clicked his fingers. ' _Oh, Fine, but I really could do with a soda_ ' he thought with a grimace.

The door opened and they both sat upright, eyes widening at the sight of * **him** * none other than 'God of the New World', King of the Earth' himself:

Light Yagami.

Aka Kira. 

They shared a look, whispering at each other through their bond as Light approached their cell. 

"Matt. Mello" Light greeted them. His tone was pleasant enough but his eyes were like cut glass. 

' _He looks majorly pissed about something'_ Matt thought as Light stared at them in silence. 

"Hello, Kira" Mello, never one for shutting his mouth, replied. "What brings you here to this fine establishment?"

'Oh my god, Mels!' Matt shared the thought through their bond, 'Shut up!'

The sass made Light smile. "You've stated several times you wish to see L and that you will accept our rule if you can do so. Well, I've recently learned that L has been poisoned. Someone has been dosing him up with Arsenic. Anything you'd like to tell me?"

Mello and Matt glanced at each other again. 

"We have literally been stuck in this cell for a month, Kira. How in the name of fuckery would we be able to poison L?" Mello scoffed. 

"Furthermore, we * _ **love**_ * L! We don't want him to be hurt! You know, Light Yagami, for such a genius you can be so fucking blind. Have you considered the possibility that he is being poisoned by those closest to him?" Matt met Light's eyes in challenge. "We are unknown faces. Let us out of this cell and we will pose as L's guards. We will find out who is poisoning him and if there is a conspiracy we will get to the bottom of it"

Light hesitated. Conspiracy...? Yes, that was an entirely possible scenario. Who would hold such a grudge against L? 

' _Have I been too lenient in trying to convert people to my cause. Mother and Father killed themselves but Matsuda is alive and well… what if his obedience is simply feigned. What if there * **is** * a conspiracy to kill L and ruin my dynasty?'_ It was a troubling thought. Light shifted his heavy gaze from one to the other. 

"And why should I trust * _ **you?**_ *" he asked finally. 

"Because we love L" Mello replied, his eyes burning with sincerity. "And because we are shithot at finding out secrets and cracking conspiracy theories" he added, as if that proclamation would somehow aid their cause. 

Light deliberated over his options before he slowly nodded his head. 

"You have one day. My Shinigami will be following you at all times. If you make so much as one move to hurt L or undermine * _ **our**_ * regime, he will not hesitate to kill you"

Ryuk, who had been lounging against the wall and listening in, gave Light a thumbs up. 

"Fair enough" Matt nodded. "If we do this, Kira, I want your word that you will allow us to stay close to our brother. We will not mention the past or who he was but we will look out for him and protect him. We are not Near." Matt reminded. 

"Thank fuck for that" Mello muttered under his breath. 

_'Is it weakness to want L to be surrounded by those who genuinely love him? Those who would lay their lives down for them? I am doubting myself and I detest it…'_

"One day" Light repeated, his mind troubled as he turned on his heel and headed for the door. 

Ryuk drifted over to them, his eyes gleaming as he looked from one to the other. 

"I feel like I'm being stared at" Mello muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Goosepimples erupted over his skin. 

"Probably the Shinigami" Matt replied, already compiling a list of potential suspects in his head. 

"Cool" Mello grinned and waved at thin air. 

Ryuk, amused by the pair, walked away and caught up with Light. 

"They were telling the truth, I think" Ryuk informed him, "That Mello guy is quite the character. I like him"

"Someone has to, I suppose" Light muttered tiredly. He needed to get back to L. Every second he was away from him was agony. His guard watched him around the clock (much to L's annoyance) but what if that wasn't enough? Was Matsuda really stupid enough to attempt to poison L or was it someone much closer to him… 

*********************

L sighed as his tea was tested. It was getting annoying now. Everything he ate or drank was to be tested. He was guarded around the clock. No one could go near him other than Sara, Mikami, Takada and Light himself. 

L noted two new guards were glancing at him and raised an eyebrow. They dipped their heads and looked away. 

"You two" L called over. "What are your names?"

"Matt" Matt introduced himself, his heart pounding in his chest. L was so very different than what he remembered him to be. It was hard to believe he was the same person. But he * _ **was**_ * deep down. This was still their older brother and mentor and they still loved him. 

"Mello, Your Grace" Mello performed a flamboyant bow that had L's lips curving up in an amused smile. 

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Just marvelling at how fortunate you are to have conceived after your first heat, Your Grace" Matt said smoothly, "Mello is my mate and we are yet to be blessed with pups"

L softened at the mention of pups (as Matt predicted he would) and smiled at them. 

"Do either of you know how to play chess? I'm very bored" 

_'I'm sure Light won't be too mad if I break the rules just this once'_

L smiled at the guards hopefully. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was like he felt some sort of * _ **affinity**_ * to them. . 

Matt and Mello shared a triumphant glance. Yes they knew how to play chess, because once, long ago and in a different life, L had been the one to teach them… 

Takada glanced at Sara and the Omega diligently began to place more potted lavender around the room. 

'Matt, we need a sample of that lavender. Something is off here and if L's food and drinks are being tested why isn't the objects he comes into contact being tested?' 

Matt subtly nodded his head. They had noses like bloodhounds when it came to conspiracy theories. L had taught them to critically examine every single factor to a case and so they would. They both knew Light was intelligent but it seemed this minor detail of testing the objects surrounding L had slipped past him. 

_'But then he is kinda busy ruling the world_ ' Mello thought as he watched Sara from beneath lowered lashes. She looked pale and sickly and was shivering faintly… 

Slowly but surely, the pieces of the puzzle were fitting into place. If the lavender was poisoned then there was no way the Omega knew she was poisoning her master. Not if she was exposing herself to the toxin too. 

No… someone else was pulling the strings… 

"Fuck off, Takada!" L snarled as Takada dared to step too close to him. 

"Of course. At once, L-Sama…" the tall, elegant woman cooed, voice like silk as she slunk away. 

'Takada?!' Matt thought to Mello. 

Mello said nothing as L's knight took one of his pawns. 

"You play very well, Mello" L praised as Mello swiped one of his own pawns off the board. "But I'm afraid it's… checkmate"

Mello grinned at him as L scored the win. ' _Brilliant as always, L!'_

"I accept defeat graciously" Mello felt warm as L smiled at him. He saw genuine respect reflected in L's eyes. "Good game, My Queen! I didn't even see that move coming"

"That is why I won. If your moves are predictable you will lose" L sounded so much like his old self it made their hearts ache. 

"L-Sama… if I may be so bold, may I admire some of your lavender?" Matt suddenly piped up, "When I was little I grew up next to a lavender field and I guess it just reminds me of home" he flashed L a sheepish, embarrassed smile. ' _You were always * **kind** *, Please show me that hasn't changed'_

"Of course, Matt. In fact… Sara, please give Matt a plant to take away with him" L smiled beneavently. His instincts told him these two guards were allies. He always trusted his gut and besides, if he was being honest, it was just nice to have someone intelligent (other than Light) to play chess with. He always ended up in stalemate when they played, and even though he'd won Mello it had not been an easy victory. The guard had actually engaged and challenged him and L was impressed. 

' _Yes_!' Matt thought as Sara hurried over with a pot of sweet smelling lavender for him. 

"Thank you very much, L-Sama" Matt bowed his head. "I will treasure this!"

An hour and another chess match later, L announced he was going for a nap. L rested his hands on his belly and smiled down at the small bulge. His little ones were certainly tiring him out lately!

Matt and Mello excused themselves and hurried off to find Light, who they knew was watching their encounter with L closely. 

Ryuk followed the young couple, wings flapping excitedly. He had a funny feeling the drama was about to unfold! 

*******************

"Lavender?" Light's tone was flat with disbelief. "L has been poisoned because of Lavender?!"

"Yeah" Matt passed Light the plant L had given him. "It hasn't been screened but I'm 96% certain it is contaminated. Sara is displaying similar symptoms to L, so I can only assume since she's handling the contaminated objects she is being used by someone else" Matt smirked at Light, delighted at the genuine respect he saw in his eyes. Light knew he was dealing with L's heirs here. They possessed a cunning and intelligence on parr with his own. 

"And that someone else just so happens to be Miss Kiyomi's Takada" Mello announced with a flourish. "She is the one who orders in and supplies the lavender. She is getting it shipped in, isn't she? Guess whose in charge of the shipping orders?"

"Sayu…No…" Light's face crumpled as their words hit home. He knew his sister had always been a bit of a brat but surely she wouldn't stoop so low? Surely she wouldn't conspire to kill L and his pups? 

"We've asked Ryuk to plant bugs in her room, Kira, we should have concrete proof of her involvement in a matter of hours" Matt sounded sympathetic. "I know it sucks to find out you have been betrayed. How do you think we felt when we found out Watari was dossing L for all those years?" 

Light let out a soft sigh. He wanted to trust the young men, he really did, but his emotions were shattered. He slumped into his chair, not so much a God as a frightened and hurt 21 year old young man. 

"I will need concrete proof of your alligations before I order their arrests" Light finally said, his voice gruff with pain, "If you can secure the proof I need I will also consider your application as permanent guards. Perhaps even L's own personal guards"

"Leave it to us" Mello stared at the slumped and dejected figure. "Listen, Light, I'm not gonna say I think of you as a god, cos I really don't. But I don't object to what you are doing. If I had a Death Note I would definitely use it to wipe out those I detested too. Urgh, what I am trying to say is that you are L's mate now and we will look out for your interests whether you trust us or not. But make no mistake, we won't be serving * ** _you_** * as our god. Our loyalty will be to L, the same as it always has been."

Light glanced up, shocked and appreciative of such honesty. It was a rare thing these days. Surrounded by simpering courtiers and terrified officials, Matt and Mello were like a breath of fresh air. They were certainly living up to their infamous reputation as L's fearless and formidable heirs. Thankfully for them they were more level headed than their white-haired comrade had been. 

"Very well" Light dipped his head, "Remain in touch and Ryuk will assist you where he can. I will run the tests on the lavender and check on L and Sara"

Light returned to the medical wing were both L and Sara were now laid up. The Omegas held hands, grim faced and miserable in pain. Light sensed Sara was innocent in the plot and he was glad of it. L and the female Omega had become fast friends and he would hate to have to tear such a bond apart. 

_'Maybe it would be like the bond between Sayu and I… if she is involved in this I will kill her. It will break my heart but I will do it. L and the pups must come first and I cannot rule with such disloyalty remaining unpunished. Sister or not.'_

"Light!" L croaked. He struggled to sit up but collapsed back with a grimace of pain. "Have you discovered what is going on?"

Light crossed the room and took L's hand in his. He couldn't bear to see him in distress. "Not yet, Darling, but I am working on a lead as we speak"

L's eyes narrowed at the use of 'lead'

"Who is trying to kill me, my pups and Sara, Alpha?" He demanded bluntly. Light had to smile at him. The Detective L still lived on it seemed and there was no pulling the wool over his eyes. 

"Kill?" Sara squeaked, eyes enormous, "Kami-Sama! I don't care about me but you * _ **must**_ * find out who is behind this! L-Sama cannot lose his pups"

Light softened at such selfless devotion. The young Omega genuinely cared more for L and the lives of his unborn pups than her own. Such loyalty was a rare and precious thing indeed. 

"Hush, Sara" Light commanded gently, "I've just said I am working on it. In a few hours I will know the truth and I assure you L, our pups will be safe"

"Whoever it is" L growled, dark eyes flashing with vengeance, "You are to kill them. * _ **Whoever**_ * it is. Do you promise me, Light?"

Light startled at L's emphasis on 'whoever' did he knew something he was holding back?

 ***Who do you suspect, L? Who do you think has a grudge against you?*** Light sent through their bond. 

_*Takada. Sayu. I sense neither of them are happy I am Queen and your mate, Light*_ L thought back. 

***I understand, My love. * _Whoever_ * is responsible for this will pay the price, I assure you. Try and rest, L. I promise everything will be alright***

Light could feel L's trust and faith in him flow across their bond and he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

L settled back with a sigh, one hand resting protectively on his belly as he drifted off to sleep. Sara began retching and vomiting again. 

Light helped the young woman to the toilet and rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach. L needed to sleep to regain his strength and he needed answers. 

"Kami-Sama" she whispered, eyes wide with awe. She couldn't believe her god was helping her. 

Light, naturally, had alternative motives. As he rubbed her back he commanded her to tell her everything she knew about where her lavender come from and how long Takada had been ordering her to replace L's lavender plants on a daily basis. 

Understanding dawned in her eyes and she slumped weakly against the toilet. 

"Oh no, oh no," she whispered, "I'm involved in it, aren't I?" She was glad L wasn't close enough to overhear. 

"I suspect so, Sara, but I am not blaming you. You are an innocent victim in all of this. I just need you to tell me exactly what you know about the lavender, alright?" Light smiled gently at her and her eyes filled with tears. 

"Y-yes, Kami-Sama! Takada-San began taking charge of overseeing the placement of L's lavender about a month ago…"

**********************

Matt and Mello had just finished planting the bugs (with Ryuk's assistance) and had just minutes to hide.

"There!" Mello pointed to a ventilation shaft midway up the wall. It would be a tight squeeze, but they had been in tighter spots (quite literally) 

"Right. I'm gonna give you a boost" Matt said as he reached for Mello and hoisted him up. Mello rummaged through his belt and found the tool he was looking for. He disabled the lock and clambered inside, his heart pounding in his ears. 

"Ryuk, I'm gonna push that filing cabinet up against the wall and use it to climb up. Can you push it back when I'm up?" Matt looked around, having no idea where the Shinigami was but knowing he was listening. "Chuck that stapler if you agree"

Ryuk rolled his eyes and launched the stapler at the red-head. 

"Tch. Fuck you too" Matt snorted. He dragged the cabinet over to the wall and swiftly climbed up, reaching for Mello's outstretched hand and clambering into the tight space behind him. It was dark enough. If they were quiet they stood little chance of being detected. 

Heels clattering on stone sounded and Ryuk quickly shoved the cabinet back into place before phasing out of the room. Both Sayu and Takada could see him, and he didn't want to spoil the fun! 

Matt and Mello settled back to watch as the two women entered the store room. It was filled with crates and cabinets and was rather crowded. It made the perfect setting for a clandestine meeting since relatively few had access to it in the first place. 

As soon as the door closed behind them the serene and poised demeanour Takada had adopted melted away. 

"We've got to stop it, Sayu! You saw L gave that guard a plant. If they make the connection we are finished!" Takada hissed. 

"Oh please, we've been doing it for a month now. Light is too preoccupied with governing and mooning over that bitch and his growing belly to have even noticed! You can't be getting cold feet * _ **now**_ *, Takada, not after how far we've come. Another month or two and L and his spawn will be dead!'

Mello clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes shining with tears of fury as he battled down the urge to jump out of his hiding spot and smash the Beta's head against the floor. 

Matt reached for his hand and squeezed it. Mello could see the command of 'Wait' in his dark green eyes. 

"And what if our luck runs out? Huh? What if the guard gets sick? That bastard's little buddy is already puking her guts up. Kira-Sama isn't * _ **stupid**_ * Sayu, he is going to make the connection sooner or later, no matter how distracted he currently is!" Takada protested. Cold sweat was beading on her brow and she delicately patted it with a handkerchief. 

If it wasn't for her utter hatred for L Lawliet she wouldn't be sure why she was willing to risk her life. L needed to die. He was not a fit consort for her god. * _ **She**_ * was. And while she could not bear her god pups as a Beta, she would love him with a thousand times more than L ever could! 

"Calm down!" Sayu snapped. She was only young, barely eighteen, but her arrogance knew no bounds. "By the time anyone does become suspicious Lawliet will be dead! Those bastard pups of his too. I won't have them diminishing * _ **my**_ * claim, Takada, and I will do this with or without you. Be warned though, if you aren't with me in this plot then I * _ **will**_ * eliminate you. All I have to do is bat my eyelashes at Light and he will let me have his Death Note. And guess whose name I will be writing down?"

Takada snorted at the threat. " _ ***I*** _stand more chance of gaining access to the Death Note than you do, Princess" she spat, eyes narrowing with fury, "I suppose you are right. We are too invested to walk away now, and he is confined to a hospital bed. How do we get the next dose to him? We are going to have to abandon the Lavender, just in case"

Sayu regarded her co-conspirator with a hard glare before she began to pace. "His food is being tested. His drinks are being tested. If we are going to succeed in killing 'his majesty' we are going to have to do it the old fashioned way"

Takada's eyes widened as Sayu twirled a slim blade between her fingers. 

"Oh please, I'm not going to * _ **stab**_ * him! That's far too noticeable. What we need is a fine needle laced with a deadly dose of arsenic. We visit L and pretend to give him a hug. Jab him with the needle and call the guard over to… I don't know, bathe his face or something. I've looker at the guard rota, and we have a perfect opportunity to frame one particular guard this afternoon! Light will assume the guard did it and we will be in the clear. It's do or * _ **die**_ * now, Takada, and I am not willing to die" 

Takada sighed and slumped against the wall. ' _Do or die… Light, I am sorry. I know his death will hurt you but it's for the greater good'_

"Fine" Takada whispered, her voice shaky. "Let's get this over with"

************************

L was sleeping peacefully when Sayu and Takada were admitted to his room. Sayu smiled sweetly at the guard and made a point of laying fresh flowers and cookies she had made on L's table. 

"Has he shown any improvement?" Sayu asked softly. 

The guard dipped his head. "No, Princess. L-Sama's condition remains the same"

"Poor thing" Sayu cooed. "Please wait nearby whilst we visit the Queen, you must be on your alert!"

"Of course, Princess" the guard could not lift his eyes to look at her. He shuddered as he once again remembered who L was-

' _No. He isn't that person anymore!'_ Matsuda chastised himself. He reached up a hand and scratched at the angry scar running down his cheek. Touta Matsuda had two eyes and had been happy and confident in his life. He was simply Matsuda, L's one eyed guard. He couldn't afford to think of the past. 

"Very good. Thank you for your hard work in keeping Queen L safe" Sayu smiled brightly, "The entire royal family appreciates your efforts, Matsuda"

"Ye-yes, Princess. Thank you, Princess" Matsuda nervously clutched at the small token in his hand. His back was slick with sweat but he tried to brace himself the best he could. 

He couldn't afford to fuck up now! 

Sayu and Takada swept into the room, the picture of concern as they hurried to L's bedside. Matsuda waited for the signal, the digital clock in the room to smash onto the ground. 

Just as Sayu was leaning over to whisper her fond farewells to L, the clock smashed to the ground. 

Matsuda gulped and pressed the token. Alarms sounded and suddenly everything was happening so fast! Matsuda watched through wide eyes as guards, concealed behind one-way glass that smashed when he pressed his token, stormed into the room and grabbed Takada and Sayu. 

Takada went limp with shock and fear as she was forced to her knees but Sayu tried to struggle. 

"Don't you know who I am?!" Sayu spat as she was forced down to the ground, shrieking and scratching in fury. 

"You are my sister, Sayu Yagami, and I condemn you to death for your plot to kill my Queen and our pups!"

Sayu let out a soft whimper at her brother's growl through the speakers. She hung her head and smiled bitterly. 

She'd thought her choices were do or die, but now it seemed it was simply * _ **die**_ *. 

Her plot had failed. L Lawliet continued to sleep peacefully in his drug induced slumber, those cursed pups of his continuing to grow inside his belly. She thought back to the times long ago when Light had helped her with her maths homework, when he'd promised to always protect her and be there for her… 

"Light! Please-" Sayu tried desperately. 

"You tried to kill L. My L!" Light's voice was ragged with tears and fury. It was so full of emotion and anger it made the guards tremble. 

"He isn't meant to be your Queen!" Takada's eyes widened as she realised she had screamed. 

"Oh. And let me guess, you think * _ **you**_ * are? A barren Beta?!" Mockery laced Light's tone. "Take them to the cells. Make knowledge of their crimes public. As soon as My Queen has recovered they will be publicly executed for treason"

"Light!" Sayu screamed, hand outstretched as though she could reach the brother who had once loved her so dearly. 

Her breath was knocked out of her as a fist collided with her stomach, and suddenly everything went black... 

****************

L's eyes fluttered open, the drugs finally wearing off. He looked around himself and found nothing but an empty room (save for his guards outside) and the soft bleeps of machinery. 

' _What is going on? I could have sworn I heard screams… did I dream it?'_ L thought as he glanced around in confusion. 

And then Light was there, holding his hand and stroking his hair. Light assured all was well and that L needed to rest for the sake of his pups. L smiled at his mate's sweet concern and drifted back to sleep with a contented smile on his face. 

Light watched his precious one sleep through eyes blurred with tears. 

He'd finally tasted betrayal and god damn did it taste bitter… 


	8. Hell hath no fury like an Omega scorned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is fucking *pissed*  
> Light is betrayed and hurt.   
> Sayu and Takada pay the price for treachery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..... 
> 
> This happened then! In my defence, I'm rewatching Game of Thrones and the Boltons flay their enemies alive 💁

L sat beside Light on his throne, one hand resting against his stomach as he listened to the evidence against Takada and Sayu. His blood was boiling with rage and a red mist of anger descended over him. These two wretches had tried to kill him. Obviously, that was irritating. He didn't want to die, and certainly not days away from his 23rd birthday.

But what was even worse was they were plotting to kill his pups. * _ **That**_ * was simply unforgivable. L glanced at Light and noted the strain on his face as his little sister pleaded her case. 

_'Don't you fucking dare spare her out of sentiment or you and I are going to have major problems, Light!'_ L thought, his eyes molten with hatred as he glowered at Sayu Yagami. 

He didn't care how much it may hurt Light to execute his sister. She had threatened his pups and he would not tolerate it. If he had to flay the girl alive himself he would. 

Hell hath no fury like an Omega scorned. Make that a * _ **pregnant**_ * Omega and any one who crossed them was essentially finished. There was nothing a pregnant Omega wouldn't do, no boundary they wouldn't cross, to protect their pups. That level of protectiveness only intensified as the pups were born and grew, and while L Lawliet no longer realised who he was he knew he would happily set the entire world ablaze if it meant protecting his pups. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them. His love for the life growing inside his womb was unconditional and absolute. It was all consuming. His pups had nearly been killed and they were not yet three months old! 

L bit his lip so hard it drew blood. 

Light sensed the absolute fury radiating through their bond and glanced at his mate. L looked ready to rip their throats out. His teeth were gritted and his hands were curled into claws as he dug his fingers into the padded armrests of his throne. Blood dripped down his chin from where he had been biting his lip. 

"Darling, think of the pups" Light reminded gently, before cursing himself. That was exactly what L was doing! L was so infuriated at the threat to his pups lives he was incandescent with rage and it actually stunned Light. 

He wasn't quite sure when the power dynamic had shifted between himself and L, he certainly couldn't pinpoint an exact time, but damn had it shifted. L only had to click his fingers and he would come running. 

' _It's because he is carrying my pups and my instincts are making me take care of him. I'm not really in his thrall, it's just hormones and instinct, that's all'_ Light reasoned with himself. 

"I * _ **am**_ * thinking of the pups. Those whores tried to * ** _kill_** * them!" L snarled in reply. 

Light sat back, startled at the aggression L was displaying. He knew L wasn't a typical Omega by any stretch but * _ **Damn**_!* that snarl of his could make any Alpha quiver in their boots! 

Light sighed as he realised he was probably expected to 'deal with' his emotional mate. He wryly noted that at least half of the courtiers present had obected to his and L's bill on Omega rights before they'd realised that they had no fucking choice in the matter anyway. Funnily enough, they had soon rolled over and shown their bellies. 

_'Bunch of pussies. I hate most of you'_ Light thought as he swept his amber eyes around his court. Maybe he would start a cull, thin the ranks a little? He suspected L would enjoy doing that and if it helped him channel some of that aggression mores the better. He knew L couldn't help be angry but he was concerned that L's emotional and physical state would have a negative impact on the pups. It was his responsibility to soothe and calm down his mate. He'd learnt that way back in secondary school. 

"L" Light leaned towards him and tenderly stroked his hair back from his face. "I love you. I am so proud of how fiercely you are defending our pups and I *swear* to you that justice will be served for them and for you, but please, try and relax the best you can. The pups can pick up on your stress, My love"

L settled back against his throne with a smile, nuzzling into Light's touch as his words washed over him. 

"Thank you, Alpha, I love you too" L sighed, anger dissipating with each stroke of Light's hands through his hair. The courtiers watched as their god expertly calmed down his distraught Omega * _ **without**_ * having to order him to relax. 

"Bring forward Takada Kiyomi"

"Bitch!" L hissed, his calm demeanour lasting all of two seconds as a disheveled and terrified Kiyomi Takada was led out in chains. 

"Calm, L" Light reminded mildly, hands still stroking through his hair. 

L shot him a look. "Don't you * _ **care**_ * about our pups, Light?!" he snapped. Light hadn't ordered him to be calm, and besides, how * _ **could**_ * he be calm? Takada had threatened his pups! How the hell could he even try and be calm? His stomach was throbbing and it felt like he was underwater. He was so caught up in his rage he didn't even realize he was releasing stress pheromones. Light picked up on it instantly and with a look at his guards they stepped closer to protect the thrones. There were Alphas in the courtroom and the weaker, less disciplined of them might react badly to an Omega in stress. 

Startled gasps rang out and Light bit his cheek in irritation. Great. His Omega had disrespected him in front of his entire court. 

_'Nice one, L!'_ Light thought in irritation. He tried to place himself in L's shoes. As an Omega his instincts were screaming at him to protect his pups. A quick touch to their bond confirmed his suspicions that L had no real control over what he was doing or saying. That meant he would have to step in to control his Omega. 

Sara rushed over to them with a cup of tea and some medication, sensing her intervention was needed. L was due his chamomile tea and folic acid anyway. Light prayed the tea would help settle L's nerves a little because his own were fraying at the seams by this stage. 

"I don't want tea" L muttered as he continued to glower at the all but condemned woman. 

"Ah, L-Sama, this tea is for the pups-"

"Drink it, L" Light commanded, voice soft but with a steely edge to it. 

L's hand shot out for the cup automatically and he downed it in several quick gulps. It didn't even matter if it was too hot. If it was for the pups and Light commanded it then yes, he'd drink it. 

Sara and Light shared a pleased look. Sara accepted the cup from L and stepped back, head bowed respectfully.

"I'm sorry, Alpha. I shouldn't have said you didn't care about the pups. I know you do" L muttered when he realised Light was staring at him expectantly. 

"No, L, you really should * _ **not**_ * have said that…" Light glanced pointedly at Mikami. He suspected L knew it was an empty threat due to his pregnancy, but it always worked nonetheless. L gulped and immediately clambered from his throne to sit on Light's lap, nestling against him. 

"I'm sorry! Please don't do that, Light, I love you so much…" L whispered, breathing in Light's scent and nuzzling his mark on his neck. 

"Darling, please try and relax" Light squeezed him, unable to stop himself from pressing a kiss to his Queen's hair. "I know its hard, Baby, but it will be over soon. You are going to choose the method of their execution, you know?" Light added, forcing a smile for L's benefit. 

L's eyes gleamed with malicious happiness. No, he had not known that! He kissed the mark on Light's neck and closed his eyes, doing his best to contain his fury as Takada began to make her defence. 

"I… it was all the Princesses idea! I… I didn't * _ **want**_ * to kill the Queen but she-"

Light tightened his grip around L's waist as he growled. He could taste L's desire for blood through their bond. 

"Baby, _***No***_ "

L slumped back against him, unable to defy the command, even though the sound of her pathetic stammering made his blood boil. 

_'Light said it is up to me how I kill them. I need to think about that. The prospect of flaying them alive is tempting.That could take hours and they deserve to suffer. Or maybe they should be slowly drowned?'_

Light tried not to read L's thoughts. This was hard enough as it was, without picturing his sister flayed alive or drowned. 

_'But she was willing to kill my pups to further her ambition. Despite my love and respect for her she was willing to kill my * **pups**!* L is right, there can be no mercy for her. There can be no mercy for * **anyone** * who dares harm L and our pups. Not even her…' _

L noticed Mikami glance at Light (probably to see how well the Alpha was controlling him) and pulled Light in for a kiss, effectively staking his claim and telling the Beta to back off at the same time. Mikami wisely averted his eyes. Emotionally distraught Omega or not, there was no way he was going up against Lawliet. 

Light kissed him back gently and pulled his head away, knowing exactly what L was doing. Threatening to mate with Mikami was always a surefire way of getting L to behave so he didn't want L to feel he was getting the upper hand. "L, you need to behave. I know this is difficult for you, but you must stop publically disobeying me"

L paused and stared at Light. He was misbehaving. Was it any wonder Light threatened to mate with Mikami? His instincts screamed at him to relent and he slumped against Light, neck bared submissively in a sign to any onlookers he was suitably chastised. 

"Yes, Light, I am sorry" L rested his head against Light's chest and closed his eyes. Light was going through a lot and he was hurt. L decided he would try and behave to make things easier for him. Light sensed L's thoughts and wrapped his arms around his waist, squeezing him slightly to convey his thanks. 

The trial continued and L listened in stony silence as the whole sick plot was forced from them. They didn't believe he was fit to be Light's mate.Takada was in love with Light and had wanted to kill him to eliminate her rival and Sayu… 

Her confession hurt Light most of all. She had become so power hungry and inflated with her own importance she had viewed her unborn nieces or nephews as a threat to her position. Light was so absorbed in his pain and his thoughts he failed to pick up on the pheromone L was releasing as he worried at the bite back on his neck. 

"I'm having them flayed alive" L decided as he nuzzled into Light's neck, "I want them to suffer for what they have tried to do."

"Okay" Light swallowed thickly, imagining his sister undergoing such torture. She had such a low pain threshold, when she was younger she would cry and scream if she had a thorn embedded in her foot… 

"Light" L cupped his cheek and made him stare into his eyes. Light was distracted and he wanted his Alphas attention on * _ **him**_ * and him alone. He took Light's hand in his and discreetly placed it inside his shirt. "I'm soaking wet for you. I really need you, Alpha"

Light shivered and slipped his hand down the back of L's pants, uncaring if anyone could see what he was up to. He pressed a finger into the tight, wet heat and let out a shaky exhale. L was soaked with slick and squirming in his lap. It had been a few weeks since they had last mated though… his thoughts took a sharp U-Turn as he leaned down to tenderly kiss his Omega. 

L smiled against his neck as Light toyed with his hole, occasionally pushing a finger in just to feel his inner walls clamp down around it. 

"Mmm, Light" L sighed, hips rocking restlessly as he felt the bulge in Light's pants throb against him. Light clutched him tightly, tempted to just bend him over the throne and have his way with him right here and right now. 

It was only when Light was panting against L's neck with the desire to mount him did he realise what his cunning little Omega had done. He'd used his biology and sexuality to distract him from the testimonies. 

_'You clever little thing_ ' Light thought in admiration. He did actually feel calmer and less emotional (not to mention horny as hell) thanks to L's subtle manipulations. It amazed him that L had even been able to calm him in the first place considering his own volatile emotional state. 

"Can we please leave this until later" L's squirming was getting hard to ignore and the breathy pang of * _ **want**_ * in his voice was even harder to ignore. 

"Yes" Light nudged L and he promptly slid of his lap. Light stood up and stared at the two wretches in the dock. Takada wouldn't meet his eyes but Sayu was glaring at him in defiance. Perhaps she thought her brothers love for her would be enough to spare her? 

L stepped closer and took Light's hand in his. Light squeezed L's hand, a silent understanding passing between them. 

It wasn't. 

"Sayu Yagami, formally known as Princess and Kiyomi Takada, formly the hand of Kira, are guilty of conspiring to poison and kill the Queen and his pups. The punishment is death. My Queen has decided they will be strung up in the great hall and flayed alive-"

"And I want Sayu's womb ripped out and burnt in front of her" L butted in, eyes locked on Sayu's terrified ones as he said it. 

"And… that" Light whispered faintly, wishing he didn't feel so torn between his love for his mate and his love for his sister. 

"At once, Kira-Sama, L-Sama!" The head of Light's private guard, a stocky, hard-faced man named Jackson, saluted them. 

"Take them to the hall and begin right away. I want it to last * _ **hours**_ *" L ordered, "I want to come back to the hall later and see them begging for death"

"Yes, L-Sama!" A flurry of bows and barked orders for the condemned to be taking away barley reached their ears as L led Light away from the commotion and back to their rooms. 

His Alpha was hurting and he was determined to make him feel better and remind him who really was the most important person to him. 

As soon as the door to their suite closed behind them L pounced. He slammed into Light and pinned him to the door, mouth seeking his and stunning him with a flurry of hungry kisses. Light grabbed L and kissed back just as passionately, hands quickly working to get L out of his clothes as soon as possible. 

L helped him yank his shirt off before he pushed himself against his Alpha, letting him feel how hard and ready for him he was. 

"L!" Light gasped as L sank to his knees and tugged his pants down. He could scarcely catch his breath before it was stolen once again at the feeling of L taking his cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck" Light hissed, hips snapping as he felt L's moans vibrate across his skin and his Omega bob his head. 

"L, fuck, yes!" Light let his head fall back with a soft * _ **whack**_ * against the door and cried out with each strong suck and sweep of tongue across his slit. 

"Mmmm" L was purring and going down on him with relish and Light felt his control spiralling rapidly away from him with each bob of Light's head. 

"L! Fuck, I'm close!" Light cried out, his balls throbbing demandingly with the need to come. That seemed to inspire L to work even harder and soon Light was crying out with pleasure, his face set in a grimace as he shot his come down L's throat. 

L swallowed it all, his happiness and satisfaction at making his Alpha come filtering through the bond and making Light reel as he gasped for breath. L took everything from him and continued to lick and suck him until he collapsed bonelessly against the wall. 

L pulled away from him and smiled at the blissful expression on Light's face. By now the flaying would have started and he wanted to distract and wear Light out as much as possible. 

He stood up and kissed him again, Light growling as he tasted his release on L's tongue. He was already starting to stir and knew it wouldn't take long before he was hard and aching once again. That was just the effect L had on him. They fed on each other's lust and desire through the bond as the rest of their clothes were discarded and thrown on the floor. 

"I want to ride your cock, Alpha" L informed him with a seductive smile as he pushed Light back onto the bed and straddled him. "Can I do that, Light?"

 _'Hell fucking yes you can_ ' Light thought, fingers curling around L's hips possessively. 

"Yes" Light murmured, twitching when he felt L's fingers curl around his growing hardness and stroke new life into it. "I want to watch you jerk off while you ride me. Think you can do it, L?"

L hastily nodded his head. It was going to require something of a balancing act but he knew he was strong and flexible enough to manage it. He would take control and rock Light's world! On a whim he suddenly leaned over and pulled out the soft black rope Light kept in the bedside drawer. 

Light said nothing as L picked up his wrists and bound them together and tied them to the headboard. So L wanted to play a little rough, did he? 

"Keep your hands above your head. You aren't allowed to touch me, Light. I am going to ride your cock and jerk myself off and I want you to lay back and * _ **watch**_ *" L purred, slowly grinding his cock against Light's. 

"Mmm, alright then, L" Light groaned, flexing the muscles in his wrists to see if he could free himself. He could, L hadn't tied the knots that tightly, but Light knew it wasn't the knots keeping his hands in place anyway. It was L's desire to have them there and his desire to please his mate that kept his arms stretched up and tied to the ornate metal bar of the headboard. 

"Good Alpha" L teased, just a hint of sass in his tone. Light snorted in amusement but it quickly melted into a groan when L reached back and took his cock in hand. L teased him by pressing the head against his hole. Light gritted his teeth at the heat he felt and wanted to slam his hips up and get inside as soon as possible, but L stopped him from doing that by scooting away. 

"I'm calling the shots here, Light" L's eyes were dark with lust, "Be patient. You will get what you want"

 _'Fuck. Where is this coming from? Does he have any idea how much I want him right now?!'_ Light squirmed slightly, cock aching as it twitched against the entrance to his mates body. All thoughts of his sister were eradicated from his mind as his instincts screamed at him to claim his mate. 

L waited until Light was actually growling with impatience before he finally took mercy on him and impaled himself on his Alpha's cock. They groaned and crushed their mouths together, Light straining to get closer to his Omega. He wanted to pin him down and fill him up! His instincts were screaming at him to crush L beneath him and rut into him but he * _ **couldn't**_ *

L smiled in triumph as Light battled against his urges and began to slowly rock his hips, eyes never leaving Light's for a moment as they moved languidly together. Light let out a shaky breath and tried to relax into this sweet, subtle domination. L rewarded him by tightening his channel around Light's cock just a fraction. From this position he could control the pace and depth of penetration. L let out a series of excited gasps when he ground down on Light's cockhead. It was pushing right into his prostate and the more he ground on it the more his cock dribbled precome onto Light's straining stomach muscles. 

"You… ah! Little tease!" Light hissed, wishing he could free a hand and take his mates cock in hand. He'd jerk him off and make him scream and shoot all over him! 

"Mm! Light! Your cock feels so good! So big" L sighed, hips moving faster. The squelching sounds as he moved were driving them both wild with lust. Light's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of L nearly pulling away from him, his rim catching on the swollen head of his cock, before he would swallow him back inside. The slow push and pull were maddening and he ached with the need to set the pace but he wanted to see L in control even more. L looked stunning as he flexed and worked above him, taking what he wanted and grinding down on his cock in a way that pleased _***him***_

He'd never seen this side to L before. Usually L would do whatever he wanted in the bedroom and be reduced to a pliant, supple doll begging to be pinned and fucked. Perhaps it was the thrill of the unknown, but L's aggressive claiming of him was intoxicating. Light wanted more and more and more of it. Still… he wasn't about to let L have full control either. 

"Touch yourself" Light ground out through gritted teeth. "I want to see you come all over me and come from my cock before I fuck you the way * _ **I**_ * want to"

L shivered as Light shared an image with him through their bond. L nearly folded in half, pinned to the bed by Light's body weight and his teeth clamped on his neck while Light fucked into him brutally. 

_'Oh god, I want that_ ' L thought, half-dizzy with lust as he bounced lightly on the thick cock filling him up. 

"Yes, Alpha!" L recognized the command for what it was and drifted a hand to grasp his straining cock. He began to pump it in time with his slow grinds. The smell of slick and sweat filled the room as L pleasured himself, head tipping back and eyes closed in bliss. Light's eyes were glued to him as L exhibited himself so beautifully shamelessly. 

"Ah! Light! So good! Fuck!" L's thighs were trembling as he strained to take Light as deep as he would go. "Move! Move slowly!" L commanded, feeling the hot coil of impending release burn its way inside him. 

Light groaned and began to lift his hips, fucking into that clenching wetness slowly and deeply. It felt amazing but he knew it wasn't enough to allow him to come. He needed L beneath him for that. But this wasn't about his need at the moment, L had told him to move so he continued to rock his hips as L took his pleasure. 

L's movements were becoming frantic and he splayed his free hand on Light's chest to steady himself as he fucked himself harder and faster. Light bucked up his hips, feeling far more sensation now that L was moving faster, and growled at him to come. He could order L to come and he would, but he didn't want that. He wanted his Omega to come on his own. 

"I'm so close!" L gasped out, hips stuttering as he tugged on his cock. "Mn! Light! I'm gonna come" L's voice cracked and his breathing quickened. Light could feel the rush beginning and fucked into him as hard as he could, just to help L along. L shrieked and Light watched, enthralled, as his stomach and chest were coated with jet after jet of hot come. L's thighs and body clamped around him, effectively pinning him down as he ground down on Light's dick to stimulate his prostate and enhance his orgasam. 

' _Fucking beautiful_ ' Light thought, dazed at the passion he saw blazing above him. L moaned his name over and over again until Light felt the clenching throbs of his body begin to ease. L slumped forward, sweaty and out of breath. 

L nuzzled his neck and bit down lightly, making it clear to Light he had just been claimed. 

Light extracted his arms with one sharp tug and wrapped them around L, stroking his sweat slicked back soothingly. 

"Mmmm… so good" L slurred, lapping at his mark on Light's skin and purring in satisfaction. "You're mine, Light" he sighed happily. 

"I am" Light reassured him, even as his cock throbbed demandingly for release. "And you are mine" 

L shivered and pulled away from him. Without a word he flopped onto his back and drew up his knees, presenting himself to his Alpha. Their eyes locked as Light surged forward and pinned him to the bed. L smiled at him smugly, as if to say, ' _Go on then, your turn!'_

"You have made me so fucking ravenous for you. Lay back and take it, L" Light groaned as he lined himself and slammed inside L's body. L sighed at the feeling and wound his arms around Light's neck. He was in for quite a pounding, he could already tell by the way Light jerked his legs up to rest on his shoulders and began plunging in and out of him, desperation clear on his face. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Light was fucking L for all he was worth, his hips slamming back and forth as he filled L to the brim over and over again. L grit his teeth against the sensual onslaught of such a hard and fast claiming. It felt so fucking good to feel and smell his Alpha taking him so throughly. 

Light was cursing out his name, sweat dripping from him as he grew closer and closer to release. L helped him along by tightening his hole around his cock and scratching his nails down Lights back. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Light sounded desperate, his breath coming in heavy pants. "Bare your neck!"

L tipped his head back and braced himself for the bite. As Light's teeth clamped around him he let out a weak scream, his body spasming as he came internally. Light bit hard enough to draw blood as he lunged into him, finally emptying his balls and filling his mate up with seed. 

Light couldn't even * _ **think**_ * it was so good. He kept fucking L through their orgasams until he physically had no strength left. He cried out raggedly at the feeling of his cock beginning to swell and slumped onto L's chest, L's legs slipping from his shoulders to wrap loosely around the small of his back.

"So good" L sighed, yawning and stretching with an air of utter contentment. 

"Mmm" Light mumbled, finally releasing L's neck and lapping at the droplets of blood. "Do you feel claimed, L?"

"Yes, Alpha" L smiled happily. He gently tugged on Light's hair until Light raised his head to look at him. Light looked exhausted. 

"Do you feel claimed, Alpha?"

"Yes, Omega" Light smiled sleepily, they shared a tender kiss and relaxed together as the knot continued to swell and bind them together. L stroked soothing circles down Light's back until he felt the tension seep from his body. He waited until the knot subsided and Light was snoring softly before he slowly eased Light's flaccid cock out of him and slipped out from underneath him. 

He took a quick shower and dressed before he snuck over to the door. He brightened as he saw it was Matt and Mello who were assigned on guard duty. 

"L-Sama" Matt dipped his head. "Are you planning on going out?"

"Yes. I was thinking of a quick trip to the great hall to see how Sayu and Takada are bearing up. Light-Sama is asleep, so please arrange for someone else to take over your duties"

Matt and Mello shared a smirk. "You would like us to accompany you to the great hall, Your Grace?" Mello grinned, "We'd * _ **love**_ * to…"

Matt called in for another pair of guards to take their place before bowing to L and escorting him down the winding corridors towards the marble staircases. 

While both knew it wasn't the same as what they used to have walking with L and protecting him felt right to them. They were L's personal guards now and they both hoped that in time they would become his friends as well. Matt was convinced L felt a lingering trace of affinity for them. Hopefully with time they could become close again… 

*******************

The stench of blood hit them a full fifty feet away from the ornate, golden doors that served as the main entrance to the great hall. Matt and Mello shared a glance as they registered how popular the public execution was. People were drinking and smoking, laughing and crowding around outside the hall. They suspected inside would be even worse. 

L walked between Matt and Mello and glanced around, taking note of how busy it was. His guards flanked him protectively as they led him towards the golden doors. People dropped into bows at the sight of their Queen. It was unusual to see him without Kira-Sama by his side. 

Matt and Mello rushed to open the doors for him and L swept his eyes around the room. The focal point, and center of attention was Takada and Sayu. They were strung up by their wrists, two black robed executioners slowly peeling away their skin. L smiled in satisfaction as Sayu's hoarse shrieks echoed through the room. 

"I want everyone to leave!" L raised his voice, "Get out, * _ **now**_!*"

At once the courtiers hurried for the exists, mumbling hushed 'Yes, my Queen's and bowing humbly. Matt and Mello made sure to clutch onto their guns tightly. If anyone showed so much as a hint of disrespect to the Queen they were prepared to use them. 

As it happened, everyone seemed to trip over themselves to rush to the exits and obey the Queen. Still, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

The executioners gave deep bows as L approached the bloody figures strung up by rope. The flesh on Takada's arms was already peeled away, the red meat of her muscles and even a flash of bone exposed. 

Sayu had so far only lost the skin on one of her arms. L smiled when he noticed her stomach hadn't been touched yet. 

"I believe I said I wanted her womb ripped out" L snapped at the men, "Why haven't you done it yet?"

"We were waiting for you, L-Sama. We thought it is something you would have wanted to witness, considering she tried to harm your pups" the stockier one excused. 

L walked over to a spare chair and dragged it right in front of the two women. Both looked at him in horror as he sat down and glared at them. 

"Get on with it then. I don't want to miss a single moment" 

The executioners selected a wickedly sharp knife and Sayu screamed in terror, her body jerking away as they approached with the knife. 

"L! Please! Please don't! "

"You tried to kill my pups!" L roared back at her, "Don't you * _ **dare**_ * plead for mercy from me, Sayu Yagami. Cut her slowly and burn her womb in front of her eyes" L ordered as Sayu began to hyperventilate with fear. 

The knife cut into flesh and with every scream and every whimper of terror L felt vindicated. 

He placed a hand on his belly and watched the two women before him. Matt and Mello sat beside them, spectators to a most gruesome show as Sayu's womb was torn from her body and burnt. L stroked his stomach and whispered reassurance to his pups. They were safe and growing inside him and that was all that mattered. 

The stench of iron, sweat and fear filled the air as the executioners resumed their macabre art of flaying the women. 

L watched with rapt interest as skin gave way to blood, flesh and bone. Hours passed, but he doggedly sat through the entire process. Each whimper and scream of pain delighted him. 

By the time Light had arisen and discovered where L had gone, he found his Omega smiling triumphantly at the flayed forms of his sister and Takada. Both women were dead. 

Light found it hard to look at them. Their faces were contorted and frozen in their final screams. 

_'Sayu… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this was your fate'_ Light looked away, unable to stare at those wide, empty eyes for a moment longer. 

"Light" L's voice was soft but full of steel. Light turned to him, tears in his eyes. "Don't waste your tears on a traitor"

Light swallowed thickly. He had never felt so tired and * ** _done_** * before. If he could turn back the clock now and walk away from being Kira he suspected he would have. If he had never become Kira his sister would never have become consumed with greed and power. She could still have been alive-

L stood up and took Light's hand. He silently placed it on his belly and gave him a pointed look. 

Light smiled shakily, finding strength from his mate as he sent reassurance to him through their bond. 

"They are all that matters, Light. You are crumbling under the pressure of governance, Light. You might think as my Alpha it is your duty to control me. You might believe you are stronger than I am. I suppose you are in some ways, but… " L placed his hand over Light's and caught his eyes, "I am stronger than you realise. You no longer have to rule alone or shoulder all of the responsibility. I will be by your side to help you"

Light was awed at the courage and determination coming from his Omega. L was right, he * _ **was**_ * stronger than even Light had given him credit for. A pregnant Omega was an unstoppable force of nature. Nothing was too great a barrier to them when it came to protecting their pups. 

Light took one last long at his sister and closed his heart to her. L and his pups were all that mattered now. 

_'L is right. I will not waste my tears on a traitor. I have a world to rule and he will be right by my side'_

L kissed Light, rewarding his courage and together they walked out of a room that was filled with the stench of death. Matt and Mello followed them at a respectable pace. 

"Light, shall we have a game of chess? Matt and Mello are very good, they could play with us?" L smiled, all sweetness now that his lust for vengeance had been sated. 

Light smiled at L's guards. "Sure, why not. I have a feeling Matt and Mello here will become good friends indeed, My Queen…"


	9. A Queen's Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light suffers a breakdown after Sayu's Death. L comes into his own as Queen as he takes command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is adored, so please leave some ❤

It had been two months after Takada and Sayu's deaths, and Light had undergone a marked change. He was angry with the world, distrustful and unnecessarily cruel when people crossed him. 

L tried his best to be patient and understanding, but it was when a rebellion broke out in Belgium and Light ordered them all to be killed, did he finally snap. He had to intervene, for Light's sake, the innocent people of Belgium and his pup's sake. Enough was enough. 

"No, Light. Killing millions of people because they don't agree with your doctrine makes you a goddamn liability. I didn't agree with Moscow and I don't agree with this. People are rebellious by nature, send an emissary to them and *make* them see they belong under our rule without force " L ignored the stares he was receiving and stared at his Alpha. Light had said they were co-rulers, and that meant he had a say in things. He had the power to stop another incident like Moscow from occurring now. 

"So you'd want to just talk it out?" Light sounded irritated, his eyes narrowing at his Queen. "Rebellion cannot be tolerated-"

"Yes it can! It's fucking *normal* Light!" L returned hotly, beyond exasperated, "Your sister is dead, Light, stop taking it out on everyone around you. Stop letting your pain poison your rule because I meant what I said, you are a liability and you are becoming unstable"

Light was shocked at the words. He stared at L, utterly horrified his Omega would say such things, in front of his entire fucking panel no less. 

"How dare you-"

L stood up from his throne and pinned Light with his piercing stare. Light snapped his mouth shut under the force of that icy glare. He had to be careful not to distress L too much. He had the pups to think of… 

"How dare I tell the truth? Well, I just have and I meant every single word. Do you think I want our pups to be influenced by how you are now?" L rested his hand on his bump. He was four months along now and damn did he feel it. He was exhausted and the little ones sapped most of his energy. Sex had become nonexistent and L suspected that was another thing that was leading to frayed nervers. He'd forbidden Light from mating with others and Light had obeyed, even though it was obvious he didn't want to. "Send out the emissary. I will be accompanying them myself" L ordered Mikami. 

Mikami floundered and glanced between L and Light. He didn't know who to obey. Kami was his god and L was his queen and he was actually more frightened of L than he was of his god! 

"Fine" Light hissed and surged to his feet, "You go on your little peacekeeping mission" Light's eyes were slits as he glared L down, "I will find something to fill the time" as if of their own violation, his gaze drifted to a delicate, pale Omega with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

L felt his heart ache. This Omega was beautiful. A true Omega. So unlike himself…

He hated him. 

"Alpha… No" L whispered, reaching for his arm and stepping closer to him. He nuzzled Light's throat and fought back tears. "Don't hurt me like that, Light" he said it so softly Light struggled to hear him. 

Light stared down at him, his eyes unreadable as he stroked the bulge of L's stomach. If he mated with someone else it would hurt L, and he didn't want that. He didn't want his pups hurt but he was on edge and needed to take his frustrations out on someone. He felt like he was drowning in grief and every passing day saw him sliding a little further under the surface. 

"You need help, Light" L said quietly, "Speak to a therapist and swallow your pride. Your grief for Sayu is poisoning you and I… I meant what I said. I feel threatened by you and I will not have our pups around you when you are like this"

Light swallowed thickly, tears in his eyes, and clutched L to him tightly. "You're not leaving me. You can't leave me you're mine" he whispered into L's hair. 

"I can't leave you and I don't want to, but I… I need to be away from you for a few days. Let me sort out Belgium for you, Light. Please just talk to someone about how you're feeling. This can't go on. You need to accept Sayu's death, learn to grieve properly for her and reconcile with it"

Light finally relented and nodded his head. L pulled away and barked out an order for Mikami to arrange a flight to Belgium within the hour. 

This time, the aid did not hesitate to obey. 

"Kira-Sama" Sara hovered by Light's side, uncertainty on her face, "Shall I accompany L-Sama?"

"Yes. Make sure he is safe at all times" Light's voice was harsh from holding back tears. "Report to me often, Sara. I will… I have things to do"

Light turned and walked from the throne room, his head spinning with L's words. The further he walked away from his Omega the more bitter those words became. He had given L too much power. To be dressed down in front of his officials like that! 

"Light-" L sounded upset as he called after him, but Light refused to turn around. If he did he knew he would run to him and he didn't want to look weaker than he already was. 

*Give me some time alone, L. Go to Belgium if that is what you really want to do. I wont order a nuclear strike on them* Light sent through their bond as he stalked away. 

Light ignored him and slammed the throne room door closed behind him. 

Light felt anger and frustration bubble up inside him and he breathed sharply through his nose. He wanted to pin down an Omega and fuck them senseless, and right now it really didn't matter if it wasn't L. He was furious with his Queen. He knew, deep down, it was because L was right but… it rankled his pride to admit it. 

And that Blue eyed Omega truly was beautiful… 

'No, think of the pups! I love L. We are bonded! I can't think like this, it isn't fair on either of us'

Light hesitated, at war with himself as he leaned back against the wall. He slumped to the floor, his head throbbing as he tried to get a hold of himself. He didn't know it but he was emitting stress pheromones and an Omega was on the way to soothe him. 

"Kami-Sama…"

Light's head jerked up at the soft, bell like coo. Kenchi Taturoi. The unmated (therefore *dangerous*) Omega who'd been calling out to him like a siren. The Omega had a vast array of suitors, but he had already decided he was only interested in one Alpha, his Kami. It didn't matter to him if he was L's mate. Kenchi was determined that Light would be his. He would make a far better Queen than L Lawliet. He would never dare to question Light and throw his authority in his face. He would adore Light and be a true Omega to him, not a half-breed fuck up like Lawliet was. 

And he knew Light desired him. Light had been staring at him for weeks now. He could smell the Alpha's frustration and the time was ripe to stake his own claim on him. If the Queen wasn't mating with this handsome, virile Alpha than *he* would! 

Kenchi crossed the room and knelt before Light's feet, concern and something else dancing in his big blue eyes. 

"My poor Kami. What is wrong? How can I help you?" He cooed, emulating warmth and sending out a soothing pheromone that would naturally calm Light down. It worked almost instantly. Light breathed in the sweet scent and shuddered, his cock twitching in his slacks. He wanted this Omega. By fuck did he want him… 

'Oh L! L! I don't think I'm strong enough! His fucking scent…' Light shuddered violently when Kenchi reached for him and gently stroked his face. It felt so fucking good to be touched! He missed his Omega. He missed touching him. He didn't want to cause L pain so he had stopped mating with him, but how could he deny his own biology? He needed to feel something else than the soul crushing despair Sayu's death had caused. 

"Kenchi… don't touch me" Light jerked away from that touch, terrified of its effect on him. He loved L! Yes, he was mad at him but he was only mad because he knew his mate was telling the truth. 

'The truth is a bitter pill to swallow. I'm so sorry, L, I should have listened to you. I need you! Fuck, I need you. Please don't leave me!'

"It's all going to be alright, my sweet Kami-Sama. I will make us some tea and we can sit together and talk" Kenchi soothed, helping Light to his feet. He projected nothing but utter innocence as he stepped away and bowed his head before Light. "It pains me so much to see you sad, Kami-Sama. I will do anything to see you happy again"

Even as he followed Kenchi into his apartment, Light called out to L through their bond. The balance of power between them was shifted. He needed his Omega as much as L needed him.

Perhaps even more so. For the first time in his reign Light admitted to himself that he could no longer reign alone. A king needed his Queen. 

****************

"Sara… if Light mates with another Omega, will it hurt the pups?" L asked quietly, eyes fixed on the ground. He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear it for himself. He needed to weigh up his options carefully as he felt as if he were only two steps from disaster. The Omega Light had been staring at his was rival and had made no secret he was trying to supplant him. L had been successful in thwarting his plans so far but if Light was left alone in such a vulnerable and emotional state… 

The plane had not taken off yet. L had not given the command and he couldn't give it. His entire being was screaming at him to stay by Light's side, despite his desire to intercede in Belgium's dispute. 

"Yes" Sara sighed, "It will hurt the pups and you through your bond. Oh, L, you don't think he will, do you?" In these quiet moments they were simply friends, and Sara reached for L's hand to squeeze it. 

"I don't know, Sara. I've never known him to be so emotional and volatile. I think he might. Oh god, I really think he might" L burst into tears and clutched at his stomach. His little ones would be in so much pain! He couldn't bare the thought of it. 

Sara tugged on L's sleeve, "Send the emmisroys ahead of us, if your senses are telling you to go to Light it means he needs you"

"So do the people of Belgium!" L cried, his priorities torn as he thought about the countless millions that could be massacred if he failed in his task. But what of his pups? What if Light did mate with that Omega?

'Kenchi. That little fucking *tramp*' L thought viciously. He'd warned Light to keep away from him. He'd even considered using his power and influence to have Kenchi 'dealt with' permanently, but that had struck a little too close to home. That was what Sayu and Takada had tried to do to him, and he was better than that. He'd ordered Matt and Mello to keep a close eye on the Omega at all times, but it seemed the Omega was intent on staking his claim on L's mate. L knew deep down he couldn't just kill him. He would react out of defense, not aggression. 

So, L had grit his teeth and tolerated his rivals presence in court, trusting in Light's love for him and their pups that he wouldn't stray. But now, Light's emotions were so unstable it wasn't enough to trust in Light's love for him. He *had* to act to protect Light, himself and their pups. 

'Perhaps it is my fault for not mating with him. We tried but it just hurt and I didn't want to endanger the pups. Is it my fault I can't mate when I'm pregnant? Other Omegas can'

"L" Sara gently brought him back from his thoughts, "You are doing the right thing by not mating if it causes you pain. Some Omegas can't mate when they are pregnant, especially if they are carrying multiples. It is not your fault. If Light-Sama is tempted to stray it is because he is hurting and he needs to be reminded of your love for him. If I may be so bold… record a message to be given to the dignitaries and offer them a few weeks to respond. Give yourself and Light the time you need to heal your bond. It is crucial, L, with the pups due only a few months away"

L stared at her for a few moments before he slowly smiled and reached for his laptop. He was beyond grateful for her devoted friendship. "Okay, Sara. Let's work on sending a treaty directly to the government and-"

'The truth is a bitter pill to swallow, I'm so sorry, L, I should have listened to you. I need you, Fuck, I need you. Please don't leave me!'

L's eyes widened as he heard Light's pleas for him to return. He slammed his laptop shut and flung open the plane doors. Light needed him, and in this moment that was all that mattered. Sara gave him a nod to signify she would handle things and L ran to find Matt and Mello. 

"The trip has been cancelled" Sara called to the flight staff as she hurried to catch up with L. "Liaise with them and tell them the Queen will contact them when he is free to do so. Reassure them no aggression will be permitted by L-Sama's express command!"

The flight staff stared at each other in confusion before rushing off to relay the message to Mikami. None of them had a clue what was behind L's sudden change of heart, but they suspected it might have something to do with their emotionally unstable god. 

*********************

"Of course you are in pain" Kenchi sighed as he pressed closer, "You loved your sister very much, Kira-Sama. I am so sorry you are suffering, I would do *anything* to make you feel better…"

Light squirmed, the subtle tang of the Omega's desire for him flooding his senses. He could have him. He could just shove him down and claim him right now-

*Don't you fucking *DARE*, Light. You are mine!'*

Light gasped at the snarl and sat up straighter. L was still here?! Why couldn't he sense him then? Had the bond between them been damaged so badly? He felt guilt eat away at him and hung his head. He had very nearly destroyed everything he had ever wanted. 

'L! I'm so sorry! Please come to me!' Light begged through their bond, his mates presence in his mind exhilarating him and breaking the spell the other Omega's scent had cast upon him. 

Kenchi yelped as the door to his apartment was suddenly yanked open and a furious L, flanked by Matt and Mello, stormed inside. 

"Get the hell away from my Alpha you piece of shit!" L snarled as Kenchi automatically scooted away from Light in fear. 

"L!" Light jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of him tightly, "I'm so sorry! You're right about everything. I'm a fucking mess, aren't I? I love you! I love you so much, I'm so so-sorry!" he broke down, sobbing as L stroked his back and held him tightly. 

"You are, my love, but you will get better" L said soothingly, his hate-filled eyes fixed on an increasingly nervous looking Kenchi. "Kenchi will be going far away where he will not bother either of us again. Matt, Mello, Tell the flight crew they will be needed after all. I want Kenchi flown somewhere remote. Say… Indonesia. Leave him there to fend for himself. If he returns to Japan he is to be shot on sight"

"You can't do that!" Kenchi squawked, panic setting in at the thought of being so abruptly torn away from his friends and family. His life was in Japan! His life was by Light's side-

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. I am the Queen" L snapped. Matt and Mello marched over and grabbed a struggling Kenchi by the arms. 

"Kira-Sama! Please! Stop him! You want me, Kami-Sama, I will be a good Omega for you. Please stop him from sending me away, I love you!"

Light sucked in a breath at the panicked cries and felt a deep sense of shame. What if he had fallen for his shit? He would have caused his love so much pain. He could have made him *miscarry!*

"The Queen's word is law. I am currently unfit to rule. All decisions in government will be my Queens" Light swallowed his pride and turned to L, gratitude and love shining in his eyes. "My Queen's strength has averted disaster and I yield to him"

'Thank goodness you've seen sense, Light. You will get better and I will help you every step of the way. By the time our pups are born you will be strong again, I promise you" 

Kenchi sobbed as he was marched from the room and away from his Kami-Sama. Matt and Mello seemed rather enthusiastic as they dumped the sobbing Omega onto the plane and gave the flight crew their orders. L would never know it, but their loyalty ran far deeper than that of a guards loyalty to their Queen. Just as they promised Light, they were loyal to L, and L alone. 

"Light" L pulled Light away from him by his shoulders and stared into those molten gold orbs, "You are hurting and you very nearly hurt our pups too. I know you can't help it, even Gods mourn. I want you to take some time and see a specialist to help you come to terms with her death. I swear to you I will rule well in your sted in the meantime" L rested his forehead against Lights and breathed him in. "I need you strong for our pups, Light. You have to be strong for them"

Light nodded his head and gave in to just weeping into L's shoulder, the fight and denial drained out of him. L was his pillar of strength now, L was his Queen. L would make everything better… 

********************

(3 weeks later) 

L sat on his throne as he listened to the reports of his peace treaty with Belgium. The people had listened to his words and had reached a *peaceful* compromise. They were content to be subjects of L and Light once again. 

L rested his hands on his belly. He felt enormous now. He was nearly five months gone and had another three to go until his pups arrived into the world. L smiled at that thought. Light was doing well with his grief counselling and had opened up far more than L thought he would. 

The pain inside him was slowly easing, and so was the poison that had been seeping into his mind. Light was kinder, sweeter and more gentle now; just as he had been before his sister's death. In between sessions of therapy Light doted on L and his rapidly swelling stomach and L had doted on him in return. Determined to prevent any further thoughts of straying, L had taken to sucking Light's cock twice a day and ensuring he was always satisfied. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Light had returned the gesture. Their bond was blossoming once again and the love between them was all the stronger for the strain it had been under. 

Light finally saw him as his equal. He was not just any old Omega to be controlled and guided. He was a Queen and a sovereign in his own right. Not that *that* stopped some of Light's council from being disgruntled. Some of them did not like being ruled by an Omega, and L made sure to treat those nobles with utter contempt. Every petition they brought forward he overruled. He was determined to make the world a more peaceful place for his pups and he would do it *his* way. 

L made several new laws protecting the rights of Omegas, doubled Kira's army reserves and worked on his policies to distribute food and other necessities to the impoverished third world countries under their dominion. He found the money to fund such charitable work easy enough: he raised the taxes of the elite. 

It didn't make him popular. He didn't care. His word was law and his will was to be done. L Lawliet did not want to rule a world where millions died of starvation or for lack of clean water. It was long overdue the rich shared some of their wealth in his opinion and Light had smiled warmly at him when he told him of the new laws he had implemented. 

'You are a force to be reckoned with, my beautiful L, and I was foolish to think I could ever rule alone. Thank you for everything you are doing' 

L smiled at the memory of Light's words and sat up straighter on his throne. He was only half listening as the emissory droned on and returned to stroking his belly to ease his restless pups. They were kicking almost constantly!

'Peace now, Little ones. I am doing this for you. I will show them all that an Omega is just as strong as an Alpha. Stronger, in some ways. Under our rule no Omega is going to be subjected or discriminated against just because of their biology' L thought as he calmed his pups. They'd discovered the sex of the pups he was carrying; a girl and a boy. L sensed the boy was to be an Omega and the Girl was to be an Alpha. He would ensure that his son never had to struggle the way he had done. He would ensure his daughter was raised to *respect* Omegas, not look down upon them. 

"If I may ask, L-Sama, when will Kira-Sama be resuming governement?" 

L raised an eyebrow at the fat old man and smiled at him. 

"When he is better" he answered placidly, "But do not delude yourself into thinking that on his return my reforms will be swept aside. They won't be. We are *joint* sovereigns of Earth. We rule *together*" L stressed, enjoying the barely concealed look of fury that flickered across the pompous old idiot's face. "Is that going to be an issue for you, Makitsu-San…?"

Matt and Mello exchanged a swift look and stepped closer to the throne, their willingness to protect L and his pups apparent. 

"N-no, L-Sama" the old man spluttered. There was no way he could move against the Queen. It was unnatural, but this Omega was just too powerful. He thought of his grandson, exiled at the Queen's command. He had been grooming Kenchi for months on how to catch the kings eye and he had failed. Now he was stuck living under the rule of an unnatural upstart! 

Ryuk strolled over to L as he phased out of the man, a malicious smile on his face. "Psst, L, that guy is thinking nasty things about you"

L chuckled. "Of course he is, he detests me. Please monitor what he is thinking. If he so much as *thinks* about trying to harm me or my pups he will be locked in the cells"

"Hyuk hyuk, why not just kill him?"

L sighed and settled back on his throne. He regarded the man with narrowed eyes as he performed a deep bow and lumbered back to his seat. 

"Because killing someone is just too easy, Ryuk. He is old and stubborn and entirely set in his ways. I will offer him the opportunity to come around to my way of thinking. Light's dictatorship and inability to *listen* to conflicting opinions has caused disent and rebellion. I am working to fix that, so it would be hypocritical of me to kill someone just because they don't like me" L explained quietly to the Shinigami. 

"What if he tries to poison you like those two women did?" Ryuk leaned forward, an excited gleam in his eyes, "What will you do then, My Queen?"

L stared at the people kneeling before him. Wasn't it obvious? 

"Then he dies" L replied flatly, "As should all traitors to our rule"

Ryuk was delighted at the response and clapped his hands together. Even he hadn't imagined such a change in L was possible. He had gone from frightened, chained Omega who was all but Light's prisoner to the power behind the throne. Ryuzaki might be dead but L Lawliet ruled the world! 

"You're all dismissed" L eased himself off the throne and smiled at his guards in gratitude when they hurried to offer a shoulder to lean on. The twins were kicking again. 

"Alright, L-Sama?" Matt frowned in concern as L grimaced at a particularly hard kick. 

"Fine" L shrugged off the concern, "The girl seems to be having a temper tantrum about something. And I did say you could just call me L when we are alone" L reminded gently as they helped him walk from the throne room to his and Light's chambers. 

"Have you thought of names yet?" Mello asked, a small smile on his face as he imagined the newborn pups. He was on birth control at the moment but he'd always wanted pups with Matt. Now their position was secure and they were safe, maybe it was the time to discuss it? 

"So many" L laughed, "It's all Light and I talk about. We have lists and lists of names" he admitted, eyes sparkling as he thought of the two names he and Light kept going back to, "It's going to be a surprise, anyway. We want the world to be waiting with baited breath to find out what the Prince and Princess will be called"

"Well I know *I* am" Mello grinned, "if I were to have pups soon, they could grow up and play together!"

Matt shot Mello a swift look, a small smile on his lips as he picked up on his Omega's longing for pups. 

"Yes! That would be lovely. They will need friends they can trust and I can think of no better playmates to surround them with. Sara is pregnant too, she hasn't announced it yet but she will in the next few days" L imagined his twins playing with Sara's pup(s?) and Matt and Mello's… 

He was so caught up in the pleasant daydream he startled when he realised he was standing outside his door. "Thank you, Matt, Mello. I'm going to spend the night with Light. Why don't you take the evening off and tell another pair of guards to take over your duties? I suspect you have an important conversation to have"

"Thank you, L" Mello forgot himself for a moment and pulled his older brother into a hug. Matt was about to remind him things weren't the same as before (their L wasn't the same as before) but held his tongue when he saw L returning the embrace. 

Maybe something's were still the same. The love and affection L felt for them had not changed and that gave them hope for the future. They had promised L a long time ago they would walk in his footsteps and protect him as innocent little boys in awe of their mentor. 

Now they were men and the whole world had changed but their love had not. Come hell or high water, Matt and Mello were determined to always have their brothers back. 

"See you later" L waved at his guards before he entered the foyer.  
He smiled as he walked through their opulent rooms. He could sense Light again and he seemed to be in a calm, contented mood. 

"Hey, Baby" Light cooed as soon as his eyes fell on his mate he stood up and headed straight for the bathroom. L followed him in, wondering what Light was up to. 

"I can see by the strain on your face you're in pain, L" Light sighed as he began running a bath, "Those pups are giving you no rest, and neither is their sire"

L scoffed and pulled his mate into his arms. "Hush, Light, you are amazing. I love you. I'm so proud of how well you've been doing lately"

Light smiled at the praise and nuzzled L's neck, breathing the sweet scent of him in. "I can't believe I almost mated with him, L. The damage I could have done…"

L clutched him tighter. That didn't bear thinking about. 

"You are never mating with anyone else but me again, Light" L's voice was soft but there was a steely edge behind it that might Light shiver with desire. 

"I *swear* that I won't" Light promised, and he meant it. L was well passed the stage where he needed to be reigned in with such threats now. L was finally secure in his role and was the one guiding and supporting *him*. 

"Good. Now get in the bath with me. I'll wash your back if you wash mine?" L shot him an impish look and Light grinned, hands flying to unfasten his clothes. 

"How about you lay back and I wash you all over and suck your cock?" Light purred. 

"If you can find it" L snorted as he looked down at his belly. Light giggled and reverently stroked L's stomach. The soft thuds of the twins kicking made them both beam at each other. 

"Oh don't worry, Baby, I'll find it" Light promised huskily. 

They climbed into the bath together, Light being careful to ensure L managed, before he pushed him back against the side of the tub. L shivered at the hot desire searing across their bond as Light reached for his cock and began to stroke it. 

"Found it" Light leaned in and bit L's ear and L gave himself over to bliss as his Alpha worked to prove just how much he adored his Omega…


	10. How to deal with Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a month before L gives birth and his Hormones are driving both himself and Light crazy. Can Light find a way to handle L's hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just smut with a tiny bit of plot. 
> 
> I'm really not motivated to write much right now. I'm in a bit of a slump so I probably won't be updating much until I work myself out of it again. Feedback will encourage me so don't forget to tell me what you think and help save me from me from the dreaded writers burnout! 😱

L awoke to kisses placed all over his belly. He smiled sleepily when he heard Light wish his pups a good morning in a soft, tender voice. 

"I need to wake your Bearer up now and he is very sleepy and lazy. How do you think I should wake him?" Light asked the pups as he stroked L's hip bones, "Should I wake him with a kiss? Or should I wake him with something else…"

L snorted. Light knew he was awake but he lay quietly to let them game continue as Light's kisses dipped from his stomach to his thighs. 

"Mmm, Light" L sighed, legs parting automatically and cock hardening under Light's lustful gaze. 

"He's * ** _up_** *" Light patted L's straining belly and lifted his head to grin at L. "Good morning, Sweetheart" 

"Morning, Light. I _***am***_ up, and I do hope you will take some responsibility for it" L purred, desire, thick and heady, sweeping through him. His raging hormone levels meant he was constantly horny and Light, like any good Alpha, was always ready and waiting to see to his needs. 

"Oh, I will" Light reached for L's stirring cock and pumped it gently, "Look how hard you are for me, you need me so badly and all I've done is kiss that gorgeous belly of yours"

L sighed, squirming as Light thumbed the tip and pushed back his foreskin. "Always need you, Alpha, oh! Oh yes, Light, more!"

Light stroked the stiffening erection slowly, teasingly slowly, until L was panting for him to cease his teasing. 

"I want you! Light, please!"

Light dipped his head and took L's cock in his mouth, groaning at the taste and scent of his Omega's desire for him. As he bobbed his head he pushed L's hips up (which was difficult since his lover was currently not as flexible as usual thanks to that belly of his) and pressed two fingers inside L's body. 

"Ahhh! Light, oh god, oh god, don't stop!" L clawed at the sheets, slick oozing as Light's clever fingers twisted and hit his prostate dead on. His fevered cries increased in pitch and intensity as Light worked him towards a blistering orgasm. He managed to warn Light he was close with a strangled gasp of his name before he flung his head back and came in spurt after spurt down Light's throat. Light moaned as he swallowed his mate's release down, his Alpha instinct growling with victory. He adored making L feel good, and it was more crucial than ever with all the hormones surging through his system. 

"Light" L panted when he finally came back down to earth, "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Baby. Lay still, I want to jerk off all over that sexy belly"

L watched through wide eyes as Light began to masturbate, his amber eyes sultry and molten with desire as he stared down at him. L felt utterly exposed under his gaze but couldn't look away even for a moment. In his passion Light was beautiful, and that heady scent he was releasing as his arousal grew made L's mouth water with longing. He only had a month to go until the birth and he was eagerly looking forward to being able to mate with his Alpha again. 

Fingers were all well and good but he needed more. He needed his Alpha's cock inside him. 

"Oh fuck, look at me. Look at me, Baby, I'm about to come!" Light gasped out through clenched teeth. He skimmed his hand over his cock faster and L watched as Light bit down on his lip, hips snapping as he approached climax. L shuddered when Light let out a harsh cry and thick warm jets shot out of him to coat his belly. L smiled in satisfaction at the way their bond sizzled with love and lust. 

"My Alpha" L said softly, eyes fixed on Light's blissed out face as Light slumped back in a sated sprawl. Light panted for breath and smeared his come into L's skin. 

"My Omega" Light whispered in return, eyes burning up at L as they stared at each other in adoration. "My beautiful Omega"

They curled up together, limbs loosely entwined, and dozed off to sleep again. It was only when Mikami rang did Light finally stir and reach for his phone. 

"What is it, Mikami?" Light drawled, continuing to stroke L's belly soothingly. The twins were sleeping peacefully for once, but they knew it wouldn't be long before they were kicking and moving about again. 

"The delegates from Belgium have arrived for their formal meeting with the Queen, Kami-Sama"

"Oh fuck" L muttered, eyes flickering open, "I'd forgotten that was today. Tell them I'm delayed but I will be with them in an hour"

Light repeated the message and hung up before flopping back down to L's side and snuggling into him. 

"Ruling the world is a troublesome business, isn't it? I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day"

"It is" L agreed, "Especially when it means I have to get up, shower and get dressed. I don't even know if I can get up, I'm the size of a house!"

Light snickered and resumed stroking the swell of L's belly. "A small house, maybe"

"Suck my dick" L huffed in amusement, eyes sparkling as Light leered at him in response. 

"I already have, but I'm happy to do it again"

As tempting as that was L sighed and sat up slowly. A twinge shot up his spine and he grimaced. It seemed the pups were on the move again. 

"Easy" Light soothed. He ordered L to lay still and ran him a bath. Light knew he could have his servants do it but when it was just the two of them he liked to dote on his Omega. The strain on L's body was obvious and he was suffering in his last month of pregnancy. If he could do anything to show L how grateful he was to him he would do it, even if all he could do was run baths and massage L's feet for him. 

Light called L when it was ready, and wasn't surprised to find L had fallen back asleep. He stood quietly and watched the play of sunlight fall over L's face. Moving his eyes over every inch of that perfect skin he smiled softly at how L was clasping his belly. Even in sleep an Omega's natural instinct was to protect and soothe their pups. 

_'I'm so glad you are who you were meant to be, L. Nobody is going to come between us again. Now that I have you I am never letting you go'_

Light woke L up as gently as he could and helped him out of bed. It was time L stopped walking around and doing so much, but his stubborn Omega ignored his frets. As far as L was concerned he would keep busy up until he went into labor, thank you very much. 

As L drowsed in the lukewarm water, Light tenderly washed his hair for him. 

"I heard Kenchi was dead" L mumbled, eyes flickering open as he sat up. "I don't know if its true"

"Probably is true" Light bit back a smile. He knew without a doubt that the Omega who had nearly tempted him to damnation was 100% * _ **dead**_ * since he'd written his name down. 

"Drowning" L shook his head, "What a nasty way to go"

"Indeed" Light continued to card his fingers through L's hair to remove all the suds. 

L knew why the Omega was dead and he flicked his eyes to Light's. Light held the power of life and death over every mortal on earth. 

_'Technically, so do I'_ L thought as he remembered he needed to write some names down this morning. 

"Anyway, let's not talk about such unpleasant things. Do you want me with you when you speak to the Belgium officials?" 

L smiled. That was sweet of Light. Since their reconciliation Light had taken a step back and allowed L to govern in his stead. Any ideas they had were discussed between them and although Light was still seen as the head decision maker, it was obvious any decision Light made was ran by his Queen first. For that reason, L finally felt utterly secure in his role. He had power, real power, and he was going to use it. 

"I always want you with me, Light, and they need to see we are united in our efforts" L pulled Light in for a kiss and Light melted into it. He sucked on L's tongue and kissed him deeply and slowly until L was panting against his mouth. 

"Shit" L gasped and forced his head away, "Shouldn't have done that" he moaned when he felt heat pool in his groin. He shot Light an apologetic look and wished his hormones weren't quite so demanding. He could pick up on his Alpha's frustration at not being able to mate with him. Combined with the grief he was exptienving was it any wonder Light was so tempted to stray? 

L cringed at the thought and was about to apologize again until Light kissed the words away and shook his head. He was as much to blame as L was, and despite his frustrations he would not do anything to hurt his mate or his pups. He'd sooner die. 

Light smiled softly and reached for the hardness he knew he'd find under L's belly. 

"I've got you, my Queen. Just lay back and your Alpha will make you feel so good" Light whispered seductively, rolling L's throbbing balls between his fingers. Light bit down on his urges to mate him and focused his attention on L's cock instead of his hole. That was just too tempting and his resolve was weakening. 

L slumped back against the edge of the bath and true to his word, Light made him feel very, * _ **very**_ * good… 

*******************

Light took the opportunity to speak with Sara and her Alpha whilst L was distracted with the emissories. 

"I don't know what to do for the best, he wants to be penetrated but I can't do that without hurting him" Light explained in a quiet whisper, "You've had multiples, Sara, did it hurt for you to mate when carrying them too?"

The Omega blushed prettily and nodded her head. Her Alpha met Light's eyes with a small grimace. Evidently he had felt much the same way Light was feeling now: that's to say, sexually frustrated as hell and useless. 

"Kami-Sama…I um… I might have a solution to your problem" Dr Mike Evans cleared his throat a little gruffly, obviously uncomfortable with speaking so candidly to his god. 

"Go on. I'm desperate enough to consider most things" Light admitted with a sigh, "He keeps dragging me off to finger him or suck his dick, and while I * _ **love**_ * it, it's getting rather…"

"Frustrating for you, Kami-Sama?" Sara placed a little hand on his arm. "I understand and I am so sorry our biology makes you Alphas feel like that at times. Please listen to what Mike suggests it really helped us" Sara dipped a small bow and fled back to L's side. 

Light raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why the hell she was so flustered. Maybe it was an Omega thing, to be so embarrassed talking about sex? 

"What do you know about molding, Kira-Sama?"

Light frowned. Molding? 

"Here" The Dr rifled through his notes and passed Light a business card. "One of my colleagues is an expert in replicating silicon molds of various parts of the anatomy and… Well, he has something of a… what do the pups call it? Ah yes, a 'side hustle' molding other, more *intimate* parts of the body too. He's helped a few unmated Omegas and those who could not mate before…"

Light stared down at the card and burst into surprised laughter. He could have his dick molded and a replica made into a toy for L. What a brilliant idea! 

L glanced at him from across the room, a smile on his face as he watched Light laugh. 

"L, I will be back shortly, I've just remembered something I need to do"

L pouted but nodded his head. 

_*Don't be long! I need you next to me, Light!*_

***I will be an hour tops, I promise*** Light sent back. He hurried from the throne room with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait to surprise L! 

**************

As promised, Light returned within the hour and tried his best to not let anything through their bond. The Dr had been astonished at his latest patron and had abandoned his work to rush Light's 'mold' and Light was very impressed with the result. 

He just hoped his Queen would be as well.

' _I'm getting distracted and those bastards are looking entirely too smug at L's discomfort. Time to remind them who they are dealing with'_ Light thought as he narrowed his eyes at the whispering men. At once, their attention turned to him and the whispering stopped. 

"Any future disobedience from the people of Belgium will not be tolerated. The Queen has worked tirelessly to secure this peace treaty" Light swept his eyes across the seven delegates, a firm warning in his gaze, "If your people * _ **do**_ * decide to rebel again then _ ***I***_ will be the one you will be answering to, and I am not as merciful as my Queen, I assure you"

The men took the warning to heart and hastily bowed their heads to their god. L noted with satisfaction all of them seemed genuinely cowed. He hoped his peace policy would hold fast. With just a month before his pups were due L knew if it didn't his only choice would be to act with aggression for their sake. 

"I believe in second chances, Light. The people of Moscow did not have one but the people of Belgium will. If they disobey and try to rebel again then they will not be offered a third chance. There is no such thing as third chances" L added his own veiled threat for the benefit of their audience. He wouldn't have anyone accusing his policies as weak and he was irritated at their behaviour. So what if he couldn't sit still, it wasn't his fault he was squirming all the time. Between the pups kicking constantly and his erection it was damn hard to sit still, no matter how much he tried. 

"Very well, my love" Light sat back on his throne and lazily linked his fingers through L's. "You heard the Queen. Take our words with you and see to it your people are made aware of what has been discussed here. Ignorance will not be seen as a valid excuse for your peoples actions. This is your second chance, and as my Queen has just stated…" Light leaned forward and looked at each of them menacingly, "There will not be a third. Dismissed" 

The delegates filed out meekly and Light watched them go with narrowed eyes. He trusted L. He loved him. He just wasn't sure the Belgians would keep their promises. For L's sake he would watch them closely and not intercede (for now) but he hoped he had made it explicit that _***he*** _did not trust them in the slightest. 

L felt the usual flare of heat seep through him when Light smiled at him and he moaned in distress. It was like he was in heat all over again! He didn't want to disturb the meeting so bit his lip and tried to sit quietly, even as he felt slick coat his thighs. 

Obviously Light scented his arousal immediately and glanced at him again with a small, pleased smile. It was time to give L his gift! 

"Enough for today" Light stood up and held his hand out to L. L stood up and gazed at Light in confusion. Hadn't they more people to see? "Mikami. The Queen and I have things to discuss privately. Deal with the rest. Ryuk will be with you should you need him"

L held his tongue, even though he knew what Light meant by that was 'Ryuk will kill anyone who causes trouble' he could sense Light's mood and he was irritated with the officials. L doubted himself automatically. Was it Light being over protective or where his Alpha instincts stronger at detecting a threat than his own? 

Light took his hand and they left to a flurry of bows and reverant 'Your Majesties' 

"What is it we have to discuss?" L asked as soon as they were out of earshot. After Light had seen to his needs in the bath and they'd written names down, he'd assumed the rest was business as usual. L couldn't help but hope Light would spare some time to help him again. It felt like he was burning up! Not for the first time was L thankful his shirts were big and loose. Walking around in a constant state of arousal was embarrassing! 

"Well, Darling, I've been doing a bit of research with Sara's assistance and I've found out something that could be very beneficial to you"

Immediately L thought of the pups and Light chuckled at his mates innocence. He let his lust and arousal for him simmer through their bond and grinned when L stopped in his tracks. 

"Alpha?" L sounded hesitant. The last thing he wanted to do was irritate Light with his unceasing horniness. Sure, Light seemed more than willing to indulge him but he *had* already had five orgasams today-

Light rolled his eyes at L's concerns and pulled him closer as they walked back to their rooms. 

"Sara said it was an Alpha's come that sometimes irritates a pregnant Omegas body. So, I've come up with a solution that will give you what you want without causing you pain"

L clutched at Light's hand in sudden panic. "You're not going to get a Beta to fuck me are you?" L felt stupid the second the words had left his mouth. The angry flash in Light's eyes and the low growl he issued told L what Light thought of that idea. 

"No one is * ** _ever_** * allowed to touch what is mine, L. No one but me will ever mate with you."

L's stomach fluttered at the possessiveness and he beamed up at Light. He couldn't help still being insecure at times. He didn't know why he was punished, but he still remembered the soul searing agony of watching his mate fuck Mikami. 

' _Fucking specs_ ' L thought unkindly. Since Takada's death the Beta was more tolerable but still… L would never like the man. How could he when his Alpha's cock had been inside him?! 

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking" L muttered, a flush of embarrassment sweeping across his face. "So… what have you and Sara come up with?"

Light's smirk turned smug. He opened the door to their room and pointed to a gift box waiting on the bed. "Go and see for yourself"

L shot him a puzzled look before he walked over to the bed and untied the glossy black bow. He lifted the lid of the box and his mouth dropped open in shock. 

"This is… this is modeled on you?" L managed to stammer out as he lifted the large dildo out of the box. 

"Heh, yup. I can't fuck you because it hurts, so I thought I would get you the next best thing" Light chuckled as he saw how worked up L was getting just by holding the fake cock. "Why don't you go and lay down and we will see if it helps?"

L swallowed thickly and crawled onto the bed, his blood roaring in his ears as his arousal amped up a notch. The thought of feeling something inside him again was making him quiver with longing and although it might not be Light it was the very next best thing. 

"I can smell how turned on you are" Light stalked over to him with a predator's grace, "That makes me very happy, L. Don't assume I am displeased with you. Soon enough our pups will be born and then you will enter heat three months later. I can't wait for that. And yes- you * _ **are**_ * going on birth control for a few cycles"

L opened his mouth to argue but snapped it shut when Light gave him a stern look. 

"You need breaks between pregnancies for your health. Besides, I just want to fuck you senseless" Light leered at him, "I miss being inside you"

"I'm sorry-"

"Hush, L. It isn't your fault" Light soothed and reached for L's trousers. "Now stay on your back and lift your hips"

L lifted his hips and sighed with relief at the feeling of his erection being freed from the confines of his pants. Light scooted closer and pulled a few pillows down to tilt L's hips up. 

"You're soaked" Light murmured as he saw the slick coating L's thighs. "Poor thing. This must be difficult for you"

L whined and gritted his teeth. Light had no idea how difficult it was being constantly horny and unable to focus on little else. 

"Please, Light" L rasped, "Please, I need it"

"I know" Light soothed as he kissed L's belly and slipped a finger inside him. "I told you, Baby, I will take care of you"

"Nngh! Light!" L bucked his hips when he felt the tip of the toy press against him. He ended up clawing at the sheets, mouth open in a gape as he finally, *finally*, felt himself stretch open and be filled. While it didn't feel as perfect as Light inside him (but how could it) it was pretty fucking close. He cried out as Light pressed the toy fully inside and had to bite his lip to stop himself coming instantly. 

"How does it feel?" Light's voice was breathy with arousal as he stared at L's body hungrily sucking the toy inside. 

"So good! Oh god! Light! Fuck me" L whimpered, his blood racing through him and laced with liquid desire. Light took mercy on him and began to move the toy in and out, being careful to angle it so he would hit L's prostate in the process. Light decided he would have to think of something to thank Sara and Mike. L was thrashing on the bed, his cries mounting with urgency with each thrust of the toy in and out of him. Light wished he had thought about this sooner because L was finally getting what he needed! 

"Yes! Oh god, more! I'm gonna come!" L babbled, body shaking with anticipation as Light fucked him faster. He screamed out Light's name and Light blinked in surprise when L suddenly spurted out his release. 

_'That was fast. Fuck, he must have really needed that'_ Light thought as he continued to fuck L through it. 

"Oh fuck" L whimpered, his chest heaving as he panted for breath. He actually felt * _ **sated**_ * and slumped back onto the bed to catch his breath. Light could tell this had done the trick by L's body language. He looked the image of satisfaction. 

"Better?" Light whispered as he slowly pulled the toy out of L's body. It was soaked with slick and come and Light smirked at the sight of it. He would definitely have to see about getting some modifications done to it. He had a feeling L would enjoy it. 

"Thank you" L gulped, eyes wet with tears as he reached for Light and pulled him close, "Thank you, Light, I feel so much better" 

Light was about to lay back when L suddenly tackled him and climbed on top. He could feel how hard Light was and decided it was his turn to repay the favor. 

L didn't dely and pulled Light's pants down, fingers curling around the hard cock he found and stroking. 

"I need to make you feel good too, Alpha" L whispered as he bent his head to kiss and suck Light's neck. "How do you want it? I will do anything for you"

Light shivered and skimmed a hand down L's belly as he thought about what he wanted to do. L nodded in understanding and slipped from the bed to kneel on the floor. 

"If I hurt you or its too much dig your nails into my thighs. Hard" Light warned as he pressed his cock against L's lips. L opened his mouth and took him straight down, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. 

_*Take what you need from me, Alpha. I'm yours*_ L sent through their bond as he slowly traced the tip of Light's cock with his tongue. 

Light groaned and grabbed at L's hair, hips snapping as he set a blistering pace. L moaned softly as Light used his mouth, his Alpha's growls and low groans of pleasure filling him with happiness. 

"God dammit" Light cursed, pressing L's head closer to his groin to sink in those last few inches. L breathed in through his nose and concentrated on keeping his throat relaxed as Light fucked into him deeply. He didn't know why but Lights come in his mouth was fine. It didn't even hurt. Maybe it was the lining of his womb that was so sensitive now? L made a mental note to do some research into it before Light's snapping hips stole his focus.

"So good, L, so fucking good!" Light suddenly pulled away and fisted his cock, eyes narrowed in lust as he stared at L's face. 

L had a second to brace himself before he felt the hot streaks of release splatter onto his face. L bit back his irritation (because he hadn't wanted that to happen. It made him feel dirty and he wanted to * _ **swallow**_ * his Alpha's come) and held his tongue as Light finished all over his face as if he was just some whore and not a Queen at all. 

_'But he has been so kind and understanding. I can keep my mouth shut and accept it if this is what he wants_ ' L thought to himself as Light panted and smeared his release into his skin with his still throbbing cock. 

"L… fuck, look at you. You look so debauched!"

"I feel it" L mumbled, shivering as a trickle of come snaked down his lips. He lapped it up and gave Light a sultry smile. 

"You didn't like it when I did that" Light sounded slightly sulky. "Why not?"

_'Damn. He must have touched the bond when he came'_

"Because it made me feel dirty and I had no warning" L replied in a neutral tone, "If that is what you want I will do it for you, but I would like to be warned next time please"

Light's lips quirked into a smile. Only his Omega would ever dream of dictating to an Alpha during sex. 

"I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me" Light reached for a tissue and dabbed L's face. "I will warn you next time or if you would rather I didn't do that…? "

L hastily shook his head. He was a good Omega and good Omega's let their Alpha's dominate them whenever they wanted. He would just… dictate the terms a little, that's all. 

He was a good Omega. 

But he'd be damned if he was a * _ **weak**_ * one… 


	11. Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes into Labor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pups are happening! 😍
> 
> Leave feeeeedback ❤

In his final month of pregnancy, L retired from court and spent his time in his rooms. He didn't particularly mind being shut away. It was far more soothing for him to be in his cool, dark, lavender scented room than in the brightly lit court with hundreds of bright eyes staring at him. Now, as he waited to give birth, he had Sara with him, his growing restlessness and anxiety about the birth and his own bitter disappointment for company. Light visited as often as he could, but he was extremely busy cleaning up the mess he had made. The people of Belgium * _ **had**_ * rebelled once again earlier that week. That stung L's pride and made hiding away easier. He didn't want to suffer the indignity of judging stares from his court. He had tried to maintain the peace and it had failed utterly. Light had not condemned him, in fact, Light had turned to him and kissed him when the news was broken to them. 

Then he had ordered a nuclear strike on Belgium. Light declared publicly that he admired his Queen above all others, but from now on his policy of aggression would be implemented. L had tried not to wince at the smug looks he'd received… 

He paced the floors, arms wrapped around his stomach. The Dr's were due to examine him soon to try and find out when he might go into labor. L felt like it was imminent. The griping pains were showing no signs of stopping and he couldn't sit still. L could do nothing but blink back tears of shock and disappointment as his thoughts returned to his failure. 

_'I wish… I wish there could be another way. Light rules through fear and intimidation and that is the only rule the world has come to accept. Whether Light admits it or not, I've failed him. I've shown weakness'_

L slumped onto his couch, sweat trickling down his temples. Even with the windows open and the air conditioning on he felt so hot. He suddenly felt exhausted and ripped open his shirt, his eyes transfixed on his heaving belly. 

"L?" Sara darted over to him, ever alert and with a gleam of worry in her soft green eyes. 

"Hot" L panted, "Very hot!" 

"L, listen to me, do you feel like you need to push?" Sara was staring at L's stomach knowingly. She'd had three litters and she * _ **knew**_ * L's time was almost here, whether he wanted to admit it or not. 

L swallowed thickly and shook his head, even though he was resisting the urge to push. He had another two weeks to go. There was no way he was going into premature labor… 

' _What if I am? My first heat was brought on early through stress, although I'm not sure what stress Sara was referring to'_ L's thoughts were cut off as his entire body heaved. A sharp pain lanced down his spine and he felt a flood of water leave him. He gasped for breath and weakly lifted his head to stare at Sara. He could no longer deny what was happening. Sara's eyes widened in realization and she hurriedly lifted his legs so he was lying flat on the couch. L curled up on his side, face pinched as yet more contractions ravaged him. 

"Your waters have broken! L, you're going into labor. Don't panic, Hunny, I'm right here with you. Take nice deep breaths for me, I'm going to ring the doctors and-"

 _*Light! Light, the pups are coming!*_ L screamed down their bond as another wave of pain crashed over him. He gritted his teeth and cried out harshly, his body straining to push. 

"The Queen has gone into labor! Get your asses here * _ **Now**_!*" Sara yelled down the phone as she darted around gathering up lavender to bring to L. 

***L! I'm on my way! I'm so excited!***

_*Me-Fucking-Too!*_ L sent back, teeth gnashed as he endured another contraction. 

***Baby, I'm nearly there. Keep breathing, you're doing so well. I will take some of the pain from you through the bond, you won't be going through this alone!***

L sucked in air and felt himself calm at Light's words. Light had opened the bond between them and he could feel some of the pain flowing from him into Light. Only the strongest of Alpha/Omega bonds allowed such exchanges, and L was infinity grateful his Alpha was willing to suffer to ease his discomfort. 

L screamed as he felt a searing pain rip through him and arched his back, his instincts screaming out for Light. 

The doors burst open and suddenly the room was filled with Drs and officials, but all L could care about was that his mate was here with him. Light sank to his knees and gripped L's hand, pressing a kiss to his head. 

"I'm here, I'm here, Baby, it's all going to be fine!"

L cried out and clutched at Light, his vision whiting out with the pain. Light tried not to flinch when L's fingers crushed his hand. 

"We need to move L-Sama to the birthing pool!" Someone shouted. 

"It's nearly ready!" Sara yelled back from the bathroom, "L, are you okay to walk?"

"I'm walking" L muttered stubbornly as some of the other doctors advised against it. Sara ignored them and with Light's assistance, helped L from the couch and walked him to the bathroom. It was slow going, as L had to stop to double over and breath sharply through the pain, but they made it. 

"Everyone else is to remain outside unless I call for you!" Light yelled over his shoulder, his excitement and nervousness apparent. 

L was in full blown labor and Light was concerned about his hand. He was doing his best to channel some of L's pain away from him, but L seemed intent on breaking his fingers each time a contraction hit. 

"L, there's lavender oil in the water-"

"Fuck the lavender oil! I want these two _***out*** _of me!" L yelled back as he hung his head and panted through the pain, "I need gas and air! I hate you so much! This is all your _***Goddamn*** _fault!" L glared at Light and dug his nails into the side of the birthing pool. Light hastily moved his hand in case he burst the thing. He knew L probably didn't have a clue what he was even yelling, but it hurt to feel so fucking useless as he just stood by and watched his mate suffer. 

Sara shot Light a look and the Alpha stepped back to allow her the room she needed to tend to L. He watched as L took deep breaths through a mask and seemed to calm down a little bit. 

_'He is in so much pain! How can I help him more?'_

Light cautiously approached and knelt by L's side. He'd just have to endure a few broken fingers, because L snatched at his hand and clutched it tightly as another contraction hit. Light winced and bit down on his lip. Ryuk had said L was going to have many litters. That meant this was something he would have to get used to. Maybe next time he could wear a brace on his hand or something? 

"Light, speak to him through your bond. It will help" Sara whispered as she continued monitoring L's vital signs. The birth was imminent, she knew L was just minutes away from becoming a Bearer. 

***You're doing so well, L, the pups are nearly here! You are going to be such a good Bearer, Baby*** Light cooed to him through the bond. L immediately relaxed and even managed a strained smile at the words. Sara nodded her approval and whispered for Light to keep talking to him. 

Light held L's hand through it all, and kept up the praise and encouragement until L let out a sharp yell. Sara let out a triumphant cry and scooped up the first pup, cutting its cord and presenting it to Light. 

"A girl, Kami-Sama!" 

"Is… she healthy?" L panted out, aching to hold his pup. 

"She's beautiful and healthy, L-Sama! Well done!"

Light was transfixed by the squawling pups in his arms. She was perfect and she took after himself with her ruddy auburn hair and tan skin. 

"L! She's perfect!" Light lifted the pup to show L, who was still in labor with the second. 

"Looks like you" L sobbed, overcome with emotion as he gazed down on the life he and Light had created. "I love her so much!"

"Me too, Baby. Her brother is on the way now, right?" Light glanced at Sara. 

"He is! I can see the head! Push, L!"

***You can do it, Baby! Once more, bring our boy into the world!***

Light's words gave him the strength he needed. L screamed and pushed with all he had until finally, finally his body stopped straining and he heard the beautiful sound of his pups crying. 

"L! He looks like you! Oh god, he is so perfect!"

Weakly, L lifted his head and took his first look at his son. Light was right, the boy had a head of dark hair, his nose and eyebrows were mirror images of his own, and he had the same pale skin tone. 

His boy was in his image, his girl in her Sire's. They were utterly perfect and the depth of love L felt for them was soul seering in its intensity. He would defend these pups for as long as he lived. Nothing or no one would be allowed to harm them. 

"You've done fantastic, L, here, drink some water and try and rest before the afterbirth"

L grimaced at that but managed a few sips of water. His throat felt raw from screaming, but now his little ones were here the pain seemed to melt away. He'd go through that pain over and over again because the sheer love he felt for them made it all worth it. L caught his breath and smiled tiredly at the sight of Light cradling his newborns. L wished he could hold them, but it was an Alpha's prerogative to hold the pups first. It established the bond between them, and he truly was too exhausted. He would hold them once he'd endured the afterbirth and the pups were bonded to their Sire. 

"L" Light looked at him with tearfilled eyes, "Thank you so much!"

L reached out to touch his little girl. She was red faced, as if furious to be taken from the comfort of his womb and into the world. 

Light broke with tradition, something L was learning he did a lot of when it came to him, and helped L to hold his pups. The girl calmed almost immediately, dark caramel eyes locking onto his. L felt a spark between them and nuzzled her little face. 

"Amelia" L proclaimed, the name coming to his mind as easily as breath filled his lungs. 

"What a beautiful name" Sara wiped her tears, looking every inch as bedraggled and worn out as L himself did. 

"Amelia" Light nodded. "Princess Amelia"

"You should name the boy" L peered at his dark eyes and reached out to touch that little upturned nose. "It's only fair. Alphas typically name their pups"

"Not this Alpha. You have a name for him already, and I think it's perfect. Isn't that right, Kazuya?" Light smiled down at his son and stared at his tiny little feet. He'd never seen something so perfect. 

"Princess Amelia and Prince Kazuya" Sara was busy scribbling out the birth certificate. "Congratulations to you both. L, I'm sorry but I think we need to get you cleaned up a little now and on the bed ready for the afterbirth"

L sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to each pup's forehead before reluctantly passing them back to their Sire. 

"Please make sure they are clean and warm before they are shown to the court" L mumbled, his body aching to hold them again. 

"I will. I will be back as soon as I can" Light kissed L tenderly, his love and adoration for the bearer of his pups obvious, "I'm so proud of you, L. You've given me all I've ever wanted"

L felt a fierce well of pride and smiled at Light, his eyes glowing despite his exhaustion. "I will give you more pups, Light. I will secure our dynasty for us"

******************

The court was euphoric at the sight of the pups. Toasts were drank and fireworks were let off, exploding in the sky and lighting the night up with color. L, shaky and pale but somehow composed and serene, sat by his side as Light hosted the feast to celebrate the birth of his heirs. 

L barely ate or drank since he was too exhausted and sore to do much else than just sit quietly and accept each dignitary congratulations. 

Light hovered by his side, ever attentive should L need anything from him. The twins were sleeping soundly in the cradles next to the thrones, and Matt and Mello stood guard over them. 

"L, can I get you some wine?" Light whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to L's cheek. 

"Best not" L mumbled, eyes drooping with fatigue. "My ass hurts, Light and I'm dosed up on painkillers"

 _'Right. I should have thought of that'_ Light cupped L's jaw and stroked it, amazed at his Omega's endurance. Sara had been shoved when L had gotten up and declared he was going to the feast, and Light was aware L's stubbornness might make him overtax himself. 

"Some tea then, and then an early night" Light decided sternly. L looked fit to drop, and although he was expected to drink and dance the night away with the others, all he wanted was to curl up with L and his pups. 

That was celebration enough. 

"But you're…" L glanced around the cramped hall, "You're expected to stay here"

"I'd rather be with you" Light tapped L's nose, "And we both know I don't particularly conform to what is expected of me… and neither do you, My beautiful Queen"

L smiled at the words and arched his neck for a kiss. The feeling of Light's lips on his and the soft snores of his sleeping pups were magical to him. 

' _We have a family now. We are a family'_

And suddenly L understood why Light wanted to forgo the celebrations and have an early night with him and the pups. Family always comes first. When Light announced he and his family were retiring to bed, no one dared speak against him. 

Ryuk perched besides Light's throne, bright eyes fixed on Amelia and Kazuya. It was amazing to see two future Shinigami's in such weak and defenseless forms! 

"If there is any trouble you know what to do" Light tossed Ryuk an apple from the gilt fruit bowl next to him. 

Ryuk gave him a thumbs up as he dug into the treat greedily. Mikami scuttled over to offer his congratulations once again. L glowered at him but did not try and intercede. He was a good servant to Light, even if he was a specky bastard. Provided he didn't * _ **touch**_ * his precious pups, he was safe. Or Light. L wouldn't tolerate that either. He knew exactly what sort of feelings Mikami harbored for his god and they were not the feelings a subject should harbor. 

"They are simply beautiful, Kami-Sama!" Mikami simpered. He made the error of trying to touch little Amalia's head and found himself crying out in pain as L snatched his wrist and promptly broke it.

"You do * _ **not**_ * touch my pups!" L growled menacingly, "Do it again and it will be your * _ **neck**_ * that I break!"

Light smiled and looped an arm around L's waist. He was delighted by L's protectiveness over their pups. L was a true Omega and utterly fearless in their defense. 

"I'm so sorry, My Queen!" Mikami backed away like a whipped dog, head bowed low. 

Matt and Mello stepped shared a smug smirk. That was another thing that hadn't changed- L's ability to unleash deadly force at the drop of a hat and surprise everyone. 

L wobbled on his feet and Light pulled him close. "Bed for you. Sara will be on standby to feed the pups-"

"But I want to feed them!" L whined. Yes, he was exhausted but he was their bearer. That was * _ **his**_ * job.

"Baby. You need to rest. You are still bleeding." Light said in a soft, kind voice. "You will be able to feed them in the morning once you've rested, alright?"

L sighed but nodded his head. He knew this was not an argument he could win. He leaned heavily against Light and watched as his pups were picked up by Matt and Mello. There cribs were to be taken into their room and placed beside their bed. L refused to allow his pups to stay in their nursery yet. Sara would sleep in the nursery in between feeds. 

"It's only a night, L" Sara whispered softly to him, "I know its hard, honestly I do. I felt the same when I had my first pup but it is for the best. Your Alpha is right, you need time to rest and heal"

L nodded glumly. His ass hurt. His stomach was still bloated and curling up and going to sleep in his nice warm bed with Light to tuck into did sound rather nice. 

Almost as tempting as feeding his litter. 

Light helped L get ready for bed and soothed him when L saw how much blood he was passing. 

"Male Omegas take a little longer to heal after giving birth, L. In a month you will be back to normal" Light said gently. 

"I'm disgusting" L remarked as he stared at his belly. Now that it wasn't swollen with pups he didn't like the size of it at all. "How can you stand the sight of me?"

'Kira-Sama, there is a chance after he has given birth he is going to feel very self-conscious about the changes his body has made. Please reassure him that within a month he will return to his pre-pregnancy state. The bloating and bleeding typically lasts 3-4 weeks for a Male Omega before they subside'

Light relyed Sara's information and gathered L into his arms, stroking his hair gently as he pressed kisses to his face. 

"You are the most beautiful person on this earth, L, and I have never loved you nor desired you more than I do now"

"But you can't have me. We can't mate until I'm healed" L felt a twinge of guilt. Was this how all breeding omegas felt? The pride at providing pups but the insecurity of feeling changed at the same time? 

"True. But when you * _ **are**_ * healed it will soon be time for you to go into heat again, and I intend on locking you up, putting you on birth control and fucking your brains out" 

Now that he had borne the pups L wasn't quite so keen to contest the whole birth control issue. In fact, he decided that it would probably be for the best. He didn't want to have his litters too close together, and now that he was a bearer he had a lot to learn. His next pregnancy would be easier, both due to increased experience and (hopefully) less stress. 

"Okay" L nodded, "But I want pups in a years time. A year and a half at * _ **most**_ * Light. I'm 23. I want pups while I am still young enough to enjoy them and bare them safely"

Light sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Whatever you want, my love. Let's say every two years, just to give you time between pregnancies. I want to enjoy your heats with you too"

L did the sums in his head. If he became pregnant with a single pup from now until he was 33 every two years that would be five pups. He was predisposed to having twins, so the number might even be higher. He wanted a big litter, and ten years of breeding sounded good to him. 

Light smiled at L's thoughts and pulled him into bed. They curled around each other, limbs entwined and cuddled closely. 

"I adore you, L. You are so perfect"

L pressed closer, heart fluttering at the praise. It was something he needed to hear. He was feeling insecure and vulnerable. 

"You are going to be a wonderful bearer to our pups and if one of them should be an Omega, then they will be fortunate to have such a strong bearer to show them their worth" Light slipped his hands lower and curled his fingers around L's hips. "I adore you, L, I always have. Even when you didn't know it"

"When I didn't know it?" L mumbled sleepily, Light's touch and scent lulling him into utter relaxation. 

"Mm. Doesn't matter" Light breathed in that addictive scent of sugar and vanilla that forever lingered on L's skin. "Forget about the past and focus on the future, L. We have a Dynasty to build" 

The soft command washed over him and L pressed closer, mouth already lax as sleep dragged him under. In his Alpha's arms he felt safe and loved and * _ **cherished**_ *

Light held him as he slept, entranced by the play of moonlight over such pale skin. L's eyelashes, already long and sooty, looked even longer. He reminded Light of a porcelain doll, so pale and pretty in the moonlight. 

Light thought back to Ryuzaki and how he had once found him perched on the window sill, the moonlight worshiping him as it was now. Ryuzaki had been gazing forlornly over the city of Tokyo, unfathomable eyes dark and brooding. 

"You aren't him. You will never be him again" Light reminded himself. He kissed L's hair and was rewarded with a sleepy mumble from his Omega.

Light fell asleep with a smile on his face, feeling utterly content for the first time in months. He had Belgium (or what was left of it) back under control, the filth of the world continued to be eradicated and immortality to look forward to. 

But what was more important to him was he had his L in his arms, his Queen by his side and the future of their Dynasty sleeping soundly in their cradles next to him. 

No wonder sleep came easily to a God who was so blessed. 


	12. The Strength of an Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with L. Don't fuck with his pups. 😱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, L certainly means business... Also, I'm aware due to the drama there has been a distinct lack of smut so... 
> 
> Next chapter... SMUT 😍

L sat between his pups cradles, eyes glued on the television before him. His worst fears had come to pass. Light had been branded weak for allowing an Omega to rule in his stead. Whispers of rebellion were running rampant. There was a price on his pups heads. People were beginning to grow bold. The democracy he had always advocated was turning into calls for free elections and an end to Kira's rule. His pups were seen as targets to be eliminated. They were the future of Kira, and some rebels wanted their helpless souls snuffed out. 

"I won't let that happen. I swore once I would burn the entire world to protect you, and I will" L whispered fiercely, stroking his fingers through the little wisps of black hair on Kazuya's head. "When they look at me, Kazuya, all they see is weakness. I will show them my strength, and then hopefully when you are old… you will not have to suffer such injustice and discrimination. I know you are to be an Omega too, I can feel it…"

Sara, who was progressing in her own pregnancy now, looked up from her knitting and offered L a small smile. 

"What are you thinking, L?"

"I'm thinking it's time I showed everyone who is conspiring against my mate what I am made of. I need you to watch over the pups for a few days, Sara"

Sara nodded, her smile fading. "L…?"

"I can't tolerate this threat to them, Sara. I wanted a peaceful world for my pups. But they will be leaders. Sometimes the path to power is through bloodshed. It's time I laid my peace policies aside and shredded some blood. I have to do it for them" L's mind was already buzzing with ideas. It would take a few days, but it would work. He had his Death Note, and with that he would set about a chain of death, destruction and annihilation. 

L steeled himself not to look back as Amelia began to cry for her feed. He could not provide for now, but he hoped his actions would provide for her future. He walked to the Throne Room and found Light listening to a report about insurgent activities. 

"Light" L's voice cut through the others and Light turned to him. Light looked tired, the strain of governing reflected in the dark shadows of his eyes. 

"What is it, my love?"

"I need to speak with you privately, Alpha. It cannot wait"

Light sighed but stood up from his throne. He murmured a few orders into Mikami's ear and stepped off the dias. L waited for Light to approach him before he bowed his head. Light was careful not to quirk a brow in surprise. L always showed him respect and deference when they were in public, but he never bowed. There was no need for him to- he was Light's co-ruler. 

"I have a plan" L whispered as soon as Light's arm was around his waist and they were walking together. "I tried for peace. It didn't work. Please don't tell me I told you so because I'm not in the mood for that shit. I need to protect our pups and peace just won't cut it. I've thought of a way to eliminate all of those who do not have faith in you, in * **_us_ ** *, Light"

Light smiled darkly at L and pulled him closer. "What they've been saying has got to you, hasn't it, Love?"

"You are not weak and neither am I" L spat, "We are going to prove that to them. Where is Ryuk? We need him involved in this plan as well"

Light raised an eyebrow. Even now, Ryuk's cooperation could never be truly relied on. 

"Oh, he will help us with this" L said confidently, "Trust me, Light"

"Always" Light breathed, his love for his Omega obvious as he gazed down at him tenderly. "I can't wait to see what you've come up with. I feel you are going to show the entire world what happens when a Queen must defend their pups from harm"

L smiled bitterly. He would do just that… He'd show the entire world what happened when you threatened an Omega and his pups. 

********************

The Anti-Kira movement, commonly known as tue AKM, had supporters, financers and activists from all over the world. Most were too afraid to let their allegiance be known publicly, but some, like Michael Ashton, were reckless in their pursuit of what they saw as their civil rights. Michael felt it was his duty as a human being to stop Kira's tyranny even if it cost him his life. He knew each day, each action, was a risk. He was living on borrowed time, but he wanted to secure the world for his pups. He didn't want them growing up in a world where they could be killed for merely disagreeing with a tyrant with a god complex.

Michael had hoped L Lawliet would prove a balancing influence for Kira, but it appeared the Omega did not hold as much sway as he had hoped for, even if his policies leaned towards mercy and democracy, Kira's 'Nuke first, ask questions later' policy always outweighed his. It was a shame, since Kira's Queen just so happened to be the World's Greatest Detective. Michael had known him once… 

' _We will have to kill Lawliet and his pups, of course, but in the grand scheme of things it is for the best. I admired L. He would not want to live the life he is living. The L Lawliet I knew would rather be dead'_ Michael thought as his eyes strayed to a photo of the pale-faced Queen. Post pregnancy, L looked frail and exhausted but looks could be deceiving. There was a steely glint of determination in his eyes and a proud, haughty smile on his lips. 

_ 'He's made you love him, poor fool. Your biology is your biggest weakness, L, is there little wonder Quillish tried to suppress it for so long?' _

Michael thought about all the years he had spent concocting the drugs needed to suppress an Omega from developing. L probably didn't remember it, but he had examined him when he was thirteen… 

**_*flashback*_ **

"This is Dr Ashton, L, and he is here to examine you" Watari explained patiently to the weary-eyed teenager staring blankly at the strange Dr. "You haven't presented as an Omega, Beta or an Alpha yet, and we need to find out why"

L slowly nodded his head and permitted the Dr to take his arm to run some blood tests. 

"An Omega presents at 13. A Beta at 12 and an Alpha at 10. Surely logic would dictate I am an Omega since I turned 13 yesterday" L stated as he watched the dark blood fill up the vials. 

"Not necessarily, L, sometimes people present earlier or later. It all depends on ones body and numerous other factors that can contribute to either delaying or postponing their presentation"

L raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Although he had done a lot of reading on the subject, he wasn't an expert in it (yet) so he decided to absorb the information and conduct his own research. If the Dr was lying he would soon find out. He might only be 13 but he didn't trust people easily. There was something about the Dr that set his teeth on edge. He always followed his instincts and right now they were screaming at him that this Dr was a veiled threat. 

"I suspect he is a late presenting Beta" Watari said slowly and carefully, meeting the Dr's eye above L's head and giving him a pointed look. "The indicators that L is an Omega, his small frame and height, might simply be caused by early malnourishment"

"Indeed" the Dr hummed as he pressed a ball of cotton wool to L's arm to stem the bleeding. "There appears to be no sign of the typical pheromones of a presenting Omega either. If there was, you'd know about it. The Alpha students wouldn't leave him alone"

L shot the Dr a glare. He didn't appreciate being talked about like he was a piece of meat. Even if he was an Omega, the Alpha students would soon realise he wasn't an easy target. He might not be as strong as they were but he was * _ **smarter**_ * and that was what L prized most. He'd use his brain to get him out of prickly situations, thank you. 

"How long before I find out?" L asked bluntly, "I'd rather know what I am sooner rather than later" L was thinking about the other students and other threats. He * _ **felt**_ * like he was an Omega. He didn't know how he knew, it was just a conviction he felt in his bones. If he was an Omega he had to prepare. He would be no Alpha's pet! 

**_*End Flashback*_ **

Michael sighed as he reflected on the past. Quillish Wammy had not deserved to die like that. L Lawliet did not deserve to be Kira's little pet. 

He'd started the AKM and he was determined to see Light Yagami dethroned and defeated. Kira had never specified how he achieved his god-like ability to kill with just a name or a face. The whole world speculated upon it, was obsessed with how Kira could, but Kira had held his silence. 

Why? 

Michael felt a shiver run through him and was reminded of his bearer who always used to say someone had walked over her grave when she felt a chill. 

Was someone walking over his now? If so, who? Kira, or his Pet? 

******************

L locked himself, Light and Ryuk away. He sat them down and explained his plan in intricate detail. 

L Lawliet wanted Ryuk to return to the Shinigami Realm and treat with the Shinigami King on his and Light's behalf. As future Shinigami's, L knew they would be interested in what they had to say. It was no secret the Shinigami King watched Kira's rule with great interest. The King was feeling threatened by the dwindling number of Shinigami left to him and he  **_*wanted*_ ** the Shinigami on Earth to reproduce. He wanted L and Light's dynasty to thrive. 

Ryuk was to demand the King give L every name of the people involved in the AKM throughout the world. This was something only the King of Death would be able to do for no amount of investigation would find all the rebels in the short time frame L had. 

"In return, assure the King that we will continue * **_his_ ** * bloodline. We are to become Shinigami when we die. So will our children, and so will theirs. If the Shinigami King is serious in his ambitions to revive his dying race then he will come to our aid. After all, just because you chose us does not mean we * **_have_ ** * to become Shinigami when we die. If he does not come to our aid then I will reject the Death Note. My pups will reject the Death Note and the dynasty will be forfeited. He will end up with nothing and the world Kira has built will crumble to dust. Kira has given him a stronghold in the human realm he hasn't had for centuries. The King is not stupid, he knows his cooperation will be key to his plans as well as ours"

"L!" Light hissed, shocked at what his mate was saying. 

L ignored Light and continued voicing his plans. "Also, tell the Shinigami King that a world ruled by Kira would be in the interests of * **_all_ ** * Shinigami too. Light has kept the power of the Death Note a secret, but what would happen if humanity found out? It would complicate matters, that's for sure. Go to your King and tell him I expect every single name within two hours from now"

Ryuk, appalled at L's daring, could only shake his head and agree to return to the Shinigami Realm. He couldn't wait to see what the King would have to say about it all. 

As soon as Ryuk was gone, Light rounded on his mate. 

"What the fuck are you doing, L?" He asked, terrified of the repercussions. If I offended the Shinigami King, whose to say he wouldn't retract his offer of immortality? 

_ 'I've worked too hard to establish my new world order, only for it to fail now' _

"Light" L cut through his thoughts. His voice was calm and his eyes were serene. "Do you trust me?"

Light hesitated. Yes, he trusted L. He loved him, but right now he couldn't follow the logic in L's actions. He may well have angered the Shinigami King… 

"Then I will just have to show you as well" L brushed past him, irritated at Light's lack of response. "I need to take the Death Notes out of the safe. We have a lot of names to write"

"There is no guarantee the king will accept-"

"Of course he will. The way I see it he was two choices. Watch his race die out and be forever known as the King who let Humanity win, or to assist us in cracking down on Humanity and putting them in their place. I'm not thinking like a human, Light, I'm thinking as a future Shinigami here. He will understand that"

Light winced. Why hadn't he thought of that? L's plan was equal parts daring, ambitious and cunning. It was a plan worthy of the world's greatest detective… 

"I may not be as strong as an Alpha, Light, but I am smarter. I'd dare say I am smarter than * **_you_ ** *" L's eyes held Lights and he smiled at the annoyance that flashed across Light's face at his remark. "There is nothing I wouldn't do to secure my pups future, Light. Nothing. I will protect them and our dynasty any way I can"

"L…"

L walked past him and swept a hand over the scanner to the safe. It opened and L pulled out their two Death Notes. He sat down at his desk and began to write. 

….. All above members and supporters of the AKM will commit mass suicide by drowning. Before each death the condemned will say 'Kira has judged me' and destroy all AKM data in their possession. 

"L" Light whistled, his admiration obvious, "That's mass genocide"

L turned his head and cocked an eyebrow at Light.  _ 'Really, Light? Forgetting about Moscow, are we? _ ' 

"I'm not judging. I'm impressed. If we do get those names this is a power move no one can ignore"

L closed the Death Note and sat back in his chair, heart beating in his chest. If his plan worked he had just condemned thousands to death. He felt a small sting of guilt until he thought about what those rebels planned to do to his pups. The guilt quickly morphed into vindication. 

"As soon as I have the names  **_*I*_ ** will make a live broadcast and tell the world what is about to happen. This is in my name and I alone will take responsibility for all of these deaths. I want the world to see what happens when a Queen's pups are threatened"

Light shook his head in wonder. He had always known L had a core of steel, but seeing it in action was something else. He knew L's pride had been hurt when his peace treaty failed, and he knew L detested him being viewed as weak. 

"Trust me, Light" L repeated softly, reaching out a hand to Light. Light took it and stroked the soft skin, utterly enthralled by his Omega. 

"Always, L. Always"

*******************

"He said  **_*what?!*"_ **

Ryuk gulped as the Shinigami King roared in disbelief. He really didn't want to have to repeat L's words again, so he hoped the king wasn't being literal when he said that. 

All Shinigami present were startled when the King suddenly let out a booming laugh. Nervous glances were exchanged as each wondered what the King would do. They all knew their race was in jeopardy and the King's plan to repopulate the Shinigami's with humans (something he hadn't done since the twelfth century) was much needed. But would he really accept L Lawliet's terms? 

"He drives a hard bargain" the blob-like mass that was the esteemed Shinigami King finally muttered. "Beyondermason!"

The bejeweled Shinigami hurried to stand before the throne. 

"Yes, Sire?"

"Bring me a portal. I will give L Lawliet his names"

"S-sire?" Justin stammered, surprised the King would so easily accept the mortal's terms. 

"Lawliet understands our goals are intertwined and I respect his bargaining. How many mortals do you think have the backbone to demand something from the King of the Shinigami? He will have his names and I will have my Dynasty"

_ 'Well. Fuck me' _ Ryuk thought as he stared at the King in disbelief. L had got his own way! 

********************

Two hours later, L had his names. All four hundred thousand and six hundred and twenty two of them. It was a drop in the ocean considering there were nearly 8 billion people on the planet, but as far as L was concerned he had four hundred thousand people who wanted to kill his pups and that was reason enough to eliminate them. 

L kissed his pups and gave them over to Sara's care before he and Light went to make their press conference. 

"Ready?" Light asked as the cameras were readied and pointed at them. L gave a firm nod, his eyes straying to the clock. He had written every single name down himself and the time was ticking down to their deaths. Every major news channel were eagerly awaiting the live broadcast from the Queen and L knew the eyes of the world were soon to be upon him. 

_ 'Good. Let them watch and learn' _ L thought as Mikami announced they were going live in ten seconds.

"People of the world, I have come before you to announce the AKM as you know it will be annihilated, root and stem, this afternoon. Every member of the AKM will perish at five o'clock. Turn your eyes to the dominant rivers, lakes and waterways and you will see first hand the wrath of not myself but my Queen. Our pups have been threatened and that is something that we will not tolerate. We have the power of life and death in our hands and the world will yield once and for all to our rule" Light's eyes narrowed as he stared into the camera. He hoped to instil fear into each and every person watching him. 

"Everyone around the world questions the origins of Kira's power" L smiled as the camera panned to him, "But it is an answer only our pups and our dynasty will receive.The world has changed and will continue to change in the future. I offered the people of Belgium the chance of peace and they refused me. I am aware there are many of you who view me as simply a weak Omega and who even look down upon Kira for taking my advice. Your opinion means nothing to me, or to Kira. What * **_does_ ** * mean something is the safety of my pups. If any of you dare to even imagine harm befalling them I will destroy you, I assure you of that. I have the power to do so and I * **_will_ ** !*. You are all about to learn the true strength of an Omega. Any future acts of rebellion will be met with aggression. Any threats made against my pups will be quashed. This is how the world is. Those who are faithful servants to Kira will never have to fear, but those of you who continue to rebel against us will meet the same fate as the four hundred thousand members of the AKM. No one is beyond our reach. Mark what has happened today and pass it down to your pups so it is never forgotten."

L stood up and Light stood with him, their hands entwined and eyes blazing as they stared straight into the camera. 

"And so die all traitors" L ended the press statement, safe in the knowledge that at that very moment people in their thousands were walking slowly to their deaths. 

Light lingered to watch the news footage that showed hundreds descending upon rivers and lakes. Some tried to pull them out, but the Death Note's hold over them was simply too powerful. News channels around the world broadcast what had been dubbed 'The Queen's Vengeance' and image after image of waterways clogged with bodies flashed across the television screen. 

Sara brought L's pups to him and he cuddled them close, inhaling that sweet baby scent that clung to their skin and hair. 

L pressed a kiss to each of their little faces and held them as he watched the world erupted into chaos. 

None of it mattered. His pups were safe and that was the important thing. 

That was  **_*everything*..._ **


	13. Broodyness and Preheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broodyness abounds as Sara goes into Labor and Matt and Mello share their happy news. L gets his own way and grows bolder in his control over Light...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated this fic in a while, mainly because I have so many other fics on the go and feel a bit lost with this one! I need some inspiration and some feedback to get me back on track I think!

"L-Sama!"

L gritted his teeth and turned his head. He was not in the best of moods and having to deal with specs so early in the morning certainly didn't help matters. 

"What is it?" L asked sharply, wishing he didn't have to spend the time to reply. Sara was due to give birth anytime now and he was on his way to her rooms to be by her side. Just as she had been his birthing partner he planned on comforting her. Not that she really needed it, L reasoned, since she had already had three litters. Still, he would be by her side and perhaps even gain some an outside perspective on bearing that could prove useful for when he was next with pup. 

As Mikami's mouth moved (L wasn't really listening) he counted the days until his next heat. 13 days. Light had forbid him to even * _ **think**_ * about getting pregnant again so L had regretfully been swallowing down his birth control tablets each morning. 

_'I know Light said a year but maybe he might cave at six months?'_ L thought whistfully. His pups were doing well and had just turned three months old and although he was delighted to no longer be the size of a small car he longed to be with pup again. 

_'Sara was right. All the pain and suffering is worth it. I want dozens of them. My pups will inherit the earth and immortality_ ' L felt a bit dizzy at the thought. Sometimes he would gaze upon Kazuya and Amelia and ponder on their futures. They would have the world at their feet, for they were Kira's heirs. 

"Um. My Queen?"

L sighed and flicked his eyes to Mikami. The man wrung his hands, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. L smiled at his obvious anxiety. 

"I wasn't listening to a word of that. Repeat it"

Mello, who alongside Matt acompanided L wherever he went, snickered softly as Mikami tried not to show distress. 

Mikami repeated his report about the Omega rights law being thrown out of a French court room and L bristled. 

"Find out the name of the judge who dared overrule * _ **my**_ * law" L said bitingly, "I want that name by the end of the day, Mikami"

"U-understood, My Queen"

L raised a haughty eyebrow at the over-the-top bow Kira's hand gave him. L would never like the man, could never like him, but at least he showed respect. 

L turned on his heel and left Mikami bowing in the corridor. He had something else on his mind and it concerned Mello. 

"Mello" L turned to his friend with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "You smell different"

"Knew it" Matt grinned, "Didn't I tell you L would pick up on it straight away?"

Mello blushed winningly and rested his hand against his stomach. His smile was answer enough and L smiled back at him. 

"I am so happy for you both" L looked at his guards and concentrated on the sweet scent emitting from Mello. It was similar to the scent Sara was carrying. Mello was pregnant. Not all Omegas could pick up the scent but those sensitive enough could discern if another Omega was pregnant just by the change in their pheromones. 

"I'm four weeks along" Mello explained in an excited whisper as they walked past a group of loitering courtiers. They all dropped into bows and L nodded his recognition to them as he passed. 

"We will have to see about finding a replacement for you" L mused aloud. Mello's face fell and L stopped to place a hand on his friends shoulder to comfort him. "I know you wish to continue guarding me, Mello, and I truly value your dedication but you and I both know the safety of your pups must come first."

Mello sighed and nodded his head. He knew that, but the thought of something happening to L… 

"I've already thought about that" Matt piped up. "I think it should be Matsuda"

The face of the one-eyed guard flashed in L's mind and he shrugged a shoulder in acquiescence. Touta Matsuda was good enough although L had to admit he sometimes felt a bit funny when he looked at the man. There was a familiarity to him which confused L. Matsuda had proven his loyalty in assisting in the coup that brought down Sayu and Takada and had been a quiet, focused guard ever since. L decided the Beta would make a decent partner for Matt during Mello's pregnancy and he had heard the man was something of an expert marksman… 

"Very well, Touta Matsuda will take over Mello's duties until he has bore his pups and weaned them" L declared. The matter was settled and the three friends resumed walking towards Sara's room. Light was 'busy' entertaining the Japanese PM, but L couldn't resist reaching out to him through their bond. 

_ *Hi, Light… I love you* _

**I love you too, my angel. Are you alright?** Light immediately sent back. His voice was like warm honey as it trickled into L's mind and it made L warm with contentment. 

_ *I am fine. I've had wonderful news today. Mello is with pup! We will soon have a nursery of playmates for our two* _

**That is good news. Please pass on my congratulations. I will be coming to see you and Sara in a few hours time, just sampling some more of my guests prized Sake**

L snorted and Matt and Mello shared a knowing look. L was obviously talking to Light through their bond. 

_ *That sounds very taxing. Please don't be too long though, I… I think my pre-heat symptoms are starting. I'm feeling hot and I want you with me* _ L admitted.

**I will be with you in half an hour, my love. Promise.**

L smiled at his Alpha's devotion to him and ended their contact by sending a wave of love and devotion to him through their bond. The love Light sent back nearly made his knees buckle. 

It set everything inside of him aflame. 

********************

"No, I do * _ **not**_ * want any of them in attendance!" Sara was snapping at her Alpha when L and his guards entered her rooms, "I can't stand them at the best of times so I certainly won't tolerate them when I'm bearing!"

Dr Evans turned to L with a painfully polite smile and dipped into a bow. L smirked back at him, amused to have walked in on a little domestic between the two. 

"Perhaps it is best to head Sara's wishes in this instance?" L suggested mildly, a hint of command running through his otherwise soft words. Dr Evans immediately nodded his head and declared none of his medical team would be in attendance during Sara's labor. 

"Thank you, L, I swear Alpha's are so fucking stubborn" Sara, who rarely cursed, muttered tiredly. L stepped closer to her and his eyes widened. She was in premature labor. 

"It's time" L informed her gently. 

"I know. I was waiting for you, L-Sama" Sara breathed out, her face tightening as a sudden sharp pain raced down her spine. L grabbed her hand and felt a calm wash over him. He knew exactly what to do. 

"Let's get you lying down somewhere comfortable and count the contractions" L looked to the Dr and he hurried over to help L lift Sara off her chair. 

It seemed that now L was here the labour went into full force and L wondered if more experienced Omega bearers could actually delay their labours a little bit. It was an intriguing concept and he filed away that question to be asked at a later date. Right now Sara needed him. L glanced at the clock and scowled in irritation. Light was * _ **ten** **minutes**_ * late and if that was one thing L Lawliet detested was unpunctuality. 

"Finally! You are ten minutes late, you absolute bastard!" L snapped when a clearly inebriated Light swaggered in. Flanked by his own retinue of guards and with a bright smile on his face, Light Yagami, God of the New World, looked like he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Hello to you too, My Beautiful one!" Light chuckled at L's narrowed eyed glare of annoyance. 

"Shut the fuck * _ **up**_!*" Sara shrieked as a contraction hit her hard. God of the New world or not, Light shut his mouth. There was no * _ **way**_ * he was going up against a birthing Omega. L had been bad enough! 

"My apologies, Kira-Sama, she doesn't know what she's saying-"

"Yes, she does!" came the smart reply from both L and Sara. Sara was digging her nails into the flesh of L's knuckles and he couldn't help but wince. Now he knew how painful it was he felt a * _ **little**_ * sorry for Light when he'd clutched onto his hand. 

Only a little though. As far as L was concerned Alpha's had it easy. 

Light cleared his throat and draped himself elegantly on the couch. He watched L through lidded eyes and hid a smirk. His Omega was closer to his heat then he realised. Light knew it was only a matter of days. It appeared L was very sensitive to the pheromones and stresses of those around him and he suspected Sara's labor would hasten L's heat. 

_ 'Best make the arrangements. I can't wait, now we have our pups and L is on birth control we can both enjoy his heat without precautions.' _

"Well done, Sara! You've born a beautiful boy!"

Light looked up to the beautiful sight of L cradling Sara's squealing newborn. 

"Another boy!" Dr Evans was elated, a dopey smile spreading across his face. 

Sara sighed in relief and panted for breath as she reached out trembling arms for her son. L passed her the babe with a radiant smile. It was making him broody again… 

Mello, who had watched the entire procedure with keen interest, looked to Matt and smiled at him. Soon enough this would be them! 

"Congratulations, he's beautiful" Light praised when it was his turn to coo over the newborn. In Light's opinion his Kazyua was far more handsome, but then he had his and L's genes. How could he be anything less than perfect with such a pedigree? 

Now that Sara had borne her child she was obviously more relaxed, and so allowed her Alpha's friends to come in to check the baby. Light took this as his cue to leave and gently pulled L away from the room. Matt and Mello were dismissed since L was with Light, so L and Light decided to spend some 'quality' time together in their rooms. 

"You're going to be in heat very soon" Light purred as he ran a hand down the flat plane of L's stomach. Perhaps he had been affected by the birth too because he was suddenly struck by the desire to see L's belly large with life again… 

"I know. I sensed it this morning but after seeing that… " L shivered as Light's wandering hands circled his waist and settled on his ass. 

"Six months" Light squeezed L's ass and pressed their bodies together. "Two heats and I will get you in pup again"

' _Yes_!' L inwardly cheered, a bright smile on his face at the decision. He'd been prepared to work Light with constant hints and outright demands when the mood called for it but it appeared things had gone his way after all. 

In six months time he would be with pup again. The Shinigami King would be just as pleased as he and Light would be. 

"I know that's what you want, isn't it, L?" Light's voice dropped to a husky whisper as he lifted a hand to toy with the buttons at L's throat. 

"Yes" L moaned, heat flaring through him at the feeling of Light's hard cock pressing into his stomach. "I need you, Light. Please fuck me"

Light's eyes darkened at the words and Light leaned in to capture L's mouth. There was a time when he feared he would never hear L say such things. 

"I need to fuck you as well, Baby. How do you want it?"

L's lust-blown stare was answer enough. 

"Hard and fast it is then. Bend over the table, Sweetheart"

L shot Light a coy look but draped himself over the table, legs spread and body shuddering with anticipation. Their sex life was a beguiling mix of sweet, slow and gentle but now and again both craved something… grittier. L would scratch up Light's back until it bled and Light would fasten a hand around L's throat and throttle him until black spots danced before his eyes.

L blushed as he thought about how kinky he and Light could be. The blush intensified as Light yanked down his trousers and growled out what a gorgeous ass he had. 

Light didn't bother to undress either of them. He pushed his own pants down his hips to free his erection and plastered his body over L's so his Omega could feel his hot cock pressed right against the crack of his ass. 

"Please, Light" L begged shamelessly, a hot flush sweeping up his neck and colouring his face. "I need it..."

"What do you need, Love?" Light smirked evily as he slowly dragged his cock teasingly up and down L's crack. 

"You know what I need!" L snapped impatiently, wiggling his ass a little to give Light a not so subtle hint. "I want it now!"

"Demanding little bitch" Light chuckled, relishing the teasing as he reached around to fondle L's hard cock. "Ask your Alpha in a * _ **nice**_ * way and he will give you what you need"

"Arrogant bastard" L panted, hips rolling as Light slowly stroked his erection. "I want you to fuck me. I need your dick in my ass right fucking now so can you just do it please!"

Light squeezed L's cock and L let out a faint whine. His body tensed and he braced himself when he felt a wet tongue trace the shell of his ear. 

"Tell me you love me, L" Light whispered passionately into his ear. He could smell the slick oozing from L's body and this teasing was getting to him as well. He needed to be inside his Omega. 

"You know I do! I love you! I love you, you arrogant fucking bastard!" L sobbed. The slow strokes to his cock weren't enough and it felt like he was burning up from the inside out. If Light didn't hurry up and fuck him he would impale * _ **himself**_ * on his dick and take what he needed. 

L let out a gasp when Light suddenly gripped his hips and bent him further over the ornate table. L scarcely had time to prepare himself before Light pushed the tip of his cock against the entrance to his body and began to push inside. 

"Fuck!" L cursed, his torso arching off the table as he felt that delicious slide inside of him. It made his toes curl and he panted harshly as he felt Light fully press inside him.

Light quivered behind him and dropped a kiss to his shoulder blade, hips jerking as he bit his lip and willed himself not to come straight away. L was exquisitely tight and wet and he knew without a doubt that L's body was preparing for heat. He could tell by the way L was moaning and arching like a cat beneath him. L hadn't been joking when he said he * _ **needed**_ * his Alpha's cock. 

Light tightened his grip on L's hips and drew back before slamming back inside. L howled beneath him, fingers curling into claws as he scrambled at the desk. Light knew if those nails were anywhere near him L would rake him raw. The feeling of L's body yielding to him had Light muttering out a string of lewd curses and he set a blistering pace as he fucked into L savagely. 

"More! Harder!" L sobbed, body shuddering and straining to take Light in deeper. 

Light turned his head to his shoulder to wipe off some of the sweat pouring down his face before he grinned. He was working pretty damn hard now, but he was confident he could give L what he wanted. He kicked L's legs further apart and forced his torso flat against the sleek wood of the table. From this position he could penetrate deeper and L's sharp cry was indication enough he was giving his Omega exactly what he wanted. 

"Light! There!" L siezed beneath him and Light leaned over him further to sink his teeth into his neck. His hips pistoned as he aimed for that spot that drove L absolutely wild. 

"I'm gonna come!" L cried out a split second before Light felt that tight channel constrict around him even further. He grabbed L's dick to stroke him through his orgasam, his blood going up in flames at the harsh cries L made as he splintered apart beneath him. 

Light pumped him through it, holding his own orgasam back through sheer force of will alone. L finally slumped back onto the table and panted for breath, utterly unconcerned he was lying in a puddle of his own release. 

Light remained still as he ran his hands up and down L's back. Slicked with sweat, the soft skin felt wonderful to touch. Light smiled as L mumbled inchorently and relaxed under his touch. He'd get L to come once more, he was certain of it. He tested his theory by gently stroking L's cock. As expected, L shied away from the touch with a soft whine. He was oversensitive there. No matter, Light would give him an internal orgasam instead. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard" Light warned with a nip to L's shoulder. "And I'm going to make you come again"

"I can't!" L protested weakly as Light resumed his furious pace. Light pulled at L's hips to bring him into his thrusts and L could do nothing but quiver beneath him and just * _ **take**_ * it. Light loved it when he fucked L like this and he became as pliant and boneless as a doll beneath him. 

"Yes you can" Light grunted, face twisted in a grimace of pleasure as he rutted, "You * _ **are**_ * going to come again for me, L"

The command had L's hazy eyes snapping open and after a few more well aimed thrusts against his prostate he was feeling well and truly stirred up once again. Light let the rapturess moans wash over him as he finally let himself tumble over into bliss. He leaned against L's hard and growled out his name as he came deep inside him. L shrieked and jolted beneath him as he felt Light's come pump inside of him. It made his entire body tremble and as Light had expected, he came internally, his prostate sending sparks of pleasure racing up and down his spine. 

Light slumped over L's back and closed his eyes, body thrumming with contentment as he felt his cock begin to swell and knot his mate. In moments like these he felt utter bliss. L was exactly where he had always belonged: under his Alpha who adored him. 

"Light?"

Light opened his eyes blurry and tried to center himself. Had he fallen asleep? He wasn't inside L anymore and he was completely flaccid. Light couldn't help but grin at the sight of his come and L's slick running down L's thighs. 

"Mmm?"

"Need to get up to feed the pups now" L mumbled from beneath him, "And I'm expecting Mikami to get back to me on something"

Light sighed and pulled away, helping L to his feet. Both were a little unsteady on their feet as they smiled at one anotherway… mild embarrassment. 

"Get back to you on what?" Light asked once they had cleaned up and dressed. 

"A Judge in France overruled my law protecting Omega rights and deemed the raped Omega to be a * _ **possession**_ * of their Alphas" L bristled as he said it, his fury obvious. 

"Our law" Light reminded gently. 

L shot him a look but let it slide. Light could carry on thinking it was * _ **theirs**_ * if he wanted to, but L knew who'd put 90% of the work into passing that law and it hadn't been his Alpha. 

"Anyway, I want his name written down" L announced as he dragged a comb haphazardly through his hair. 

"Fair enough" Light took the comb of L with an indulgent smile and brushed through the dark locks for him, "Still believe Kazyua is an Omega?"

" I * _ **know**_ * he is, I can sense it Light" L said seriously, his wide, gray eyes earnest as he stared up at Light. 

"You're very sensitive" Light mused as he finished combing L's hair. It looked a little less messy, so that was something. "Come on. Let's go feed the pups and get you your name"

L smiled brightly, because L Lawliet always did like getting his own way. His Alpha might be God of the New World, but as far as L saw it, even God's could be brought under heel... 


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light have fun enacting their revenge, and Ryuk finally passes on an important message. Two kings and one Queen are set to meet when the Shinigami King announces he will be journeying to the human realm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gotten around to writing a new chapter... It's only, like, 3 weeks late! 🙃

Light sat on his throne, handsome face a mask devoid of emotion as he half-listened to Mikami read out his recent reports. Names were pouring in from all around the world, but Light knew half of them had been given for ulterior motives. People were trying to use his power to get rid off their enemies or for their own (usually monetary) gain. 

"My Queen and I will look through them and decide which ones are deserving of death" Light muttered, his irritation obvious. "We will also be investigating the sources of and reasons for some of these names to be given. I suspect foul play and * **_when_ ** * I discover the identities of those supplying names of innocents they wish to eradicate for * **_their_ ** * benefit… they will be the ones who will be judged"

Murmurs rang out through the court. It was obvious their God was not happy with the list of a thousand names he had received, but then there were several names that had been included in last months list. Political opponents. Gang affiliated individuals and top-tier businessmen were most prominent. Each member of the court new their God and his clever Queen would not be taken for fools and those who sought to deceive them would pay with their lives. 

_ 'L told me this would happen. He said that even when the world accepted my rule there would always be people who would try and use my power to their advantage. It's human nature to always try and better ones own standing and we are all selfish creatures at heart. L knew this and that is why it was so crucial to have L rule beside me. He sees things even I cannot. He can see humanity for what it really is… I suppose he has always been the realist between us' _

Light rose from his throne and swept out of the room. Ryuk hovered to him amongst the bows and 'Hail Kira's'

"So, Light, what are you gonna do? Ask the King for their names?" Ryuk grinned, sharp teeth glinting and mouth sharklike. 

"Hardly" Light snorted, "If you believe L and I will run to the King each time we have an obstacle to overcome you are mistaken. Those who are trying to take advantage of the lists will be found and eradicated. L and I can easily accomplish this without assistance from the king"

Ryuk scratched his head. "Well, yeah, but having a portal where you can locate any human in the world would surely be useful, right?"

Light stopped in his tracks and pinned Ryuk with an intense amber gaze. "It would indeed, Ryuk, and I suspect you know how I can acquire one of these portals?" It would cut out hours of research for both himself and L, and if he was being honest, the idea of being able to judge anyone in the world and find their face instantly appealed to Light. He was a God and he would one day become a Shinigami. Ryuk had alluded to portals back in the Shinigami Realm, but Light suspected there was something he was holding back. 

"Yeah, you ask the King. All humans who are destined to become Shinigami are granted access to the Shinigami Realm to request their portal. They can only be made by the King himself, ya see"

Light's lips curled into a smile. Ask the King? No. He would demand a portal and greet the King as a fellow monarch. 

"Well then, we must schedule a trip to the Shinigami realm" Light purred, noting the shocked amusement in Ryuk's eyes, "I'm most looking forward to meeting the King. L will be accompanying me. It will have to be in a few days time, his heat is due to start soon"

"Heh, if he can pry himself away from his Death Note first"

Light chuckled at that, because L was spending a lot of time writing. He wasn't writing names, oh no, his L was toying with a certain judge who had foolishly thought he could undermine their law regarding Omega rights. L had made it public knowledge he would be killing the Right Honorable Mousior Franc LePite in 23 days times, but until then, L was writing several new entries in his Death Note a day and subjecting the judge to all manners of painful and embarrassing things. 

Just yesterday L had made the judge strip naked and attempt to have sex with the Eifel Tower. The authorities were called and the sordid spectacle was broadcast world wide, but no one intervened. No one knew * **_how_ ** * the Queen was controlling the doomed Judges actions but they respected (and feared) him enough to hang back. L had even stipulated after every incident the man was to remember what he had done. Naturally the judge was utterly miserable and humiliated and the press following him around and hounding him didn't make matters any easier. 

'The Queen's Revenge' was even trending on Twitter. Everyone was talking about his clever little darling and it made Light so very proud. 

"Heh, wonder what he's got in store for today" 

"Let's go find out!" Ryuk crowed excitedly adding a "I'll sort out your visit for Friday?" As an afterthought. 

Light rolled his eyes. Ryuk was never a particularly trustworthy source of information but the Shinigami did try and be useful. The problem was he either left out details for his own amusement or flatout forgot what he was supposed to be telling L and Light. He was supposed to be acting as an emissary between L, Light and the Shinigami Realm but Ryuk was easily distracted. 

They walked to Light and L's quarters and were unsurprised to find L surrounded by pups and their bearers. In between ruling the world and expecting his revenge, the Queen had also established a regular meet up for Omegas and their pups within the palace. 

Mello was being fawned over as he rested a hand on his belly and wolfed down chocolate cakes. It was all so very domestic and pure that Light had to lean against the doorway and marvel at his Queen. 

Sat with Kazuya in his arms, L looked every inch the Queen he was. He was surrounded by adoring friends and Sara was right by his side, whispering into his ear and making him giggle. 

_ 'You're so fucking adorable, L' _ Light thought dreamily as L cooed over Sara's new pup. She had named him Leo, if Light remembered correctly. There was scarcely a day when Sara wasn't by L's side. 

"Oh!"

L looked up at the sudden exclamation and smiled when he spotted Light leaning against the doorframe watching him. He hadn't even sensed him through their bond the devious little bastard. 

"As you were" Light commanded gently as the Omegas sank into bows before him. He crossed the room to L and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "How's my little man doing?"

"He's fine. He was a bit sick earlier but he's feeding okay now" L stroked Kazuya's face with his fingertip, causing the little one to giggle and scrunch up his face. Light was struck by how similar his eyes were to L's. Kazuya was going to grow up to be a great beauty, just as his bearer was. 

"And my little lady?" Light asked, looking around for Amelia. He spotted her sound asleep in her crib. Matt was rocking it with a wistful expression on his face. 

_ 'Soon, Matt' _ Light thought with a smile. He went to the crib and carefully scooped Amelia up. She didn't so much as stir and continued to let out the most adorable little snores. 

"She's fine, Light. Was there something you wanted, or is this just a social visit?" L asked, eyes drifting to Ryuk who was waving around a rattle and teasing some of the older pups. It wasn't an alarming sight, all in the palace despite their age were aware of the 'presence' that surrounded L and Light. Only their closest confidants knew who and * **_what_ ** * Ryuk was.

"I wanted to speak to you but I can always come back later" Light was loathe to interrupt L's time with his friends and being around other Omega suited him. It made L calmer and more relaxed and what Omega didn't like to be surrounded by pups? There had to be at least twenty or more spread out in the palatial room. 

"No, we can talk now. Sara, can you take over here?"

"Of course, L-Sama, your twins are due a feed soon. Should I feed them?"

L nodded and gently placed Kazyua in her arms. He walked over to Light and followed him and Ryuk into their lounge. Once the door was closed and Matt and Mello on guard duty, L turned to Light with an expectant look. 

"What's happened?"

Light smiled. There really was no hiding things from his mate. Light sat down and explained about the portals and their upcoming journey to the Shinigami Realm. L shot Ryuk an irritated glare.  _ 'Stupid Shinigami didn't think to mention this before? He * _ **_knows_ ** _ * my heat is due tomorrow and the sooner we have that portal the better! ' _

"Hey! In my defense I've been busy and there's so much going on at the palace" Ryuk held up his claws, "Give a Shinigami a break, why dontcha, Queenie"

L rolled his eyes and sat down next to Light. "It doesn't give us much time to plan what we are going to say to the King, and since I will be coming out of heat Friday I'm going to be… you know" 

Light did know. L would be physically and mentally drained. They both would be, but after their heats Omegas tended to need more time to recuperate than Alphas did. 

"Don't suggest you go without me, because that isn't an option" L muttered as soon as Light opened his mouth to speak. 

"Wasn't going to. I * **_was_ ** * going to suggest that we invite the Shinigami King to * **_our_ ** * realm instead"

"Whaaaaat?" Ryuk squawked. He'd never heard something so bold before. Well, except for the time L demanded over four hundred thousand names from the King and got them. 

"Hmm. Good idea. The King is interested in the human realm and the rebirth of Shinigami. It would be beneficial for him to visit us here considering the timing. We need that portal to stamp out corruption in the name lists" L rose to his feet and yanked the window open. A cool breeze drifted in and L sighed. His forehead was beaded with sweat. He had been fine all morning but the instant he was with Light his symptoms started. 

Light noticed the change and detected L's scent become sweeter. He shivered with excitement and smirked at Ryuk. The Shinigami huffed out a sigh. It was only L's second heat but Ryuk was already whining how much he hated it. When L was in heat L and Light only had time for one another and that left the Shinigami feeling bored.

"Ryuk, go and bring our message to the king and try and keep out of trouble" Light tossed Ryuk an apple from a gilt fruit bowl, "It's only three days, Ryuk, you'll be fine"

Pacified by the apple and the reminder that L's heat was only a couple of days this time, Ryuk stuffed the fruit in his mouth and summoned a portal back to the Shinigami realm. He wasn't the brightest of Shinigami but even he realised L and Light had pretty much turned him into their errand boy. It was worth it though, because Ryuk had honestly never had so much fun in his life. 

Ryuk cackled all the way to the Shinigami realm as he thought back to the day Light Yagami had first picked up his Death Note and L's challenge to him on TV. Who would have thought two years later Kira and L would be ruling the world? 

*******************

Light didn't have long to pass on his orders to Mikami and Sara for L was already unbuttoning his shirt and attempting to yank it from him. 

"Food. Water. Supplements. Hold off judgements. Ryuk's on an errand. Anything serious report to us immediately" Light panted out as L latched onto a nipole and began to suck it. He could feel the heat radiating from L's forehead as he feverishly devoured his chest with little bites and licks. "Got to go" Light hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor. It smashed to pieces but he couldn't care less. How could he when he had L half-naked and squirming for his touch? 

"Bed. Now" Light pulled L up to his feet and smiled at the sight of those huge dark eyes blown with lust. 

"Yes, Alpha" L was halfway across the room before Light could even climb out of his pants. L haphazardly tossed off clothing as he went and Light had to dodge a shirt that came flying at his head. 

"On your hands and knees" Light ordered in a strained voice. He could see the slick coating the backs of L's thighs and his cock throbbed with want. L let out a weak moan and hurried to obey, his arms shaking with the effort of holding back. 

"Hurry, Light, I'm burning up!" L gasped when he felt Light's hands clasp his ass and spread his cheeks. Light was gazing down at his hole and rubbing his hard cock against the wet skin of his inner thighs. 

"I know what you need, Baby" Light cooed. "Shh, I've got you" Light lined himself up and sank the first few inches of his cock inside the pulsing heat. L let out a sharp gasp and slumped forward, back arching as Light slid home in one smooth thrust. 

"Ah! Ah, Light!"

Light kept his hands on L's hips to anchor himself and started to thrust in and out. The feel of L's inner walls dragging against his cock made him growl in pleasure. He could feel his balls throb with each movement and knew it wouldn't be long before he was filling L up with come. That was just as well considering how hot L was. Sweat beaded on his back and each thrust inside of him felt like an inferno. 

"Please! Light! I need it" L begged hoarsely as Light pounded into him faster. "I need your come!"

"I know, Babe, I'm gonna fill you up soon!" Light hissed out through gritted teeth. He bent over L and quickened the pace of his thrusts while snaking an arm under L's belly to stroke his cock. L spasmed beneath him and rocked his hips back to meet Light's thrusts. The bed groaned in protest as they rutted desperately. 

"Close!" Light gasped, sweat trickling down his face as he panted for air. He wasn't sure if they had ever done it this hard or fast before. L was shaking beneath him and Light knew a few well aimed thrusts against his prostate would make him come. 

"Light! Fuck me, oh god, Light!"

Light cried out as the searing pleasure sweeping through him suddenly boiled over. He grabbed L tightly and slammed into him as he spurted out his release deep inside his body. L screamed and pressed back against Light's cock, his own release spurting out onto the sheets as Light continued to ram his prostate. 

Light felt physically wrung out as the pleasure finally ebbed away. Basking in the afterglow, he slumped over L and nuzzled his neck. The sweet smell washed over him and he let out a deep sigh of contentment. He didn't have long to rest but he indulged himself in a blissful ten minutes of lying on top and inside his Omega. 

L lay pliant and still, his breaths deep and even as he relaxed. He could feel Light's come inside his body and it was heavenly. He wasn't burning up anymore and the ache inside him was soothed. 

"L" Light reached out an arm and snatched up a water bottle for the bedside table. "Here. You need to drink"

L moaned weakly but accepted the bottle. He downed it in several quick gulps before flopping back down on the bed. He felt Light's cock soften and slip from his body and bit his lip at the pang of loss he felt. 

*I'll soon be back inside you, Baby* Light sent across their bond as he thirsty downed another bottle of water. By his calculations he had about forty minutes before L was ready to mate again. Hopefully that would be enough time to get him to eat something and have some more to drink. 

Light rose to order some food and smiled indulgently at L, who was still sprawled out on the bed and covered in come and slick. Light lost his smile when he realised he was going to have to persuade L to have a bath after the second round. 

_ 'Hope he doesn't kick me again…' _

As it happened, once they had finished mating again Light had no issues getting L into the bath. He ordered L through their bond and although he wasn't happy about it, L obeyed easily enough. 

Light felt a wave of smug satisfaction. It was true what they said about heats being easier to deal with as one gained experience. He'd planned ahead for this one and he was reeping the benefits. He didn't bother with his usual extensive bath time routine and just did the basics. L was starting to squirm against him and his skin was heating up again.

Light flicked his eyes to the clock on the wall. Ten minutes. 

"Did you write any other entries for your friend today?" Light asked to distract L as he rinsed the suds from his hair. 

"Shit! No, I forgot" L's eyes widened and he looked a little sad, "I was going to make him perform an Opera number today as well. Wanted him to gatecrash a gig in Paris and take to the stage" L clicked his fingers in annoyance when he realized the band were already playing. Such a wasted opportunity! 

Light giggled and pressed a kiss to his nose. "We have ten minutes. Let's write an entry together"

L scrunched up his face and Light had to kiss his nose again. It was too cute. 

"Come on. No point in drying off" Light held out his hand and helped L out of the bath. Dripping all over the floor, they hurried back to the bedroom and pulled out L's Death Note from the safe. 

"Light" L moaned, his body aching to be filled again. Light was busy scribbling in the Death Note, a sly smile curling his lips. As soon as he finished writing, L pounced on him. Light wrapped his arms around him and they sank to the floor, L scrambling to get on top so he could ride his Alpha. 

The Death Note lay open and ignored on the floor as the Shinigami-to-be lost themselves to passion. 

Light's immaculate handwriting read:

_ Franc LePite gatecrashes the football match at the Stade de France and streaks around the field. Once he's finished 3 laps he grabs a loudspeaker and invites the crowd to mock the size of his penis before getting to his hands and knees and crawling out of the stadium whilst woofing like a dog. _

Light had specified the ordeal was to take place in twenty minutes time. He knew the Judge lived near the stadium and he wasn't willing to rush things with L. L rode him frantically, hips snapping as Light bucked up into him. They were swept away by their lust for one another and it was only when Light happened to throw his head back and glance at the clock did he notice they only had five minutes till LePite's football debut. 

"Come for me, L! Come for me * **_Now_ ** *" 

"Light!" L shuddered and did as he was commanded, come pulsing out onto Light's stomach as he cried out in pleasure. 

Light surged up and crushed their mouths together, tongues dueling desperately as he felt L's hole clench around him. He let go with a strangled moan and bit harshly at L's throat as he filled him up. 

When they were calm and sated once again did L ask what Light had written in the Death Note. 

"Why don't we * **_watch_ ** * some football?" Light answered with a smug grin. They were still panting and joined together by the knot so Light carefully eased himself up and wrapped his arms around L's waist. 

L clung to him and rested his head against Light's shoulder. Light felt a little shaky in the legs but it wasn't far to walk to the bed. Ignoring the water and sodden towels over the floor, Light turned on the TV. 

They watched the spectacle unfold between bites of food and sardonic laughter.

"Who thinks I have a small dick?" LePite roared into his microphone. The crowd cheered and screamed out affirmations and insults as LePite took his rather small appendage in hand. 

L lost himself in giggles when he spotted someone toss out a ruler from the crowd. 

"Light this is fantastic!" Tears were pouring from L's eyes and he wheezed with laughter as LePite scooped up the ruler and measured his 'manhood'. 

"I'm three inches! I have a three inch penis!"

"Ryuk is gonna be so pissed he's missed this" Light cackled as the cameras panned in on the poor man's groin. 

"Don't worry, it's bound to go viral. We'll tell him to view it as soon as he gets back. Damn, Light, i'm not sure how we're going to top this for tomorrow" 

Light pulled L into his arms and kissed him. "We're geniuses, L, of course we will. Now drink a bit more water, I want to fuck you again"

L grabbed some water and knocked it back. Once he was finished he threw it on the floor and cried out as Light pushed back inside him and thoughts of vengeance slipped from his mind. 

All he could think about was Light inside of him. His scent engulfed him and every sense he had was filled up with his Alpha. 

L Lawliet was truly happy in his Alpha's arms. 

Unlike a screaming and sobbing LePite who was begging for his torture to end on live T. V. 

_ 'Seven more days, asshol _ e' L thought viciously before Light's tongue in his ear and his swelling cock inside him stole his ability to think entirely… 

********************

"They want us to come to the Human Realm?" The orb like spectre that was the Shinigami King leaned forward on his throne. "That is unexpected, however I can see the merit of their idea. It has been many centuries since I last set foot on Earth and the prospect of meeting Kira and his Queen in person is appealing…"

Nu and Justin shared an astonished glance but knew better than to say anything. Since being introduced to Kira the King had taken more interest in the goings on of mortals. With his plans to grow the population of Shinigami, the King was more motivated than they had seen them in hundreds of years. 

"Yes, My King. Uh. Would Friday be acceptable?" Ryuk scuffed his foot against the back of his leg. "It's just… L is in heat right now and…"

The King boomed out laughter. "They will be preoccupied with one another. Indeed. Ryuk, return to the human realm and inform Kira and his Queen I shall be arriving * **_Saturday_ ** *"

"Saturday?" Ryuk scratched his head in confusion, "Why a day later, Majesty?"

If The Shinigami King had eyebrows he would raise them. He gave Ryuk an incredulous look. Was it so hard to believe he was being thoughtful? He was certain L and Light would not appreciate a visit so soon after their mating cycle. 

"Our wise and noble King is being generous" Justin interceded on a clueless Ryuk's behalf. "Tell the mortals to expect us shortly and tell that arrogant Lawliet he must * _ **ask**_ * for the portal, not demand it"

The King snickered at his general. He knew damn well L Lawliet would do no such thing, and that was part of the plucky mortals charm. The King would admit this to no one, but he had something of a soft spot for Kira and his Queen. They were far more driven than most of their species were and they had a tenacious spirit the King admired. 

It would be what would make them excellent Shinigami one day… 


	15. A lesson in Humility/Sheathed Fangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fine line between confidence and arrogance. Two Kings clash and L just wants to remember who he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't really written much for this fic, but managed to get this chapter up. I'm at a cross roads with this fic and will be ending it around 20-22 chapters. I just don't know HOW I plan on ending it yet. 
> 
> Please leave some feedback!

L's heat had ended and whilst he and his Alpha would have relished a day to recuperate there really wasn't the time. The Shinigami King and his entourage were due to arrive the very next day after all. 

As Light paced their rooms and planned what he wanted to say to his fellow monarch, L rocked Amelia and cooed over her bright amber eyes. L wasn't concerned in the slightest about the King's visit. As the progenitors of the new generation of Shinigami they had a right to a viewing portal as far as he was concerned. 

"Alpha, stop pacing" L sighed as Amelia drifted off to sleep, "What is there to be nervous about?"

"I am not nervous" Light growled defensively. L raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. 

"Really, Light?" L drawled, "Do stop wearing holes in the carpet then"

Light scoffed, a flush of embarrassment and anger sweeping across his neck and face. "You never used to be like this, L" he muttered sullenly, thinking back to a time where L would cling to him, wide-eyed and vulnerable after his transition back to an Omega. Did he miss that? He supposed he did. But the thought of not having his beguiling, clever L (his fellow ruler and equal) made his stomach churn in anxiety. 

"I am sorry, Light. I cannot remember who I was but I know who I am. And I am not afraid or anxious about the Shinigami King's visit" L replied evenly, big gray eyes staring up at Light. "We will get that portal and we will crush all those who oppose our rule. It is as simple as that"

"Fuck. I want you" Light moaned, arousal flaring through him at L's confidence and the fire in those stormy eyes. As much as he missed the neediness in his Omega the steely confidence in him was rapidly becoming more and more appealing. He was nervous, but L was utterly unphased. 

"Not really much time for that" L giggled, "You have your meeting with Mikami and I want to take Amelia and Kazuya to see Mello"

"You're right" Light sighed regretfully and pulled L to him, gently wrapping his arms around him to avoid unsettling Amelia. "I love you so much, L"

"I love you too, Light" L nuzzled the mark he'd made on his Alpha's neck, "Now go have your meeting with specs and stop stressing so much, okay?"

Light stole one more kiss before leaving L to attend his meeting. He felt a sense of calmness wash over him. Not for the first time did he thank the universe for bringing L into his life. Yes, L might have been introduced to him as his enemy but look at how things had worked out. Now L was his beautiful, fertile Queen and his steely composed co-ruler. Together there was nothing they couldn't achieve. 

_'The Shinigami King will meet his match in the two of us. L is right, this is a meeting of Kings. There is nothing for me to feel nervous about... '_

*********************

Mello stared aghast at L as he explained bearing. 

"You… you pushed them out of your _ass_?" He finally squeaked. Matt rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette before hastily stubbing it out and apologizing when he received twin glares from the Omegas. 

"I'm… I'm just gonna smoke outside" Matt excused himself as an emotional Mello snarled at him to 'Get the fuck out and stop trying to give his pup cancer'

L sighed and shook his head. It seemed his old enemy hormones were being less than sympathetic to his friend too. 

"Yes, Mello, that is how male Omega bear pups" L decided to carry on with what he'd been saying. He didn't consider himself an expert in bearing since he'd only had one litter, but since he'd actually experienced the agony and ecstasy of bearing pups and was Mello's friend he felt qualified to explain the basics. Sara would be handling Mello's pregnancy anyway and she was the expert on such things. 

"Doesn't it… like… ruin your hole?"

L made a face. "No, Mello, it does not" He'd certainly had no complaints from Light anyway! 

"But… how?" Mello was all wide-eyed curiosity as he listened to L repeat what Sara had told him. Male Omega's rectums were designed to function much the way a female Omegas vagina did. The tissue expanded and returned to normal after birth. 

"Thank fuck for that! Not gonna lie, L, I was starting to worry about walking around with an ass like a wizard's sleeve!"

L burst into appalled laughter, tears trickling from his eyes as Mello stared at him inshock. 

_'I've never seen L so happy before!'_ Mello thought in awe as he watched L wipe his eyes and giggle out 'Wizards sleeve' before snorting again. Happiness suited L. While both he and Matt could never fully forgive Light for what he had done it was at times like this they could appreciate it. L was far happier as a Queen than he had ever been as a Detective. Mello just prayed it would always remain that way. 

"Shit, I really need to stop listening to the horror stories and start reading" Mello admitted sheepishly as L dished out a ton of leaflets and books Sara had given to him.

"You do. I suggest you start on the grim bits to get them over and done with first" L clapped Mello on the shoulder. "Bearing isn't a walk in the park, Mello. You will vomit. You will scream and you will probably attempt to break Matt's hand. Or worse"

Matt, who had returned from his smoke break, went pale. "Oh fuck" he whispered. What had he gotten himself into? 

"But it will all be worth it. The instant you hold your pup in your arms you… well, I can't say how you will feel but I felt like everything was right. Everything around me was meaningless and my entire world narrowed down to my pups. The love I have for them… " L gazed down at his sleeping twins and felt tears mist his eyes. "You will soon find out for yourself how powerful bearing a pup is Mello and neither you nor Matt will ever be the same again"

Matt got a little misty eyed as he imagined such a profound change soon to be upon them. 

Mello burst into tears and flung himself at L. L could only gently pat his back and soothe him until the tears passed. 

It was only when L had left Matt and Mello alone to spend some time reading the books and fed the pups did he realize what the ache he felt in his stomach was. It was longing. 

"Six more months" L whispered to himself as he rested the palm of his hand on his flat stomach. "But first… " L pulled out the Death Note and glanced at his sleeping pups. Both were snoring gently in utter contentment. L smiled at them and thought 'Stay like that. I will do whatever I can to protect you from the horror of this world, my angels'

Then he began writing down the names on the list of child abusers he'd compiled. With each name he wrote he felt a little flare of validation because with each name he was making the world a safer place for his pups. 

****************

Sat on their thrones, L and Light held hands as they felt the temperature in the room dip. The portals linking the Human and Shinigami Realms appeared and L leaned forward to take a closer look. Pulsating with a bluish white energy, he was captivated by them. 

Ryuk appeared first and gave them a big grins and a thumbs up before he stepped aside. L and Light watched as all manor of odd and hideous creatures emerged. Nu, who looked like a demonic slug and the jewel-encrusted Justin Armonia Beyondermason were particularly eye catching. 

Light dipped his head in a polite greeting as the Shinigami stepped forward and chose a seat before the thrones. Light smiled in amusement at the King's dramatic entrance. The king's appearance was the most striking. Spherical with a multitude of hands and chains wrapped around it, the King of Death was truly rather menacing. 

Light raised an eyebrow when he realized the King was waiting to be bowed to. He did no such thing but remained on his throne, dipping his head in greeting but offering no further show of respect. The King floated over to the thrones, the tension thick in the air as the pair of Kings eyed each other. 

"You do not bow before me?" The King finally asked. L noted his (at least, he was assuming the freaky orb-like being was male) voice sounded old and creaky, like a dry wind rustling through leaves. 

"We are equals. I am King on Earth. You are King in the Shinigami realm. If one of us were to bow to the other it would set up a president for subserviance" Light replied in a clear voice. Through their bond he could feel L's warm approval. 

"You forget yourself, Kira. You are still mortal. A lesson in humility would be prudent for you I believe. You will be given access to the portal you need to source your names, however it will come with a price" The King's eyes slid to L. With glowing skin and eyes devoid of dark circles, the young human looked vastly different from what once did, but then he was different. His mate had removed his ability to remember who he was but the King could override that. 

"No. Don't you dare" A hint of panic trickled into Light's voice. The King was staring at his Queen and he just knew something awful was going to happen. 

"I could return all of his memories to him. He would still be the bearer of your new dynasty but you'd have to keep him chained up-"

"What?!" L was perplexed. Light had said his issues with his memory were caused by an accident… 

The Shinigami King smirked, appeased by Light's panic. Just because he needed these mortals it did not mean they were his equals. Not yet, anyway. He suspected one day L Lawliet and Light Yagami would challenge him for his throne and he was looking forward to it. Only the strongest ruled in the Shinigami Realm and he hadn't had a good challenge for his throne in centuries. 

"Why would the return of my memories force him to tie me up?" L demanded, "I want them back!" He couldn't miss the prickle of trepidation that flared across his bond with Light. His instincts were screaming at him that Light was concealing something from him, and something of monumental importance at that! 

"You don't need them, L. They are no longer important or relevant" Light used a bit of command in his voice but L's eyes remained narrow and sharp. It appeared the command had been willfully ignored. 

"It is up to me if I need or want my memories returned to me, and I do want them back, Alpha" L grit out. It physically hurt to disobey Light's commands but he'd found since he'd experienced his first heat he was more able to enforce his own will over Light's. 

"Ooooh trouble in paradise" Ryuk snickered, eyes gleaming with amusement. If L did regain his memories he reckoned Light Yagami was in for one hell of a bad time. Of course L couldn't physically hurt Light because of their bond and he couldn't refuse to mate with him either but Ryuk suspected L would try and sabotage Light's rule rather than aid it once his memories returned. If they returned. 

' _He's got me bent over and he fucking knows_ _it!_ I told L being overly confident when it came to the Shinigami King might backfire. He does have all the power and until I am Shinigami I cannot challenge him. This lesson in humility will be painful but I have no choice but to comply. If L regains his memories now everything will be lost' Light gave the Shinigami king a slow nod of understanding. He would play by the King's rule and accept the blackmail until a time came when he would have the power necessary to overthrow the arrogant blob. Light's eyes glowed with fire as he imagined himself as King of the Shinigami. He had the drive, the will and the burning ambition to make it happen. 

He'd come too far to fail now. 

"I want my memories back!" L spat when he noticed the agreement between the monarchs. "Dosent it matter what I want?"

"Not in this regard, no" Light said firmly. He mentally ordered L to remain calm and to sit on his throne as he discussed the use of the portals and their agreement with the King. 

L sat in angry silence, blood pouring from his nose as he glared at Light in utter hatred. _'You bastard! What are you afraid of me finding out? I will find out what you are hiding from me-'_

***L, go to sleep. That's an order***

Light forced himself to maintain eye contact with a furious L as his command took effect. L slumped on his throne, head bowing as he fell into a deep sleep. Light knew unless he thought fast he was going to have a major situation on his hands. 

"If you were not his Alpha I believe he would kill you" The Shinigami King chuckled. "The price for the portal is your obedience, Kira. You and Lawliet are entirely too arrogant, but in time you will realise the merits of choosing your battles carefully. No one who has challenged me has survived very long. I indulge your arrogance as I find it amusing but you and your Queen should take a warning in this. If you rebel against me L Lawliet will regain his memories"

"Agreed… " Light forced out through a dry throat. L was the most important thing to him, even more important than Kira. Light Yagami was clever. He'd sheath his fangs and feign obedience until the opportune moment came to strike… "... My King"


	16. Healing rifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light has some making up to do with L but will L truly forgive him, or is there trouble brewing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling so unmotivated with this fic at the moment, hence the shorter than usual chapter. I think it's due to a few factors: 
> 
> Lack of feedback on it, My interest in writing Deathnotetober and the need to sit down and re-read the fic from scratch and brainstorm where I want to take it. At this current moment in time I have two very different endings in mind. 
> 
> I will be finishing this fic as I hate to leave fics unfinished but it might take a while since I'm not willing to write for writings sake. Once I know where I am going with this fic I will continue it. 
> 
> Some feedback would be very much appreciated :)

Light used the portal almost daily. He was thrilled by the sheer power he now possessed. What he wasn't so thrilled by was L's refusal to so much as speak to him. His Queen had taken himself to another suite of rooms with his pups and refused to see him. 

Light had tried speaking to him through their bond and had found it blocked. L was seething and he was hurt. Light regretted causing his Omega pain but he would never allow L to regain his memories. In fact, he was already researching how he could make L forget all about the Shinigami King's threat. 

In the safety of his mind Light dreamed about killing the Shinigami King. He would rule the Shinigami realm one day and make that grotesque orb suffer for what he had done to L and what he threatened to do. Until that day, however, he could only bide his time and simmer in quiet resentment. 

Light looked up from the portal as Mikami scurried in through the door. 

"Well?"

"L-Sama refused the flowers and told you to… to go and fuck yourself, Kami-Sama" Mikami quivered as he repeated L's words. 

Light ran a hand through his hair and glared at Ryuk, who was snickering in the corner of the room. Naturally the Shinigami found the rift between himself and L to be hilarious. 

"That does it. It's been four days and he is still acting like a brat. I'm going to his room and I will order him to see me. Enough is enough of this foolishness" Light closed the portal and slipped his Death Note back into his sleek leather document holder. He tucked it under his arm and brushed past Mikami. "Come with me. He tends to deflect his anger onto you"

Mikami gulped but bowed his head with a meek "Yes, Kami-Sama" before following Light out of the room and down the long, labryinthine corridors of the palace. All too soon they arrived at L's new apartment. 

Matt and Matsuda exchanged a nervous glance as they saw Light and Mikami approach. 

"L doesn't want to see you" Matt pointed out as Light ordered them to move aside. 

"I'm well aware of that fact, Matt, but he is my Omega and I will see him whether he likes it or not" Light snapped acidly. He liked Matt but he was really not in the mood for this shit today. He missed L's presence and he knew despite how hurt he was his Omega was missing him as well. They were bonded to one another and the pain of their separation hung between them like a poisonous fog. 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Light before moving aside. He knew he couldn't stop the great and powerful Kira from doing what he wanted but he did hope L would give him a piece of his mind. Matsuda kept his head bowed, shoulders trembling as Light's sharp eyes swept over him in silent appraisal. 

Light smiled in satisfaction as Matsuda stepped aside. He found it amusing that out of all of the ex task Force it was bumbling, idiotic Matsuda who was the soul survivor. 

"Who is it, Matt? If it's specs again tell him to piss off-" L stopped talking as he stepped into the main room, still toweling his damp hair. His eyes narrowed in irritation as he saw Light and Mikami. "What do you want?"

"To see you. To speak to you. I am your Alpha, L. You can't carry on ignoring me. I've tried to give you some time to… reconcile with my decision but this is getting ridiculous now. I order you to return to our rooms and stop this nonsense"

L flinched at the order but Light could sense his intention to obey it. L had little choice but to obey him and Light found himself extremely thankful that he had this power over L. Without it he suspected L's natural stubbornness would lead him to spending the rest of his life ignoring him.

"I want my memories back" L muttered sulkily as he slouched across the room to sit next to Light. Despite the bad blood between them their bond sang as they soaked up one another's presence again. Light placed his hand on L's leg and gently rubbed his thigh. 

"I know you do, L. I wish I could return them to you but I can't. They will damage you and I don't want to see you hurting more than you already are" the words were truth mixed up with a good dash of lies and Light hoped his Omega would buy them. 

"Not knowing is worse. The Shinigami King threatened you with it, Light. I want to know why and-dont touch that, specs! Why are you even here anyway? Get out of my sight!"

Light bit back a smile as L snarled at Mikami. The man proved a good distraction and buffer for L's anger just as expected. 

"Yes, L-Sama, of course L-Sama" Mikami was quick to scurry away. 

"L, Baby" Light picked up L's hand and pressed a sweet kiss to it, "Do you know how much I love you?"

L scowled but nodded his head. He could feel Light's love for him through their bond. 

"It is because I love you that I am doing this. If I could take the hurt away from you and give you the answers you want I would but I can't. I have to protect you and our pups"

L softened at the mention of their pups and scooted closer to Light. He was still angry but damn had he missed Light. He could smell his scent and his body ached to touch him again. 

"I… will try and reconcile myself" L finally whispered as he crawled into Light's lap. He shuddered as he felt Light's arms encircle him and breathed in that heady scent, nose nuzzling into Light's neck. "I still think you're a bastard" L whispered into Light's skin. 

"I know you do" Light chuckled, one hand sliding down L's back and rubbing it soothingly. "And you're right, I am. But I love you. I love you with everything that I am, L"

The words washed over him and L soaked them up, his instincts urging him to get as close as he could to his Alpha and reaffirm their bond. L couldn't get any closer to Light (not physically, anyway since he was in his lap) so he opened the mental link between them and pressed kisses against the fragrant curve of his throat. 

"Alpha" Light smiled at the soft sigh and tenderly ran his hands through L's thick, dark hair. 

"Yes, Darling?"

"I love you with everything I am too" L felt a sweet rush of arousal seep through him and shifted in Light's lap. "I need you, Alpha"

Light smiled indulgently and tipped L's head back so he could peer into those stormy eyes. "Would you like me to finger you, Baby? It drives you wild, doesn't it? Or do you want my cock?"

L bit his lip, his insides melting at those hot words. "Both. I want both" L smiled as he felt Light's hand trail over his hip and slip down his pants. Nails raked across the naked skin of his ass and he shivered in anticipation. "Please, Alpha. I need it"

Light knew he did. He could smell his mate's arousal and it was making his cock swell in anticipation of being inside his Omega. He was tempted to rebuke L for ignoring him for four days and letting himself get so wound up but decided against it. He had L squirming on his lap and they were speaking again. It was probably best not to rock the boat. 

"I'll give you what you need" Light promised huskily as he traced the rim of muscle teasingly. "You're so wet for me, L…"

L spread his legs wider and nibbled at Light's neck to encourage his Alpha to stop teasing him and just enter him already. He felt a slight pressure against the entrance to his body before two fingers pushed inside him. L let out a loud gasp, delighted that Light wasn't in the mood to tease him. He squeezed his internal muscles around those fingers and clamped his jaw around Light's bite mark. He smelt the spike in Light's arousal at his reactions and ground down on those teasing fingers. The wet squelching sounds made L's face flush in embarrassment but Light's ragged breaths more than compensated. 

"Two more months and I'm getting you in pup again, L. Think you can forgive me for keeping my secrets if I give you more babies?" It was semi-cruel bribery, but Light knew the easiest way to get L to forgive him was to involve pups. 

"I… I can! I want them" L panted out, eyelids flickering shut at the pleasure searing up his spine. Light was pressing directly against his prostate and he could feel the sweetest ache spread out through his hips. 

"Then we will not speak of it again" Light decided. It was all for L's benefit anyway. He didn't need to remember who he used to be. All he needed to know was that he was Kira's mate and Queen… 

As Light concentrated on giving his mate nothing but pleasure L couldn't help but forget his irritation and be swept away by it. 

But that didn't mean he would forget either. 

****************

The weeks passed in a flurry of activity. Since the use of the portals and the increased death toll, Kira's opponents had been utterly suppressed. 

Light had finally achieved his vision: a world full of good, decent people who lived to serve and worship him. Naturally there were still criminals, but as L had so astutely stated: Humanity could not be changed. Criminality was in the human psyche and DNA. Light couldn't say he minded that much- The criminals were easy to pick off with the portals. 

Light let out a contented sigh as he sat back on his throne and watched his Queen feed their daughter. The pups were growing fast and were nearly six months old. It wouldn't be long before his L was in pup again. 

_'I can't wait'_

L turned to Light with a warm smile as he picked up on his mate's thoughts. The rift between them was healed once more. 

Or so they _thought_ … 


	17. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami King returns L's memories when he feels threatened by Light. L struggles to make the most important choice of his life and Light challenges the Shinigami King...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I believe would happen if L regained his memories. I think his pups would be off paramount importance before everything else. 
> 
> This chapter might not tick everyone's boxes but I've decided to go with this version as it seems most authentic to me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

L awoke with a start, breath caught in his lungs as he struggled to breath. He remembered! Names, faces, everything came rushing back as he let out a hoarse scream of terror. He was L Lawliet! He was the World's Greatest Detective! He was Ryuzaki! 

Despite his terror L had the presence of mind to slam shut the connection between himself and Light as he reeled in disbelief. The Shinigami King had returned his memories to him! Blood gushed from his nose and he cringed in pain. He was disobeying Light's order to not think about his past but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. He couldn't stop himself and he wasn't about to fight who he really was!

Memories washed over him like a Tsunami and he stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to stop himself screaming. Watari. That lying old bastard! Light and the Kira investigation. Light killing the Task Force and taking him prisoner… his transformation from a Beta to an Omega… 

Near! He'd ordered the death of Near!

L lurched over to the side of the bed and vomited, eyes filling with tears as he remembered the stoicism in which Near had met his end. A hot sense of shame and rage swept through him as he thought about Matt and Mello. Why hadn't they tried to tell him? Where they Light's puppets now as well? What about Matsuda? 

_'Oh god! Souichiro and Sachiko Yagami! Sayu! So much death!'_

L curled into a ball and forced himself to calm his erratic breathing he needed to think. He had his pups to think of first and foremost. Anything he did would impact them and he refused to endanger them. He was bonded to Kira. Kira was his mate…

L wished he could hate him but the bond wouldn't allow it. He felt anger, sadness and revulsion at what Light had done to him but he physically couldn't feel hatred to the Sire of his sweet pups. He still loved Light despite his pain and that tormented him more than anything else. He needed his pups. His pups would make everything better. His love for them was the only pure and good thing to come out of this mess. 

L staggered out of bed and tore open the nursery door. His Amelia and Kazuya were sleeping peacefully, faces smooth and untroubled as they dreamed. L stared at them through tear-filled eyes and reached out to stroke the soft black hair on Kazuya's head.

He wasn't the World's Greatest Detective anymore. He was Bearer to two beautiful pups and Kira's Queen. He could reconcile with that but what he couldn't reconcile with was the betrayal he felt.

A loud knock sounded on his door and L knew at once it was Light. He could smell the Alpha's sent and sense his worry as to why L had closed off their bond.

"L?" Light called, a note of worry in his voice as the door finally opened. L turned to him with a dark, pained smile.

"You can call me _Ryuzaki_ " he hissed. The look on Light's face was everything. His face crumpled and he went white as L glared fiercely at him. "Sit down, Alpha, we need to talk" L snarled before grabbing Light's arm and dragging him over to the sofa. 

Numbly, Light sat down and stared up at the vision of absolute fury looming over him. His mind was utterly blank. What the hell could he say to L?

L let out a shaky breath before returning to the nursery. He reappeared with Amelia in his arms and silently passed her to Light. Light could only stare down at his daughter in mute shock as L went back to the nursery and reappeared with Kazuya in his arms.

"I've brought the pups in because holding them is the only thing I know for certain that will prevent me from kicking your face into a bloody pulp" L explained in a dangerously soft tone of voice. "You should count yourself as extremely fortunate that we have pups together, Light, because if we did not I think I would figure out a way to bypass our bond and kill you"

Light swallowed thickly and tightened his hold on Amelia at the threat. He knew without a doubt that his L was clever enough and vengeful enough to do it. "I am sorry-"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ " L snarled. He quieted his tone when Kazuya whimpered in distress, picking up on the animosity between his parents. "Shh, sleep, Sweetheart, it's not your fault" L cooed as he rocked the little one back to sleep. Light flinched as L turned from soft, cooing tones to eyes that flashed like steel as he glared at him. "I want you to sit there and explain everything to me. Why you felt the need to… why you felt the need for this!" L swiped at his eyes in frustration. He didn't want to cry!

"I will" Light whispered, his heart in his mouth as he hesitantly began to explain why he had done all he had. L listened in stony silence and willed himself not to butt in. Some of what Light was saying he could understand, empathize with even, but the vast majority was self-serving, narcissistic bullshit. 

"... And I just wanted you. From the moment I first met you I wanted to be with you. When I found out what Watari was doing to you I had to intervene. You were meant to have my pups and be my mate, L, you know that's true. I can feel your love for me, even now"

L sighed and stood up. He paced the room with Kazuya in his arms as he pondered his dilemma. No amount of 'I'm sorry's' was going to undo what he been done. His guilt alone wasn't enough to bring Near or any of the others he had killed back. Light was correct, he did love him but oh how he hated him at the same time… 

"I want to separate from you. I want to spend some time with just the children" L announced. "You will give me one month to come to terms with what has happened and you will not contact me for the duration of that month"

Light's face twisted with displeasure. "Your heat is due shortly…"

"In a month" L scoffed, "Probably sooner due to stress. I just need time Light, and you owe me that. I will arrange for you to visit the children when you wish but your Queen is going on sabbatical for a while"

Glumly, Light nodded his head. He knew he could order L to obey him and stay by his side but he didn't want to. L was right he did deserve the time to come to terms with his memories and all that had happened and it was best if he did that before his next heat was due. 

Besides, he was done playing nice with the Shinigami King. If the King had gone back on his promise to not return L's memories after he had begged him then Light felt no need to stick to his side of things either. 

In the month of separation from L he decided he would spend his time productively. 

He was going to challenge the Shinigami King for his throne and he was going to win. But first he needed some allies... 

*********************

Once he had said goodbye to Light, L locked himself and his pups away for an entire week. He wouldnt even permit Sara to visit as he dedicated every waking minute to deciding what he would do. As soon as he had reached a decision (or the hint of one) he wasted no time in summoning Matt and Mello to him. As an afterthought he asked for Matsuda as well. 

"I know" L said as soon as they entered his apartment. "And I am so fucking pissed at all three of you"

Mello gulped and rested a hand on his swollen belly. 

"Yes, you should be thankful you are with pup" L, who had caught the gesture, smiled darkly. "I could kick your ass into next year, Mello"

"I'm sorry! We didn't think you'd get your memories back and… look, we don't agree with Kira and we've said from day one our loyalty was to you. You were happy as Kira's Queen, L. You've got two beautiful pups and… nothing can change the past. I'm glad you remember but I can't help but wish you didn't"

"..." L said nothing but turned his eyes expectantly to Matt and Matsuda.

"What Mello said" Matsuda squeaked out. "Your Grace! Uh, I mean, My Queen-"

"Can it, Matsuda" L snorted, "I am L to you. Or Ryuzaki if you prefer. I'm not going to tell Light about anything that is said here. It will be between us. What I need to decide is how to move on and if I want these memories I now have"

Matt and Mello exchanged a shocked glance. "You… you'd give them up?"

L sighed and looked across the room to his babies. They were awake but occupied by their nurses who were cooing over them and shaking rattles. "For them I would. I would do anything to protect them. I will be a Shinigami one day and so will they. The pups are already picking up on the tension between Light and I and it hurts me to see them upset. If I retain my memories I am going to be filled with hatred and loathing for Light. I don't want my pups to see or feel that"

No one spoke as L gnawed on his fingers, eyes far away and deep in thought. "I can't fight who I am…"

"... Who are you, L? Do you want to try and become the World's Greatest Detective again? Because the world has changed. Kira rules it and so do you."

L's eyes widened as a long buried memory swam to the surface through the murky waters of his mind… 

_"Why do I have to be a Detective, Mr Wammy?"_

_A tall man with cool blue eyes knelt next to the small boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Because you will be brilliant, L, and you want to make me proud, don't you?"_

_Little L was too young to understand the phrase 'emotional blackmail' and to his confused little mind he did warn to make Mr Wammy happy. The man had rescued him from the horrible orphanage and given him a new life in Britain. It wasn't the most thrilling life if he was being honest, but he wasn't hungry anymore and that meant everything to him._

_"I… I do, Mr Wammy but… some of the other children at the orphanage used to say it was up to us what we wanted to be when we grow up and… I'm not sure I want to be a Detective. I think I'd like to be an Astronaut"_

_Quillish Wammy had laughed and shaken his head. The boy had such ridiculousness in him and yet he was brilliant! He had never encountered a child so intelligent. L Lawliet would become a Detective whether he wanted to be one or not._

_"We do not always have the freedom to choose our path, L, and I'm afraid in this regard neither do you. You will become a Detective and that is final. Do you understand?"_

_L didn't understand but he nodded his head and blinked back the tears in his eyes at the man's stern tone of voice. If his options were to become a Detective or starve then he would become a Detective…_

_Even if, in his heart, that wasn't what he wanted at all…_

"L?"

L snapped back to reality to see Mello standing in front of him and shaking his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I… didn't want… I didn't _want_ it" L whispered, eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want any of it! I've _never_ had the fucking freedom to chose! First Watari then Light!"

No one said a word as L walked to the cribs and stared down at his pups in tearful silence. He knew what he had to do. It might be construed as weakness but now that he had his memories back he found he didn't even want them anymore. He had been happy with Light. He'd never be able to fully reconcile himself to what had happened but neither did he want his pups harmed. They needed a bearer who was mentally stable and strong enough to protect them. 

L knew in his heart if he kept his memories he could not provide that stability. His anger, pain and sorrow would tear him apart. It would hurt his pups and as an Omega he wouldn't tolerate that. 

He _couldn't_ tolerate it. 

"I chose them" L finally announced softly. "Tell Light to command me to forget everything in one months time. I will not see him before and that is an order. If the Shinigami King choses to return them again then... Light will have to overthrow him to win me back!"

Matsuda bowed his head and scurried from the room. He was shocked at L's decision but it made sense as well. If he could forget his memories from the time before he would give them up in a heartbeat. A sense of self-preservation and a stubborn determination to live was the only thing keeping him going. Perhaps one day he could even meet another Beta and settle down? 

Hope was ever present. It was human nature to find hope in even the bleakest of moments. 

Matsuda left the room to find Light while Matt and Mello gathered around L and hugged him. 

"Can you forgive us?" Matt asked quietly. 

"Yes" L said after a long pause, "I love you. To love is to forgive… but…" L dipped his eyes to Mello's belly, "If either of you deliberately keep the truth from me again…"

"Understood" Matt squeaked. Just because he was an Alpha and L was an Omega that didn't make L any less terrifying to him. Omega or not, he was convinced L would kick his ass into next year if he ever withhold information from him again… 

****************

Light was a perceptive person and he sensed unease within Ryuk. Since the Shinigami King's visit Light had decided any Shinigami who wished to visit his palace was to be welcomed. 

He was going to be their King after all, so it was best to lay the groundwork. Hundreds of Shinigami haunted the palace and Light indulged their fancies for fruit and various mortal snacks. This way he garnered support and found out some very interesting information about the Shinigami King. 

The King had returned L's memories to him as a punishment and to remind both L and Light of their place. He was feeling threatened by them. 

' _I will topple you from your throne and give it to L!'_ Light thought as he paced his chambers redtlessly. It had been three weeks since he had last seen his mate and he ached for him now. He channeled his longing for L into his plot to dethrone the Shinigami King and to win his mate back to his side. He had allies amongst many of the Shinigami already. Most of them were tired of their boring old king and were eager to forge an alliance with the Shinigami-to-be who ruled the mortal realm. 

With bribery and manipulative cunning in just a matter of weeks Light had garnered enough support to pose an official challenge to the King. Ryuk, who had been surprisingly helpful for once, had discussed with him in detail how one could take the Shinigami King's throne. 

Unsurpisingly, it involved a game. The would-be usurper and the King would engage in a battle. Each would peer into a portal and write one name down. The goal was to cause as much death, destruction and misery in the writing of that one name. Each Shinigami would have a vote to decide whose name had, in their opinion, had had the most damaging legacy. 

Light had been thrilled at the prospect and had sent Ryuk to the Shinigami realm at once with his challenge. He had never lost a challenge yet and he refused to even consider losing now an option. He had a week before he could remove the memories the Shinigami King had cursed L with and then L's heat would be upon them. As far as he was concerned time was of the essence, because if he removed L's memories and the Shinigami King decided to return them once again there was a risk of L going insane. 

Light refused to let that happen. L had chosen him and although he knew L would never fully forgive him, L's display of love for him was more than enough. 

He'd destroy the Shinigami King and ensure his dynasty (and L's sanity) in one fell swoop. Failure was not an option when L was on the line. 

There was _nothing_ an Alpha wouldn't do to protect their Omega, just as there was nothing an Omega wouldn't do to protect their pups. 

Light turned at a faint rustling to find Ryuk landing in his office. The Shinigami withdrew his wings and beamed in excitment. 

"The Shinigami King accepts!"

_'Excellent. I'm looking forward to this game!'_

"Gather the Shinigami currently in the palace and send a message to L that I will be taking care of the threat to our family" Light barked the orders down his phone as he paced his office in nervous exc itement. 

L had never been awed or afraid of the Shinigami King and now that he had succeded in discovering how to defeat him, neither was he… 

He would win his Omega back and crown him as the Queen of Death himself. 


	18. A Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light challenge the Shinigami King for his throne.

After long deliberation, L decided to end his self-imposed exile from Light a week early. He was tired of the bond aching for his mate. He was tired of soothing his crying pups and he was tired of the pain too. 

He paused outside of Light's office and found himself wishing he had taken the pups with him for comfort instead of leaving them with Sara and her mate. Matt and Mello stood either side of him, shooting him worried glances as he reached out a hand to touch the thick mahogany doors in front of him. 

"It's okay if you've changed your mind, L" Matt whispered softly. 

"I haven't changed my mind. When I make my mind up about something it is set" L muttered as he traced the intricate carvings on the antique door. Two L's entwined. Light and L. 

L took a deep breath then opened the bond to Light. His knees shook as his mind and body were filled with sheer joy at having the bond open once again. Matt and Mello braced themselves as they heard hurried footsteps approaching the door. L straightened his spine and prepared himself as well. Light had sensed his presence. 

The door was yanked open and Light stared at L, eyes wide with excitement. 

"L, I-"

Light didn't get to finish his sentence. L had reared his arm back and punched him square in the nose. Light staggered back against the doorframe as L doubled over in residual pain. Not knowing what to do, Matt and Mello hung back.

 _'Well that hurt but it was worth it!_ That was for Near' L thought as he forced air back into his winded body. Good Omegas were not supposed to hit their Alphas. In this case L decided being a good Omega could go and fuck itself. 

"L" Light tentatively brought his sleeve to his bleeding nose and dabbed it. "I… I deserved that"

"No fucking _shit!_ " L snapped. He huffed in annoyance before he reached for Light and pressed his own sleeve against his nose. He couldn't fight his need to nurture his injured mate, even if he had been the cause of said injury. "I am still very, very angry with you" L said as he spat onto his sleeve and rubbed the saliva against Light's skin. An Omega could heal their mate in such ways. "But we have something important to accomplish and I've come to the realization that we need to accomplish it together."

Light nodded his head, the ache in his nose lessening as L drew away from him. "The Shinigami King"

"Yes. Ryuk has filled me in on the game you will be playing tomorrow. I've done some research and have a list of names I feel would be plausible candidates" L swept passed Light and sat down at his desk. Wordlessly, Light stumbled in after him. Matt and Mello shared a pleased smirk as L went about showing Light he was no weak little Omega. L meant business. 

"L… can I sit next to you" Light hovered at his desk, his eyes radiating longing to be close to his mate again. 

L sighed but nodded his head. He craved the closeness too. His heat was just days away and being in Light's presence was intoxicating. Light pulled up a chair and sat next to his Queen without a word of complaint that he was in his chair. He tentatively reached for L's hand. L wrapped his cool fingers around Light's hand and squeezed it. 

A silent acknowledgement passed between them. Light was not forgiven, nor would he ever be, but he was loved. 

Matt and Mello quietly closed the doors behind them as L pulled out a piece of paper. On it where a list of potential victims. Each one's death would cause heartache, inspire vengeance and cause a ripple that would be felt for years after their passing. Light was, as usual, impressed as L went through the list and explained why he had chosen them. When he came to the second to last name both he and Light paused. 

Christophe Elmanio. 

He was the current leader of the Mexican drug cartel. His death would inspire years of vengeance killing… 

"Tempting" Light admitted, "But I suspect it will be a move the Shinigami King might expect" 

L smiled dryly. "There is a slim plausibility…but I doubt it. He is too stupid" L let his eyes linger on the final name meaningfully. He had written an anagram of a name he was already considering. 

Flocial Ruent

Or:

Lucia Florent. 

Light understood at once what L was doing. It was a move worthy of the World's Greatest Detective. Deliberate misinformation. 

_*We are being watched, Light*_ L spoke to him through their bond. _*If we pretend to decide on Christophe the Shinigami King, who status dictates as one who has been challenged, will take the name for himself. He will think he has ruined our chances but in fact he will be playing right into our hands. If we choose Lucia Florent we will make her release the virus she has been working on in secret. Tens of thousands of lives will be lost before a cure is devised but… we will win. You will be King and our pups will be safe*_

_**'L, there is more at stake than just that. If the Shinigami King wins, which he won't, he may decide to return your memories once I have erased them. I am doing this to win you back and prove to you how much I adore you. I don't want the Shinigami crown… I am giving it to you. I will be King on earth and you will be King of the Shinigami… or Queen, if you'd rather… '** _

L snorted at that last bit. Light knew damn well he would use the title he had inherited on his bonding to Light and that would be Queen. The fact that Light was willing to relinquish power in the Shinigami realm to him was touching. 

_*When we die and become Shinigami I will be your monarch. And that means forever, Light* L warned cautiously, *Are you certain you are okay with that?*_

_**'More than okay with it. I just want you to understand that you are more important and precious to me than even power… I would give up everything for you, L, so sacrificing the crown of the Shinigami is nothing. As you obey me in this life I will obey and serve you in the next. I swear on our pup's lives, L…'** _

L smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Light's cheek. "So it is decided. We will go for Christophe"

"Yes, my love" Light agreed softly. He burned with the urge to take L in his arms and lay claim to him. It had been so long… 

_*Light, on earth I am your consort and co-ruler. When the time comes I will share my power with you in the Shinigami realm too. I… I love you. I hate you too but love is always stronger than hate. We will win this challenge together and we will rule together*_

Light wrapped an arm around L's shoulders and nosed at the mating mark on his neck. L was his. L was still his… 

"Leave us" L said lowly, his eyes fixed intently on Light's face. Matt and Mello bowed and backtracked out of the room. Their need to be alone was obvious. 

Once the doors were closed, L stood up and pulled Light into his usual chair. Light was about to protest when he felt L clamber on top of him and curl up against him. He settled his arms around his mate and breathed him in. For the first time in three weeks he felt like everything was okay again. 

"It was torture" Light whispered as he smoothed a hand down L's back, "Not seeing you. Not feeling you"

L, who was soaking up the Alpha's scent and warmth, sleepily nodded his head. It had been torture but it had been necessary. Without that time to think and come to terms with what had happened L doubted such a reconciliation would be possible now. What had surprised him was the fact Light had not visited the pups. 

"I didn't want to cause them any stress" Light answered the question in he sensed in his Omega's mind. "I didn't want to cause any of you anymore pain. Fuck, L, when this started I believed I loved you but now I realize it was more lust than love. I just wanted you for my own and couldn't see past that. Now you are the bearer to my pups and my co-ruler. I need you in a way I never thought possible. You're my strength L"

Light felt L's lips curve into a smile against the skin of his neck. "You are my strength too, Light. Kira. Mate…"

Light shivered and pressed a revenant kiss to the crown of L's head. It was impossible to convey how much he adored him but he felt the need to try. Their bond was screaming for reassurance. 

"I've organized a surprise for you" Light admitted as he stroked L's hair. "I've bought an island in the Pacific. Completely deserted. I've hired a team of Beta servants to attend us but I thought it might be a nice place for us to go when you're in heat"

"The pups-"

"Can come with us with their minders" Light was quick to reassure and he felt the tension ease out of L's body. 

"Sounds a nice place to conceive our next litter" L sighed and licked at Light's bonding mark gently. "But I have to admit I'm worried. The last time I was with pup… "

"Never again" Light vowed. "If you cannot mate while pregnant again then I will just have to grit my teeth and be patient. I swear to you, L, I will not hurt you that way again. I don't want to hurt you… "

L looked up and was surprised to see silent tears running from Light's eyes. He immediately nestled closer to offer comfort. He could feel Light's sincerity across their bond. For all of his flaws (and there were many) Light loved him intensely. 

"I am your Queen" L announced gently as he wiped away Light's tears, "And you are my King. Everything that has happened before cannot change that" L reared his forehead against Light's and peered deeply into those eyes. One time, a time that felt like a lifetime ago, he was determined to put Kira to death. Now, he would do anything to protect the Sire of his pups. 

Even try and forgive him. 

"We need to prepare for tomorrow" L announced, "And I need to make my public appearance before the gossip mongers at court think I'm dead" 

Light smiled and pressed a soft kiss to L's lips. "I cannot wait until tomorrow. I will crown you myself"

******************

The Shinigami King was exuberant. His spy had informed him of the name L and Light were planning on writing and he was confident they would adhere to etiquette and allow him to chose a name first, as his lofty station dictated. He would use their name and laugh as they floundered to find another name within the time allowed. He would win the wager and curse L and Light to an eternity of being low ranked Shinigami servants. 

They might view themselves as a King and Queen, but the Shibigami saw them as lowly upstarts. He would admit, at first, he was charmed by their drive and their sheer audacity but now… 

They needed to be firmly reminded of their place. He would return Lawliet's memories to him as he pleased just to spite Kira. If Lawliet went insane that was no concern of his. 

"The mortals will be arriving soon, Your Majesty" Justin Armonia Beyondermason announced in a raspy, excited voice. "Shall I prepare the portal?"

The King nodded his head in agreement. Even the laziest of Shinigami were crawling out of their holes to gather in the great hall. It was a major event, a challenge for the Throne, and the King was actually surprised at how many Shinigami were arriving from Light and L's palace to attend. 

A ripple of excitement rang out through the cavernous room at the appearance of L and Light. Accompanied by Ryuk, they stepped out of the portal and looked around their new domain for the first time. 

"Tch. Everything needs to change" L announced once he had finished scanning the great hall. "This place is a fucking dump"

"Mmm. Definitely needs a facelift" Light agreed softly, "This is your domain, Darling, decorate it as you will"

L, who was already envisioning a much more lavish room, nodded his head. He'd sort it out and he'd get those lazy Shinigami to pull their weight as well. From what Ryuk had told him not all of the Shinigami was a gray, sandy wasteland. There was a lake and natural pink/purple crystal deposit. L decided those crystals could be used to bring a bit of light into the dour room. 

"It's the humans! Look, Ryuk's with them!"

Ryuk, who was loving being associated with the humans and the notoriety that came with such an association, gave a little wave as he strutted over to the throne. He gave a deep bow whilst hiding the grin that threatened to split across his face. There was no way the old man could be L and Light. They were the smartest humans he had ever met, and he'd met some pretty smart humans in his time. 

"Your majesty" Light dipped his head at the King politely. "Lovely to see you again"

"Even if you are sat on my throne" L muttered under his breath. Outwardly he radiated politeness as he gave the King a nod of his head. "Majesty"

"L Lawliet. Light Yagami. Welcome to my realm" The King's booming voice rang out through the room. The last arrivals hurried to their places, eager excitement on their faces. 

"Thank you" Light smiled charmingly. "Shall we dispense with the unnecessary and insincere pleasantries? My Queen will be going into heat soon and we are eager to return to our pups"

L lifted his head and glared at the Shinigami King. He stepped closer to Light and felt his warm slip around his waist. If the King thought he could separate them he was very much mistaken. 

Another loud murmur rang out around the room at the display of unity between the Monarchs. The more optimistic Shinigami hoped that L and Light would win the challenge. They were bored of existing under the rule of the current King. He was lazy, spent most of his time asleep and never bothered to entertain them. No wonder they preferred to be in the human realm! 

"Very well!" The King beckoned them forward and L and Light walked to the center of the room. Before them was a portal and Light's Death Note. The King floated over to the portal and peered down into it. Countless billions of names, lives and souls swam before his bulbous eyes. 

"Shinigami! We are gathered today to witness and decide upon the challenge to our most mighty sovereign by the King and Queen of the human realm, Light Yagami and L Lawliet!"

Light smiled thinly at the bejeweled Shinigami. He couldn't wait to see him L put him in his place. Light noticed L was smiling at a gray, wraith like Shinigami and his smile grew. The female Shinigami (for that is what Light assumed, it was hard to tell) dipped her head in a little bow and even gave a little curtesy! 

_'Making friends already, Baby. They are soon to be your subjects anyway'_

Justin Armonia Beyondermason was still droning on about the sacred responsibility each Shinigami had in voting for the right name while making it clear he expected them all to vote for the Shinigami King anyway. 

"Not being rude, but we have things to do" L butted in. "The Shinigami King may go first. As challengers we adhere to the challenged's right to be first"

The King's vile face held a flash of glee at L's words and Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, he expected better from his fellow monarch. 

"You have three minutes to select your name, Majesty" Justin simpeted, a slick, oily tone to his voice. He was the one who had organized the spy to watch the humans and had come up with the plan to steal the name they chose. 

It was too bad the arrogant Shinigami didn't realise Nuini, the Shinigami he had chosen to spy on L and Light, had defected to their cause. She was the gray, wraith like Shinigami who had curtseyed to who she knew would be her new Queen. 

"Have you selected a name, Majesty?"

Nervous excitement broke out amongst the Shinigami as the King floated back from the portal and announced the name he had chosen. Christophe Elmanio. 

L kept his face poker straight as the King played right into his hands. The Shinigami clamored to peer into the portal and examine the man whose name had been written. Each judged how his death would affect those around him and many rightly picked up on the revenge killings that would surely take place. The drug lords would be locked in a bitter dispute that would last years. 

L closed his eyes as he waited for his turn to choose. He would be committing genocide. Perhaps not on the scale Light had, but still… many tens of thousands would die because of his actions. He couldn't say that didn't upset him because obviously he did. He valued life. 

But he valued the security of his pups even more. When he had to weigh up a guilty conscience or their security there was no competition. He'd said before he'd watch the world burn if it meant protecting his pups and in this moment he felt like it had come to pass. 

"You seem surprised, Kira… you wasn't thinking of writing that name, where you?" The King gloated. 

Light shrugged with an easy smile. "Yes, I was. No matter. I'm confident my Queen will still defeat you. Ah, I forgot to mention. I might have been the one to challenge you but it is L who will be the one to write the name. When he wins your crown becomes his. Better get used to bowing to the Queen of the Shinigami"

"... I was led to believe this was a challenge between Kings" The Shinigami hissed angrily. For some reason he found the prospect of going up against Lawliet more concerning than he had with Yagami. Lawliet was the more cunning of the two, he knew that. Lawliet had a boldness to him that even the great god of the new world did not possess. He was instantly wary as L stepped up to the portal. 

"You know why I am the one who will be writing down the name" L replied coldly, "You returned my memories and will continue to do so if left unchallenged. You will threaten my sanity and thus the wellbeing of my pups. I won't allow that to happen. I don't need to look into the portal to choose my name. Lucia Florent. She will release a virus before her death that will lead to the deaths of tens of thousands of people before the cure is developed. " L read out his entry as he scribbled it down in the Death Note. "Biological warfare is something of a grim human reality. It is far more dangerous and damaging than a mere drug baron's death, but you wouldn't know that. You are lazy, entitled and hopelessly out of touch with what is going on in the human realm. In short, 'Your Majesty' you are not fit to rule but I am"

"He's right!" A slug like Shinigami whispered. "I'm voting for the Queen!"

Light smiled viciously at Justin as the Shinigami glared at him. "Best ask the Shinigami to cast their votes" Light reminded in a smug tone of voice. 

It was unanimous. The Shinigami Light had worked so hard to befriend voted for L Lawliet overhwelminfly. The Shinigami King, as was, let out a hoarse scream of despair as his body began to crumble into dust. The consequence of losing such a challenge was death, but L and Light had known all along that they were invincible.

"All hail the Queen" Light dropped to his knee and smiled up at L. 

"All hail the Queen!" Was repeated as hundreds of Shinigami clumsily dropped to their knees (if they possessed them) or dipped their heads. 

Justin stared in shock at the smoking pile of ashes that had been his liege lord. The sense of self-preservation that was present in all Shinigami forced him to bow his head in acknowledgement of his new sovereign. He knew he wouldn't have nearly a cushy experience serving the Queen than he had with the Shinigami King. 

L walked past Justin and ascended the dias. He calmly brushed the dust aside and sat down on his throne as if he was born to it. He swept his eyes across his new subjects and smiled. "Thank you. Please pay attention, because there are going to be a lot of changes… "


	19. Infinite Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy time for the dysfunctional family as L enters heat, Plans his rule over the Shinigami Realm, discovers a secret of Sara's and Mello goes into Labor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Yes, this is a FLUFF chapter. The story is coming to an end now, and I felt it was needed after all of the drama. 
> 
> This fic will end on a happish note. L chose to be with Kira despite everything. You can either take that as 'true love conquers all' or be of the opinion that Stockholm syndrome and conditioning are the real reason. 
> 
> I like the ambiguity of it and would love to know what you guys think.

"Wow" was L's first words as he stepped off the private jet and surveyed their surroundings. 

The island didn't do Light's description justice. It was more than just stunning. It was their own private heaven. Miles of white sand stretched out, littered with idyllic palm trees and tropical hibiscus bushes that scented the breeze. Even the sky seemed enchanted. It was dusk and silvery clouds streaked across the pinky golden sky. 

"Do you like it?" Light's voice was husky and intimate in his ear and L nodded his head happily. 

"It's perfect" L breathed as he inhaled the sweet tang of the sea water mixed with tropical flowers. He was hot, but he knew that was because his heat was imminent. Light passed him a bottle of water and stroked his back soothingly. 

"Won't be long now, Love" Light smiled. He was going to get L in pup again, he just knew it. L had given up his memories and their relationship was almost back to how it was. 

Almost. He remembered L's anger and his hurt, even if L himself did not. Light would use the memory to ensure he always treated his mate with dignity and respect he deserved. Never again would he take L's love for granted. L had chosen him and he would never forget that. L was his Queen. 

Light pulled L into his arms and kissed his hair. "I love you, L. I know you can't remember some things but… never forget I love you, okay?"

"Okay" L sighed and nestled back against Light. They took a moment to soak in the peace and tranquility before angry cries reminded them it was well passed the twins feeding time. 

Sara, recently having given birth, gingerly waddled down the path to join them. She and her Alpha and Matt and Mello were the only ones L and Light had invited to join them. They had their retinue of chefs, child care assistants and their own physicians but other than those necessary people, L and Light were content with their isolation. 

"Doing okay?" L asked as he noticed Sara hovering near him. 

"Yes thank you, L. Just a few cramps. I'll ask the childcare assistants to feed the twins. You'd best get inside, you're nearly in heat"

L smiled and stroked her arm. She could sense when his heat was due and he could sense hers. It spoke of how close they were. 

Mello's belly came out of the plane before he did and L sniggered. 

"Shut up" Mello grumbled, "God, Alpha's have no idea how easy they have it" 

Matt and Light shared a look before they instantly began to coo over their Omegas and usher them inside the condo to get them comfortable. L and Mello shared a secret smile at the fuss. 

L had barely finished his dinner before the first pangs of heat hit him. 

"Light" L whined as he turned pleading eyes to his Alpha. "Need you"

Light promptly stood up and pulled L to his feet. 

"Have a nice heat, L" Mello mumbled around a mouthful of breadsticks. 

L could scarcely walk so Light scooped him up and carried him to their bedroom. L's body was burning up in his arms and Light whispered soothingly to his mate as L writhed in distress. 

"Need you! Need you, hurry!" L panted as Light tore off his shirt. Light groaned at the heady scent of L's arousal and fumbled as he pulled his slacks down. 

L was already naked and the sight of sweat glistening on that pale skin had Light hard and aching. L caught a glimpse of the hard cock between Light's legs and flipped himself onto his stomach, ass bared invitingly. He trembled with impatience as he waited for his Alpha to mount him. 

"Light! Please" L sobbed. The pain was intense now and he felt like a fire had been lit inside of him. Light climbed onto the bed and ran his hands down L's back to sooth the shaking Omega. 

"I'm here, Sweetheart, get on your hands and knees and I'll give you what you need"

L scrambled to obey and let out a sharp whine as he felt Light part his ass cheeks and moan at the twitching, slick covered hole waiting to be penetrated. 

"Oh god" L groaned raggedly as he felt the tip of Light's cock brush against him. 

"Mmm. Baby, you're so wet" Light whispered as he aligned his cock. "Shall I give you more pups?"

"Yes! Yes! Light, oh god, please!" L's pleading was cut short as Light pushed inside in one long, smooth stroke. They cried out as they were joined and Light immediately felt his instinct to rut take over him. 

He grasped L's hips in a vice like grip as he slammed himself in and out of that eager body, L's raptuoress cries music to his ears. 

"Gonna… ah! Light, I'm gonna come!" L gasped as he rocked in time with Light's thrusts. Their ragged pants for breath and the smell of slick and sweat permeated the room. 

"Hold… back a little" Light hissed out through gritted teeth. 

"I can't!" L sobbed out as he thrashed in Light's hold. 

Light tore away from L with a harsh jerk and pushed L onto the bed. He needed to get at his neck to bite. L arched his neck and rocked his hips to entice Light back inside of him. 

"Gonna knot you now. Fill you up with pups, Beautiful" Light growled as he pushed back inside. From this position he could bite down on L's neck. He fucked furiously and let out a loud pleasured gasp as he came inside L's body. L shuddered beneath him, his Alpha's come and teeth bringing about his own release. 

Just like before, he felt a spark and L smiled dazedly as Light collapsed on his back, harsh pants ringing in his ears. 

L knew he was in pup again and he sighed in bliss as Light's knot swelled inside him. 

"Light" L whispered sometime later. 

"Mmm?" Light had slipped out of L's body and was spooning against him, drowsing to regain energy before L demanded to be fucked again. 

"I felt it. I'm with pup" L whispered as he nuzzled into Light's neck. 

"What?" Light's eyes snapped open. He hadn't felt it this time. He couldn't help but worry the Shinigami King's meddling with L's memories had damaged their bond. 

"I'm pregnant" L smiled happily. "Another heir for you, Light"

"For you too" Light leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to L's lips. "Queen of the Shinigami"

L stretched in utter contentment. Yes, he was a Queen, and pregnant or not, he had work to do. _'I must meet with Nuini when my heat is over. I want the Shinigami Realm's renovations to be ready for when we arrive…'_

_******************_

Nuini appeared before her Queen, a hideous smile splitting her face apart. L tilted his head as he gazed upon her. She looked like something out of a nightmare and was one of the more frightening Shinigami (physically, at least) 

"Nuini. When I die I will become Shinigami. I wish to maintain my human form"

"Yes, My queen!" Nuini nodded happily. "As ruler of the Shinigami realm you may take whatever form pleases you. We have never had a human Queen before. We've never had a Queen period. I am proud to serve you"

L smiled and invited the Shinigami to sit next to Sara. "I would like you to liaise with Sara for me. She is my private physician and dearest friend… if possible, I would like for her to become Shinigami as well. And her family" L added as he chewed on his nail, "There is still a lot I must learn about my new kingdom. I would like for you to be my regent, Nuini, will you accept?"

Both females nodded their heads, overcome with happiness and pride that L had chosen them to do anything else. 

"Death must come to all humans so why are there so few humans in the Shinigami realm? The old King was so concerned about repopulation yet he frowned upon Shinigami dropping their Death Notes in the human realm! He was an idiot and utterly incompetent. I want the Shinigami realm to triumph and to thrive. It needs human ingenuity to do that"

"L-Sama, you truly are remarkable!" Sara bowed her head, "Whatever you command will be done!"

L smiled thinly before he reached for the scroll he and Light had spent the last three nights discussing, debating and amending. Contained on the scroll where L's new rules and commandments for the Shinigami and the realm. "Read these and see to it, Nuini, that they are proclaimed to the other Shinigami"

_Justin Armonia Beyondermason will have his Death Note confiscated and will be banished to the Human realm to live out the remainder of his existence._

_All Shinigami, human-formed and otherwise, will henceforth be of equal rank and will enjoy the same respect, perks and dignity as everyone else. Laziness will no longer be tolerated. Each Shinigami will be given a role and the necessary training and materials to succeed in it. It is my command that the Shinigami Realm is revitalised and that your unending lives have meaning and purpose once again._

_All Shinigami are required to contribute towards the restoration of the Shinigami realm. This includes mining crystals, acquiring human materials for building works and other general renovations. Nuini will dictate the restoration._

_Shinigami may love and have sex with one another (should their anatomy allow this) feelings for humans will no longer be punished._

_Each of the old king's rules are rendered null and void._

_Human fruit trees and fertilization technology will be brought to the Shinigami realm to supply fruit to all Shinigami._

_Death Notes may only be dropped to the Human Realm with the express permission of myself or Light._

_In return I command obedience and allegiance. No claim to the throne will be permitted from other Shinigami or Humans. if I decide to step down the throne will be passed hierarchically down to my pups._

"I will, of course, add to this when I feel it's needed, but for now I think it is a good starting point for the restoration of the Shinigami Realm"

"I will see to it at once, Majesty" Nuini appeared hesitant and then she approached. "May I give you a gift, Majesty?"

L smiled. "Of course. What is it?"

Nuini stepped forward and placed her hand over L's eyes. When he opened them he saw Sara's name and lifespan floating above her head. "I thought your Majesty mind find the eyes useful in your mortal life. I may gift them to whom I please thanks to your new law. Shall I give them to Light-Sama as well?"

L smiled devilishly. That would certain diminish Mikami's role now wouldn't it. "Yes, please do, Nuini-San, and thank you for your generous gift" 

The wraith like Shinigami bowed and left the humans to go and bestow her gift. She had ambitions of her own. She wanted to see the Shinigami Realm transformed from the bleak shithole it had become under the late king's rule and she believed her Queen was the one to bring about its revival. 

As soon as she had left, Sara began excitedly swapping pup photos with L. The friends sat close and Sara placed her hand on L's still flat stomach. "What are you hoping for this time, L?"

"It makes no difference as long as they are healthy but… okay, I admit, I would love another set of twins" L admitted with a sheepish smile, "A boy and a girl again"

Sara smiled and stroked L's belly gently. "Did you know, L, once I was paired with another Alpha. He mistreated me and… did unspeakable things to me. I miscarried the pups he forced on me. Kira-Sama killed him and brought me to the palace were I met my love. If it wasn't for Kira-Sama or you… I would probably be dead"

L stared at his friend in horror. "Why have you never told me this before, Sara?!"

"I suppose I just didn't want to bring up the past, L. I… I just wanted you to understand why I am so devoted to you and Kira-Sama. You are gifting me and my family eternal life and I felt I owed it to you in return to tell you this… " tears filled Sara's eyes as she leaned into L's embrace. "Do you think less of me because I miscarried?"

It was a fear innate in all Omegas. The shame, sorrow and worry of being labelled as a failure that had been born of hundreds of years of oppression. 

"No, my wonderful Sara, if anything it makes me love you even more. It makes me proud that you are my friend. Your loss has made you strong, and that is what all Omegas must learn to be in my new world. Never again will we be trampled underfoot"

Sara smiled tearfully and wrapped her arms around her friend and Queen. She found herself thinking back to the old days of L Lawliet's transformation and transition from a confused 'Beta' to the beautiful and empowered Omega she saw before her. 

Never had Kira's promise of delivering a golden new world rang more true. 

*****************

Two weeks later, Mello went into labor. As expected, he was extremely vocal and dramatic about the ordeal. 

"You did this to me you son of a bitch!" Mello screamed at Matt and tried to hit him before another contraction had him doubling over in pain. Light grimaced and laid a hand on Matt's shoulder in sympathy. 

"Mello, will you _please_ sit down!" Sara, who was beyond frazzled, ordered. 

"No! I need to walk. Oh god. Oh god this is so painful. I feel like I'm gonna die"

L, Mello's unfortunate birthing partner, winced as Mello grasped his hand tightly. "Breath, Mello, you must remember to breath"

"I'm trying but there's a literal human being coming out of my asshole!" Mello screeched. 

"Wow" Ryuk scratched his head. This was the first birth he had bothered to attend and it would certainly be the last as well. "I'm out" he announced cheerfully as he walked through the wall. Light found himself envious that he couldn't do such things yet. 

"I need to sit. I can't walk anymore"

Sara breathed a sigh of relief and directed Mello to the birthing couch. No sooner he had laid down he was shifting restlessly. "No, I need to move-"

"Sit down and _stay_ down!" Sara commanded with all the authority of an alpha. Matt, who was pale and confused, actually sat down. Light sniggered but soon lost his smile when L turned two narrowed, angry eyes to him. 

_'Right. Best not to piss him off'_ Light smiled sweetly at L and offered to relieve him of hand-holding duties for a while. 

"Fuck off, Fagami, I want L holding my hand" Mello snarled before letting out another keening wail. 

L burst into laughter at the look of absolute incredulity on Light's, a self-proclaimed God, face. Obviously he had no idea of their past history and naively assumed the labor pain was making Mello blurt out random things. Light kept his mouth shut but glared at Mello in annoyance. Sensing a threat to his mate, Matt immediately tensed up. 

"Alright, Alphas, leave the room!" Sara commanded as Matt and Light glared at one another. "Even you, Kira-Sama, I am sorry but your presence is distressing Mello and L"

"I don't take orders off you, Sara" Light couldn't help but snipe in return. What was it with labors and amplifying everyone's emotions ten fold? He was both dreading and dreaming about L's next labor. Surely it couldn't be as bad as this again… could it? 

"No, but you will take orders from _me_ " L snapped, "Get outside, now!"

"..."

Matt, Alpha to Mello and fearless guard of the Queen and Light, Mighty God of the New World and Alpha to Queen of the Shinigami, made a hasty retreat. 

They were brave as all Alphas were but they were not _stupid_. There was no way they were going up against two pregnant, fiery Omegas… 

As the Alphas had a coffee and sat down to wait inside the birthing chamber all hell had broken loss. 

Mello had gotten up again and was smashing whatever he could lay his hands on. Even L's commands to stop didn't prevent him from taking a metal vase to the ornate glass table. 

"Bring back Matt and make him command Mello to calm himself" L ordered Sara as he tried to restrain Mello. Sara dashed to the door but Matt, who had sensed Mello's distress, was already banging on it to be let back in. 

"L! I'm dying, the pup isn't coming out!" Mello moaned as tears ran down his face. L was equally horrified and fascinated by the effects labor had on Mello. Some Omegas got violent with the pain. Neither he nor Sara had ever witnessed such a reaction, however, but besides their clinical fascination was the more important goal of getting Mello to deliver his pup safely. 

Matt burst into the room and grabbed Mello. He held his mate tightly and urged him to be calm. Silence passed between them and L assumed they were speaking along their bond. 

As if in a dream, Mello calmly returned to the couch and lay down. L retreated to the side of the room as Matt held Mello's hand and softly whispered for him to push. Light snuck back in, sensing the sudden peace and calm, and wrapped L in his arms. 

After all those dramatics, as soon as Mello relaxed and listened to his body and the soothing words of his Alpha, he gave birth to a healthy and beautiful red-headed little girl. 

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as the squealing pup was placed In Mello's arms. 

"I did it!" Mello smiled shakily at Matt. 

"You did, Baby" Matt, overcome with emotion, pressed a sweet kiss to Mello's sweaty hair. 

Light placed his hand over L's stomach as if willing the time away until they found themselves in this beautiful and life changing moment again. 

"Soon, Light. Soon this will be us and we will have everything we have ever wanted" L was thinking about a room full of pups and countless heirs to inherit the Kingdoms of Earth and the Shinigami Realm. 

He was thinking about infinite love. 


	20. Trials and Trebulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family exprience some shocking highs and lows. (Set four years later!)

"Kazuya! Give that back!" Amelia stomped over to her little brother (he was born 4 seconds after her so as far as she was concerned he was the younger of them) and snatched back her dolly. 

L, who was pregnant once again, looked up from his book to give his squabbling four year olds what they considered _**the look**_. 

"But Daddy" Amelia pouted. 

"But nothing" L said sternly. "You either share or you put your toys away"

"Ha! Daddy said share so we have to share" Kazuya smiled toothily. 

L rolled his eyes at their antics and returned to reading. He was reading about twins and the genetic deposition of their bearers. As he had wished, his last pregnancy resulted in twins, two auburn haired little girls they had named Lily and Rose. L was convinced he was carrying multiples again. He was only 26 and 3 months pregnant, but he felt exhausted and bloated like never before. He felt like he was carrying four of the little buggers inside him! 

He knew better than to worry about his Alpha's straying eye now. He was a Queen and a ruler in his own right on Earth and in the Shinigami Realm. If Light so much as looked at an Omega for too long he knew he'd be in for it. Light might like to think as the Alpha he wore the trousers in their relationship but L knew otherwise. L knew a lot of things Light didn't know about. 

Everything was perfect in their world now. They ruled over a peaceful world and their pups were thriving so he wasn't sure what he was feeling so glum about really. 

Sara had said it was probably the hormones. At 32 she was in her sixth and final pregnancy. She had 10 pups and had jokingly told L that was quite enough. L smiled as he looked at his little 'angels'. 10 wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be bearing pups until at least his mid 30's. 

He and Light had decided that 20 pups seemed a good number and with L's tendency to bear multiples it was far more achievable than it seemed. 

L giggled as he thought of Mello and his pup Maryanne. Mello had declared after her birth that there was no way in hell he would go through such torture again. He was now on his third pup. 

L brightened as Light entered the nursery. The twins rushed over to him and he laughed as he scooped them up into his arms. L remained where he sat, too weary to stand up to greet his mate. 

"You okay, Baby?" Light cooed as he noted the fatigue on L's face. 

"Mm. Just tired" L summoned a smile as Light walked towards him to press a kiss to his head. 

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Carry these?" L flicked his eyes down to his swollen stomach. 

"Sorry, Baby, that's one thing I can't do. How about I take the little ones with me to the great hall? Would do them good to see first hand how to rule"

"Yay! Can we! Can we go, Daddy?" Amelia asked. She hugged onto her Dad's legs with a fierceness that told L she wasn't letting go anytime soon. 

"Sure. I could do with a nap anyway" L yawned and curled up on the couch. "Be good for your Dad, alright?" He warned the pups. They eagerly nodded and L sighed as he was left in peace. 

He was just drifting off when the girls began to cry for milk. 

_'God fucking dammit!'_ L's eyes snapped open and he sat up, his body automatically responding to the cries of his pups. He sighed and scooped up Lily first. He placed her against his nipple and winced as he felt her latch on. Rose squealed in outrage that her sister had been fed first and L whimpered. He couldn't hold the both of them! 

Thankfully Sara was never far away and she popped in to check on him. L looked at her with big eyes and she hurried over to feed Rose. 

"Don't know what I'd do without you" L admitted as they sat and nursed together. 

"Same, L" Sara nudged L's shoulder with hers. "You're my best friend, do you know that?"

"Yeah I do" L nudged her back. Once the girls were fed and winded they placed them back in their cribs.

L frowned as he caught a strange scent and stared at Sara from under his lashes. Something seemed… off. His eyes lowered to the slight swell of her belly and he gnawed at his lip anxiously. He didn't know how he knew but he sensed there was something wrong with his best friend. As they curled up together L found his eyelids drooping. He'd talk to Sara when he awoke. Blissfully unaware of L's concerns, Sara smiled at him as she stroked his hair gently. Being an Omega wasn't easy but it was a damn side easier under L and Kira's reign than what it had been before… 

She rested a hand on her belly and joined L in slumber. 

****************

"Dad, why is that man kneeling?" Kazuya asked as he pointed at the Russian ambassador. 

"He's kneeling to show his respect to us" Light answered as he smiled at his son, "We are gods, Kazuya, and it is important that we are treated as such"

Kazuya, who was too young to really understand, simply nodded and continued to play with his favourite dinosaur toy. Amelia, however, was all eyes and ears and she paid rapt attention to what was going on around her. Despite being four she knew she was destined for greatness. As the eldest pup she was the heir and one day she would be expected to rule in her bearer and sire's sted. 

"Dad, how long do you have to listen to petitions?" She asked as yet another man came forward to kneel before the thrones. 

"Depends on the day. It is important to listen to what our subjects have to say" Light explained as he tucked his daughter's bangs behind her hair while privately thinking he'd rather not have to listen to them but L insisted they did and as with most things, what his Omega wanted he got. 

"Yeah, but we don't have to do what they want" Amelia, with all the cocky arrogance of an Alpha, smiled darkly. "We are gods and they are not"

 _'My little warrior. You are going to make a glorious queen one day, just like your Bearer'_ Light thought with pride. He pressed a kiss to his daughter's head. "Correct, my darling"

"But Daddy says it is important to temper justice with mercy" Kazyua pointed out. "It isn't just to do what we want without taking others into account as well" he parroted in a near perfect imitation of his Bearer. 

Light beamed at his son and ignored the still kneeling man. These pups of his were physical embodiments of he and L. Amelia favored him in her arrogance, boldness and bravery. Kazuya favored L in his shrewdness, inclination for mercy and tactical approach to problems. 

"I love you both so much" Light smiled softly. "You make your Bearer and I so very proud"

"Uh, Kira-Sama?" The still kneeling delegate hesitantly tried to attract the God's attention. 

"Shut up!" Amelia turned her little head and snapped at the man before nuzzling into her Sires chest. The man paled and bowed his head at the fiery princess.

Light smiled as titters of laughter rippled around the throne room. He had been blessed in a way no mortal or immortal had ever been blessed before. His beautiful L had given him four pups with at least another one on the way. 

Yes, life truly was blissful…even if he did have to endure hours of boring meetings with world officials. 

*******************

L had woken from his nap feeling somewhat refreshed and had decided to visit Dr Evans with his findings and his concerns about Sara. The Dr bowed before him and ushered him into his office. 

"L-Sama, what an honor to receive a visit from you. How may I help you?" The Alpha smiled at the pregnant Omega.

"I want to have an early scan. I'm convinced I am carrying twins once again and the research I've done supports this. I know most scans are done at four months but I need to know"

"Of course, L-Sama. Whenever you would like a scan to be done I will arrange it"

L considered his schedule. He and Light were busier than ever. With four little ones and an entire world to rule (not to mention the Shinigami Realm as well) it was needless to say his schedule was pretty busy. "I will ask Matt and Mello to pupsit and arrange it with Light… there was also another matter I wished to discuss with you"

"Yes, L-Sama?" The Dr frowned. L usually went to Sara for cramp remedies or other pregnancy related ailments. 

"How is Sara coping with her pregnancy? I can sense a change in her hormones" L bit his lip as he considered his next words carefully. "I smelt something off about her this afternoon, Dr and I think you need to examine her as soon as possible"

Panic flashed across the Dr's eyes. It surely couldn't be his pup. He would have sensed something! But L and his mate had a close bound and he and Kira-Sama had remarked and marveled over the two Omega's ability to read one another. Each time they had conceived they knew immediately and each time their heats were approaching they shared secret little smiles. It was entirely possible that L sensed something even he could not. 

"I… will go and find her at once" the Dr stumbled to his feet and dipped his head. 

"Please do" L rose and watched as the Alpha hurried away. A feeling of sadness washed over him and he couldn't help but worry that their idyllic existence was about to be rocked by tragedy. _'I hope I am wrong. But…'_ L suddenly found himself wishing Nuini was here. She was ruling the Shinigami realm in his stead and overseeing the renovation work, but at times like this he found he really missed her. She was a _friend_ to him. 

Unsettled and upset, L called out for his family. Light responded across the bond at once and he felt his pup's concern for them. In moments they had gathered around him in the Dr's office and L nestled against his mate. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Light asked as he gently stroked L's hair. 

"I think… I think Sara's pup has died" L whispered the horrific words into Light's shoulder. Even saying them made him shudder with revulsion.

Matt and Mello, who had been loitering outside, were quick to distract the pups and engage them in a mock battle so L and Light could have a moment alone. 

"You're certain?" Light asked once L's tears had stopped. 

"Fairly certain, yes. It terrifies me, Light. What if that happens to us?"

"It won't-"

"You don't know that. Nobody knows when tragedy is about to strike, even us" L squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Light's shoulders. The family crowded around the upset Omega and L smiled when Kazuya wrapped his chubby little arms around his leg. 

"Don't be sad, Daddy, we all love you" 

L smiled tearfully and picked up the little boy. He breathed in his scent, his body rejoicing and crying 'mine! This is my pup!' Before he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Thank you, Kazy."

******************

The news broke that Sara's pup had died in the womb the next day. Light organized a service of remembrance for the poor pup while L scarecely left Sara's side. Omegas had been known to go mad with grief, and L was taking no chances. 

He felt guilty at his own swelling stomach as Sara clutched at hers and moaned pitifully. 

"I'm so sorry, my darling" L ran his hands through her golden hair. "I wish I could take this pain away" an idea hit him and he turned to Ryuk. "Shinigami's can manipulate memories. Could you take her memory of loosing this child away from her?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I could. If she asks nicely and gives me apples, Majesty"

Sara sat up and wiped her eyes. She didn't want to forget her lost pup but she knew for the sake of the others it probably was for the best. She still had nine pups depending on her and they needed a bearer who was not torn up with grief. 

"Could you do this for me, Ryuuk? After the service could you…" Sara sobbed and broke down, L's arms wrapping around her as she sobbed into his chest. 

"I'll… do it" Ryuk found it oddly disturbing to see the pretty young woman cry. He was growing attached to Light, L and their family. This loss felt like a loss to him as well. "I will help her, Majesty"

L smiled faintly at Ryuk. It was still taking some getting used to, being the Queen of the Shinigami and having Ryuk actually treat him with honor. "Thank you, Ryuk, I appreciate it. Could you please go to Light and Dr Evans and inform them"

Ryuk nodded and shot off. It was funny, even just a few years ago he would have been enraged to think of himself running errands for humans. Things were different now though. L and Light were far more than just simple humans. They really were gods and L was his Queen. 

As he zipped down the opulent corridors Ryuk congratulated himself once again on choosing Light Yagami as the one he'd give his Death Note too. Without that choice all those years ago he doubted things would be as they were now. 

He was a Shinigami who had changed the world! 

******************

The next day, the memorial service for the pup was held. L stood by Sara's side and held her hand as she and her Alpha said their goodbyes. The little body was wrapped in a pink blanket and buried in the orchards under an apple tree. 

Ryuk waited until the small group were in Dr Evan's office before he erased the memories of the Dr and his Omega. 

"What… L! Oh, you must be here for your scan" Sara smiled brightly at the sight of L, Light and their children sat in her Alpha's office. 

"... Yeah, I am" L closed his eyes in regret. Sometimes witholding the truth and telling lies were the only thing one could do to protect the ones they love. It was the reason why he had never let slip to Light that he regained all of his former memories, despite the command to forget. As a Queen of the Shinigami, L found he was simply too powerful now to be compelled to obey Light's every command. 

It hurt to remember sometimes but he was glad, in the end, that he did. He locked away his feelings for dark nights when he had the time to think of them and refused to let his sorrow seep through to his bond to Light and the pups. Like Sara, he would always hold a darkness in his heart. She would forget she had lost a pup but deep down she would always remember in the bottom of her heart. She would always mourn for what was once hers. 

"Great! Let's find out then" Sara announced happily and led L and his family into the medical room. L, well used to the procedure by now, slipped off his shirt and climbed onto the table. Kazuya and Amelia giggled as they watched their Bearer's stomach being smeared with strange blue gel. 

"It's so Dr Evans and Sara can see inside your Daddy's tummy" Light explained as he pointed to the monitors, "Soon we will see your new brother or sister on that screen"

"Wow!" Kazuya breathed, eyes wide with excitement as he stared at the screen. "I hope I have a little brother. Having a big sister sucks"

"Ditto" Amelia snapped, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "I'd like a little brother. A _better_ one"

"Hush" L said softly as he closed his eyes. He felt the scanner run over his stomach and clutched for Light's hand. After what happened to Sara he still felt shook up and emotional. The children picked up on their Bearer's sadness and huddled closer to him, deciding with a silent look between them that they'd be good. 

"I'm here, Baby" Light lifted L's hand and pressed a tender kiss to it. "Dr, any indication of multiples?"

The Dr slowly turned his monitor to L and Light with a bemused smile. "Oh yes, Kami-Sama but not _twins_ this time… "

There were four little hearts beating inside L's belly. 

"Well, _fuck_ " was the only thing L could think to say before bursting into tears of shocked happiness. 

Ryuk burst into laughter as he watched the Royal Family crowd around L to offer congratulations. There was never a dull moment with these lot! 


	21. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's pregnancy progresses but he knows this pregnancy will be his last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might come as a bolt from the blue considering the fluff in the last chapter. That's intentional and I'm a bit of a dick who likes to surprise people 😂 but I intend to end this fic with L embracing who he really is. 
> 
> He's a motherfucking 👑 QUEEN 👑

Even though he was God of the New World, Light Yagami was not above his mate's demands. As his pregnancy progressed L was forever dragging him off to satisfy his needs. The Alpha was simply drained by the time L approached his eighth month. Between fucking him with the dildo, sucking him off and receiving little to no pleasure himself, Light was near breaking point. L's moods swung wildly from lust to anger to tears and then to lust again. L had never acted so volatile or emotional in any of his other pregnancies and Light was deeply concerned. 

L's cravings for grass and raw seaweed didn't help matters either. The salty stench of it turned his stomach. Light sighed as he woke again to the sound of L scoffing down seaweed. 

"Alright, Baby?" Light whispered softly. This wasn't easy on his poor Omega either. Quads were extremely rare for male Omegas to carry and this pregnancy was being monitored daily due to the risk of complications. L would not be giving birth naturally this time and Light had given the go-ahead for Sara and Dr Evans to perform a C section on him. He emphasized with L as his mate turned two huge, shadowed eyes to him. L was scared, he could feel it through their bond. 

"Urgh, I was hoping I wouldn't wake you" L looked down at his bulging, seaweed covered stomach, and sighed deeply. "I'm a mess, Light"

Light sat up and reached for him, "You're beautiful, L. You're the first male Omega to carry Quads in 200 years! Do you know how special you are?"

L frowned. He didn't feel very fucking special. He felt exhausted. He didn't know why but he was frightened of this pregnancy. Sara's loss had cut him deeply and he was terrified of losing his pups. He'd made Light promise if something were to happen to him the lives of his pups would be prioritized. Light had objected at first but deep down his instinct forced him to obey. The pups had to come first. 

' _I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen to me. Ryuk won't tell me my numbers but he's been acting strange around me lately. Is it time for me to die?'_ L shoved another mouthful of seaweed in his mouth and chewed on it slowly as he thought. He and Light had wanted 20 pups but he supposed his mate would have to be content with eight. He wasn't afraid of death but what did scare him was the prospect of leaving his pups. When he died he would become Queen of the Shinigami but they would be left without a bearer to nurture and protect them… 

"Stop thinking that!" Light crushed L to him and peppered his face with kisses. "That isn't going to happen to you, L. We are going to be fine, okay? Please stop thinking such dark thoughts"

L sighed and finished off the last of his seaweed. He turned to Light and nuzzled into his mating mark. 

"I love you, Light" he whispered quietly, "I don't want to leave you and the pups yet but… if it does happen I want you to raise them with Sara. She will have to take my place as their bearer and guide them as only an Omega can"

Light tightened his hold on L, tears welling in his eyes. L had sensed the death of Sara's pup. Was it possible he could sense his own as well? 

L eventually dozed off to sleep in his arms but Light was frozen with fear, his mind racing as he tried to rationalize and calm his thoughts. L was only 27. As Queen of the Shinigami L could change the rule about not telling humans their lifespan. 

As soon as dawn broke Light was going to summon Ryuk and demand to know what the numbers above L's head said… 

********************

Nuini arrived at the palace to give L her monthly report and was immediately struck by the change in the numbers floating above his head. She dipped into a bow and informed her Queen he only had one month left to live. 

"It's true then" L sighed, one hand resting on his belly. "I sensed it, Nuini. These little ones will be the death of me"

Nuini didn't know what to say. Her Queen would finally rule in the Shinigami realm which was something she was pleased about but she also felt sorrow that he would have to leave his family in the mortal realm. 

"I am sorry, Majesty" Nuini finally whispered, "I wish it were not so"

L thought about Light and the five years they had spent together. He thought about the pain and betrayal as he suffered through his transition. He thought about Near and felt tears fill his eyes. There were good memories too. The births of Kazyua and Amelia, his beautiful twin girls and making love with Light on their island… 

Light had once told him he couldn't fight who he was and L had learned to accept that. He was an Omega and he was the Queen of the Shinigami. He would just have to accept his imminent death as well. 

"The pups must survive" L finally replied, "That is all that matters. Light will struggle at first but he will be strong enough to raise them to become rulers. I will be able to return to Earth, won't I?"

Nuini nodded her head. "Yes, Majesty, you may return for short visits. Once you are Queen you will be tied to the Shinigami realm and cannot remain out of it for as long as lesser Shinigami can. I believe the old King could only remain in the mortal realm for a human day before he returned to the Shinigami realm"

L closed his eyes, sadness filling him. He would just have to snatch what time he could with Light and the pups. 

"Light needs to know" L stood up and began pacing. "Preparations need to be arranged. I need to write letters. Please go and summon Light, Ryuk, Matt, Mello and Sara to me at once, Nuini"

Nuini bowed and rushed off to carry out her Queen's orders. L watched her go before slowly sinking back down onto his couch. 

Even gods could not escape the unpredictability and sorrow of life. L smiled thinly and curled up into a ball, head resting on his knees as he pondered how the hell he was going to tell Light…he was struck by a yearning for his pups so he slowly got off the couch and waddled into the nursery. 

Lily and Rose were sleeping peacefully in their baskets and L felt a raw ache inside his soul. The twins were not even 2 yet… 

"My darlings, I will visit you as often as I can" L whispered as he gently stroked their hair. "And one day we will all be together again, okay?"

L tasted salt on his lips and he realised he was crying. He turned away from the pups and forced a brave smile as Light ran towards him. 

"L!"

"Shhhh, it's alright" L soothed, rubbing Light's back as his strong Alpha burst into tears. He shot Nuini a greatful smile over Light's shoulder and the Shinigami dipped her head. She could sense her Queen's anxiety over how to tell his mate and had decided to do it for him. It was all she could do… 

"How can you say it's alright? You're going to _die_ , L!" Light sobbed brokenly. 

"Yes, but then I will _live_ again. I will still be able to visit you and the pups, Light, and although we may have to wait a while to be together again I will be happy to wait for you" L brushed away Light's tears and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. "I know Light. I remember everything and despite the pain and sorrow of our beginnings I still love you. I will always love you, and knowing that we will be together again one day makes this easier for me to bare"

Light clutched at L tightly, his mind reeling as L's words sank in. His clever Omega remembered and yet he hadn't said a thing…

"How long have you known?" Light finally asked. 

"Since the day I became Queen of the Shinigami" L slowly stroked Light's tear-stained cheeks. "I want you to write my name down, Light"

"No!" Light tore himself from L, horrified at the suggestion. "We're gods, L! Were not meant to suffer like this!"

L sadly shook his head. "We are human Light and to be human is to suffer. We are only gods once we die, and no one can escape that. I want you to write my name down and ensure I die peacefully and that the pups live."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room as the family huddled together in their grief. Even Ryuk looked disturbed as L led Light over to the table and took out his Death Note from the drawer. 

"Please, Light. Do it for them" L clutched at Light's hand and squeezed it.

Light could scarecely write his hand was trembling so badly. He breathed in a deep, shuddering breath before he pressed the pen to the page and wrote:

_L Lawliet._

_Dies peacefully in his sleep whilst delivering his pups. All pups are born healthy. L feels no pain and slips quietly away to be reborn as Queen of the Shinigami_

Tears fell onto the page and made the ink run but the words had been written and his fate had been sealed. L sank to his knees before Light and they clung to one another. 

Sensing their need to be alone, the others quietly filed out of the room to leave them to their grief and go find their own… 

********************

Knowing when you were to die was oddly liberating. L spent his final weeks writing letters, finalizing laws, eating whatever the hell he wanted and spending every precious moment he could with his family. 

Kazuya and Amelia were five and L decided they were old enough to know what was going to happen. 

"Will we ever see you again, Daddy?" Kazuya sobbed as L rocked him in his arms. 

"Yes, My Darling. When I am Queen I will be able to travel to the human realm once a month. I know it is not often, but I will be with you for a whole day! So it isn't goodbye, I promise"

Amelia clung to Light, her eyes sad but dry. She knew their destiny and she was proud of her bearer's stoicism. 

"It will be okay, Dad" she hugged Light's leg tighter. "I'm gonna help you rule in L's place! I'll look after you, I promise!"

Light smiled down at his little fighter and scooped her up. "Thank you, Baby" he pressed a kiss to her cheek and managed a watery smile. "You will need to be a brave girl and help me raise your brothers and sisters. Can you do that?"

Amelia's eyes shone with determination. "I can, Dad!"

Kazuya burst into a fresh bout of sobs and L could do nothing but hold him tightly as his son experienced his first truly painful lesson of his childhood… 

**********************

In the week before the C section, L locked himself away from the public. He spent lazy mornings entwined with Light as they rocked together, tears of pleasure and pain in their eyes as Light made love to him. 

It hurt and it irritated him but L needed the closeness. His pups were safe and he needed to feel Light inside him. 

"I love you" Light shuddered and bit down on L's mark gently, "You'd better lift the ban that forbids a Shinigami from fucking a human!"

Despite his discomfort, L barked out a laugh and squeezed Light's ass, pulling him in deeper. "I assure you that will be one of the first rules to be amended. I know it will be difficult at first, love, but it will get easier" 

Light could sense L's pain and made to withdraw but L stopped him. "No. I need this. Keep going"

As gently as he could, Light continued to thrust until his climax washed over him. He sobbed out L's name as he filled him with his seed. L hissed at the sting as he felt the entrance to his womb throb. Tears filled his eyes as he realised he would never give birth again. As Queen of the Shinigami he would not be able to produce pups with a mortal. 

_'With an immortal though?'_ L stroked Light's back as the Alpha knotted him and pondered on what the future held for him and his family. 

"You must all stick together, Light, until the time we are reunited once again" L gently lifted Light's head from his chest and cupped his cheek. "Promise me, Light"

"I promise" Light swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry, L, but I can't regret a single moment of my time with you. Not even Near. You're the love of my life, you know"

L laughed softly and kissed Light's nose. "Don't talk as if you will never see me again, Light. I'll be your monthly pain in the ass"

Light managed a smile and buried his head between L's neck and shoulder. "I'd like that…"

*****************

A somber air fell over the palace on the evening of May 22nd. Queen L had gone into labour for the last time. Kira had told his followers what was to happen and the palace was littered with candles and flowers to honor his beloved Queen. 

"He told me to tell you all to be on your best behaviour because he will be back" Light had tried to joke. The courtiers had laughed with tears in their eyes, their grief for the Queen obvious. 

Now Light sat next to L as he lay on the birthing gurney. The room was packed. L refused to say goodbyes and instead kissed each of his children, telling them to be strong and to love one another. "Family is everything, my Darlings. Be brave and look out for one another, I will see you again soon, okay?"

Once he had kissed each of the pups he sent them out. Despite Amelia and Kazuya's protests they wanted to stay L wanted to spare them the sight of his corpse. They might be future Shinigami in the making but they were still his children and he wanted to protect that fleeting innocence they possessed for as long as possible. 

Sara pressed a soft kiss to L's face, tears streaming from her eyes. L smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "See you soon, my Sara"

Unable to speak, Sara fled the room to be there for the children. They would all feel when L died and it was now her place to comfort them in L's stead. 

Finally Matt and Mello approached and weakly L hugged them. "See you Assholes soon" he smiled at their earnest faces and kissed their foreheads, just as he had done when they were little terrors running around Wammy's House. 

Dr Evans hovered nearby, prepped and ready to perform the C section. 

Light stayed by L's side as Matt, Mello and their pups left the room. Nuini remained in the corner of the room, waiting to perform her duty and guide the Queen's soul to his new Kingdom. 

"Just us now" L sighed, his eyes closing as the sedative flooded through his veins. "Love you, Light"

"I love you too. I love you so much" Light stroked L's hair as he drifted off to sleep. With trembling hands and a heavy heart, the Dr began the procedure. Light forced himself to watch as L's stomach was cut open. 

Tears blurred his vision and the sound of screams filled his ears as the pups were delivered. L's breathing began to slow and Light felt the bond between them ache. 

"Four healthy boys, Kami-Sama!" Dr Evans gasped as he carefully extracted the screaming pups. He laid each one in an incubator and covered them in a soft blanket. 

"Matt. Mello. Light and Near" L named each of them, his voice soft and dreamy. "My boys..."

"L!"

L's lips curled into a smile as he felt himself slipping away. He could hear his pups cry and though he wished to be with them he was content they were safe. That was all that mattered. 

"He's going now, Kami-Sama" Dr Evans whispered softly. 

Light leaned in and pressed his lips to L's, feeling the small smile against his own. "See you soon, Darling. I love you"

Blood began to ooze uncontrollably around L's body and Light squeezed his eyes shut. L had been destined to die of hemorrhage… 

L sighed and his breathing slowed. Light stroked his hair until L's heart stopped. In death he looked beautiful, a small smile still curving his lip. Light spent several long minutes just staring at that beloved face, years and memories flashing through his mind. He'd never dreamed L would become a Shinigami, The Queen of the Shinigami so soon. He was only 27 years old. 

Nuini bowed before the mortal body of her Queen and quietly slipped from the r oom, leaving the mortals to their grief.It was time to return home and greet her immortal Queen. 

For people as special as L Lawliet and his family death was not the end… 


	22. Just this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is desperate to see his family again, but can he find a way past a thousand year old rule to return to his Alpha's side? 
> 
> Only if he stops fighting who he is...

L sat on his throne and swept his purple eyes across his subjects. It had been four days since his 'death' and the changes, both physically and mentally, in him where striking. His eyes shone an ethereal, mystical purple and large black wings, comprised of the softest feathers, sprouted from his back. He was dressed in plain black silk pants and an ornate purple and gold Yukata. The Shinigami gazed up at him in awe, for they had never had a ruler so beautiful before, nor more clever. Their new Queen had transformed the Shinigami realm and given them purpose. Justin Armonia Beyondermason was rotting in the human realm with a dwindling lifespan while they gorged themselves on all the fruit they wanted. As far as the Shinigami were concerned, L Lawliet was the Queen they'd all been hoping for. 

Nuini sat by his side as his temporary co-ruler and right hand. Until Light's mortal death she would sit on his throne and assist him to govern, and he needed all the assistance he could get. 

The orchards were flourishing thanks to his magic and the very seems of the Shinigami realm had changed. L had willed the sky to transform from that dull, bleak grey into a murky, mystical purple-blue. It would be forever twilight in L's realm, and stars sparkled above him like diamonds. The crystals harvested by the Shinigami now adorned the palace L had commissioned. Elegant and darkly beautiful, it would be the perfect home for himself, Light and their pups one day. It would be their eternal home. 

Yes, everything was falling into place. The realm was flourishing yet L himself was miserable. Four days without seeing his pups felt like a lifetime to him. Four days without feeling the soothing presence of Light's bond within his mind… 

L sent his lesser Shinigami with daily letters and gifts for his family. He even commissioned a portrait of himself for Light. He suspected Light would love his new attributes, especially his wings. They put Ryuk's to shame, anyway, and the Shinigami pouted when he first saw them. 

"Murdji" L clicked his fingers and a slender, green alien-like Shinigami rushed to the throne and bowed. 

"Yes, Majesty?"

"I sent that letter to Light an hour ago. He hasn't replied. Please go to the human realm and tell him in no uncertain terms that until I figure out a way how to manipulate or break the rules dictating my time in the human realm, I won't change that other rule he is so eager to see abolished"

_'There. That should get him moving. I know I'm sending a lot of letters but I miss them. Surely he can understand that?'_

Murdji rushed towards a portal, repeating L's message over and over so he wouldn't forget it. 

He hoped the Queen could find a way around the rule soon. He was getting a little tired of flitting back and further between realms. 

Not that he'd ever tell the Queen that of course. He might only be a few hundred years old but he wasn't _stupid_ … 

********************

Light sighed as he opened yet another letter of condolence. He tossed it into the 'do not reply to' pile and sighed again, for a very different reason, as he looked up at L's portrait. His mate was enchanting. Those flashing purple eyes and those wings of his made Light want to feel them wrapped around his back as he fucked the living daylights out of him. His eyes lingered on the crystal encrusted crown on L's head. _'I miss you, Darling'_ he thought longingly. 

The portal suddenly flared to life and Light sat up expectantly as a Shinigami hurried towards him and bowed deeply. 

"Yes, Yes, what did he say?" Light waved away the formalities. 

The Shinigami repeated L's message and Light was instantly on the alert. He'd meant to reply to L but then Kazuya had been sick all over him, he'd had to go and change and then the damn letters had been delivered to his office. " _ **No**_! Tell him I will reply right now!" Light scrambled for a pen and paper. Until L figured out a way to visit longer (and Light knew he would) this was all they had. And there was no way he was risking L not changing the no sex with humans rule. 

_L! I love you so much and I miss you terribly. I'm aching without you. I need you. The pups need you. Please hurry and think of something. It's all I'm thinking about too._

_P. S_

_You are beyond beautiful. I can't stop staring at that portrait. I thought I could get lost in your eyes before but now they are mesmerizing._

_P.P.S_

_Don't you ever threaten to not change that rule, I'm going insane without you! I need to fuck you right now!!!_

"Here" Light handed the hastily scrawled note back to the Shinigami. "Make sure he gets this _immediately_ "

Murdji repressed a sigh and gave another deep bow. ' _Please think of something soon, Queen L!'_ he thought as he once again prepared to travel between realms… 

Thankfully during his absence the Queen had had a brain wave. Unfortunately it meant he had to return straight to the human world. 

"Tell Light to _**command**_ me to stay by his side. If he commands me as my Alpha I will instinctually try and obey. The Shinigami realm has never been ruled by a human before, much less an Omega… my biology and need to follow the rules of it just might be they solution to our problems. Nuini, if it works, I'm leaving the realm in your capable hands. Of course I will visit frequently to see how things are progressing" the silent 'so behave' was heard by all and his courtiers meekly nodded their heads (or what passed for heads) in answer. 

30 minutes later, L Lawliet, Queen of the Shinigami, had broken a thousand year rule. Through his power and the strong bond with his Alpha he could stay in the human realm for two weeks at a time before having to return to the Shinigami realm for another two to recharge. Naturally he and Light were delighted and as soon as L had worked out the practicalities and issued his orders he left Nuini to rule in his stead, already dreaming of kissing his children and feeling Light's hard cock moving inside him once again. 

"L!' Light grabbed L and lifted him up, spinning him around the room in delight. "I knew you'd do it! Have you amended that rule yet?"

L grinned and leaned in for a long, deep kiss. "I haven't. I, L, Queen of the Shinigami proclaim all Shinigami may mate with whom they want, human or otherwise" with that done, L wrapped his legs around Light and kissed him again, their bond singing at their closeness once again. "Now let's go surprise the pups" L gave Light another breathless kiss, "Then get specs to cover for you because I have plans that involve locking you up in our room for hours"

Light's cock jumped at the words. He could scarcely believe this was real. After months of pain and suffering he had his L back in his arms. 

They held hands as they walked to the nursery, L's dramatic wings trailing behind him. Light couldn't stop staring at them and he could only imagine how the pups were going to react. 

The pups sensed their bearer before they could see him and L smiled at the sound of their excited footsteps pounding down the hall. 

"Bearer!" Kazuya flung himself into L's arms, apparently too overcome with joy to see his wings, and L clutched him tightly. 

"My boy. I've missed you so much!" L soon found himself surrounded as Amelia, Lily and Rose joined in the embrace. He kissed each of them, eyes wet at the sight of their bright eyes and happy smiles. "I've worked out a way I can stay with you longer" 

"Yay!" Lily nuzzled into her Bearer's neck, soaking up his scent. "Missed you, Daddy. Funny eyes!"

"Missed you too, Sweetheart" L smiled at her comment about his eyes. She was only two but like all of his children she was a sharp little thing. The family spent hours together, L telling his pups all about the Shinigami Realm and the changes he was making there. "Shall we all go and visit the newborns?" L asked after a while. He was eager to see them. He hadn't even been able to hold them before he'd died and his instincts were screaming at him to bond with his pups. 

"Good idea" Light agreed. He was eager to get L all to himself but he knew that wouldn't happen for a while yet. His mate needed to bond with his pups. 

L scooped up Lily and Light carried Rose and the reunited family made their way to the medical wing. Sara was delighted to see her best friend again and after tears and gasps of awe over L's startling new appearance. 

"They are so beautiful" L whispered as he stared down at the little incubators. Time passed slower in the Shinigami realm than the human realm. It had felt like months to him since he had given birth and seen them when it had actually just been days. 

"They are" Light wrapped his arm around L's waist as L gently stroked each of their little heads with his fingertips. "Are they feeding well?" He asked Sara, startling her with those bright eyes of his. 

"Yes, L, they're doing brilliantly" Sara recovered, "They've missed you, though. I could sense their pain when you died"

L smiled thinly. "Well, they will never have to endure that again" he helped feed each of the quads, delighting in their tiny scrunched up faces and angry squeals for milk. 

News of his return had spread across the palace and Mikami was hard at work organizing a banquet to celebrate. The pups were excited so Sara decided she and her Alpha would bring them over to Matt and Mello's to play with their pups while they waited for the banquet to begin. 

Alone with their pups, the Shinigami and the human sat quietly, a thousand emotions hanging thickly between them. 

"L… what was it like, dying?" Light asked quietly as he winded Mello Jnr. 

"Rather peaceful" L shrugged with a small smile, "Sad, but peaceful. I didn't feel any pain. I think the worst part was waiting for it to happen and knowing I would be leaving you" L looked down at Near and sighed softly. "I've tried to find his soul, Light, but I suppose there are somethings that are beyond even my power now"

Light's face fell as it always did when L mentioned Near. "I'm sorry-"

"I know" L gently placed Near back in his incubator and tucked him in. "There are a lot of things we both have to be sorry for, Light. We could run ourselves into the ground apologizing for it. I will never forgive you for what you did to me and I know you know that. But… " L gently took Light's hand in his, "I love you. Love grew between us and now its immortal. I've died and… everything is different now. I can see everything clearly for the first time. I'm who I'm meant to be"

L slung a wing over Light's shoulder, caressing him with the feathers and making him shudder with anticipation and sensation. L smiled into the kiss when he felt his Alpha's hardness pressing against his thigh. He summoned Sara and Dr Evans back into the room to watch over the pups. "Light and I have some… catching up to do"

Sara snorted at the innuendo before dropping into a curtsey, "Of course, Majesty!"

L stuck out his tongue. He felt jubilant and happy amongst these people. Four days didn't sound a lot but to him it had been a lifetime. He was finally home again. Home wasn't the Shinigami realm nor was it the human realm. Home was where his family were. 

It was a race to the bedroom, each of them tearing off one another's clothes as fast as they could. Light was enthralled as he pushed L down on the bed and felt those great wings curl around his back and stroke his skin.

"I love you, L. I'll love you till the day and every day beyond that" Light vowed as he pressed searing kisses to L's throat. He reached a hand between L's legs and moaned at the wetness he found there. 

"I need you so badly, my Omega"

"Your Queen, you mean" L smirked cheekily. 

Light smiled shakily and leaned in for a kiss, fingers sinking inside L's tight heat and pressing against the opening to his womb "You can't fight who you are, L…I want more pups with you. Want to see if it's possible?"

L sighed as he suddenly felt Light's tongue drift down over his belly. He wasn't going to fight who he was for a second longer. He was an Omega and a Queen with a family who loved him and an Alpha he both loved and hated. His lives were pieces of a mosaic, one he still sometimes found difficult to pin together. But right now he felt whole. Light removed his fingers and pressed inside his body and L gasped raggedly with delight, wings fluttering and making Light shudder against him. 

"It is possible, Light" L tugged on Light's hair and gave him a devastating smile, "Anything is possible for us…and… didn't we agree on twenty pups...?"

As Light ravished him and growled about filling him up with come and pups as he climaxed, L sank his teeth into the mating mark on Light's neck, a fierce joy spreading throughout him as he felt that familiar spark of life flare through their bond. 

Light gasped as he began to knot L to seal in his come. "Baby! You're..."

L simply smiled. "Pregnant? Yes. I'm the Queen of the Shinigami, Light. What I want, I get"

Light collapsed on his chest, panting for breath. "And what do you want, my Queen?"

L's eyes slid shut as he felt the bond between them sing. "Just this, Light, just this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who'se read this through to the end, left comments and kudos. I really appreciate them! :) 
> 
> I have deliberately left the ending open to interpretation and quite 'open' as it seemed the most fitting. Their love is not a bed of roses, it is filled with regret and heart ache but it's also destiny. 
> 
> I'd like to think in the end L and Light both reconcile with their guilt, rule together for eternity and have their twenty pups, but I will leave it to the reader to imagine what the future holds for them...


End file.
